Wolf
by damon blade
Summary: Having vanished from his home life at a young age Harry Potter has been declared dead. On a field assignment for her training Tonks finds a unusual partner and friend while in the field and maybe a even someone more. Honks fic with maybe a few other pairings in the background but mainly Harry and Tonks. Enjoy and leave Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: (Damon Blade walked calmly out onto his stage taking only a moment to cheek all of his defences were in place and that no one was in hidden locations to attack him having learned that lesson when he announced the first chapter of Dragon Lords 2.)

Hello all and welcome to an un-beta story of mine that I started at the start of the New Year and I have to say it is looking pretty good so far, I also have to say I love my new word program as it picks up a lot of the little mistakes I make without a problem but I want to get your thoughts on that and see what everyone thinks, so without further adieu I give you all Wolf. Also I have sent the next chapter of Dragon Lords to my beta and she is going to be working on it when she gets the chances.

(Damon Blade starts to calmly walk off the stage only taking a moment to fire off a group of smoke bombs to get away without being hurt for posting this and not Dragon Lords Chapter 2)

Chapter 1: The Wolf.

'Why am I doing this again?' Eighteen-year-old Nymphadora Tonks thought to herself, as she entered the forest just outside of Surry. She had joined the Auror training program a few months ago now, and as a good little test run to see if she could handle a mission on her own, after the basics had been covered, she had been sent into Surry Forest to see about the weird magical flares that had gone off on the Ministry sensors every now and then over the last three years.

Taking a breath and figuring it was just some old wards around a house that had been forgotten by the Ministry finally starting to fail, Tonks slowly walked deeper into the forest, wand out and ready, just in case anything might take offence to her passing.

Walking slowly while keeping an eye out, Tonks came to a stop when she heard a rustle of leaves to one side. Her whole body spun around, without tripping over her own feet for a change, to face the rustling leaves, wand up and ready for anything that might come from the slightly twitching bushes.

After a few minutes of nothing, Tonks gave a small sigh and started moving again, figuring it was some wild animal she had startled. Moving forward slowly, Tonks stopped again when she heard the startled cry of some bird and then the flutter of wings, only to be greeted by silence a moment after that.

Tonks carried on after a few moments of waiting to see if anything else was going to happen. Suddenly, she came to a stop again when a large dog came out on the trail she had been following, a pheasant hanging from its jaws.

Tonks regarded the black animal for a moment, only to back up a step when she realised that it wasn't some stray dog, but a black wolf. The animal had stopped the moment it had seen her and was now crouched down protectively over its evening meal.

Deciding to just stun the animal and move on, Tonks flicked her wand and watched as the jet of red light went right at the snarling wolf, only to watch in shock as the wolf seemed to blink around the curse, almost like it had apparated around the spell while still staying in the same place.

"Ok, that's a neat trick. Got any others in you, pup?" Tonks said, a little surprised as she fired a few stunning spells, this time all of them aimed in such a way that the wolf wouldn't be able to dodge them as easily.

The wolf just snarled and jumped out of the way, doing the same blinking trick to finish the dodge. Before she could do anything else however, Tonks found herself on her back, the wolf standing over her, teeth inches away from her neck, a clear sign that if she moved he would take her neck.

"Ok…not a pup, and sorry if I seemed to threaten you, but I was only going to knock you out. Nothing more." Tonks said, quickly hoping that the fear she was feeling didn't carry over to her voice at how close those teeth were, the hot breath and smell of meat hitting her in the face with every breath of the average sized wolf, but large for a dog, standing over her.

The wolf paused at her words, almost as if he could understand her. At this close a range Tonks knew it was a male wolf, and going by his ragged appearance, he was more than likely rejected from his pack for being a little too close to the females by the Alpha.

"Hey boy, I promise not to hurt you. In fact, I'll be leaving soon and you'll never have to see me again. I just need to check something in this forest, that's it. I don't want your dinner or anything else, just to check something." Tonks couldn't believe she was talking to an animal, but so far it hadn't acted like one. In fact if she didn't know better, it was acting like a normal human being.

The wolf slowly stepped off of Tonks and, to her shock, nudged her shoulder with his nose, as if to say to 'sit up'. Slowly doing so, Tonks was silently glad that he had gotten off her. A slight nip at the hand that was supporting her weight had her looking at the wolf, which just tilted his head to the side when she looked at him.

"So I'm allowed to go now, I take it boy?" She asked, slowly getting up and dusting off her jeans and shirt. She gave a smile down at the wolf as it gave a bark, moving to stand at her side, "You want to go with me?"

Another bark being the answer, she watched the wolf move towards its dinner and then, to her shock, push the pheasant towards her and sat down, the look in its green eyes clearly said it wanted some company for dinner.

"Ah, can I cook the pheasant before eating it?" She asked with a smile, looking around for a moment and waving her wand to make a chair appear, sitting down as the wolf walked up to her and dropped the dead bird in her lap, his tail wagging back and forth behind him.

Giving a smile and hoping she got the spell right, Tonks quickly had the bird plucked and sorted out. Another spell had a nice little fire going as she used a cutting charm to cut some meat off the bird, only taking a little while offering the rest to her newfound friend. The wolf barked his thanks as he started to eat, lying down next to her.

"So, I take it you know this forest fairly well?" Tonks asked softly, being careful at the same time to wrap the meat in some quickly conjured tinfoil, and putting it just in the fire to cook. She cast a simple timer charm, hoping she got the time right, to let her know when the meat should be ready.

A slow nod of the head was her only answer, and Tonks couldn't help but smile. Talking with this wolf was almost like talking to any of her friends. He understood her and didn't want anything in return… well maybe a meal or two if they ever met up again.

"How intelligent are you? I mean, you can understand me and what not, but can you show me to any buildings in the area and watch my back while I look around?" Tonks asked a few minutes later as she checked again on the timer charm. 'I can get a better meal when I get back to the flat.'

Again the wolf nodded. Tonks decided then and there to name the wolf, as calling him 'wolf' all the time was going to get tiring, and besides the level of intelligence this guy was showing was higher than her last boyfriend, by her reckoning.

"Can I give you a name besides Wolf? I would say you can call me Tonks, but…" She asked as her timer spell goes off. A quick flick of the wand had the tinfoil out of the fire and hovering just above her lap, opening up to show lightly cooked pheasant meat. Tonks gave a small smile and picked a small piece out with her fingers, eating it slowly with a sigh. She loved pheasant but it was so expensive most of the time that she couldn't afford it.

Getting a nod to her question she thought over what to call the wolf, her hair cycling through about four colours before she smiled, looked at him, and, being careful, patted him on the head, "Shadow Fang, or SF for short sound good to you?"

The newly named Shadow Fang or SF gave a bark at this and nodded his head. Tonks looked away as he went to crunching on the few bones that were left after he had finished eating, her own meal finished a few minutes later. Getting to her feet and patting her new friend on the head, she could not help but admit that he was like a large dog, the pair started into the forest to look for this strange blip on the Ministry Sensors.

A good hour went by with the pair moving deeper in the forest, Tonks following along behind SF who showed all the skills one would expect from a wolf, his nose to the ground, tracking down something that only he could smell, Tonks trusting that he would lead her to what shouldn't be in this forest.

SF came to a stop at the edge of a clearing with a simple little cottage in the middle, parts of it hidden under what looked like reflective section of air, a clear sign that wards had been up to hide the cottage, but were now failing. Tonks regarded the few parts still hidden by the wards, silently glad that there weren't that many parts still affected, before looking down at SF.

"Anything else in the area save you and me SF?" she asked, kneeling down next to him bringing a hand up to ever so lightly run her finger through his soft but dirty fur.

A slight shake of the head in a clear no was all Tonks needed to see as she brought a compact out of her pocket, saying softly into the mirror while still running fingers through SF's fur, the action having an almost soothing effect on her, "Trainee Tonks reporting in."

There was a few moments of silence before, to Tonks surprise, Amelia Bones' face appeared in her mirror, as she thought it would be one of the other trainees who were going through the standard office training and not field training like she was.

"What's your report Ms. Tonks?" came Amelia's simple question, her no nonsense voice and stern look clearly stating that Tonks had better make her report quickly.

"Madam, I've found an abandoned cottage where the wards are in their final stage of collapse and would recommend that a ward breaker team is sent in to finish them off, and that the cottage be searched to see if there is anything belonging to the previous owners still within." Tonks said, looking slightly at SF who was sitting down next to her, eyes locked with the cottage, head tilted to one side as if listening for something that only he could hear.

"You haven't looked inside, Trainee Tonks?"

"No Madam Bones. My orders were to locate the reason for the Ministry sensor blip and then report in."

"Very good Trainee. You have followed your orders to the letter and have avoided any possible combat. Although picking up that wolf next to you was not part of your test, I have to say you have done very well", came Amelia's voice. This time however it came from right behind the two. Tonks spun around, wand up and ready, pointing right at her future boss while also landing on her backside at the sharp turn from her crouched position. SF also turned and snarled his protest at being snuck up on.

"This was a test?" Tonks said in shock and surprise, looking at Amelia who calmly put her mirror away and walked up to the pair.

"Indeed it was, Trainee Tonks, and you passed. Unlike most of your classmates, who all thought they would make a name for themselves by doing everything themselves. Needless to say Kingsley and a few other first class Aurors had some fun knocking them down a peg within those walls."

Tonks gave a sigh and fell back on her butt, looking at SF with a look that clearly said he was in trouble, even if they had only just met, he could still tell he was, "I thought you said that no one else was around, save you and me?"

Amelia looked on with a small smile as SF dropped to the ground and brought his paws over his head a clear sign that he was sorry, "Don't be to rough on your new partner Ms. Tonks. The Aurors inside are using a scent masking charm as a few of the local animals tried attacking them early when they were setting up this test. The charm stopped the attacks."

"My new partner?"

"Well maybe not a real partner, but he clearly likes you by sticking by your side so far, and as he is showing far more intelligence then a normal animal. I'm going to perform a little test to see if he is what I think he is." Amelia said pulling her wand out and waving it over the SF who was seating up now and looking at her with his head titled again.

The wolf glowed for a moment before returning to normal, his ears went flat and a slight growl escaped his lips at the spell being cast on him; Tonks noticed that his shadow seemed to be growing and standing while he himself was still sitting.

"Ah…much more than just a normal wolf. You, my dear, what was his name, Shadow Fang, are a wizard who is stuck in his animal form, and going by that shadow, you're a Shadow Wolf. Very rare type of magical wolf, indeed." Amelia said after the glow had finished fading away and the wolf's shadow had stopped moving towards her, the shadow's mouth open in a large snarl.

"So he was a wizard. I had a feeling that was the case when we first met up…any idea as to who he might be? Last time I checked, there wasn't a wolf Animagus on the register."

"There isn't. Or not anymore, which means he was doing the final transformation and was going to register after getting it right, but got stuck. And as we don't know who he was before transforming, we can't change him back with normal spells."

A bark broke up the talking as both women looked down at SF, who gave them both a look for talking like he wasn't there, tail laying still behind him and his shadow returning to mirror him again instated of standing and threatening Amelia.

"Sorry SF, but I guess that means we're partners until we get you back to normal… ahhh, question…how old are you? And how long ago did you get stuck in this form?" Tonks said, patting him on the head, only to stop when he bounced off into the nearby thicket of trees.

The two women looked at each other for a moment before SF came bounding back with a thick stick in his mouth, head titling to the side as he drove the stick into a soft bit of ground and, to their shock, wrote a twelve and also a four was written underneath the twelve with the word years next to it.

"Damn he could be going to Hogwarts for his second year by now, yet here he is. Completed Animagus transformation and since he was eight." Tonks said in surprise, looking at SF who looked like he had just been told he was in trouble, "Oh no, you're not in trouble SF. I'm just surprised is all."

"Hmm, Shadow Fang what's your real name?" Amelia asked softly kneeling down to be close to the same level as SF, who seemed to watch her closely for a moment.

Taking a moment to get the stick back in his mouth and at the right angle to write with, SF started to write his name in the dirt, Amelia stopping him after he wrote the first two letters of his last name. Looking right at Tonks, she raised a hand to stop the young woman from saying anything.

"Trainee Tonks, what you just read and learned is a maximum level secret from everyone. Under no circumstances are you to reveal what you have learned here, is that understood?"

"Yes Madam Bones, I understand… ummm...am I to look after him until we can turn him back? If so, I better get to looking for a place that will let me keep pets." Tonks said, rubbing SF behind the ears, the wolf giving a slight rumble of approval.

"I might be able to help you with that, and if you don't mind I was planning on making you his care taker until we can turn him back. That is if Shadow Fang likes the idea of staying with you from now on." Amelia said, patting SF on the head rubbing him gently just behind his ears.

SF just gave a bark of approval and moved to stand next to Tonks. He bumped his head into her leg, looking at her with trust and a little affection; Tonks just smiled down at him and, kneeling down to his level, hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see he approves of the plan. Trainee Tonks, you are to go and clean out your flat and meet me in my office as soon as you are able. I'll have everything sorted out for you to move into one of the Bones Family properties at minimum rent."

Amelia watched as Tonks gives a nod of thanks and apparated away, Shadow Fang looking at her with a questioning look. Amelia just smiled and reached down to take a hold of his neck gently, "Your coming with me for now Shadow Fang, but don't worry, you'll see Miss. Tonks soon enough."

SF looked at her for a moment before giving a nod and indicated that he wanted her to follow him. Amelia gave a nod and followed behind the black wolf, having a feeling that he had gathered some things over the years that he didn't want to leave behind, already working out in her head what to do next and what the future might hold for this boy who had been declared dead not three months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: I must say I'm surprised at the number of reviews I got to this story and only the first chapter, I would like to thank people for pointing out spelling mistakes as it helps me in cleaning up the next chapter for post… namely this one. Any way I look forward to more reviews and also thanks to everyone who also put this story on alert as that is as good as a review in my books but hearing your thoughts is even better.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Living Arrangements

SF led Amelia right into a small den not too far away from the cottage that Tonks had been sent to look at. The inside of the den looked to be fairly neat and tidy. a few books to one side were the only things that looked to be out of place. The covers, when Amelia got close enough, showed scratch marks and even a few teeth marks, clearly showing that he had managed to work out how to open the books and even read them.

Amelia took out her wand and quickly had everything within the den stacked and sorted; a large number of old books and a few blankets were quickly in front of her ready for transport. Everything else in the cave looked to be junk and SF wasn't looking for anything else in the cave, just sitting in front of the items summoned up for him.

"Nothing else here I take it so let's get back to the Ministry and I'll sort out some sort of ID for you." Amelia said, only to stop when SF seemed to remember something and went to one side and pulled a metal box from a small rock outcropping; the box, when it was brought into the light, looked like an old cookie tin.

Kneeling down a little to look at the tin, Amelia opened it up to see a number of pamphlets of possible tourist locations around the world, as well as England. "Places you want to go see once your human again, I take it." She said with a smile. SF just nodded before he fell into line at her side, Amelia only taking a moment to send all of his stuff ahead of them first.

Taking a hold of his neck lightly, Amelia gave only a moments warning before apparating to her office, thankful that because of her position within the Ministry she could apparate into the building, or at the very least, her office without a problem.

SF bounced away from her on arrival, the look on his face clearly said he didn't like the ride one bit, he even gave a bark at her to show how upset he was with that mode of travel shaking his head after a few more moments as his head was still spinning a little from apparating for the first time.

"You'll get use to it." She said calmly fighting back a laugh at the look she was getting from the wolf. Taking a breath, she calmly moved to her desk and, putting everything down next to her chair, she looked at SF, pointing to one of the chairs on the other side of her desk. SF moved forward and then lay down on the chair head pointing right at her at all times.

"Now then, I'll arrange a collar and everything else for you so that we can find you and also that no one takes you for a stray… Trainee Tonks well be your care taker most of the time and I'll arrange for you to join her in the classes in the Academy so that you don't get bored at the house I plan on setting you two up in."

SF just barked at this before bringing his head around to bit at an itch on his back. Amelia just pulled her wand and said a quick spell; SF suddenly found that the itch wasn't there any more. Amelia smiled at the wolf when he looked at her in surprise, as another flick of the wand had his fur clean and the smell she had noticed coming from him was also gone.

"A simple pet caring spell killed all the fleas and their eggs so you should be fine for a little while now, I also cast a cleaning charm, not as good as a bath but it well do until Trainee Tonks can get you one." Amelia said calmly, smiling at the relived look she got in return. SF sat calmly now, waiting for her to say something else.

The pair just sat there for a good half hour, Amelia taking the time to finish up some paperwork after putting a simple black collar on SF complete with name tags and an address to send him if he was picked up on the street. SF just dozed off in front of the desk, a small crashing sound brought both of them out of their thoughts, looking up in time to see Tonks come stumbling in with a backpack over one shoulder and a few boxes could just be seen sitting outside of the room blocking the hallway a little.

"I'm all set Madam, and can I just say thanks for offering a place to live as my Landlord was getting ready to evict me anyway; something about owls showing up at all hours upsetting the others in the building." Tonks said with a smile, sitting down next to SF after giving a salute to Amelia who waved her into the chair.

"Very good, now then, the place you will be moving into and looking after for me is over a tavern my family has owned for years on the beach down the coast. The flat is the whole second floor while the tavern is the first and the owner knows of our world before you ask, so don't worry about doing any magic in front of him; also he knows not to enter the flat so you don't have to worry about him showing up in there."

"Thank you so much Madam… ah how much is the rent going to cost me and do I have to know of anything before I move in?" Tonks asked looking grateful to Amelia for the offer of a place. The location just added to it, as she loved the beach and to swim in the sea on her off time if the weather was good.

"I'll take the rent out of your pay check before you get it Ms. Tonks, so don't worry about that. I'll also arrange for Shadow Fang to be in your classes from now on, and, as your partner, his pay check will also go to you and I hope you will do the right thing and buy him everything he needs." Amelia paused here for a moment before she leaned forward in her seat, tapped some parchment absentmindedly, and said, "The only thing I should warn you about is that my niece and I will be staying there in the summer months as she does love the beach… any questions?"

"No Madam, I'll see if I can arrange other living arrangements once summer starts but as it has only just ended that gives me the whole school year to look." Tonks said calmly patting SF on the head, the wolf pushed up into her soft patting to show his approval.

"No need, I'm sure you and Shadow Fang here can share a room on those days, not like you can get up to much together in his current form; also Trainee Tonks I would like you to work hard over the next few months on getting Shadow Fang here up to the level of knowledge he needs to be at." Amelia said waving off Tonks plan on finding another place in the summer. "Oh, before I forget, here's his first pay check in advance so that you can get everything needed."

"Thank you Madam… I guess I better go and get settled in and sort out other supplies I might need for SF here." Tonks said leaving the room a moment later with SF following along behind her; a wave of the wand had all of her boxes following along behind her, his only a little behind them.

A good ten minutes later, after making a quick stop at a Muggle bank that she used to deposit the check, found the pair out front of the tavern that Amelia had told them to go to for the flat, the sign over the door making Tonks tilt her head to one side wondering how on earth her boss got such a place with such a cliché name.

"The Lucky Mermaid… well I guess it doesn't really matter what the name of the place is as long as we have a roof over our heads, right boy?"

SF just gave a soft bark and moved up to the door scratching at it to let her know that he wanted in. Tonks just rolled her eyes and opened the door, directing all of her things in a moment later as she walked in to see a middle aged man with blond hair and a five o'clock shadow, a tired yawn being her only greeting. As it was only just a little after midday, it was a clear sign that he was up most of the night.

"We aren't open yet and once again I forgot to lock that door… oh well, also no animals so your dog is going to have wait outside." The man said as he moved to behind the bar and filled a single pint glass for himself; giving Tonks the once over she could clearly see the lust in his eyes.

"Well that rule is going to have to change as Madam Bones is renting out the flat above this place to me and SF here so if you wouldn't mind pointing out the stairs or door leading up to the place we'll get out of your hair." Tonks said calmly, fighting back the urge to break the man's arm for looking at her that way.

Giving a grunt he pointed to a door in the back of the tavern moving off to get more sleep most likely. Tonks made a note to check the door locks and change them if needed, just to make sure the low life of a tavern keeper didn't try anything while she was away or sleeping.

Getting to the room, Tonks gave a small nod of approval. The main area was a kitchen/living room set, a small window-like opening in back showing were the kitchen was from where she entered, five doors around the room showed that the place was charmed to be larger then it would normally be, the living room had all the furniture she would need and even a TV.

The whole place was well lighted thanks to a large window along one wall showing a view of the beach. Tonks took a moment to enjoy the view before moving to the kitchen to see what was there to work with for dinner that night; a quick look in the cupboards however showed that a stop to the shop was going to be needed as there wasn't anything there, which just showed how often Amelia and her niece stayed here.

SF, who had been looking out the window by raising himself up onto his hind legs and just looking out his front paws holding him up, moved over to one of the doors on the far wall, and, after a few seconds, gave a small bark and butted his head ageist it giving a huff when it didn't open, Tonks just giggled a little and moved over to open the door. The sight of a simple bedroom greeted her, nothing on the walls or the bed marking it as a guest room.

"Guess this is my room then, there's even a nice little place for me to put a bed down for you if you want to sleep close by boy… as long as you don't mind my sleeping habits." Tonks said, walking around the room for a moment before she waved her wand and had the boxes that had been following her around up until now move into the room and set down to one side planning on sorting them out later.

_SF just barked and moved to the far corner and circled it a little before sitting down and giving a single bark at her, the tone of it suggesting that that was going to be his corner. Tonks just laughed a little and nodded, waving her wand as the box that held SF's stuff went over to him and turned to head back to the kitchen afterward to work out what to get to stock the cupboards._

_After a good half hour Tonks came back into the bedroom to see SF pawing at his blankets to try and get them into place for him to sleep later. Tonks gave a small smile and knelt down to his level, patting his head gently. "We'll get you a new bed when we go get some food. Now, up for a walk to the local supermarket? I can just see it out the window down the street so it won't be a long walk."_

_Giving a bark of thanks, he moved towards the door on the other side of the living room space. It opened showing a back stairway that lead to the back of the tavern and onto another street towards the shop. Tonks gave a nod of thanks to SF for going to this door as she didn't feel like dealing with a drunken Tavern keeper; although she did wonder how he know to come to this door and not any of the others._

_Quickly getting a large sunhat Tonks lead the way down the stairs already planning on adding a doggy door to the back door for SF while shopping for everything they needed. Before heading out onto the main street, however, she changed her hair to a long light blond and reduced her three measurements so that she was a little more flat and not as round hipped as she was before, a quick tap of the wand on an article of clothing as well as the light blue sundress she had changed into while at her old flat resized them for the now smaller size._

_"There we go boy, what do you think of the new Tonks for this town?" She asked, striking a pose that showed that she hadn't changed the size too much, just a little to be the average single woman on the street of this day and age._

_SF looked Tonks over for a moment before he shook his head, pawed at the ground for a moment, and went over to a trash can and found something that he could use to write on the ground with, coming up with a small chunk of charcoal, and quickly scratched out a message._

_Leaning over to read the message, Tonks gave a small smile and patted him on the head, "I'm not going to take my natural form boy… not until I meet Mr. Right." She said softly, getting back up and giving her thigh a light slap as if to say to come along now. SF just shook his head before following along, every now and then giving her a look that she somehow know said that he wanted her to be herself._

_"Don't give me that look SF, I'll show my real form when I'm good and ready and not before hand, but I'll tell you what once we get you back to your human form I'll take you out to dinner and if and I only mean if we hit it off alright I'll show you what I really look like, deal?" Tonks said after a few minutes of walking and getting tired of the upset look her new partner was giving her. She was silently glad that it appeared to be a quiet town with very few people out and about today. _

_She didn't even want to think of what they would say or think if anyone saw her talking with what looked to be her pet dog_

_SF gave her a look for a moment before nodding his head and bounced ahead of her, barking sharply over his shoulder when he realised she wasn't following. Tonks just laughed and followed along, not paying any mind to any of the people who looked up at the sudden barking._

_Getting to the shop Tonks looked over the specials advertised in the window before looking down at SF, and said while pointing to one side of the door and giving an apologetic smile "Sorry SF, but I need you to wait out here, but don't worry I'll get everything and then we can head home again and get settled in, that and if you're good I'll get you a special treat."_

_Giving a slight whine at being left outside but knowing he had no choice in the matter, SF walked over and lay down next to the door giving a slight huff at being left out. Tonks just apologized again and entered the shop, only pausing long enough to pat him on the head as she moved past._

_Tonks spent the first few minutes just walking along one end of the store looking at the isles' markers to get a feeling for were everything was supposed to be. She stoped often to see what was on special, as the only money they had at the moment was what SF had been payed in advance._

_Moving down one of the isles after grabbing a few things, really only getting what they would really need to survive until her next pay, Tonks paused to pick up a bottle of shampoo and other bathroom items needed for both herself and SF, he was getting a bath when they got back as far as she was concerned, and looked at her lists for a moment before nodding as besides a little food for SF and the bed she promised she had everything. Looking down at the only half full cart made her a little nervous at taking all of it back to the flat._

_Deciding to put that subject to one side for now, Tonks carried on to the butcher in back of the store and asked for some off cuts and other scrap meat for a dog from the man behind the counter. The man just nodded and quickly had everything together and even gave her the directions to the main pet food and other accessories isle when he noticed her looking at the markers trying to find said isle._

_Tonks had only just gotten to the small selection of pet beds the store offered when someone suddenly said from behind her, "You have got to be new here, as I haven't seen you before." _

_Tonks turned sharply and nearly went for her wand only to relax when it turned out to be a young woman with light brown, almost a dirty blond colour, hair and chocolate brown eyes dressed in a dark blue sundress similar to her own, a friendly smile forming on the young woman's face._

_"Yes I just moved into the flat above the Lucky Mermaid and my pet needed a new bed so here I am as well as everything else to stock the pantry… sorry but what did you say your name was?" Tonks asked, keeping one hand near the wand hidden in the seam line of her dress giving a friendly smile at the very least, as the woman might, just might, be someone who was kind and friendly to the new-comer in town._

_"Sorry dear, I sometimes forget that not everyone in town knows who I am. I'm Sarah McGonagall, this town's local doctor and sometimes a vet, as I do have the basic training for that line of work too." The young woman said, offering a hand to Tonks and giving a friendly smile when she took it, "A pleasure to meet you Miss…?"_

_"Tonks, just Tonks as I don't like my first name much and thank you for the welcome, any chance I could bring in SF for a quick check up in the next few days? Also are you related to a Minerva McGonagall in anyway?"_

_"SF wouldn't happen to be that lovely half-wolf I saw outside, would he? And yes I have a great Aunt named Minerva she teachers at a privet school up north if I remember right, although I think she might be retiring soon; I mean she's got to be what, eighty years old by now?" Sarah said moving to walk alongside Tonks, giving a friendly smile and pointing out a good quality bed for SF that was also cheep._

_"She is still teaching strong, as I was in one of her classes only the other year, only just finished and joined up with the police force you could say, a special unit, and SF is my new partner of sorts. Also he's not half-wolf, he's full wolf; just raised by hand is all." Tonks said loading the dog bed that Sarah pointed out into the cart, looking at her list a moment later._

_"That's nice to know and I have to say I have never treated a wolf before… my animal clinic is open on Tuesday and Thursday as well as Sunday all the other days I'm in the Doctors surgery just so you know. I should be able to look at him any time on those three days." Sarah said moving to head the other way from the checkout giving a final wave of goodbye to Tonks. _

_Tonks just waved goodbye before heading to the checkout as she had everything she had listed._

_Walking out of the shop with a grunt, Tonks gave a sigh and sat down next to SF who looked up from the spot where he was still lying. Titling his head to one side at how many bags she had, he moved to her side and took one bag from her hand in his jaws, starting to slowly make his way towards the flat when she got to her feet._

_"Thanks boy and you'll be pleased to know that I have basically booked you into the vets in a few days time just for a check up." Tonks said, following along calmly behind SF struggling a little with a few of the bags only to stop dead with SF looked over his shoulder at her with the bag still in his mouth. The look in his eyes showed clear shock that she had done such a thing._

_"Oh don't give me that look SF, it's just a check up and besides I can't really take you to a normal doctor and say you're just human stuck in a animal form now can I? Don't worry I'll be by your side at all times and make sure everything is fine, I promise you."_

_Giving a huff, SF started to move a little faster making Tonks almost jog to keep up, her complaints fell on deaf ears as, in his mind, she was going to have to pay now for taking him to some vet that could end up having him fixed and he was going to be damned if something like that was going to happen._

_"Come on, I promise nothing is going to be removed or added to you I swear!" Tonks huffed out taking another couple of steps to try and catch up with the upset wolf. _

_"Slow down, SF, please!" Tonks called out wondering how he was going to be after the visit in a few days time. She silently hopped that he wasn't going to do anything to her in her sleep as payback, besides this rather fast jog he was forcing her into now. _

_"This is so not fair, I already said nothing was going to happen, so please stop! SF show mercy, please!"_

000000000000000000000

A special present to my readers.

Creature Profile as recorded in the Ministry of Magic, Dangerous Creatures Department and the Department of Mysteries.

Information recorded by Mrs. Selune Lovegood Unspoken of the Department of Mysteries.

**Name**: Shadow Wolf (Magical Beast)

**Size**: 3' at shoulder and 7' long (this including 2' 6" tail) sizes given for Alpha Male, Females and other males slightly smaller

**Speed**: Very fast and agile

**Attacks**: Teeth and Shadow Manipulation

**Special Qualities**: Shadow Walk, Shadow Travel, Shadow Manipulation.

**Climate/Terrain**: Any darkened and shadowy environment or the Shadow Plain

**Organization**: A single Alpha male to two or more females, pack size of 10 adult wolves and half dozen pups highest recorded.

**Information**

Shadow Walk: This ability seems to be the power to moved through shadows to any connected shadow to the one they enter, using this power a Shadow Wolf can enter a shadow in one room and come out anywhere where a shadow is as long as it is connected in some way to another shadow that would lead back to the entry point. (Note: A Shadow Wolf appears to be able to take objects and even people with them. It is highly recommended against using this form of travel as it can be disorienting and leaves one feeling… naked.) (Additional Note: The Shadow Wolf can enter a person's shadow and remain there while the person is walking around this however leaves the person feel a little extra weight around the middle, reminding me of my own pregnancy is the best way to describe it.)

Shadow Travel: Unlike Shadow Walk this power allows the Shadow Wolf to 'punch a hole' so to speak through any shadow they enter using Shadow Walk and then into the Shadow Plain (a place of darkness and other creatures of power live in), the wolves seem to pass through without problem and can even take items and people with them. Observation: if they lose contact with said item it is quickly taken by one of the shadow creatures and torn apart; not tested yet with a live subject. (Note, travelling this way appears to be nearly as fast as any other known form of magical travel as they can punch another hole back to the normal plain in any shadow they know of on our plain.)

Shadow Manipulation: This power is very useful and dangerous to anyone who threatens the Shadow Wolf and its pack, as it allows them to shape the very shadows around them (including their own) into any shape of weapon they wish. Observations show that they can shape shadows into bladed or blunt melee weapons, as well as make ropes and chains to hold subjects down. The power can also be used while within a Shadow Walk but not Shadow Travel.

Final Note: The Shadow Wolf should be avoided at all cost as they have a strong pack protective instinct and anyone, or thing, that approaches a packs location can expect to be attacked at any time. If, however, a wolf is found alone and is not a part of a pack they tend to be friendly if a little wary at times.

00000000000000000000000

Hopefully that well nip any questions in the bud for SF's abilities later in the story as I know some of you were thinking up questions to ask about him, hope you all enjoyed chapter two and know that I'll keep posting it as I get chapters done and sorted.

Also thanks to the following for dropping a review

mosherguy18, Darkveelia88, GreyAB, tequilajobo, Isebas, Jfitzgeral, Shaggy37, Kaja'Rang, black potter 365, Matian, Shadow High Angel, karina001, musicisinmysoul, Dirt Rider 712, Gune23, The PhantomHokage, WayDrifter, jojobevco, michaelc100, deadpoollj

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Hello all and welcome to another chapter of Wolf, I have to say I'm having fun writing this story and hearing back from all of you, also so you know the next chapter of Dragon Lords 2 is with my beta and she well be working on it the moment she is done with her own stories.

Now then I would also like to point out to some people who are pointing out spelling mistakes that I'm using an Australia spell checker and as such some words you might view as wrong could be right by my checker or I have just put the correct spelling in but the wrong word which I do a lot, but anyway on with the show and here is chapter 3… enjoy.

Chapter 3: First Mission.

The next few months went by quickly with SF and Tonks training everyday save Saturday and Sunday, which they spent down on the beach just sitting back and enjoying the view or just walking around town and enjoying each other's company. Other times they just stayed in the flat and read or watched TV, enjoying the break from the intruders and those who thought that SF should be put down like some wild dog.

As the colder winter months came around, they spent even more time in the flat then before and got to know each other well enough that they could almost read each other's moves before the other made them. As such, their partnership was even stronger then before and only made them even more dangerous in the training rooms.

It was a quiet Saturday that the pair had a visitor that they weren't expiating. SF had been lying out on the couch; a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose while reading a book calmly. He raised his head up high enough to look over the edge of the couch when he heard the back door that lead down to the alleyway behind the tavern open up. Giving a slight huff, he went back to his book giving a slight bark to wake up Tonks who was sleeping on in the chair just next to the couch.

Amelia couldn't help but a laugh a little at the sight of the young Auror in training and how the glasses made Shadow Fang look. Walking calmly over to the pair and watching as Tonks, who was only in a pair of short shorts and a tank top, slowly sat up in her seat and gave a small wave of hello while she finished waking up; SF just carried on reading his book, looking to be on basic defence ageist the dark arts this time around compared to others she had seen him read.

"Why do you have glasses on Shadow Fang and Trainee Tonks why are you so slow on waking when an unknown is in your flat?" Amelia said sharply fighting back a laugh when Tonks nearly jumped out of her seat when she finally realised who was in the flat now, SF just looking up over his half moon glass and snorting going back to his book one paw coming up and turning the page by pressing down on the needed corner and slowly pushing the page over.

"Sorry Madam Bones, won't happen again and as to SF and his glasses… well believe it or not he needs reading glasses but only to read Madam, otherwise his vision is ok… still not sure about what condition his human form is in as the guys in research still can't work out how to change him back." Tonks said. She fell back into her seat when Amelia waved a hand to show she could relax again.

"Well I guess there has to be a first for everything, and a wolf that needs glasses would be a first. Anyway, I have a job for you two and a single second class Auror if you're interested; it could be considered part of your training." Amelia said taking up a seat and looking around the flat that she and her niece was going to be moving into when summer came around. Not much had changed, just a few new pictures and the furniture moved around a little.

"If it's a break from those damn intruders who seem to be fixed on killing me or asking me out in training and then trying to turn SF here into a fur rug I'll take it." Tonks said, looking over at SF who gave a nod at this. Just the other day one of them had worked Tonks pretty hard and then tried to put the moves on her and if it wasn't for him there was no telling what could have happened.

Amelia gave a slight nod at this, Tonks was a rare thing after all, a witch who wanted to be a more than just be a woman who stayed home and looked after the kids like so many others in the Wizarding world. That was one of the reasons why she respected her so much, willing to fight ageist a male dominated system within the Wizarding world.

"Well, yes, it will be a break as the second class Auror going with you is heading up the reasons behind the petrifactions in Hogwarts. Your job is to get a feel for the crime scenes and try and work out the same problem without going to him for help; if you solve it first, it's a pass for the rest of the year's training if he does, then its right back to the grind stone for all tests, sound good?"

"But I don't want any special treatment Madam Bones; I want to get through all training on my own." Tonks said in surprise at the offer. SF jumped down from his seat and took the now closed book in his jaws moving to the door with a sign on it saying 'Tonks' Shadowy Love Nest.'

Amelia raised an eyebrow at the sign, but quickly pushed that aside and said, looking at Tonks calmly, "This is basically all of the first year tests in one, and the two of you are proving to be very good in training; in fact the instructors are all saying that you are months ahead of the others in the class, and when this job came up they said that someone of your level should be able to handle this; put simply the second class Auror going with you is just going along to make it look good and make sure no one complains about the fact that we only sent a trainee to solve this problem."

Tonks gave a small nod at this, feeling a little nervous, although it would be nice to see Hogwarts, again and as a non-student would be even better. Getting to her feet, she gave a nod and started toward her bedroom door saying as she went, "I'll have everything packed and ready inside of an hour Madam, when does this mission start?"

"It starts tomorrow afternoon, so take your time. You're to report to the office first thing in the morning for your badge and papers stating that you will be helping with the investigation, also I'll have a badge made up to clip onto Shadow Fang's collar so don't worry about that." Amelia paused here for a moment before turning away and heading toward the door saying over her shoulder as she went, "See you in the morning Trainee and try not to be late."

Tonks gave a nod and quickly headed to her room to help SF get set up for the trip to her old school and the one he should he attending now for his second year, 'If anything, he'll at least get to see the place that was suppose to become his second home.' She thought, seeing him looking over the books on the shelf set up close to the ground for him.

* * *

Noon the next day found Tonks looking up at the Castle that had been her home away from home for seven years of her life, a happy smile appeared on her face as she looked away from the castle to look at the bronze badge she had been given that morning not even half an hour ago; the bronze marked her as a third class Auror at the moment which was one rank above a trainee SF had one clipped to his collar.

Over one shoulder was a Muggle backpack with a few days worth of clothes and a few personal items she would need for her stay, however long it was going to be here at Hogwarts. SF had what looked like a saddle bag slung over the middle of his body, inside were a few books and other items that Tonks hadn't been able to fit into the none magical backpack that he had space for.

"This place never changes yet I have, even if it's only been a half year sense I left." Tonks said softly, one hand coming down to pat SF on the head when he came even with her. His head tilted to one side as if listening for something while also looking up at her.

"Come on, we have to report in to Albus and Reilly, that and find out where we are staying as I don't think I well be staying in the Hufflepuff common room." Tonks said with a sigh, thinking back on her school days not too long ago as she started towards the castle. SF just moved along calmly at her side.

About halfway to the castle a cry of hello sounded from off to one side. Tonks gave a small smile and a wave as Hagrid came walking up, a large tree over his shoulder. Tonks quickly remembered that it was December, and as such the Christmas decorations were going up within the school, 'Guess it's another Christmas away from home, but at least I have SF with me this year.'

"Hi Hagrid, nice to see that you are still around and that I'm in time for Christmas decorating." Tonks said with a smile, letting Hagrid pull her into a quick hug. She stepped back and said, while patting SF on the head, "I'd like you to meet my first and hopefully only partner, Shadow Fang or SF for short."

Hagrid took one look at SF and couldn't help but coo a little as he could tell that SF wasn't a normal wolf; the coat was to black and the eyes held a power he had only read about in the legendary Shadow Wolves, a noble of the wolf race. These animals held a lot of power over the shadows and the realm known as the Shadow Plain.

"Oh my Tonks where did you find such a rare animal, he looks so noble even with that pack on his back and that stature and breed he would be worth more than any Auror can make in a year in the Ministry I would say." Hagrid said kneeling down, not minding the tree on his back one bit as he patted SF on the head the wolf just shaking his head and moving towards the castle his tail held high, Hagrid had stroked his ego after all.

"Great, now he's got an inflated ego thanks to that comment Hagrid, I have to live with that you know." Tonks said with a laugh starting to move again, this time alongside the friendly half giant, "Also, he is a human, just a little stuck in that form is all, just so you know."

Hagrid just looked a little surprised at Tonks', comment following along as she lead the way into the main entry hall and moving to SF's side as he looked around, nose close to the ground to scent out the place a little. He looked up at her and gave a slight whine of both fear and concern.

"Something's got you spooked SF; the question is what it might be." Tonks said, kneeling down and hugging him gently around the neck, as she knew that even though he was getting adult training, he was still technically a twelve-year-old boy. "Shhh, I've got you and promise to make sure whatever it is, it's dealt with quickly so that you can feel better." She whispered in his ear.

SF just nodded into her shoulder, and then moved his head enough to tell her to get something from his pack. Tonks quickly pulled a small chalkboard and a piece of chalk, which she placed in his mouth when he failed to get a grip on it.

Giving him a few moments and not paying the students who had gathered around any mind, Tonks leaned forward when he sat back and dropped the chalk onto the floor. Reading aloud as Reilly had just walked up to her side to see what SF was writing, as, like all other Auror's of second class or higher, he knew about SF being a wizard stuck in his Animagus form.

"'There's something in this place that has woken up and is evil to the core, also a strong reptilian scent is all around at the moment.' Well nice to know it's a snake or lizard of some kind SF, extra pork with your meal tonight I think." Tonks said, patting his head while getting up and taking the chalkboard with her as she went, jumping away playfully when SF went to bite her ankle.

"Ok, Ok lamb not pork, but let me just say that your expensive to feed, ok." Tonks said with a laugh, turning to face Reilly and Albus with a small nod of the head, "Temp third class Auror Tonks reporting in sirs along with partner Shadow Fang."

"Welcome to Hogwarts again Auror Tonks and also I hope your first visit is a good one Shadow Fang, this is Headmaster Dumbledore who I was just talking to about setting up your rooms together, and also about borrowing the skills of his transfiguration professor to help with your little problem Shadow Fang." Reilly said calmly, running a hand through his black hair while his brown eyes remained on Tonks, looking over her figure in her current outfit, that of a Muggle pop ideal would be the best way of describing her look: skin tight jeans and a simple shirt that said BAD GIRL across her chest.

"Thank you sir." Tonks said trying not to bring her hand up and break Reilly's arm or something because of his wandering eyes. 'I have eyes not just breasts jerk.' She thought but forced a small smile on her face as she said, "If you'll have someone show us to our room so we can get settled in, we will join you all for dinner."

Albus gave a nod and called for Minerva to come over and show the pair to their rooms for their stay in Hogwarts, as well as organize any lessons for SF and his little problem. Minerva only gave a nod and then led the way to the teachers' wing of the castle and the rooms set up for the pair, talking about SF's problem as they went.

At dinner that night, everyone was talking about the new arrival of the Aurors to help with the investigation of the petrifactions and attacks on the Muggle-born students. Another topic was the fact that the second Auror to show up had shown up with a magical animal and calmed it was her partner and not her pet like it should be by most of the Pureblood standards.

The hall went silent however, when Tonks came walking in, her royal blue dress uniform flowing out a little behind, her the bronze cuffs and trimming marking her as a third class Auror at the moment, her hair a light pink in colour and eyes a deep emerald green.

A shadow suddenly came rising up out of Tonks own shadow when she came to a stop in front of the staff table, a few moments later SF stepped out shaking his head a little at the shadow teleport he had just done; the shaking showing his own collar had been changed to the same royal blue and now had bronze trimming.

"Sorry about being late for dinner Professor, but SF decided to take a sniff around the scene of the first attack on our way down." Tonks said calmly, moving to take a seat next to Minerva. SF jumped up into a chair on her other side and regarded all of the cooked meat around on the table with a slightly upset look.

"Oh sorry, Headmaster sir, could we get some very rare, if not raw, meat sent up for SF here as he can't eat cooked meat for some reason… I should know I tried that first month we lived together to get him to." Tonks said calmly, looking at SF who gave a nod of thanks when a leg of lamb appeared on his plate, only lightly cooked so that it was still red and bleeding a little.

"No problem Tonks, I have to say though that I'm surprised that he eats raw meat when he was a wizard before this happened, so cooked meat should be fine shouldn't it?" Minerva asked calmly, watching as SF brought his paws up onto the table to hold his leg of lamb in place while he started to eat it slowly tearing chunks of meat off and eating them calmly.

"Four, nearly five years he has been stuck like this, and he spent all that time in a forest so all of his meals that he caught were raw and he just hasn't gotten used to cooked meat is all." Tonks said taking a small bite of her meal, reaching out without looking and lightly patted SF on the head, almost in a soothing manner for herself, more than him.

"Hmm, that could prove to be a problem later on with our lessons as that means he's given into his animal side a little… question, Tonks, has he shown any other signs of his animal side?" Minerva asked calmly, only to lean back in her seat when SF gave a small growl at her for talking like he wasn't there, "Sorry Shadow Fang, I should have asked that of you and given you something to write with."

Tonks gave a small laugh at the nod of agreement on Minerva's comment after SF gave that growl before going back to his meal, "To answer your question Professor, yes he has to a degree, he sees me as a beta female and Madam Bones as the alpha as I follow her orders, he himself is the beta in his mind but he also knows that I'm older and as such follows my orders for now… that is until he decide to take control and full alpha status."

Minerva nodded at this and leaned back in her seat while thinking over the problem as she had never worked with someone stuck in his or her Animagus form for so long before. Albus also nodded and said that he would make available the full Headmaster's Library to help with the problem while they stayed in the castle.

"Be that as it may, we are here for a job Auror Tonks, a job that I'm leaving in your's and Shadow Fang's hands while I observe your progress and only help when needed. This is your job, not mine, as Madam Bones would have told you." Reilly said with a smile, taking a sip from his wineglass while watching Tonks out of the corner of his eye seeing how she was taking that little bit of news.

"I have no problem with that Sir, and shouldn't you say paws in SF's case?" Tonks said with a small smile, as she knew he was one of those who thought that women shouldn't be allowed to join the forces.

Reilly just narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Tonks gave a small yelp of pain, SF's head coming into view with his mouth lightly wrapped around her wrest when she raised her hand and leaned back.

Minerva was about to say something about that when Tonks gave a sigh and nodded her head, patting him on the head, "Alright I'll stop being snappy with the superior officer, you can let go now." She finished with a small nod, as he let go and licked where he had bitten as if to apologize about having to do it.

"It's ok boy, I know you only do that when I'm getting out of line." Tonks said, pulling him into a hug and whispering something softly in his ear which seemed to cheer him up a little as he went back to his meal; every now and then looking over at Tonks.

Albus gave a small cough and said with a smile down at Tonks and SF, "So anyway what have you found and learned after your brief look at the crime scene Shadow Fang, Nymphadora?" He finished with a small sigh as he eased himself back in his seat, one eye always on the student body as if to try and spot any trouble makers or even who might have unlashed Salazar's monster on the school again, he also tried to pay no mind to her protest over using her first name.

Giving a huff that his meal was being interrupted SF looked at Tonks who waved her wand after calming down a little over Albus using her first name, SF's chalkboard appeared before him with a piece of chalk floating just in front of him which he took in his mouth and started to write.

After he finished writing what he wanted, everyone making a note that the board scrolling down as he wrote so that he never ran out of room to write, he pushed the board towards Tonks and went back to his meal after spitting out the chalk so that it landed between the Gryffindor Ravenclaw tables a clear sign that he wasn't going to do any more writing until he finished his meal now.

Tonks just smiled and scratched the back of his head a little before looking down and starting to read the information he had written down, saying after she read it through, "He says that the scent of a large reptile is strong around that bathroom and even in it also that he can detect some sort of secret passage in that bathroom as there's a breeze that carries a slight scent of rotted flesh and reptile up from within that room, and as its within the inner most halls of the school it isn't carrying from outside the school."

Albus gave a nod at this, and said with his trade mark twinkle in his eyes, "Nice to see that his nose is as good as any dogs, and also that most of that information is new to our investigation, so thank you very much Shadow Fang, Nymphadora" He quickly ducked his head when she threw her fork at him for using her first name. once again a small laugh escaped his lips at the narrowed-eyed look he was getting as he knew she wasn't really aiming to hurt him just showing her dislike over her first name.

Snape spoke up from his end of the table all of a sudden, giving Tonks a look of dislike as she had managed to get into his N.E.W.T level class when, before her O., she could hardly make a potion by his standards, yet she got the needed grade, "Then we should seal that bathroom off and make sure no one and nothing can get in or out, Sir… if that mutt's information is right that is."

Tonks dropped her head suddenly at that comment and said softly when Snape gave a cry of pain and she heard the sharp growl from SF on her other side, "Bad move." Snape found himself looking at his left hand in shock as what looked like SF's shadow had bitten his hand hard and he could even feel a few of the bones braking under the force of the bite.

"SF is a Shadow Wolf, as such all shadows are his domain and he can come and go through them all as he wishes, he can even attack by them." Tonks said, leaning back to show that the head of SF's shadow had over lapped her own shadow and had used it to cross over to Snape's by a half dozen other shadows connected together to get his hand.

"SF let him go and forget what he said, you're a very noble wolf and nothing he says can take that way, besides it a sign of a good alpha that you can control your temper and not rise to the bait of those beneath you." Tonks said, patting his head gently which seemed to have a calming effect. Everyone watched as the shadow around Snape's hand melted back into the shadows and returned to his own shadow

Snape looked in shock at his hand and the now slightly mangled fingers that would stop him from being able to make potions for the next few days by the looks of it. Madam Pomfrey was already on the way over to look at his hand and to start the healing of it.

"Professor Snape, you've just been given a warning. To him, you're outside of his pack and as such any insult to himself or a member of his pack will result in him snapping at you to back down or face him." Minerva said calmly, looking at SF who seemed to be quite happy now to sit down and just look over the student body, only a few bones and scraps of meat being left on his leg of lamb now.

Tonks nodded at this and said softly, while leaning back in her seat with the small wineglass she had asked for in hand, she had wanted something to help her relax a little, and a little glass of wine in the evening normally helped, "Myself and Madam Bones are the only members of his pack in his mind, but he won't take the alpha status because he sees himself too young to do what the alpha normally does with the females of the pack. Besides that fact, he also likes being dotted on by me and Amelia from time to time, so why change how things are run?"

Everyone gave a small chuckle at her words or in some other cases blushed at the thought of what would happen when he thought himself old enough as he would more than likely go after Tonks first in that regards.

"Oh don't worry about that sort of thing, Minerva. I'm not about to let him into my bed during that time of the month when he can scent me, besides as a female I can decide who gets me and who doesn't and he'll have to respect that decision, although I might let him if he's in his human form again and has put a ring on my finger." Tonks said with a dismissing wave toward her former professor. SF just gave a nod at her words, as he was still human enough to know that it would be up to Tonks to decide on that sort of thing.

"Still got that rule going Tonks, I see, must drive any of your dates and boyfriends up the wall to know that they can't do that sort of thing without first proposing to you." Minerva said with a smile as Tonks had been one of her favourites back when she was in school and would often find herself talking with the young Metamorphmagus after meals as it was also training time for her powers.

"Indeed I do and I haven't been out on a single date sense I started training Minerva, at the moment the only male in my life is this loveable guy." Tonks said with a small sigh leaning back and just looked at SF with a little love and respect as he had always respected her.

Minerva just nodded before looking out at the great hall, watching as some of the students started to head back toward their common rooms for the night. She couldn't help but smile a little, though, when Ms. Granger started towards her with a scroll under one arm.

"Finished that extra credit assignment already, Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked calmly taking the scroll from the girl when she got even with her seat. She looked it over slowly to make sure that it was of standard quality for Hermione.

"Yes Professor, I did it this afternoon while everyone was down in the main hall greeting Auror Tonks and her pet." Hermione said, only to jump back when SF gave a low growl at being called a pet; the look in his emerald eyes clearly stating that he was anything but a pet and was getting tired of being called a pet that day.

"Please, Ms. Granger, don't call my partner that again. His name is Shadow Fang, or SF for short, and he doesn't like being called a pet." Tonks said looking over at SF in time to see him melt into the shadows, feeling him settle into her shadow a moment later as she sighed.

"Great I'm piggy backing him all the way back to our quarters." She finished by getting to her feet and brought a foot up to try and stomp on her own shadow, saying sharply at it, "Get out of there you lazy wolf or I'll have you castrated."

Her foot had just come down on the floor again to try and step on her own shadow when SF's head came out of her leg part of the shadow and locked around her ankle, a puppy dog look being directed up at her while holding that leg in place.

"You let go of my leg and come out of my shadow right this minute you sook or it's castration city for you." Tonks said sharply looking away so that she wouldn't be affected by the puppy eyes that he was throwing at her in waves.

Hermione and Minerva just looked at the pair as Tonks made the mistake of looking at SF after a few seconds of the standoff, SF was still mostly in her shadow save his head and most of his neck now as she raised her foot, "Oh for the love of all that is holy, I had to look into those eyes." She said when she did, folding back down into her seat and just looking at the emerald eyes looking back at her.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little as SF let go of Tonks' leg long enough to give a small snigger himself, the sound coming across like a low growl and snort sound to her ears, but he quickly vanished back into Tonks' shadow before her hand could get a hold of him.

"Fine you can stay in my shadow until we get back to our quarts but you're to jump out the moment we are there, and no crawling into my bed tonight because you're cold." Tonks said with a sigh running her hands through her hair making it change the color to a deep orange color were her fingers had run through it.

A small bark of ok was all that was heard from Tonks' shadow at that comment and she just sighed and looked at Minerva with a small smile, "He gets like this every now and then when people keep calling him an animal or something like that."

"Well we'll have to work on that later on, and also if you don't mind me asking Tonks, what does it feel like to have him sitting in your shadow?" Minerva asked looking over at Hermione who seemed to get the message and quickly moved off to get some more homework done up in her common room.

"Like there's a little extra weight on my back, as that is where he normally settles when he's hitching a ride." Tonks said, bringing her hand around to rub the small of her back to show where she meant, leaning back in her seat she said while looking at where Hermione had been standing, "She's your new pet project I take it."

"Indeed, Ms. Granger has a sharp mind and is willing to put that little extra into her work that most of her classmates don't, the only problem is that she can't seem to make friends with any of her classmates as she can be a little bossy towards school work, that and she can't seem to relax or have any hobbies save reading."

"Maybe I can talk to her a little, as I was in the same boat back in my beginning school days what with my Metamorphmagus ability and others not wanting to get close… or in some cases too close for my liking." Tonks said calmly, looking toward the great hall doors tapping her cheek with one finger as she thought on the problem.

Minerva nodded at this, and was about to say something else when Tonks gave a gasp and arched her back forward suddenly, one hand moving to the small of her back and the other shoot out to stop herself from slamming into the table.

"Merlin, SF, let me know next time your jumping from my shadow and from my midsection of all places." She gasps out leaning forward so that he forehead was resting on the table one hand rubbing the small of her back while the other moved to her stomach and started to work that area from the pain.

"You going to be alright after whatever it was he did Tonks?" Minerva asked moving forward a little and starting to rub her own hand on the area Tonks was having trouble reaching with her own hand.

"Yes just fine, give me a minute or two to recover is all I ask." Tonks said softly, raising her head to look around the great hall her eyes having changed shape and colour to that of a dogs as she looked around for a moment coming to a stop at the Headmaster's shadow as the aged man slowly walked from the hall. "SIR!" She called out on looking at his shadow.

"Yes Nymphadora? Is there something I can do?" Albus asked, turning to face Tonks bringing a hand around to rub his arm Tonks seeing SF's head rising up from the shadow of Albus' arm for a moment before it sank back down.

"Sir if you would please stop calling me by my first name and also could you hold still for a moment as your body has an extra body that I wish to have a talk to." Tonks said moving to Albus' side. She waved her wand so that there was a bright light on all sides and angels around Albus, SF coming troubling out rolling around on the floor in pain by the looks of it for a moment, before he calmed down and just lay there as if he had just run a marathon.

"Serves your right, you could have waited for me to finishing talking to Minerva or even left my shadow more calmly and gone yourself but no you had to hitch a ride back to our room with the Headmaster." Tonks said kneeling down to pat his head gently while giving a small smile and leaning forward to kiss his forehead, "Sorry about that but Madam Bones left orders that only my shadow be used to transport you boy… sorry about the pain."

SF just gave a small whimper and tried to get up but after the bath in purer light, he was sapped of all strength; his head rose only enough to show he understood why she did it, but still didn't like it. Tonks gave a small sob at the hurt look on his face, as she hadn't thought she had bathed him in that much light, yet it looked like she had.

"I think you better take him back to your room and see to it that no light gets on him for a little while Tonks dear, I'll have Madam Pomfry come by later and take a look at him if you think it well help." Minerva said softly from behind Tonks, waving her wand to make a quick little floating bed for SF to be carried on Tonks carefully lifted him up and onto the bed without saying a word slowly guiding it to the doors and back to their room

"Those two are going to go far I think, and in more than just their jobs." Albus said softly, watching the pair as Tonks paused to pat SF's head and mutter another apology when he gave another whimper.

"Their not even the same species any more Albus, how can they become any more than just friends?" Minerva asked looking at Albus in surprise at what he just said. The aged Headmaster just smiled at her and started to head for his office again, saying over his shoulder as he went, "He is a wizard under that fur coat and sometimes the heart just knows, so work hard on him Minerva dear and help him become human once more." Albus said moving off to his office as he wanted to work out why he had a feeling he had seen those emerald green eyes before.

* * *

A special present to my readers

Auror Profile as taken from the files of Madam Amelia Bones Head of Law Enforcement and Auror Core.

**Name**: Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks (Note: do not call her by her first name unless healer is nearby.)

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 18 years

**D.O.B**: August 28 1974

**Eye Colour**: Unknown (Always changing them with Metamorphmagus powers.)

**Hair Colour**: Unknown (Always changing them with Metamorphmagus powers.)

**Height**: 5' 9"

**Weight**: 70kg or 140lbs

**Physical Fitness**: Very good shape with little to no fat on her body lasted full hour long workout in entry test to Auror Academy.

**Spell Knowledge**: Slightly above Hogwarts level 7/10 for rating on entry test to Auror Academy.

**Spell Power**: Above Average 6/10 for rating on entry test to Auror Academy

**Special Abilities**: Natural born Metamorphmagus. (Note: able to change everything physical save height and weight when power was fully tested in entry test to Auror Academy.)

**Strengths**: Charms, Defences, Transfiguration and Disguises.

**Weakness**: Lost of balances most times when three measurements are changed more than a little (Note: all training instructors should make sure Trainee Tonks is in her natural body when she enters the classroom. Hair, eyes, nails and even skin colour changes are still allowed.)

**Rank**: Trainee (Granted level three Auror states in current Mission.)

**Next of Kin**: Andromeda Tonks (Mother) Ted Tonks (Father)

**Information**

Auror Trainee Nymphadora Tonks has a lot of potential to be a first class Auror if she can be taught to not fire curses at anyone who calls her by her first name, has a large drive to prove herself to her classmates as more than just a pretty face and well not take insults to her gender or how they think she got into the Academy lightly proving it more then once the little time she has been with the Academy that she is just as skilled as any male student with a wand.

Besides her temper Nymphadora is very skilled duels and has a wide range of spells to enter a fight with, adding more all the time with every book she reads in the Academy library, combined with her physical fitness she is proving to be the best in her class as it has been reported that she has been seen in the Academy gym at lists three times a week with her current partner and one instructor.

She is a free thinking and very independent woman who is drive to prove herself to her classmates and the Ministry in general, she well only ware the Auror robes for special occasions despite what she has been told before, often waring Muggle clothing, she is a flirt at times but well not allow anyone to touch her beyond basic physical contact without her say so first.

**Recommendations **

Trainee Tonks needs to be put with one of our more seasoned Auror's for her final year to help her tame that temper of hers and also sharpen her already well homed skills, recommended that if possible Auror First Class Mad-Eye Moody be brought out of retirement if possible, otherwise Auror First Class Kingley Shacklebolt well be just as good being Mad-Eye's last student.

* * *

Thought you all might like a little profile I did up for Tonks the other day for this story, if you all liked it and the Shadow Wolf information I'll happily do one for Shadow Fang next chapter. Anyway Reviews are always liked so do leave them.

Thanks to the following people for reviews:

Masked Critic, Ranger Dragen, Rogue7, jojobevco, musicisinmysoul, Dirt Rider 712, deadpoollj, WayDrifter, WolfbainKohaku, mosherguy18, Darthme1011, NeilDingley, Nights Silhouette, Shaggy37.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: First let me just say thank you to Martin who got in touch with me and offered to help beta this fic, so hopefully some of you who took it onto yourself to analyse everything wrong with it might stop complaining about it.

Anyway I now have a beta who is willing to look over and fix most of the grammar and spelling mistakes you were all picking on despite the fact that I did state in the first A/N that it was unbetaed, although my A/N is still going to be a spelling and grammar nightmare to some I think.

OK now that my rant is over you can all enjoy chapter 4 while I go back to writing chapter 9… Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Christmas and Talk

A few weeks later Christmas morning dawned brightly, SF rolled over in Tonks bed having spent most of the last few days hiding in shadows to regenerate the damage done to his magic and body, after Tonks had bathed him in light.

"Morning SF and a Merry Christmas." Tonks said softly, lifting her head enough to look over at the black lump, as she thought of him in the morning at the foot of the bed. At the same time her hand rubbed her stomach, as it gave a growl to show she was hungry.

Giving a yawn in return for an answer, SF slowly got to his feet and moved up the bed to lay down along her back, resting his head on her shoulder and gave her a look that clearly said it was time to get up.

Rolling over to face SF fully, Tonks gave a sigh, and made sure the blanket she was under was pulled right up, she didn't want to give SF a free show after all. Because, except for a pair of knickers that had a very good warming charm on them she was naked under the thick blanket. 'Nothing beats the feeling of a fine fur on bare skin, I love it.' She thought, whilst looking at her partner and friend.

"Why don't you head to your special room and do you bit, while I shower and get ready for opening presents. I know I got you something for Christmas this year and also my mother sent something the other day for you, so that's two presents." She said after a few moments of just laying there, whilst she ran her fingers through his fur, which was nice and soft as she had given him a bath the other night.

SF looked up, a little surprised at the thought of their being presents for him in the other room. He quickly jumped down off the bed and headed to the light forest room which Minerva had set up for him to work off energy and also do his business.

Giving a small smile Tonks slowly got up and grabbed a box she had put to one side the other night, before going to bed. She had a little spring in her step as she went to the bathroom, whilst wondering what Minerva was going to say about her choice of outfit for this Christmas day.

A quick shower later saw Tonks standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around her middle, whilst another one hung around her shoulders which she had just used for drying her short pink hair, which she was now sporting.

Giving a nod of satisfaction at her image, Tonks opened up the box and gave a little smile at the Christmas red outfit inside with undergarments on top. She quickly slipped them on and just as quickly found out that her mother had set up the outfit in such a way that she had no choose but to be her natural body. Because no matter how many times she tapped them with her wand and tried the resizing spell, the outfit wouldn't change.

Giving another sigh, she closed her eyes and let her body return to its natural form, her breasts grew a size or two and her hips felled out a little, whilst her figure seemed to shrink. When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but nod and agree with the last words her mother said to her, just before she signed up to the Auror academy. 'You could be a model dear in your natural form, so why take such a dangerous job?'

Her mother's words seemed to echo in her head for a moment, before she shook it away, she had choosen this job path, because she wanted to help others out of trouble not indorse cloths and other things for young witches, she wanted to show them that a woman could do any job a man could and as the Auror's had so few female agents, that was where she was going to go.

Shaking her head again she picked up the next item in the box, a red vest with a white fluffy fur trim, that ran along the all the edges save the shoulders. Putting it on showed that her mother had made it like the bra, in order to show her natural form to the full, showing enough cleavage to turn heads, but not make her appear too open would be the best word.

Giving a another nod of appreciation at herself in the mirror, she pulled the sleeve's of her top down to her wrists, to find that there was a single loop at the end for her middle finger to thread through to hold them over her wrists, the other end just went over her elbows and was like the vest trimmed in white fur.

Giving another nod at the mirror, Tonks thought she looked rather sexy. She quickly changed her hair to a purer white snow like colour that matched the white fur trim on her clothes; she also lengthened it past her shoulders. Taking a snowflake shaped hair clip, she tied her hair into a short tail at the base of her skull and with another quick thought had also changed her eye colour to that of a crystal ice blue.

Taking a breath after changing her hair and eyes, Tonks picked up the short skirt which was the final item in the box, as the boots and little Santa's hat that went with the outfit, were purchased separately.

She pulled the skirt on and noticed that with the high cut vest and low slung skirt; meant she left her stomach exposed for all to see. In fact, she was showing more of her stomach, than when she ran around the lake of a morning. Shrugging her shoulders and pulled down on the bottom of the skirt, which was the only part on the final item that had the fur trim, the waistband of the skirt had a thick yet also feminine black belt. The skirt which only just managed cover the tops of her thighs; showed a pair of long toned legs.

"There we go, one sexy Santa Clause. I wonder how Minerva is going to react to this outfit. I mean she always stopped me when I was back in school from dressing up at Christmas." Tonks thought, with a small smile on her face, she went back into the bedroom to find that SF wasn't there, which meant he was in the little living room which formed part of the apartment.

Picking up the knee high black boots, which were trimmed with white fur and adorned with a two inch heel, Tonks gave a small breath, and then pulled them on did up the zip that went up the length of the back of them. Concentrating for a moment, she reshaped her legs a little so that they moulded them to the boots.

Giving a herself a final nod of approval, she picked up the normal looking Santa hat and walked into the living room, just in time to see SF jump up onto the couch and paw open a book, whilst also keeping one eye on the presents under the tree, that they had put up and decorated the other day.

Tonks was startled from her thoughts when a House Elf suddenly popped in and left a large meal for the pair of them. This had become a routine over the last few days, with them only showing up in the Great Hall for lunch and dinner, preferring each other's company and the quite of the apartment in which to eat their breakfast.

"What do you think boy?" Tonks asked suddenly, quickly moving to stand in front of the couch and giving a little turn to show off the full effect of the outfit. SF looked at her in surprise at the choice of clothes for Christmas Day; but there was also a little hint of lust at the promise that was held within that outfit. "Looking is fine boy, but no touching." She said to quell the look of desire in his eyes.

SF gave a small bark to show he liked the outfit and then jumped down from the sofa and began to rub up against Tonks'; making sure that she understood his answer. Tonks smiled and bent down enough to kiss him on the forehead, "Come on, let's see what mum got you and me for Christmas, and then there's also my present to you."

Moving to the tree, she got down onto her knees and reached under the tree and reappeared with four presents, two with her name on it and two with SF's, "Here you go boy." She said, handing over the one from her parents, SF pawed at it, opening it quickly. Inside the wrapping paper and the box was a red collar and with bells on it. Tonks smiled at his present and then did a quick switching spell so that his blue Auror collar was now in the box and the red one with bells, was now fitted snugly around his neck.

"There we go and now my present." Tonks said, handing over a larger box then the one her mother had sent. She sat down and began to open her own presents, her father had given her a book of Muggle fighting styles, but, when she opened her mother's, what she saw inside made her eyes widen in shock. She quickly shut the box lid looked up from her present and caught the eye of SF, who had looked up from his own gift of a small triple interlocked bracelet that would fit around one of his paws, all of the bracelets were silver in colour, one had her name engraved on it and another with his, the final one left blank.

Tilting his head to the side in amusement at the light blush that adorned Tonks face, SF moved to her and tried to push her hand away from the box lid, in order to see what had gotten her so worked up; only to be pushed back by Tonks who got to her feet quickly and held the box tight to her chest.

"What is in this box is not for young eyes, I'm not even sure… oh Merlin mum were on earth did you get something like that!?" Tonks said in shock, before quickly heading into the bedroom and putting the box in what they called the bright trunk, this meant that SF couldn't shadow walk into it later and nosey at her present. The reason why the trunk was named so; was because the inside of the trunk was lit up as bright as day and leaving no place for shadows to be cast.

Walking back into the living room Tonks moved over to SF's side and helped him put the three ring bracelet around his front right paw, and them made him walk around a little to see how much nose they made. Only to find that they were very quiet, in fact, it was the bells on his new collar that made all the noise, but then again it wasn't like he would be wearing the collar all the time.

The pair spent the morning just relaxing in their apartment, eating breakfast and just enjoying each other's company. Tonks was going over a large bag she had stashed to one side, the bag filled with a few presents to give out to everyone around lunch time, most of them brought with money from SF's vault. Madam Bones had given him the key the other month, he had only held onto the key long enough to give to Tonks with a message that he trusted her implicitly with his money; and had even approved of her little present give away this Christmas.

At around lunch time Tonks gave a small smile to SF before going over to the large sack, to which she had added a feather light charm to make it easier to transport and an unbreakable charm to stop any chance of damaging the presents inside it. Throwing the sack over one shoulder, she exited the apartment and headed for the Great Hall, SF only a step behind her. He looked up at her when she came to a stop in the shadow of the door, turning around Tonks looked down at him with a smile.

"Mind walking both of us and this sack down to the entry hall boy?" She asked, giving him a little puppy dog look, SF just shook his head and spread his sense out and around the pair. Tonks closed her eyes against the feeling of thousands of fingers ghosting over her body as her world vanished into a world of gray, only the feeling of SF's fur brushing against on her leg, comforted to know that she wasn't lost in this void.

She fought back the urge to cover her sense of nakedness, knowing that it was only her mind thinking overtime whilst in the void of SF's Shadow Walk, as only naturally occurring materials could be felt in this mode of transport and as all of her clothes were made from synthetic cloth, save her undergarments, which were made of silk, she couldn't feel anything.

A few moments had past whilst in the void, before Tonks felt her feet touch solid ground again and the feeling of her clothes settling down against her skin come back. A sigh escaped her lips, she feared that one day she would take that mode of transport and come out the other side nearly naked, which was why she spent that little extra to get real silk or wool cloths in most cases.

Taking a deep breath Tonks leaned back against the wall they had appeared next to, a sigh escaped her lips at the safe arrival, SF just looked at her before huffing and heading into the Great Hall, vanishing back into a shadow before he fully came to the door.

Taking another breath Tonks pushed off from the wall, with the sack once again over her shoulder she moved towards the door, making sure her hat was in place before flicking her wand with her free and hand returning it to the resting place on her hip. She took a deep breath and entered the now open doors calling out for all to hear. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Everyone in the Great Hall looked up as one at her entrance, Minerva's eyes widening a little at seeing how much skin Tonks was showing and her choice of clothes, a number of the male students who had stayed behind for the holidays looked at her in surprise and with a little lust; as Hogwarts robes did hide quite a lot on the girls in their year.

All of them how ever sat back down when SF came walking out of a shadow to one side of the Great Hall, shaking his head, he looked over everyone with a glare that clearly said 'back off now or face me'. Minerva made a note of this, as it was classic behaviour of a wolf protecting its mate. 'We have a lot of work on him in the coming months.' She thought to herself.

"Ah, Hello Nymphadora and a Merry Christmas," Albus Dumbledore said with a smile from the head of the solitary table that stood in the centre of the Great Hall. As he spoke, all of the staff and the fifty odd students still in the school for Christmas looked her up and down still in shock at her outfit. "Let me just say that that is a very unusual outfit to wear in this weather and also to a meal, Nymphadora!"

Tonks glared at Albus for a moment, before giving him a dismissive wave with regards to his comment about her clothes. Walking over to a chair near his, she waved her wand over it to and transfigured it in to a replica of a chair Muggle's would use for their Santa Clause shows in their stores. Putting the sack down next to the chair she sat down crossed one leg over the other, "For using my first name when I asked not to be called that name, you get to go last for bonus presents, Headmaster."

Everyone gave a small laugh at the surprised look on Albus' face at being told off like he was a little boy caught peeking at his Christmas presents, a smile formed on his face, however as he nodded in acknowledgement and then re took his seat; before looking over everyone there and said in a voice loud enough for them to hear. "I guess that means that we have a few extra presents to be given out this day, who would you like to go first, Tonks dear?"

Tonks smiled and pushed her chair back so that so that she was able to stand, she pulled down the hem on her skirt a little, before pointing to the small group of first years seated at the far end of the table, "I believe we will start with first years and then work our way up from there, I think Albus."

Albus gave a nod at her suggestion and then smiled a calming smile at the nervous students, as Tonks hadn't been seen much over the last few days and with SF sprawled out next to her seat, didn't help matters either. However, one student, Luna Lovegood came walking forward and then all of a sudden knelt down to pat SF on the head for just a moment, before looking at Tonks with one of her dreamy smiles. Her actions seemed to relax the remainder of the student body.

Tonks smiled and opened up her sack and pulled out a few random presents to look at their tags before putting them back, before finally coming to a stop at a present in light blue wrapping paper. She quickly waved her wand to vanish the tag on it, before handing it over to Luna, "I hope you like it dear, now go enjoy the rest of the meal with your friends."

Luna smiled and opened up her present there, inside the paper was a clear box, within which was a middle class scrying bow used by most people to locate animals and other such things; Luna nodded her thanks, a little shocked that the present was something like this.

Giving another nod, Tonks looked up in time to see Ginny Weasley walking up, with a slightly tired look on her face, her hand moving down to pat SF's head, only to stop when his head snapped up all of a sudden and began to sniff the air wildly. His eyes came to rest on Ginny as she got closer to him, he settled back down, he had clearly caught something on her scent that had gotten his attention for a brief moment, she did however pat him.

"Well you have to be the youngest Weasley? I know your brother Charley quite well; did he get that job in that Dragon range or whatever it was in Romania?" Tonks asked, whilst she looked into her sack and at the same time made a note of how SF was still sniffing the air and staring at Ginny with a slight questioning look.

"Anyway I'm sure I have something in here just for you." Tonks said, poking her head deeper into the sack. She gave a cry of success when she found the box she had ear marked for the only Weasley girl.

Ginny gave a small smile and said a soft thanks, before opening her present finding it to be a diary with a special lock that could be set to her magical signature, so that only she could open it; she also received some clothes that were new and not second hand like of hers were, most of the time.

"Every girl should have her own diary I know I had one when I was your age, now then whose next?" Tonks called out after Ginny, as she moved away nether of them noticing SF following Ginny closely with his eyes, only to go back and lay down at Tonks feet when the girl moved to the other end of the table.

The rest of the first years there for Christmas soon collected their presents, most of them getting new clothes, books or something to help with their studies. Tonks carried on in this manner until she had one Hermione Granger standing in front of her, a small smile formed on her face when Hermione came to a stop in front of her holding the book that she had been reading, whilst watching everyone else walk up to Tonks.

"Ah yes one Hermione Granger, Hogwarts resident bookworm, as some have called you, but frankly I don't see anything wrong with sitting down by the fire with a good book." Hermione looked up at the young Auror, happy at Tonks words, only to lower her eyebrows when Tonks took her head in her hand and began rubbing her cheeks softly with her thumbs. "But I also know the value of true friends and made many in my time here dear and as I understand it you haven't had as much luck, so hopefully this little present well help."

Hermione looked at the package she was handed slowly opening up to find to her surprise a basic witches makeup kit that Lavender and Parvati used as well as a book on some medium level charms, "How is this suppose to help me get friends?"

Tonks gave a small smile and pulled Hermione forward hugging her lightly before sitting back in her chair, "Find some common ground with your dorm mates and trust me those other girls who you sleep in the same room with over the next few years well become some of your closest friends when you leave this place, provided you have treated them right, knowledge is good but friends are so much better."

Hermione nodded at this and slowly went back to her seat looking down at the book and then the makeup kit trying to work out fully what Tonks had meant by common ground.

A good half hour later, Tonks was down to just the staff, these being Minerva, Albus, Snape, Flitwick, Madam Pompfry and finally Professor Sprout; all the other staff members having gone home to their families.

"Now then Madam Pompfry, I thought you might like this." Tonks said pulling up a present and after looking at the label handing over and sat back watching as she opened it in front of everyone present to find that she had got a magical potion storage rack; that held double the number of spaces her current one offered. The school nurse nodded her thanks before sitting back, already working out in her mind which potions she was going to be putting in the rack.

Snape's present was surprisingly a few rare potion ingredients that he had been running low on. Minerva's much to everyone's delight, going on the laughs, was a scratching post, as well as a book on advance Transfiguration that she had read, but hadn't gotten around to buying to add to her collation.

The final few Professors got a book each on their chosen subject; that was thanks to SF shadow jumping into their rooms to find out what books yet, were not part of their collections. After giving professor Flitwick his present, Tonks looked at Albus and seemed to think on something for a moment, "Now Albus according to my little helper here, on your wish list was of all things, was new socks, so let it not be said that Santa doesn't listen to your wishes."

Albus' eyes lit up at this as Tonks came up with two pairs of thick woollen socks, SF gave a small snigger at all of this, which made most of the staff look down at him, Albus included. He was already working out in his head what he could do to try to stop SF from entering his office whenever the wolf wished.

"Why thank you very much for such a thoughtful present Ms. Tonks." Albus said, taking the two pairs of socks and sitting back in his seat, after admiring his socks, he turned to everyone at the table, "Well if that is all why don't you all go enjoy the fresh snow and also enjoy your presents."

Tonks gave a nod at this and leaned back in her seat giving a small smile at SF decided he wanted to be a little closer to her, as he rested his head in her lap, whilst his eyes looked out over everyone there, giving a low growl when he saw that one of the older boys was staring at Tonks again with lust in his eyes.

Tonks rubbed his head to calm him and to let him know that she was aware of the boys' looks, and that she could take care of herself. 'If he tries anything I'll take his eyes out with his own wand and then teach him where to look on a woman and not where he wants to look on them.' She thought as she started to hum a little tune which always seemed to help settle SF that little bit more.

Minerva watched the pair for a moment before moving around and kneeling down to SF's level, looking him over calmly and even replacing Tonks' hand in patting him; he gave a slight nod of the head at the feel her hand running through his fur. "If anything Shadow Fang you are a very fine Wolf, but I think we'll start work on changing you back when the new school year starts up in a week's time."

Tonks nodded in agreement, she wanted to get to know the person under the fur, that and she knew somehow that he would be needed sometime in the future. Because, like a few other people out there she knew that Voldemort would be back some day and when that day came she wanted to be ready to fight for her family and friends with SF at her side.

000000000000000000000000000000

A special present to my readers

Auror Profile as taken from the files of Madam Amelia Bones; Head of Law Enforcement and Auror Core.

**Name**: Shadow Fang (NOTICE: Real name under alpha level security clearances please seek Amelia Bones for clearances.)

**Gender**: male

**Age**: 12 years (Note: Age may have changed because of being trapped for so long in Animagus form, research should be done right away)

**D.O.B**: July 31 1980

**Eye Colour**: Emerald green

**Hair Colour**: Black short cut

**Height**: 3' tall 6' 6" long including tail. (Human size unknown)

**Weight**: 115kg 230lbs. (Human Weight unknown)

**Physical Fitness**: Outstanding nothing but muscle and fur bone and teeth (Off the charts on physical fitness test for Auror Academy.)

**Spell Knowledge**: Very Low level 2/10 for rating on entry test to Auror Academy.

**Spell Power**: Unknown, ?/10 for rating on entry test to Auror Academy. (Note: Can't be tested as subject can't cast spells at this time)

**Special Abilities**: All Shadow Wolf powers as stated in the report written by Mrs. Selune Lovegood: Shadow Walk, Shadow Travel, Shadow Manipulation. Seems to have very weak control over the Shadow Manipulation power however, (Note: May need to train up a lot with his Shadow Manipulation power to gain better use of it).

**Strengths**: Speed and Strength is far greater than any wizard or witch, Stealth master rating, Tracking expert.

**Weakness**: Bright light or removal of all shadows in a environment well weaken him greatly and may even result in loss of conciseness

**Rank**: Trainee (Granted level three Auror states in current Mission.)

**Next of Kin**: Nymphadora Tonks (Partner) Amelia Bones (Boss)

**Information**

Despite being on his own for a number of years Shadow Fang is proving to be very friendly and willing to learn all that he has missed out on in life, he has bonded closely with Trainee Tonks and is very protective of her as has been observed in the training classes they have been going to together.

Also has been found reading many books within the Academy Library with Trainee Tonks helping him understand all the spells needed for when he is returned to human form; an average of two books being skimmed over per session between the pair.

His temper around Trainee Tonks needs a little work as any male student who approaches her sexually is threatened away if she shows no interest in them or they cross the line in anyway shape or form, two fights have broken out because of this leaving a total of three fellow Trainee's in both cases in the medical wing after both he and Trainee Tonks fought back Shadow Fang having used his Shadow Manipulation powers to take care of one of the attacks while Trainee Tonks took down the other two, all combatants have been punished and no further effect need to be made on this case of assault.

Shadow Fang has remained silent about how he ended up stuck in his Animagus form and only writes that he will tell his story when he is able to speak again and not have to write it all out, he has hinted that it has something to do with the people who he was placed with as a child.

**Recommendations **

He is to be trained just as hard as Trainee Tonks as there is a lot of potential to become a first class Auror and as such should be trained just as hard as she is to help sharpen his skills, another tutor should also be found on the day he is returned to human form as he is too good to be lost to Hogwarts for the remained of his education years unless he wishes to enter the school as a student and maybe a part time Auror while he finishes his education.

000000000000000000000000000

Another profile done not sure who I'll do next for a profile but if you have anyone you really want just say so and I'll see what I can do.

Also some of you wanted to know if Harry was going to end up with anyone else besides Tonks, the answer is no he'll view them as a part of his pack Tonks well be his only lover while everyone else who comes to be viewed in his park as just pack mates that need protecting should they need it.

Thanks to the following people for reviews:

Musicisinmysoul, jabarber69, Nights Silhouette, Rogue7, Matt, dougal74, padawanjedi, michaelc100, Sir Cathal, Kwisatz Haderach, floyddickey, Gune23, Irishfighter, Dirt Rider 712, mosherguy18, Shaggy37, Masked Critic, Ranger Dragen,


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Once again I have to say thanks to all of my reviews and those who put this story in alert as well as my beta for cheeking this over, thanks man.

Anyway I'm surprised I didn't get a few comments on Tonks chooses of outfit for the last chapter but then again all of my reviews have been great so that's ok. Now then some of you keep on asking when Harry is going to be changing back well it's going to be in his fourth year and no he isn't going to be going to Hogwarts he'll stay with Tonks and the other Auror's he'll come to know later on so don't worry those of you who said you didn't want him to go to Hogwarts he isn't.

Also as to Harry's age when he changes back I won't be aging him in dog years otherwise he'll be in his thirties when he gets his human form back but don't worry he'll be older then he should so that should help calm down some of you who had been worrying about that.

Chapter 5: Shadow Fang vs. Basilisk

Not long after the student body came back from the Christmas break, Tonks could be found walking many of the schools ancient hallways, whilst keeping a look out for anything odd. The only discovery that day was that all of the spiders in the school were leaving the castle at a very fast rate, and heading straight for the Forbidden Forest.

SF meanwhile had taken up watching the bathroom with 'that annoying ghost' in it, as he had written about her in his first report. When he was asked why he was watching that one bathroom, he explained that the scent he had smelt over Christmas on Ginny Weasley, was the strongest there and that the two previous attacks had happened within a few minutes run from the bathroom.

Another thing that changed, was that Tonks could be found sitting with Hermione at the Gryffindor table talking to her about her problem of making friends, making suggestions and giving little tips on topics she could breech with her dorm mates to get the ball rolling.

The weeks went by and Valentine's Day was total chaos, with cards and a lot of very bad poems mixed in with a few good ones, being taking left right and centre by the army of Dwarves in Cupid outfits which Lockhart had somehow gotten together for this year.

Tonks found herself taking up a post with SF, in order to get away from them all. None of the Dwarves were willing to go near the snarling Shadow Wolf which was being very protective of his partner and also in a dark corner of his mind his Mate.

Lockhart had even tried to charm her, when he found out she was in the castle, word had spread quickly through the Ministry that Tonks was a Metamorph and a lot of the male employees had tried to charm her. SF had quickly let it be known not to approach her in that manner; as a result Lockhart, like the men for the ministry, was quickly running the other way from Tonks resting spot, which today was in front of the bathroom.

"You know you're a very good guard dog boy, so don't stop." Tonks had said after SF had come back with a few feathers in his mouth, from chasing off another Dwarf with a bad poem for her. SF spat out the feathers before lying down in front of her again, giving a small sigh when she started rubbing his belly with her foot.

It was a week later that Tonks got a break in the case. She was walking a few floors up from the bathroom that SF would be watching after his lessen with Minerva that morning. Tonks was running a little late as she was to watch the bathroom while he was in his lesson, when a startled shout from up ahead had her running to find out what was going on. Coming around the corner with her wand up and ready Tonks eyes widened at the sight before her, it was only the fact that the thing had its back to her, had saved her from dropping dead right that minute.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING IN HERE?!" Tonks exclaimed, diving back around the corner before it could turn and kill her with a single look, "Now we know what has been attacking the students, but how on earth did it go unnoticed for so long."

"So the little girl playing Auror stumbled on us, did she pet? Now we can't have the old man learning about you now, can we… kill her." A deep voice sounded from the far side of the Basilisk. Tonks cursed a little, the voice sounded magically altered, almost like a second voice was overlapping another lighter sounding one.

Tonks cursed once again, she heard a slight hissing sound meaning that whoever was controlling the Basilisk was a Parselmouth. A few moments later the sound of scales on stone sounded as the Basilisk turned in Tonks direction and started back towards her.

'Ok think this through, if the over grown snake looks at you your dead! If you try and fight it you'll die! If you try and run it'll run you down and kill you anyway… what do I do then?' She thought, knowing she only had seconds to decide on what to do, her tongue running long her teeth pausing when she felt the plastic of a fake tooth that she had lost early in her Auror training; the tooth however was hollow and filled with a potion that she thought she might need one day.

'Is is strong enough to stop it from killing me or believing it has killed me?' She thought her tongue paused on that single tooth, knowing she had no other choose Tonks brought her wand up quickly cast a blinding spell on herself her world going into blackness just as she saw the Basilisk came around the corner.

Feeling the weight of those eyes looking at her, she bit down hard on the tooth as she felt the few drops of Draught of Living Death slide onto her tongue. Her world went totally silent a moment later as she fell to the ground unmoving, so still that a red hair girl walked up to her body, took one look and dismissed her as dead before moving on to plan who to attack next.

000000000000000000000000

Down in the Transformation classroom SF was lay down calmly in front of Minerva's desk deep in thought, as he tried to separate his animal side from his human side; the two halves having become so closely locked together since he had first changed, that it was impossible to tell the defiance between the wolf and the human

"Okay Shadow Fang, if you can see it I want you to look within your own mind and try and separate the two halves, not all of them through, not all at once we'll take this slowly," Minerva said softly reaching out with her own magic to see if she could feel how SF was doing in his tasks. She quickly fought back the image of when she had first transformed, she herself had been stuck for a few days, as she got distracted at the last minute, the fact that Albus had been her teacher at the time had helped her to get back to normal in little to no time all.

While watching the relaxed wolf, Minerva shook her head at the fact that it had taken them a number of weeks just to work out, that the whole reason why SF was stuck like this was because he had somehow skipped a step and failed to keep his animal and human side separated, as a result he was locked in his animal form until he could make the separation.

Getting ready to call today's lesson over, Minerva laid down her quill and set aside her marking, before getting to her feet, SF still in a deep trance looking for his human side. She hadn't even taken a step, when an out of breath Lavender Brown came running into her office, in the process nearly falling over herself to reach Minerva's side gasping loudly, "There's been another attack, Hermione's been petrified and from what we can gather Auror Tonks is dead."

SF's head shot up with a look of worry on his face; before Minerva could say anything he was out the door and melting into the shadows using them to speed his travel to his partner's side. Minerva gave a horrified sigh and looked towards Lavender who was still catching her breath, "Find the Headmaster right away, dear and I'll take care of everything there, let him know that I'm taking the latest victims to the hospital wing. Which floor and location are they at, Miss Brown?"

Meanwhile SF had found Tonks' slumped form and came diving out of her shadow, not paying the few students gathered around any mind as he turned sharply and starting to nudge her with his nose. Giving a slight whimper at how still she was, his whine was however stopped when he brought his head down to nudge her again felt the faintest of breaths against his neck.

Raising his head he directed a sharp bark at her and brought a paw up pushing her shoulder a little, before bringing his head down resting his ear against her back and listened closely; a moment later he gave a small howl of joy as he heard the faint thump-thump of her heart beating.

Minerva came around the corner just as he howled in joy, Madam Pompfry only just behind her, both witches looking at him a little worriedly; to them his howl seemed to be one of great grief. It was only when he looked at them with bright emerald eyes that they realised that he knew something they didn't about, his partner and friend, Tonks. Both moved to Tonks prone form after shooing away the students, telling them all to report to their common room and leave the investigation to them.

They carefully rolled Tonks onto her back, both pausing as they looked at her unconscious form; they had never seen her in her natural form before. Quickly working out that whatever had happened had been enough for Tonks to revert back to her natural form, her long black hair and pale skin a clear sign that she was related to the Black family, which was even more obvious when Madam Pompfry opened her eyes to take a look and was startled by their pale lavender colour.

"That's odd; according to all my scans she should be dead with a heartbeat this low and nearly no brain activity, what is even odder is my scans also show that she cast a blinding spell on herself, as the this diagnosis shows it's her magical signature." Madam Pompfry said, looking up in time to see Minerva come back around the corner, transporting Hermione's still form; a little powder mirror in hand and her eyes wide open in surprise and shock.

SF gave a bark and nudged Tonks' head whilst looking at Minerva. After a moment Madam Pompfry gave him a questioning look and Minerva quickly pulled out her wand and conjured a little blackboard and chalk; which SF took and swiftly started writing out a message.

Looking closely, Madam Pompfry carefully opened Tonks' mouth and looked inside to see that one of her teeth was cracked opened and that it was hollow on the inside, a clear sign that she had taken some kind of potion, "Thank you Shadow Fang, I wouldn't have checked for a potion being taken from that location." She said, whilst making a stretcher appear under Tonks' body.

"Any idea what happened to her then Poppy?" Minerva asked, moving to stand at her friends' side whilst looking down at SF, who was now in the process of sniffing around, trying to work out who attacked his partner.

"She for some unknown reason had a few drops of the Draught of the Living Death in a tooth, that she appears to have replaced with a hollow one instead of having a new one grown, she bit down on it hard for some reason and has dosed herself with the potion." Poppy said, looking down at SF as she gave an angry growl as he looked back towards the hallway that Minerva had picked up Hermione's body from.

"Can you track whatever did this, Shadow Fang?" Minerva asked, getting down on one knee and patted him on the head softly; SF gave her a small nod, "Then do so. We'll let your partner know what is happening when we give her the antidote for the draught."

SF nodded and took off down the hallway nose moving close to the ground, making sure not to lose the scent. Poppy leaned in close to Minerva's side and with a little worry in her voice she softly said, "I don't stock that antidote and its going to take me a few days to either make it, or get Severus to do it for me."

"Work fast then, I'll get in touch with Amelia as I'm sure she knows of Tonks' tooth plan, whatever it is and might have the antidote handy." Minerva said starting to move towards the Hospitals wing, not looking at Hermione's still form, as she tried to work out what to tell the girls' parents; she had to admit that she had a soft spot for the girl and thought she owed it to the Grangers to let them know what had happened.

Poppy nodded and quickly followed, keeping an ear and eye open in case who or whatever attacked Tonks and Hermione, tried making a second attempt; all the time hoping that SF found the monster and would be alright taking it on by himself.

SF came sliding around the corner having followed the fresh scent all the way to the bathroom that he and Tonks had been watching, his legs did not even pause as he ran right at the bathroom door. He slammed into it at top speed arriving just in time to see the tail of a large snake slip through a hole in the wall that had been the area where the breeze had come from.

Before he could react however a foot connected with his side and sent him flying off to one side, as a deep male voice with feminine overtones sounded over his winded form, "You…you mutt, have put me back weeks thanks to you watching this place all the time and now I'm going to make you pay for it." SF looked up in time to see Ginny Weasley's face, just before her shoe came down at his head; he let out a yelp as the shoe connected with his head.

The possessed Ginny smiled at the yelp of pain and was getting ready to deliver another kick when suddenly SF vanished into the shadow which she had kicked him into, Tom cursed loudly for a moment before the shock wore off. Knowing that he now had a problem as the chances where that that the mutt had seen who he was controlling, which meant he either had to find a new host or go to ground for a while and take the girl with him down to the chamber to finish absorbing her soul and renewing his body.

SF meanwhile lay there in the void of the shadow plain, after he had punched the hole into it using his Shadow Walking skills; he had done to get away from Ginny. Not willing to move for now, he thought how that couldn't possibly be the real Ginny, as the strength in that she put into her first kick was too much for a girl of that age. He knew he had a broken rib, going by how much trouble he was having breathing, but somehow he found the strength and managed to open up the shadow he had fallen into, to see Ginny heading to the opening that the giant snake had passed through, only when she had disappeared did the sink slide back into place.

Taking a deep breath, SF slowly got to his feet and started travelling through the shadows to get to the hospital wing to get his rib looked at and also get some backup; the chances were whatever possessed the girl wasn't going to be coming out now for fear that he had seen who it was controlling.

A few minutes later SF saw the point that he had marked out earlier, whilst travelling the Shadow Plain, he knew this would lead him to the hospital wing; and it wasn't before time, his legs started to give out through the pain in his side and head. Giving one final effort, he staggered and stepped out of the shadow, coming out close to Poppy's office inside the hospital wing and fell onto his side as he gave a whine of pain.

Poppy stuck her head out from behind the curtain she had pulled around Tonks' bed, her eyes widening at the wolf laying on the floor, in front of her office. Calling out to Minerva, who was at the time using her floo connection to call Amelia and let her know what had happened, "Minerva, let her know we need someone who knows SF's physiology; he's just shown up with severe injuries."

Minerva gave a shout to let her know she had heard what her friend had said. A few moments later she came out of the office and with a quick swish and flick of her wand had SF floating before her, moving him onto the bed next to the one that held Tonks' still form.

SF whimpered in pain as he was put on the bed. Minerva pulled up a chair and sat down next to him rubbing his head gently to try and keep his mind off the pain, looking over her shoulder she saw that Poppy had finished making Tonks conformable. "Anything you can do for his pain Poppy?"

"Anything I give would be for humans and in his current form he isn't human, it could make him worse, better or even kill him from too much or not enough, I'm sorry but he has to hang on until the specialists gets here." Poppy said, running a scan over SF, nodding her head a little as she made a note that he had a broken rib and a mild concussion.

A few minutes later both witches looked up startled by a noise, they had been talking softly about how they were unable to do anything for SF whilst he was in his animal form, the door opened up and a voice called out, "This is why I brought Sarah with me. She is the vet that Tonks has been taking Shadow Fang to in the town they are staying in." Amelia finished saying from the doorway, a wide eyed Sarah standing right behind her.

The girl how ever got over her shock of the school that she had only ever heard about in stories from her grandmother, quickly went to SF's side and started to run a list of tests looking over the notes Poppy had made just moments ago.

"Hmm your right about all his injuries and I can treat them but if I could know the medical strength in the potions you normally use, I can tell you how much to give him to help speed healing up." Sarah said, after spending a few minutes looking over SF, only pausing for a moment to look at Minerva who smiled at her said softly that they would talk later about their family.

Poppy looked a little confused at the question asked by Sarah about the medical strength of potions, but quickly got what she meant and went into her office coming back a moment later with a book that she quickly flicked through.

Amelia meanwhile had moved to Tonks side and gave a sad sigh bringing a hand up to rub the young woman's face gently. "So your plan worked? Now you can't feel a thing dear… guess that means I owe you a week's free rent." Amelia said softly taking a potion from her pocket and opened Tonks mouth slowly and let a few drops land on her tongue, Tonks' face started to quickly take on colour now that the antidote had been given to her.

Minerva looked up and asked softly whilst she watched Tonks' breathing even out and her eyes start to move and life returning to her body, "You know why she had that draught in a tooth? We were trying to work out why she would have that sort of thing in such a location."

"Tonks like the few other female Auror's has one big fear and that is being captured and then either tortured or raped or both. One day whilst watching one of those Muggle shows on the TV she had the idea of being able to live through that sort of thing without having to remember it or live through it, so to speak. The next day she lost a tooth in a training accident as she called it and had that one made up hoping that she would never have to use it." Amelia said softly as she sat down on the edge of Tonks bed, who then gave a slight grunt and opened her eyes.

"Morning Madam Bones, I'm glad I told you about that tooth." Tonks said softly, before sitting up slowly, whilst taking a moment to look around the room, before she stretched her arms above her head; stopping suddenly at the sight of Sarah slowly feeding a potion to SF.

"I'm just sorry you had to use that potion dear, but did you learn anything before you had to put yourself under?" Amelia asked, looking over at SF who was shaking his head after being given the potions to fix his rib and deal with his concussion.

Tonks nodded at this and laying back down, knowing that no one was going to be happy with what she was about to say. "It's a Basilisk and before you ask why it hasn't killed anyone yet, it's because of sheer luck. It seems that everyone or thing that it has attacked has either looked at in a mirror or another reflective surface."

Amelia nodded at this, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer no matter what, a Basilisk was something you really didn't want to fight if you could help it; but with it losses in the school she would need all the information she could get. "How big and did you see who was controlling it?"

"There is someone controlling it and whoever it was, was a Parselmouth and the thing is fifty feet long, I can't tell you anything beyond that Madam as I had blinded myself not long afterwards and then took the draught a few seconds after that."

"Damn it all, it's an old Basilisk if it has grown to that size… still at lists it's not an ancient one." Amelia said softly turning away from Tonks and looking over at SF, who was now lying calmly on the bed scratching at the sheets, clearly he was asking for something but as everyone had been listening to Tonks, they hadn't noticed him until now.

"Sorry Shadow Fang, do you have something to add?" Amelia asked, moving to his bedside before patting him gently on the head. With the slightest nod being her only answer, so she waved her wand and had his normal chalkboard and chalk ready.

There was a few moments of silence as he started to write out what he wanted to say, Sarah looked on a little surprised at how SF was now behaving; Minerva leaned in and whispered in her ear the truth about SF and what really was under that fur coat.

Tonks slowly got up and moved to SF side taking Amelia's offered arm, when the after effects of the draught kicked in nearly sending her crashing into a chair. She took the board once she sat down on the edge of his bed, she read out loud for everyone to hear; her eyes widening in shock at SF had written. "Its Ginny Weasley and she is being controlled by some unknown force which has made her stronger and faster than a normal person for now, also chances are it has sealed her and the Basilisk in the chamber, now that he has seen her."

Amelia nodded at the news and contemplated about what she needed to do next; giving a sigh she looked at Minerva first and said with all the authority she could muster. "Minerva under Ministry law four, sections twelve for the Ministry Hogwarts contracts, I'm ordering that Hogwarts be evacuated for the next twenty four hours. Poppy I'll make sure that the Auror medical wing is available for you to take the victims away to a safe place. Trainee Tonks, Shadow Fang when you have been cleared by both Madam Pompfry and Lady Sarah you are to head to that bathroom and make sure no one approaches there until I come back with a full team to deal with the situation."

Minerva gave a nod at Amelia's order and quickly left the room to let Albus know what was happening and what had to be done; in this situation Amelia had seniority over Albus no matter how much respect and power he had. Poppy quickly went to the three victims and started to get them ready to be port-keyed out of the school, as Sarah did a once over of SF before giving a nod and saying that he was as good as new.

Tonks got back to her feet and took the potion to clear her head Madam Pompfry handed her as she went by and left the room; after Amelia went into Poppy's office and started calling in backup and a few animal tamers.

It took Tonks a few minutes to get to the corridor outside of the girls bathroom; she looked around for a moment before waving her wand and creating some barriers to stop people from walking down this hallway, just as Albus' voice sounding out over the school, ordering all students to leave the school and head down to the village and that all staff was to help in this evacuation.

SF appeared out of a shadow in front of the bathroom door, just as Tonks got back to him, before taking up watch on the barrier that most of the student would be passing as they were evacuated.

Looking at her partner and friend, she gave a small smile and knelt down in front of him hugging him close whispering softly in his ear while he nuzzled her neck, "Don't worry boy, I know you panicked for a moment there when you thought I was dead, but I promise that I'm not going to die that easily."

SF nodded and sat there with Tonks by his side, both of them watching the bathroom door closely knowing that within the next few hours they would be part of a team that would hunt down and either kill or capture the Basilisk and the Possessed Ginny Weasley.

000000000000000000000000000

Bonus files

Auror Profile; as taken from the files of Madam Amelia Bones; Head of Law Enforcement and Auror Core.

**Name**: Amelia Bones

**Gender**: female

**Age**: 54 years

**D.O.B**: June 12 1938

**Eye Colour**: Dark Brown

**Hair Colour**: Dirty blond, long to the bottom of shoulders.

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Weight**: 80kg 160lbs.

**Physical Fitness**: Average

**Spell Knowledge**: Outstanding (9/10 on last test before promotion to head of department.)

**Spell Power**: Average (5/10 on last test before promotion to head of department)

**Special Abilities**: Low level Empathic powers (Only able to sense really strong emotions.)

**Weakness**: Headaches when in a full room from her Empathic Powers

**Rank**: Department Head

**Next of Kin**: Susan Bones, (Niece)

**Information**

Amelia Bones is considered one of the best duellers in the Auror Core ever since Mad-Eye Moody retired a few years before her promotion to Department Head, she is a skilled dueller and is a very learned person whose spends her spare time either reading or with her only surviving family, her niece one Susan Bones.

She has dedicated her life to fighting against Dark Wizards ever sense the death of her younger brother in the war against Voldemort, losing her sister-in-law a few weeks after the defeat of Voldemort; which left her to care for her Niece. Because of these deaths she has the second highest arrest record second only to Mad-Eye Moody in the total of Death Eaters brought in.

After the war finally settled down and the time of peace started to set in, she dedicated herself to studying and learning all of the law and spells she could to help improve the system; so that her Niece would grow up without the threat of war and also help stop the male domination of the Ministry in anyway she could.

000000000000000000000000

Once again feel free to state whose profile you want next and who ever gives the first review requesting the information is going to be the one I do so best of luck to whoever gets in first, also don't pay the weights much mind on any of them I've just been putting random numbers in most of the time but thanks to my beta for pointing out that I'm way off most of the time.

Thanks to the following Reviews:

AmandaBurke76, hemotem, Dirt Rider 712, ChaosKnightTHK, Ranger Dragen, bongwater, Okiro Zangetsu, chicagosean, michaelc100, mosherguy18, GinnyLover14, musicisinmysoul, Shaggy37.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Another chapter ready and once again thanks you Martin for betaing. Now then I would like to point out something that someone asked about is that no I don't have any images of Tonks in her Christmas outfit as I only thought of it while watching an episode of Ah! My Goddess on DVD at the time I was writing the chapter and saw Urd's outfit in the episode. His a little challenge to anyone who is interested to do some fan art of Tonks in that outfit or any others you would like to see her in and send a link to me or something when it's done.

Another thing I have be asked is how much I'm going to age Harry when he comes back the answer is one and a half years for ever two year he has been stuck, so that works out at four years meaning he'll be eighteen when he returns to human form but as I said that is going to happen in what should be his fourth year. Anyway enjoy another chapter of Wolf and also don't forget to review.

Chapter 6: Shadow Fang vs. Basilisk part two.

An hour later Tonks looked up at the sound of raised voices coming from down the hallway. She saw Madam Bone's approaching with Kingsley and most of the first and second class Auror's right behind her. One of the raised voices she knew belonged to a known first class Auror who didn't like the idea of women being in the service and especially with Amelia in control.

"Why on earth are we going after this thing when its sealed itself down in that chamber, I say we close off this end and leave it down there to die." The man said sharply coming to a stop in front of Amelia who was staring at the bathroom door with a thoughtful look.

After a few moments of thought, Amelia turned to face the older man looking him dead in the eyes challenging him to question her decision of going down into the chamber. "Because your idea is stupid and holds no merit, there is an innocent little girl down there with it and she is also being controlled by something that can also control the snake. We need to take care of both before something happens to the students in the school, beyond what has already happened."

The man withered under Amelia's angry glare. Amelia then looked down at SF who had walked up to her side, with Tonks only a few feet behind him, who gave Kingsley a nod in greeting, the large man returned it just as calmly. The solidly built Auror had been her favourite instructor during her Academy days.

"Shadow Fang, you will be our point man. The chances are you won't die if that thing looks at you, especially as I want you to shadow walk and travel for point. Trainee Tonks will be by my side the whole time and all second class Auror's are to remain here to make sure that the Basilisk doesn't try to escape through or around us. First class Auror's and the Beast Tamers will be going down into the chamber with me."

There was a lot of nodding at this, most of the Auror's had a lot of respect for Amelia and trusted her judgement. She had gotten her post by the sheer fact that she had out duelled all of the first class Auror's in the department, the old head when he had retired had decided on a duelling challenge between all the first class Auror's to decide who took his place.

"Shadow Fang, point out the entrance and then use your powers to get the other side and start scouting, while we work on getting it open. Also, all of you be warned that Arthur's little girl Ginny is being controlled by whatever is controlling the Basilisk and she may try and get away while we deal with the monster, stun her and tie her up the moment you see her. We'll worry about freeing her from possession after we have that monster under control."

SF gave a nod and headed for the bathroom door, the twenty odd people that would head down the tunnel with him following along with Tonks only a step behind him, with Amelia bringing up the rear. The bathroom was pretty crowded with everyone in there, but SF was able to point to the sink they wanted to get by, with his nose. He gave a final nod to them all and Tonks gave him a quick hug and wish good luck, before he melted into her shadow and disappeared from sight.

"I want that passage open in ten minutes or less people, blast it if you have to but get it open." Amelia ordered sharply after watching SF vanish from sight.

On the other side of the sink SF reappeared out of the shadow of a rock, in the main tunnel, at the bottom of a slide. Looking around for a moment he sniffed the air but quickly lowered his nose, the scent of the Basilisk was everywhere and as such he wasn't going to be tracking it by that method.

Giving a slight huff SF melted back into the shadows and started down the tunnel, avoiding rocks and animal bones as best he could. The sight of the odd dog skull not helping his nerves too much however, after a few moments the view of a large sealed door with snakes all over, it greeted him. Staring at the snake encrusted door, the sound of something exploding behind him and dust falling all around; signalled that the Auror team had gotten tired of trying to silently open the entrance and had instead blasted their way through.

Giving another huff, he knew now that whatever was controlling Ginny, would know that they were coming for it. SF used his abilities to get through the door coming, out in a large room that had to be the Chamber of Secrets that he had only read about; the large statue of Salazar Slytherin taking up the back wall, with rows of snake statues leading up to it.

However the big surprise came in the form of the Basilisk that was waiting in front of the door, far enough back that it wouldn't be hit if the door was blown off its hinges but close enough that anyone that tried to get in the first thing they would see would be its golden eyes. The sight of Ginny sitting on a statue to one side also caught his eye, but at the moment he was more worried about the thing that could kill with a look.

Moving carefully around the large snake, which was over fifty feet long; SF settled down and tried to work out how to deal with those golden eyes of death without steeping out of his own shadows.

Ginny suddenly glanced up from the book she was holding in her hand and looked around wildly, almost as if she or whatever was controlling her could sense him hiding within the rooms many shadows, "So they sent the mutt in first did they," She said in the same doubled layered voice as before. She put what he now saw to be an old dairy down to one side, got to her feet and moved to stand next to the Basilisk; saying something to it in some kind of hissing language that he couldn't seem to quite understand, yet felt like he should for some reason.

Deciding to try something that he hadn't attempted on this level before, SF pushed his magic into the shadows all around him; his eyes remaining locked on the form of the Basilisk, his thoughts on willing the shadows to become his weapons.

Tom was looking through his knowledge within Ginny's head trying to remember what she had read about Shadow Wolves, but for some reason the knowledge wasn't there; almost like something or someone was blocking it from within. Ginny's eyes opened wide, when suddenly a shadow to one side seemed to change and reshape itself into that of a lance of purer darkness.

A few seconds after the lance had fully formed, it lashed out, shooting straight and true. The Basilisk gave a scream of pain moments later, as the spear like shadow drove home right through its left eye. Ginny's eyes opening wider as she saw another lance starting to form on the other side, aimed at the thrashing Basilisk's head.

"Get down you stupid beast before you lose your other eye." Tom screamed out in rage, he couldn't afford to lose the Basilisk, his most powerful weapon, to this single enemy not; when an unknown number of Auror's could be through that door any minute now.

The Basilisk did as it was told just in time. Its remaining eye watched as the lance of shadows flashed past its head, missing by just a few meters, but given its size it might has well have been inches giving its point of view. Forcing itself to its full height the Basilisk gave a hiss of in challenge, looking around for SF who was already shifting from shadow to shadow to begin his next attack.

000000000000000000000

On the other side of the door, Tonks paused when she heard the scream of rage. She cursed the Basilisk for ducking to save its other eye, her own eyes widening in realisation that SF was fighting that over grown snake by himself. She moved to the door and started firing spells at it as fast as she could; not wanting to leave her partner to face that thing alone.

Amelia however grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back sharply, "I want that door down now Kingsley. Everyone put your eye protection on, the chances are that it is laying in ambush for us; they might only stop you from dying when you look it in the eyes, but its better then death itself." She ordered sharply, before whispering into Tonks' ear and reassuring her that SF would be fine and that she needed to calm down if she was to be a help to her partner when they finally got in.

Tonks nodded and tried her best to calm down, but the odd sound of crashing and spells being shouted out could be heard by all. A loud explosion and scream of pain signalling that SF had done something to the Basilisk, as whatever was controlling Ginny cursed loudly again.

Amelia was about to ask how close they were to getting through the inner door down, when suddenly there was a sudden yelp of pain that could have only been made by SF. An evil laugh sounded a moment later, everyone clearly heard the double layered over voice call out, "You may have blinded my pet, but now that I have removed your weapons and hiding places, she can kill you at far easier."

"GET THAT DOOR DOWN NOW!" Amelia yelled at Kingsley, knowing that whatever was controlling Ginny had just lit up the room like a Christmas tree in order to flush SF out and as a result also removed most of his weapons and powers in the same move.

00000000000000000000000

Back with the fight on the other side of the door SF dived out of the way of the Basilisk's head, only narrowly avoiding being bitten in half by the large snake. His eyes locked on the bloody holes that had been its eyes only a few minutes ago, before his lances of shadows had luckily taken out the other eye only a moment before Ginny had fired a flare spell into every corner of the room and into the roof, thus removing all shadows and weakening SF greatly.

Laughing loudly whilst watching SF jump from side to side to avoid being bitten or even outright swallowed in one bite, the possessed Ginny walked back to where she had left the diary. Sitting down again, Tom felt the girl start to fight back at the image she was seeing before her, but he quickly stomped her back down, wanting to watch as this mutt was killed by his own pet.

Dodging another attack SF tried to work out what to do, the Basilisk was too big for him to take on by himself without his powers. He quickly jumped behind a statue and slid to a stop looking out around the corner as the Basilisk started to pull back for another attack; it was however the sight of something off to one side that got his attraction.

Sitting calmly on the statue was the Ginny but it wasn't the girl that got his attention, it was the small shadow being cast at her feet from the flare just behind her; that she hadn't realised she was standing in front of the flare, casting the only shadow in the brightly lit room was a godsend to SF.

Thinking fast and hoping that he was more agile than the snake, SF broke cover and ran flat out towards Ginny, jumping from side to side to avoid the striking head and lashing tail of the Basilisk, his eyes set on getting to her shadow and the safety of the others who were still trying to break down the inner door.

Ginny looked at the chaos the caused by the two battling creatures; her eyes widened as she realised that SF was not battling the Basilisk, but coming right at her. Swiftly getting to her feet, she realised that SF was not after her, but her shadow being cast across the room now from one of the flares, quickly going for her wand, she had only just pulled it out when SF melted into her shadow and pushed off from her back, making the girl gasp in pain and double over. SF now safe once again in the shadows, quickly moved out of the chamber before Ginny could recover and reappeared a moment later next to Tonks and Amelia, dropping down to the floor in a huff just glad to be alive for the moment.

Tonks quickly broke from Amelia's hold and knelt down next to SF patting his head gently, as he lay there to tire to do anything, but catch his breath. She reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a sandwich she had been saving for her lunch whilst on watch duty outside the bathroom and before this whole mess started. She got him to eat it slowly, silently glad that they had been able to work on him, successfully getting him to eat something other than meat.

Amelia let SF finish eating his sandwich before giving him some chalk, everyone had stopped what they had been doing, eager to see his report on his battle with the Basilisk on the far side of the door; on which they had finally broken two of the locks, leaving just three more to go.

Giving another huff and forcing himself to his feet, SF started to write on the floor, Tonks leaned into his side a little so that she could see over his shoulder, she read aloud for all to hear, "The Basilisk is blind, it can only uses it size and poison to kill us, so that is one less weapon. Also, the possessed Ginny has some kind of book on her that reeks of dark magic."

Amelia gave a nod and looked over her shoulder at the door, raising an eyebrow at the fact that the team had stopped trying to get it open; she gave a small cough, which quickly had them back to their jobs. A small smile formed on her face, she knew it didn't take much to keep her boys in order.

Tonks gave a small giggle at how tamed Amelia had her Auror's, before looking down at SF suddenly when said woman looked at her with her eyebrow raised once again. If he could laugh, SF would be now rolling around on the floor, by the look of amusement in his eyes at the antics going on around him.

"You going to be up for another round against that thing or do you want to fall back now SF?"

SF gave her a look before getting to his feet fully and moving towards her shadow melting into it. Tonks shook her head, taking a few moments to make sure he was going to stay there or move on, she turned to Amelia, "I think he wants to settle the score with the Basilisk, so I think you might want only the tamers to go in, after he has finished, we just have to deal with whatever is control Ginny."

"Is he in your shadow at the moment?" Amelia asked. Tonks nodded and pointed to the floor, it was a clear sign that SF was catching his breath in her shadow, getting himself ready to take on the Basilisk again.

"Very well then Shadow Fang you take the Basilisk down and under control; if you can then call in the tamers. I know how much a man's' pride can mean to him, so I'll use the rest of us get Ginny under control and get that book away from her that he told us about."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement at Amelia's orders. A moment later the door came down, falling inwards with a loud crash. There was only the briefest of moments before the Basilisk came charging forward, the bloody holes, the only remains of its eyes were open wide, but were now no threat to the armed group.

The Auror's were quick to get out of the way of the rampaging snake, SF leapt from a shadow being cast on the roof, landed on the Basilisk's head. He bit down with all of his might at the base of the great snake's neck, sending both Basilisk and Wolf crashing into the wall. SF managed to fade back into the shadows before he made full contact.

"Auror's, get Ginny under control and out of the picture. Shadow Fang keep that Basilisk busy." Amelia called out quickly, before heading through the door with a number of her Auror's in tow, which numbers included Tonks, who pushed to the front a moment later, adding her spells to the barrage being shot at the eleven year old girl who had a shield up and was putting everything she had into it.

SF dodged back and forth to avoid the snapping jaws of the Basilisk. Whenever its attention would start to drift towards helping its Master, he would jump into a shadow and land on its head, biting and clawing at the open sockets were its eyes had once been.

He slid along the floor and even bounced off the wall a little, when the Basilisk managed to throw him off. SF jumped back to his feet, not paying the pain in his side any more, he reached out and took control all of the shadows in the tunnel that he and the Basilisk had slowly been working there way towards. The Basilisk looked towards him with its unseeing eyes, before moving forward sharply wanting to stop him from doing whatever it was he was doing.

The Tamers who had come down with the Auror's, looked on in surprise as the shadows themselves raised up out of the ground slowly being shaped into long length of chain that shot forward wrapping around the Basilisk's long body pulling it sharply to the floor.

A loud crash and boom sound sounded out within the whole chamber. SF's howl of victory sounding a moment later as the Basilisk tried to break free, but couldn't his chains grew stronger and tighter with ever moment until it couldn't move at all.

In the main chamber the possessed Ginny found herself surround by a dozen Auror's, quickly subdued, disarmed and tied up. The diary was being held between two of Amelia's fingers, the woman looked like she wished to stick her hand in something slimy rather than touch the dark object.

"Okay who are you and what is this object and how douse it control the girl?" Amelia demanded, throwing the book to one side, making a small note of where it landed, knowing, that she would have to destroy something of this nature or at least make sure no one else fell under its control.

Tom laughed from within Ginny's head, which carried over to her. He calmed down a little and an evil smile formed on her face. "I'm Tom Riddle or as you cowards in the Ministry call me He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the most powerful wizard to ever live and still live."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at this and looked over her shoulder to Tonks who was watching Ginny closely; Ginny was watching her just as closely, as the last time she had seen the pinked haired woman was when he thought his pet had killed her. She snapped of an order at the metamorph, "Trainee Tonks, please go get your partner and tell him I want him to drop something in the Shadow Plain and to see that the creatures that live in that realm, destroys it."

Ginny's eyes widened at this and started to fight the bonds even more now. Tom screamed at them, telling them that they would come to fear him once he came back to power and that they should bow down before him now and as he would be willing to show them mercy.

Amelia gave a nod at the sudden change in the possessed Ginny and gave a small smile when she heard the sounds of nails on stone. SF's laboured shallow breathing sounded in her ear, she quickly turned around to see him coming to a stop just behind her, his tongue hanging out, as a little blood dripped from it as he collapsed to the ground.

"One of the tamers was treating his injures when I gave him your message, I tried to tell him to stay put and let his injures be treated but he wouldn't sit still and just dragged himself to you Madam." Tonks said, falling to her knees and putting SF's head on her lap, gently rubbing his head and back being careful not to touch anything that might cause him more pain.

"You should listen to your partner Shadow Fang, but now that your here, are you fit enough for one more trip into the Shadow Plain to drop something in there to be destroyed? If not then we can wait a little for your injuries to heal." Amelia said softly, kneeling down in front of the pair, placing a hand on SF's shoulder to stop him from getting up again.

SF nodded his head and stared at Amelia with a look that said make it quick so that I can go sleep and heal. Giving a nod at his silent message, Amelia went over to the diary, not paying any mind to the screams of fear and rage coming from Ginny, she picked up the book again and walked back crouching down and holding it out to SF with a grim look.

"This must be destroyed if we are to save her from You-Know-Who's control, would the creatures in the Shadow Plain do that for us?" Amelia asked softly, SF nodded a little before raising his head and opened his mouth. Amelia placed the book in his waiting jaws, he clamped down on it, making a face at the tastes of the vile diary, before he melted down into the shadow being cast by Amelia over him. Tonks who was holding him tight, found her own form starting to melt down and join him on journey into the Shadow Plain.

Tonks looked around the Shadow Plain for the first time ever; the other time she had travelled with SF was through his other shadow power, his Shadow Walk. The sight of endless greys, black and white greeted her; there was an odd creature that looked like it was shaped from the nightmare's themselves and also hidden in the darkness all around the pair. SF pulled himself to his feet making sure to remain in contact with her.

The room they appeared in looked just like the Chamber did back in there realm only this place was much darker and evil feeling, one of the creatures that looked like a little humanoid with wings, came flying out to them.

Tonks regarded the humanoid, that wasn't any bigger then her forearm, the body clearly stating it was female and the wings looking to be made from smoke and the shadows themselves. It had hair that was longer then its body, which flowed out a little while it hovered in front of the pair, the dust gray skin, having made it vanish from sight on its short flight over. Only her eyes which were a deep royal purple colour standing out a little against her exotic features.

It seemed to look at them for a moment before giving a small hiss and diving at the diary that was still in SF's mouth, only to pull up short when SF shock his head. The purple eyes stared at the diary as if it was a new toy that she had to have, hands almost reaching out for the book but quickly pulled back.

"SF, give it the diary and then let's get out of here and get you treated." Tonks said softly. SF nodded and then with a sharp turn of his head threw the diary away from them both; the little humanoid gave a little squeal of delight and gave chase.

Tonks watched in shock and wonder as it tore into the dairy, its pages quickly becoming confetti under the onslaught and the ink seemed to run from it and cover the little creature. Giving off little squeals and cooing sounds she rolled around in the destruction she had quickly wrought to the diary.

The last thing Tonks saw before SF took them back, was the sight of the little creature taking a page out of the diary and then balling it up and throwing it towards another one of the unknown shapes all around them. The thing reached out a long bony hand and took the page, ripping it up slowly, a sadistic smile only just visible to her as they vanished from the darkness of the Shadow Plain.

Amelia looked up from hugging the new free Ginny, the girl was in shock over being tied up and also finally freed from the diary, her mothering instincts had kicked in from years of looking after Susan, when Ginny had started to cry and ask questions of everyone, trying to find out what was going on.

SF was only visible for a few moments before he sank into Tonks' shadow; the young woman rubbed her stomach, "He's nested down in my shadow around my stomach… I wonder if this is what it's like to be pregnant, what with that little extra weight around that area." Tonks said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, before moving to Amelia's side and giving a friendly smile to Ginny.

"I wouldn't know that answer Trainee Tonks, maybe you could talk to your mother about that. Anyway, I want you to escort Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing and remain with her until I arrive with her parents and Albus. Take Shadow Fang with you and make sure all his wounds are treated." Amelia said, helping Ginny to her feet before turning to look at the Auror's in the room and shouted orders for them to search the whole chamber to find anything and everything of value.

"I don't think I have a choice in taking him with me." Tonks muttered, rubbing her back a little when SF shifted in her a little. She carefully lead Ginny from the room and quickly made her way up the tunnel to a ladder that led up the passage and back to the girls bathroom.

0000000000000000000000

A few hours later Tonks was sat next to SF's bed in the hospital wing and Ginny was lying down on her bed curled up into a ball trying to forget everything that Tom had put her through. Tonks not knowing what to do just watched the girl, wishing there was something she could do to help her in time of torment.

SF gave a slight sigh as he finally fell asleep. Amelia walked into the room with Molly and Arthur Weasley, with Albus Dumbledore bringing up the rear; a small smile in greeting was all he gave to everyone, before he pulled up a seat and watched as Molly pulled her daughter in to a tight hug.

"Trainee?" Amelia asked, moving to Tonks side taking a seat in the empty chair beside her, whilst looking at young Auror who was patting SF gently, trying to avoid the bandages around his middle and both paws on his left side.

"He broke half dozen ribs and fractured the bones in both his front and rear left legs, when he was slammed into a wall. Also he has some head injuries, but he should be fine in a few days." Tonks said softly, giving a sigh and looking at Amelia, "He gave it his all to fight that monster and this is his reward, really, a few days in a hospital and then being forgotten, as no wizard or witch in the ministry is going to acknowledge that he was the one to bring that thing down."

Amelia nodded at this, according to the Ministry records, as he was stuck in his Animagus form he wasn't even rated as being human any more, the fact that he was able to write like a human and was perfectly normal save the fact that he was stuck, didn't even register with them.

"He'll know we appreciate him for what he did and that someday he can lord it over the Ministry that he isn't a mindless animal, when he changes back and proves who he really is. Until then be strong for him, Trainee." Amelia said, getting to her feet. After a few minutes of looking down at the pair before her, "The next week you both can have off, but I want you both back in the academy at the end of that week."

Albus had been watching the small groups before him and couldn't help but over hear Amelia's comment about SF and who he might really be, putting that to one side for the moment he got to his feet and looked at Tonks and SF, "If you both like you can stay in Hogwarts for the week long vacation you have been given, or I can get a house elf to get your things ready to leave within the hour; whichever is best for you both."

Tonks seemed to think on this for a moment, before looking over at the Weasley still holding their daughter close, seemingly oblivious to the goings on around them, "I think I'll go stay with my mother for a few days and then just relax at home for the rest of the time; but thank you for the offer, before we leave I'll arrange with Minerva a time for her to stop by our flat and cheek and see how SF is doing if that's ok?"

Albus nodded and turned to leave, giving a nod in passing to Arthur and Molly who were to focused on Ginny at the moment to notice his leaving. A quick word with Poppy made sure everything would be ok. He walked out the door trying to work out who SF was under that fur coat and why he had a feeling that he should know him.

000000000000000000000000

Bonus files

Auror Profile as taken from the files of Madam Amelia Bones; Head of Law Enforcement and Auror Core.

**Name**: Adam Reilly

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 26

**D.O.B**: January 1 1967

**Eye Colour**: Dark Blue

**Hair Colour**: Black cut short

**Height**: 6' 2"

**Weight**: 80kg 190lbs

**Physical Fitness**: Average 5/10 on entry test to Auror Academy

**Spell Knowledge**: Above Average 7/10 on entry test to Auror Academy

**Spell Power**: Average 5/10 on Entry test to Auror Academy

**Special Abilities**: none

**Weakness**: short temper and believes that witches shouldn't be in the Auror core, is a problem.

**Rank**: Auror Second Class

N**ext of Kin**: Jess Reilly (Wife)

**Information**

A good Auror and hard working Reilly's one and only real floor is that he is a firm believer that no Witch should be in the Auror Core in anyway shape or form, he has taken part in a small protest petition, claiming that Amelia shouldn't be allowed to become the head of the Department, when she was first sworn in. He holds nothing against Witches in any of the other Ministry departments, as shown by his wife who is in Travel department.

A loving family man and willing to put that little extra in so that he can know that his family is safe for another day Reilly can be called the model of the modern Auror, hard working, family man and general nice guy who puts a little extra into his work just because he can.

Besides the small matter of the petition when Amelia was sworn in, he has no other black marks on his file and with a little more training may even reach first class rank in another year or so.

00000000000000000000000

Once again people first person to put in a name for a profile gets it but in a few chapters time I'll be doing a proper Harry Potter profile as he'll be getting his human form in the beginning of what should be his fourth year, anyway I hope you all enjoyed and do review.

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Anon, cravensvt, Nym Dora Lupin, Vukk, Dirt Rider 712, hemotem, michaelc100, Shaggy37, WeakMindedFool, Darthme1011, black potter 365, Ranger Dragen, Pryde2.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Hello all and once again we have another chapter of Wolf, I have to say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, now I would like to thank my betas, both of them so there shouldn't be many if any mistakes so good times for all.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and know that there is more on the way as well as the next chapter for Dragon Lords 2 my other beta got in touch with me the other day and said she has finally started it so that's all good it means she's on top of her own work. Enjoy

Chapter 7: Summer.

Tonks and SF ended up spending half of their time off with her mother, and the other half enjoying some peace and quiet before heading back to the grind stone and standard auror training classes again. SF was pushing himself even more than before to try and improve his skills, so that he wouldn't be as badly injured the next time he had to fight.

Tonks did go back to Hogwarts on the day that the students which had been attacked were revived with the mandrake potion. She stood off to one side and gave a small smile as she watched family and friends gathered around to welcome them back.

The next few days after the awakening of the students were spent training and learning new spells and skills. Amelia stopped by the flat every now and then to make sure everything was going to be ready for the first few weeks of summer. Tonks once again offered to find another place for those weeks, but Amelia kept on telling her it would be fine, since besides the nights and weekends both groups wouldn't be in the flat anyway.

The first fine sunny summer weekend found Tonks sitting out on the beach the town was built next to, a happy little sigh escaping her lips as she laid back in a one piece white swim suit that had a hole in the front to show her toned stomach and was also low cut in the back. The whole thing was very tight all around, as she was in her natural form, but the costume she had brought was for her smaller form, with much small hips and breasts.

SF was lying at her feet enjoying a short nap for the moment, every now and then his tail would start wagging and patting the sand. Tonks smiled at her partner whenever this happened, and patted him on the head with her foot, before going back to working on her tan whilst reading a romance novel her mother had recommended to her.

A hour later Tonks awoke from her little romance fiction world when SF raised his head suddenly and looked over her shoulder, giving a small bark of greeting to whoever was walking up behind the pair, his head quickly returning to its resting place at her feet.

Looking over her shoulder, Tonks gave a small smile and waved to Susan and her friend Hannah; both girls were in simple one piece swimsuits of Hufflepuff colours of black with yellow stripes up both sides. The two girls returned Tonks' greeting with a smile and a wave, before rolling out their own towels and putting up their umbrellas next to Tonks' spot. They both called out a greeting to SF, who huffed and rolled over a little, going back to sleep.

"Don't mind him girls. Its thanks to your aunt, Susan. She decided to put us with her old partner, friend, and trainer Mad-Eye, and he has been working both of us pretty hard the last week or so. SF has decided that the first day of our weekend is for sleeping and relaxing." Tonks said, after girls had given her a look at the lack of SF's response to their greeting.

SF gave another huff, as if to say he agreed with what Tonks had told them. He then moved his head a little and rested it on her leg. Tonks smiled, patted his head again and turned back to look at both Susan and Hannah. Both of them had started to put some sunscreen on their exposed flesh and each other's back. "I take it that SF and I have a few extras for dinner tonight… is your aunt going to be eating with us Susan?"

"Yes she is, and said not to worry about making dinner tonight. She said she would take care of it, and that the rest of us can enjoy the beach and sea until sun down. Oh, and you have to look after us while we're down here." Susan said, taking up a school book and started to read, while Hannah went to take a look around and flirt a little with a few of the local boys, claiming she needed to improve her social skills for the new school year.

Tonks laughed and nodded, poking SF in the head and telling him to use his skills to watch Hannah and Susan whenever one of them went beyond her sight. SF huffed, gave a large yawn, got to his feet and shook the sand out his fur, before moving over to a shadowy outcropping of rock, jumped up onto it, and lay back down, making sure that Hannah stayed within sight..

Susan laughed out loud at the sound of a growl coming from SF, when he saw Hannah suddenly move towards another group of young people. She looked over at Tonks, she too was laughing at the low growls and barks coming from her partner, "Maybe I can talk Hannah into staying closer so that he can enjoy his break and not have to chase her around the whole beach."

"No, leave her be and don't pay him any mind. He'll either get tired of it and go to sleep soon, or head back to the flat and catch up on his reading." Tonks said, waving off Susan's concern, as she leaned back and rolled over onto her stomach, "Put a bit of that tanning lotion I brought with me on my back dear, and then you can go back to what you were doing."

Susan nodded and did as she was asked, keeping an eye on SF out of the corner of her eye, watching him looking around now. He had clearly giving up on sleeping at the moment and was keeping a close eye on Hannah.

Tonks gave a small smile, knowing that he was watching over them now and that nothing was likely to happen to them. She gave a nod of thanks to Susan when she was done, before she started to doze off again, enjoying the warmth in the sun and the quiet.

She was woken a little later, when SF gave a sharp bark and growl close to her head. She was greeted by the sight of a group of young men who had been sneaking up on her, by the guilty looks on their faces. A small sigh escaped her lips as she got up and moved to stand next to SF; patting his head to show she wasn't upset at him for waking her.

"Is there something I can do for you boys?" She asked, calmly getting to her feet fully and placing her hands on her hips, tilting her head to one side as she does, knowing that her current outfit and the pose she was in now would either make them drooling messes, or intimidate them into behaving.

The teens, who all seemed to be around her age, looked from her to SF, who was sitting in front of her calmly, his eyes never leaving them for a moment. One of them was being pushed forward a bit while the others jumped back a step because of the looks SF was giving them.

"Ah, we were wondering if you wanted to join us clubbing tonight?" The boy asked, looking Tonks up and down with a nervous smile, which quickly vanished as Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry boys, but I have plans, and spending time in a little room with a heap of hormone driven teenagers isn't on that list… besides, none of you have looked me once in the face." Tonks said, bringing her arms across her chest, hiding her breasts a little, as they had hadn't looked above her neck once.

The boys looked a little insulted at this, but didn't do anything as SF had gotten to his feet now, and was slowly starting to turn a circle around the group. All of them noticed that Tonks had also moved one leg back a little to even out her weight in a fighting stance, one that none of them had seen before.

The boys seemed to think for a moment before nodding and moving off. SF watched every step they took and gave a nod when they are gone from sight. He looked up at Tonks, gave a small bark, and turned towards the tavern, which they could see from their spot.

Tonks nodded at the silent message, calling out over her shoulder to Susan and Hannah, both of who had been sitting to one side, watching everything Tonks had done with the group of boys. Both of them were wondering if they could get her to show them how to intimidate boys like that, "You two get everything together. I don't know about you two, but I've had enough of the beach, and could do with a cold drink and a meal."

Both girls nodded, and quickly had everything packed and evened out between the four of them, SF having his little saddle bag on his back with their books in it. He lead the way back to the flat, Tonks having paused long enough to pull a little skirt on, whilst Susan and Hannah pulled an over sized t-shirt to hide their swimsuits, or at least better then Tonks' skirt did.

Amelia looked up when the back door to the flat opened up, a book in hand being the only clue to what she had been up to while the youngsters had been out enjoying the beach. She looked them all over for a moment, before giving a nod to SF who had shrugged off the pack and was now heading to his and Tonks' room. He pushed open the dog door and entered the room, only to return a moment later with a glasses case hanging from his mouth.

Tonks smiled and help SF put his glasses on, which made the two girls giggle at the sight of a wolf with glasses on. SF gave them a look before jumping up onto the couch and used his nose to open up a book, a paw coming up to flick through pages until he got to the page he wanted.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day… a wolf with glasses." Susan said with a laugh, SF snorted before going back to his book, while everyone, save Amelia, laughed at him, before they went off to change for dinner. Or, in Amelia's case, to get the salad ready and cut up some chicken for SF.

The night's meal passed calmly, with Hannah and Susan looking away from SF, who was happily eating his meal, but the sight of the raw meat being eaten turning their stomach a little. They knew that he wasn't able to eat cooked meat yet, so they went back to their meals without complaint, Tonks being the only one able to look at SF without a problem.

Not long after the meal, everyone was gathered around the TV watching the evening news, enjoying a book or, in Susan and Hannah's case, the latest issue of Teen Witch Weekly, both giggling every now and at whatever article they were reading. SF gave them a look whenever they got to loud, which only made them giggle even louder at the sight of a wolf with glasses glaring at them.

It was close to midnight when Tonks got to her feet, looking around the room, she gave a small smile at the sight of Susan and Hannah watching a late night movie with looks of wonder, as they hadn't seen many Muggle movies before, Amelia was reading her book calmly, as was SF. "I'm heading to bed, SF. It's a Saturday, so you know what that means."

SF rolled his eyes but nodded, going back to his book. Both, Susan and Hannah staring at Tonks with a questioning look, but didn't ask why Saturday was so special to her. Tonks gave a small smile as she walked into her room, pausing only long enough to tap a small rune carved into the doorframe. As she left, Amelia shook her head, as she knew what that rune meant.

"She is having a little private time girls, if you're wondering why she said that and tapped that rune." Amelia said, when her niece and her friend gave each other questioning looks. SF nodded in agreement and even gave a small shudder, which didn't go unnoticed by the head of the DMLE, "She's a screamer I take it?"

SF nodded and went back to his book, both Susan and Hannah turned a lovely shade of pink at the images conjured up by Amelia, before quickly focusing back on the TV; trying to push the thoughts of what Tonks was up to in her room out of their minds.

The next morning found SF sitting on the couch right where the others had left him, after they headed to bed an hour or so after Tonks. It looked like he hadn't moved since they had all last seen him, it was only the fact that the book was now in front of him, which it had been the previous evening, that indicated that he had not stayed in that position all night.

Susan had started to make a late breakfast when Tonks showed up with a happy little smile on her face and dressed in the same swimsuit from the other day. She sat down and said thanks to Amelia who had pushed a steaming pot of tea and a mug over to her; she then leaned back in her seat, staring over her shoulder to see SF was watching her closely and every now and then sniffing the air.

"Rooms all yours boy, and yes, I already opened the window and vented it." Tonks said, SF gave a nod of thanks and moved to the bedroom, the door snapping shut as he flicked his tail against another rune lower on the doorframe.

Susan stared at Tonks with a questioning look, which the young Auror in training answered without even looking up from her cup of tea, "It's a deal we have, after he once came in on me during the first months we started living together. I get the room all Saturday night and he gets to sleep as long as he wants the Sunday morning. And as to venting the room, the scent left by what I was up to in there is very strong and he reckons he can't sleep while it is hanging in the air."

No one passed comment, as they finished eating. Tonks headed down to the beach to relax a little and enjoy the sun, while Susan and Hannah did a little of their summer homework. Amelia headed into the office for a bit to get some paperwork that needed urgent attention, but came back to spend time with her niece like she had promised for the summer.

00000000000000000000000000

The next few weeks passed like this. It was the end of July that something happened out of the ordinary. Amelia was the one to delivers this news when she got back from work that Friday night, a few hours after Tonks got out of training.

Tonks had been relaxing in the bath when Amelia came home, with SF laid in front of the fireplace after Tonks had given him a bath, and she nearly tripped over him as she exited the Floo. Susan and Hannah were both sitting on the couch watching some TV whilst also doing their homework.

Amelia didn't say anything as she went to the kitchen and got herself a drink. Susan, who had seen her Aunt like this before, decided not to say anything and whispered that Hannah should also keep her mouth shut as her aunt was clearly in a bad mood at the moment.

"Where is Tonks?" Amelia called out after a few minutes of nursing a cold beer she had pulled out of the fridge, looking at Susan and Hannah who were still on the couch. SF moved to one of the chairs and was now sitting there, calmly looking at her with a questioning look.

Both girls pointed to the bathroom, the sound of soft humming coming from the other side clearly stating that Tonks was having a bath and was relaxing after a hard day of training under Made-Eye Moody.

Walking up to the door, Amelia knocked once and then waited for the sound of the water splashing and Tonks cursing at being interrupted, "Trainee, I need to talk to you about a member of your family." A cry of understanding, the only answer needed, as Amelia moved back to the kitchen.

SF watched Amelia the whole time, but didn't move until Tonks came with a towel around her shoulders, drying her hair a little, the short bathrobe showing that her work outs with Moody had only toned her legs even more then they had been before.

Amelia didn't even look at Tonks, her beer sitting forgotten on the table in front of her. Tonks moved into a seat across from her and waited patiently for her boss to talk, "Tonks, did you know your cousin Sirius Black before he was locked away in Azkaban for his crimes?"

Tonks looked a little surprised at this question, but did answer after thinking about her answer for a few moments, as SF moved and sat down next to her, rubbing his head into her leg, which helped, calming her a little, "I met him a few times, as he and my mother were pretty close back when I was little. I was around five or six, I think, when I last saw him last, as he had stolen little Harry from his parents. He said his reason for doing it was to give them a little alone time, but my mother told me later, he wanted to cause some trouble with a prank and get Mr. Potter in trouble with Mrs. Potter." A smile lingered on her lips, at the memory of her cousin.

Amelia gave a small nod and a sigh, answering Tonks' questioning look, before she could even voice it, "This morning, he managed to escape from his cell in Azkaban, and the island itself. No one found out until the guards did their patrol at the beginning of their shift, which means he left at some point during the night. I was wondering if you might have had any information that might be of help in tracking him down."

Tonks bit her lip for a moment as she didn't know what to say, but after a few minutes, she knew she had to say something to Amelia, as there was something she and her mother had always believed that few others did, and she hoped that her boss would be understanding, and even believe her, if only a little.

"Madam, there is something I have to say about my cousin. It's something that my mother and I believe. We think that is he is innocent of the crimes he was thrown into Azkaban for. We both know he wasn't given a trial. Also, the things they said he did couldn't be possible. He loved the Potters as if they were his own family, and he always did everything he could to avoid injuring Muggles whenever he was caught in a fight with any Death Eaters."

"If I didn't know you were a Hufflepuff in Hogwarts, I would have called you a Gryffindor, for your bravery in telling me that, Tonks…" Amelia trailed off for a moment before giving a small smile and looking Tonks in the eyes, "I also believe there's been a miscarriage of justice here, Trainee. I have also read the reports, and the fact that he didn't have a trial is a very big problem. If you had a bit more experience, I would give you the job of hunting him down and brining him in to me for said trial. But for now, concentrate on your training."

Tonks sighed in relief that someone else believed her, besides her own mother. Amelia gave another smile before heading off to have her own bath and to clear her head and work out what to do about the Sirius Black problem. Tonks moved to her room to get her night clothes on and spend some time with the girls to help them with their homework, and also enjoy some quiet time.

SF, meanwhile, watched and listened to all of this, seeming to think on the whole subject for a moment, before moving to get one of his books and settle down to read for the afternoon, wondering what the future might hold for them now.

000000000000000000000000000

Bonus files

Compiled from public Wizengamot files. Additions from the files of Madam Amelia Bones; Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

**Name**: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 146

**D.O.B**: February 10 1846

**Eye Colour**: clear blue

**Hair Colour**: silver long beard and hair (Hair was rust red before it changed to silver)

**Height**: 5' 9"

**Weight**: 90kg 180lbs

**Physical Fitness**: Poor 3/10 on an Auror level test in 1985.

**Spell Knowledge**: 10/10 Outstanding (Master of all light spells rated)

**Spell Power**: 9/10 Outstanding (As tested on his acceptances of Headmaster of Hogwarts)

**Special Abilities**: Animagus form (Fox), Master of Mind Arts, Transformation Master, Light Magic Mastery, and Master Alchemist

**Weakness**: Always sees the good side of people who have shown no remorse for their actions, no matter what happens to them. Doesn't like to be kept out of the loop for information on secret topics.

**Rank**: Hogwarts Headmaster (Formerly an Auror, second class, in his youth and before he went to teaching), Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

N**ext of Kin**: Aberforth Dumbledore (Brother)

**Information**

As a young man, Albus Dumbledore joined the Auror Corps to help hunt down, and bring in the men who attacked his home years before and ended in the result of his sister's death. He graduated at the head of his class group, and within a few years, had hunted down all of the men, who turned out to be Muggles, and helped bring them in to face charges.

For fifty years, Albus put his work before his own life, and brought in a number of Dark Wizards and Witches, including former Dark Lord Gellert Grindlewald. He retired however, when Nicolas Flamel offered him a post as his apprentice and, over the years, helped him find out all the uses they could get out of Dragon's Blood.

Not long after he finished his work with Flamel, Albus was approached with the job offer of Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, which he took, and has remained within the school ever since, taking over as Headmaster not long after he turned one hundred, succeeding previous Headmaster Armando Dippet. He has remained Headmaster ever since.

0000000000000000000

Once again do leave reviews and also I wish to put to the vote of the following question, what weapons besides his wand Harry should have.

9mm 'Silver Talon' handgun 10 round clip full metal jacket hollow point rounds (Well be enchanted)

Spiked Chain (Weapon from third edit rules Dungeon and Dragons like the gun well be enchanted)

Give a surjection.

Do cast your votes in reviews the next chapter well say which one won or what weapon was the most requested, I might even have more than one weapon. Also once again first person to say who's profile is done next

0000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

KirijamaScion, Matian, Malfoie, jojobevco, hellscream89, LaminatedSamurai, Link Uzumaki, TP-Kataang, Dirt Rider 712, Andrew, Zaxxon, hemotem, jlmac2000, Shaggy37, musicisinmysoul, black potter 365, mosherguy18, lightning dragon bolt, Gune23, Ranger Dragen, Olaf74.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Hi all, sorry about the long wait but my second beta got bogged down in real life and has only just finished up this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and leave lots of reviews. Also some of you said that I shouldn't give Harry an extra weapon because they thought it would make him too powerful and such, well I'll say this now that the weapon is a backup only, he'll only us it when there is no chose or his wand is taken away from him.

By the way those of you are wondering what won the vote, it was the gun and I'll also have a few others that Harry has taken to collecting as everyone needs a hobby and Harry's is collecting weapons and armour for this story I think would be nice don't you all agree?

Enjoy.

Chapter 8: New Mission.

"I never noticed how many burn marks there are in the roof, until now." Tonks said, after being thrown across the training room by one of Mad-Eye's spells, the aged Auror who was meant to be retired but had been pulled back long enough to give Tonks a year of intensive training; he laughed at her joke as he limped over to look down on her prone form.

"Your power is fine Trainee, as is your range of spells. It's your dodging and shielding that needs work." Moody said, looking over his shoulder and pointing a finger at SF, who had been sat to one side watching the whole match. "You front and centre, now it's your turn to get beaten up."

Tonks rolled to her feet and slowly moved to the seat at the side of the room and taking up the book SF had been reading. Marking the page, she flicked back to her own spot, whilst watching SF's progress out of the corner of her eye as he squared off against Moody.

"Right then you little pup let see what you have learned since your last match." Moody said, giving his wand a flick as he gave a small bow to SF, the wolf returned the bow before jumping forward, the few shadows in the room lanced out to attack Moody from all sides. The old Auror flicking his wand, a shield come into being and took the full force of the hits.

"You haven't learned from last time I see." Moody said, flicking his wand to dispel all of the lances that had been ramming into his shield, his magical eye circled around in its socket as he looked for SF who had vanished from sight. "What! Where did you go?" He demanded, after he had completed a full circuit of the room and not been able to see any trace of the young wolf with his magical eye.

Moody took a moment to scan the room his eyes looking everywhere, only to come to a stop when he looked at his own shadow, which was overlapping a block of stone that had been left over from Tonks' match; the sight of this single thing quickly had him jumping as best he could away from this overlap.

It was too late however as SF came flying up out of his own shadow, the wolf's jaws locking around his wand arm and bitting down hard; Moody had said it was a no-hold-bars fight to try and bring him down, save all spells designed to kill or cause long-term damage.

Moody grunted in pain as he felt the bones brake under the force of the bite, he brought his other hand around to slam his walking cane into SF's side, sending him sliding away with his own wand, making him curse, he thought he still had a strong enough of a grip on it to stop that from happening.

Tonks couldn't help but laugh a little as SF stood off to one side, Moody's wand hanging from his mouth along with a few drops of blood escaped from his jaws; whilst Moody brought his injured hand close to his body looking over the bit marks closely.

Moody pulled sharply back with his injured hand, SF pulled back just as sharply, as he nearly felt the wand leave his mouth. Moody stopped what he was doing when he saw the white teeth start to dig into the wood of his precious wand; Tonks looked closely and could see a thin wire connecting the wand to Moody's wrists.

"I didn't know you knew that trick, sir." Tonks said, from the side watching the pair closely as SF started to pull backwards, slowly trying to break the line between Moody and his wand, without damaging the wand.

"I know a lot of ticks, like this one for example." Moody said, pulling his hand back sharply to pull SF forward out of the shadow he was moving towards, his cane coming down a moment later as every surface suddenly gave off a low light, enough to make the few shadows in the room vanish. SF pulled back sharply in pain as he let go of the wand and shook his head against the headache that had already started to developed from the sudden bright lights.

Tonks watched as Moody quickly stunned SF and tied him up with two quick flicks of his wand, "I'm sure that could be considered extra low even for you sir." She said softly, moving to SF's side and quickly had him untried and all lights in that area dimmed to let him recover a little.

"No such thing Trainee, by the time I'm done with you both he'll be fine in a bright room with no shadows and you'll be able to take on and win a fight against odds of five to one if I have my way." Moody said, looking down at SF who finally got to his feet, shaking his head a little he went over to where he had been reading before he sat down and starting to think over his little problem of beating Moody.

"Well I hope you can keep on training them while they are on the field Mad-Eye, I need to send Trainee Tonks and Shadow Fang back to Hogwarts again as those damn Dementors crossed the line and now Albus won't take no for an answer, either some Auror's who can cast a Patronus go to keep those Dementors in line or they go, Tonks here is one of the few we have who can cast that spell." Amelia said all of a sudden, startling Tonks but not Moody or SF as both had either smelled her the moment she entered the room, or in Moody's case his eye had seen her on one of its many sweeps of the room.

Moody gave a nod and looking at the pair as they stood behind him, SF sat with his back straight watching them both closely, "You two got lucky, you need to get some field work before your final year but that don't mean you're free of my control. Get back to that flat of yours and pack your bags, I want you both back here and in Amelia's office inside of an hour now get!" Moody barked at them both, Tonks took a hold of SF's collar as both of them vanished from sight, sinking into their own shadows.

"Should have stated that they had to go by normal means and not use Shadow Fang's powers to speed things up." Amelia said, leading Mad-Eye out of the room and towards her office, Moody gave a smile to her in answer, the look clearly said he had something planed for their return trip.

A good half hour later Amelia was explaining to Moody where he would be staying in Hogwarts, as Albus had already arranged rooms for the half dozen Auror's that Amelia could spare, for his request for extra help in controlling the Dementors. Tonks tumbled out of the fireplace, a few moments after she had told him which floor the Auror's would be bunking if they didn't have a place nearby.

"Where's that wolf of yours, girl?" Moody snapped, looking up from his hip flask which he had been taking a drink from, his eye narrowing at the lack of Shadow Wolf and bags on the young trainee, who had only turned nineteen a few weeks ago.

"He's bringing most of our stuff." Tonks said calmly, not rising to Moody's bait. Looking over at Amelia as she took a seat, she said, "If you don't mind me asking Madam, why are we being sent in now and not when the Dementors were first sent to the school?"

"The first Quidditch match was attacked by the damn things, despite their orders not to enter the school grounds no matter what, as such all events and trips into Hogsmeade are to be over seen by the whole Auror team being sent to make sure they stay in line. Otherwise you and Shadow Fang are to carry on your training under Mad-Eye here and any other Auror who decides to show you a few tricks of the trade, any questions?"

"No Madam Bones." Tonks said as she gave a small smile. She then reached down and seemed to get ready to pat something, at the same moment SF rose up out of her shadow as her hand touched his head, a few boxes that he had been standing next to appeared all around him.

"Now that you are here Shadow Fang, you can take that lot to Hogwarts to the rooms you both had before. Then you're to meet up with the team in the Great Hall to report in to Albus." Amelia said calmly, SF gave a nod and vanished again with the few boxes.

"Trainee, I want you with Shadow Fang at all times as in his current form he can't cast any spells but his skills might come in handy in dealing with any problems" Amelia said, looking Tonks in the eyes. The young woman nodded, as Amelia returned the nod as Tonks got to her feet, "Also if you should catch the man we talked about a few months ago, I want you to bring him to me and not the Dementors, no matter what the Minister or anyone else said understood."

"Yes, Madam Bones." Tonks said with a smile, as she moved to the fireplace to floo to Hogsmeade, quickly starting for Hogwarts not long after that.

Back in the office Amelia looked at Moody, making sure that both his eyes were on her and spoke in a calm manner. "I want you to help her catch Sirius Black and bring him to me, before the Dementors or any of the Minister's lackeys understood."

Moody blinked once, before he gave a nod moved to the fireplace to floo to Hogsmeade himself, before he left he turned to Amelia, "I'll do that for you as my repayment to you for saving me life all those years ago." Amelia nodded to him as he vanished in a cloud of smoke and flames.

00000000000000000000000

That night all of the students were greeted by the sight of a half dozen Auror's, two of which they remembered from the other year, namely Trainee Tonks and Second class Auror Reilly. Only one other Auror stood out from the rest, the scars and wooden leg being a dead giveaway of one Mad-eye Moody the other Auror's how ever were unknown.

A few of the students were starting to wonder where Tonks partner was as it was so rare to see the two apart, it was when Minerva and Albus walked in with SF only a few steps behind them both, a slightly upset look on his face. Something that had many of them asking what could get under his skin.

Albus looked over the students for a moment, before looking over at were the Auror's where when a low growl was heard coming from the Wolf. The sight of SF standing next to Tonks, whilst looking at Reilly, who had been sat next to her, whilst Remus was sat on her other side. Between the two men, Reilly was being viewed as a bigger threat to Tonks in SF's books.

"I told you he would take offence at you sitting next to me Reilly, so please move." Tonks said calmly looking, at Reilly with slightly narrowed eyes. Ever since she had helped with the capture of the Basilisk a few months ago, Reilly and a number of the other anti women Auror's had lightened up towards her and had gotten a little too friendly for her liking.

Reilly was about to say something about SF and were he could go, when suddenly his own shadow seemed to reshape and form a long chain that pulled him out of the chair and into the one at the end of the table. SF gave a nod of approval before jumping up into the seat, letting Reilly's shadow return to normal a moment after that. Reilly gasped for breath for a moment, before going for his wand only to find Moody's pointed at him.

"You weren't planning of cursing one of my apprentices, were you?" Moody growled. Reilly quickly took a seat, the thought of taking on the legendary Mad-eye Moody in a fight, was not something he wanted to contemplate.

Albus gave a small cough to get everyone's attention, before calmly addressing the student body, "As you can see we are playing hosts to these Auror's, they are here to make sure what happened at the Quidditch match doesn't happen again. I am sure many of you have noticed that young Nymphadora has returned as part of this team, as has her current trainer Mad-Eye Moody. So welcome back Nymphadora and Shadow Fang, as well as Auror Reilly."

There was around of polite clapping from most of the students. Tonks was shooting looks at Albus, he had a feeling that her stare, if at all possible, would kill for using her first name. Moody gave a small cough and looked at her, when she started to reach for her wand to hex the Headmaster.

Albus quickly went on to welcome all of the other Auror's to the school, also warning the students that the Auror's would have the same powers as any of the Professors. After he finished talking, everyone settled into their meals, SF calmly ate his dinner whilst watching Remus out of the corner of his eye, there was something off about that mans scent.

Remus meanwhile was talking calmly with Tonks, who seemed to be enjoying hearing what he had to say about teaching, his own eyes flicking to the wolf at Tonks side; having a feeling he had seen a wolf of similar shape and size before this day.

Tonks however was being as polite as she could be, although she thought he was a charming sort of guy he was a little too old for her. He had to be over fifteen years older than her and although she known it was common in the Wizarding world to marry someone either younger or older then you by a few decades, she wasn't planning on getting into a relationship with anyone older or younger than her by any more than five years.

About half way through the meal Minerva moved up behind Tonks and SF, placing a hand on the latter's head whilst looking at Tonks calmly, "Tonks we have found a spell that might be able to help Shadow Fang here a little, we don't know what it's going to do fully to him but it should help him in getting in touch with his human side a little more,"

Tonks looked up hopefully, but also looked at SF when he lowered his head a little, nosing his snack a little as if to say he didn't care either way. Minerva carried on before Tonks could say anything to her partner, "If you both want to try out this spell; then come to my office after dinner. The Headmaster and I will try the spell and see what happens, but so you both know, the spell will not harm you in anyway, Shadow Fang."

Tonks nodded and leaned in close to SF, rubbing the back of his neck softly when Minerva moved away and spoke softly to him, so that no one else would be able to hear; well nearly no one, as Remus' hearing was very sharp and Moody had enough enchantments on him that it would be impossible for a fly to fart in the same room as him without him hearing it.

"We'll head up there after dinner boy and then decide once we both have looked at the spell, I'm not going to chance hurting you without knowing all of the details."

SF nodded and went back to his meal after giving Tonks a little nip on the neck, who smiled and kissed his forehead softly whispering that she wasn't going to let anything happen to him, if she could help it.

After dinner the pair calmly left the table and started for Minerva's office, taking a moment to say hi to Hermione, who came rushing up to them, her hair now looking tame and she also had a light layer of makeup. Lavender and Parvati gave little waves of hello from there spot, waiting for Hermione to rejoin them.

"Tonks, I wanted to say thank you for that advice last Christmas, now I have real friends and know what you meant by knowledge being nothing compared to real friends." Hermione said smiling up at Tonks, who smiled and pulled her into a quick little hug whispering how glad she was for her and that she better get going now, adding that she would see her around.

Hermione nodded and watched as Tonks left the Great Hall and melted into a shadow as she took a hold of SF's neck. Hermione knew that they had used one of his powers to help speed up there travel to wherever they were going, giving a shrug of her shoulders she ran back over to Lavender and Parvati.

Tonks didn't even break stride as she came out of a shadow, down the hall from Minerva's office, with SF only a step or so behind her. They were greeted by the sight of Minerva and Albus entering the Deputies Head's office ahead of them, the pair paused long enough to let Tonks and SF catch up and gave a nod of greeting before they entered the office taking up a seat a few moments late r.

"Ah nice to see you both decided to come along for this little test, first let me say thank you both for coming back to help keep the Dementors in line. I don't care what the Minister said; those things are drifting closer to the school whilst both claim that the things are still at their posts and haven't moved at all." Minerva said from behind her desk, a large book open before her as she looked at the pair across from her.

Tonks gave a small smile and spoke softly whilst looking over at SF, "The least we could do after all the help we got last year, although I have no idea how helpful my Patronus is going to be, as I haven't cast it at a Dementor yet."

"I'm sure you will do fine dear, but I believe we are here to help your friend and partner here, I know you very well Tonks and I thought you would like to read the spell we found, before doing anything." Minerva said with a friendly smile as she pushed the book towards them, a rare thing for anyone, both leaned in and starting to read, after Tonks took out his glasses and pushed them onto his nose.

Albus and Minerva sat back and watched the pair read the spell in full detail. SF seemed to like the idea behind it but the fact that it had never been tested, going by the information in this book did make him a little nervous. Tonks was also in the same boat as him with regards to the information, but the thought that they could communicate much easier than they could now, was too good a chance to pass up.

"What do you think boy? Could make it a lot easier to communicate and get along with the others in training, also we can finally talk to each other with more than a few written notes you can do." Tonks asked, looking at SF, who seemed to be thinking it over very carefully.

After a few moments SF looked at Tonks and then gave a small, nod moving up to her and rested his head in her lap the look in the eyes carried the silent message that he agreed and would have the spell cast upon him.

Minerva smiled at Tonks when she gave a nod as if to say to go ahead, SF looking at her as she raised her wand and seemed to concentrate on the spell for a moment, her wand gave a slight flick and a quick few words later a glow seemed to cover SF's head.

There was a few moments of silence after the glow had faded away, SF looked at everyone for a moment before moving his jaw around a little, before giving a guttural coughing sound in the back of his throat. Shaking his head he looked at Tonks and then seemed to think about something before opening his mouth and managed to half bark half growl out a single word, "Tonks"

Tonks smiled at SF and dropped down to her knees hugging him around the neck whispered into his ear softly, "I'll help you remember how to talk again, real soon SF and then we can sit back and get to know each other really well." SF nodded into her neck and once again and gave a little nip on her neck to show his thanks.

Both Minerva and Albus watched the pair and couldn't help but smile a little at how much affection they showed each other, both of them not saying a word as they left the room not paying them any mind, as Tonks sounded out words to SF who would try and say them back his jaw however was going to prove to be a problem for talking but he would adapt the two Professors were sure of it.

000000000000000000000

**Name**: Sirius Black

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 33

**D.O.B**: April 20 1959

**Eye Colour**: gray

**Hair Colour**: Black shoulder length

**Height**: 6' 3"

**Weight**: 188lbs 85kgs

**Physical Fitness**: Average 5/10 (Tested on Leaving Hogwarts)

**Spell Knowledge**: Average 6/10 (Tested on Leaving Hogwarts)

**Spell Power**: Above Average 8/10 (Tested on Leaving Hogwarts)

**Special ****Abilities**: Bear-like black dog (Unregistered) Charms expert, Prank Master, Dark Arts specials.

**Weakness**: Quick temper and bad habit of going off half cocked, also hangs onto grudges a little too well.

**Rank**: none (Emerged to be a squad leader in the Order of the Phoenix)

N**ext of Kin**: Cousins Narcissa (Black) Malfoy, Andromeda (Black) Tonks, Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange, Second Cousin Nymphadora Tonks.

**Information**

One of the four famous Marauder's from Hogwarts, Sirius Black left Hogwarts thirteenth in his class and had a very bright future in any field he could have wanted. A year out of Hogwarts, he served as best man at the wedding for his best friend and Leader of the Marauder's James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter.

A few years into the first war against Voldemort, Sirius proved to be very skilled and a master of many spells bringing in a number of Death Eaters for the reward money towards the end of the war. Sirius also always made time to be with the only family members he liked that of his cousin Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora.

With his impending Godfather hood, Sirius started a pranking war on all of his friends and family, as well as his enemies many a Death Eater coming in with rabbit ears and extra or backwards limbs and it only got worse at the end of the nine months with a two or so month parred off, interrogating all Death Eaters caught by either the Ministry or the Order over the disappearances of Lily Potter. Only calming down when she appeared and gave birth to the Potters heir a few months later, Sirius remaining at her side where ever possible, when James wasn't able.

Sirius a year later was believed to the be named the Potter Secret keeper and betrayed them to Voldemort some say for power others say for the safety of his only remaining good aligned family the Tonks, but it is unknown which or why he did as such, the next day after the Potters death he was caught after killing Peter Pettigrew a third Marauder and a number of Muggles, although it was never proven if he really did these things.

00000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following reviews:

Der Ritter des Mondes, Anonymous D, Siven80, hemotem, RamaFan, Dirt Rider 712, -0- Shadow'sFire -0-, Octol, Matian, God of wind4, Phnxfyr1, Master DK, Ebony Spartan, Grimindome, black potter 365, Robbie, Shaggy37, timt020, Vukk, jojobevco, jedielfsorcerer, Sleeper, Xi3, Nym_Dora Lupin, Soulless Creature, tallica343, MoonFang14, mosherguy18, unknown-ark, TP-Kataang, fangleon, Darksnider05, crazyjim8.

A/N: OK then people I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and Sirius profile and also the results of the poll, the Silver Talon hand gun, personal favourite and also it well have a few little enchantments on it but those well be surprises for later on, also the next profile I have already sorted out… next time we have Lily Potters.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Hello all and welcome to another chapter of wolf as promised I would post it in a week's time sense I posted that note.

Now then I would first like to thank my new beta BrowncoatTerminator for doing this chapter so quickly but would also like to ask that my older betaer who got in touch with me please send a PM message or get my new email address from my profile as fanfic doesn't show the addresses in there PM messages for some reason so if you still want to help with this story then please do that.

Now then as I have been cut off from my old email account I can't do my normal thanks to my reviews so sorry guys about but enough about my problems, I hope this chapter might answer some of your questions about SF or Harry as he well be known as after this chapter so enjoy and as always leave reviews.

A/A/N: Sorry about that before folks I just realised I posted the unbetaed chapter before and my new beta pointed it out to me just this morning so sorry about that everyone and here's the real chapter… sorry again.

Chapter 9: His Past.

Over the next month no one really saw Shadow Fang and Tonks save Mad-eye Moody and the day of the second Quidditch match and also a Hogsmeade weekend. There time being spent teaching SF how to talk again as after so long where the only way he could communicate by written or barking and such it was clear he had nearly forgotten how.

It was the first week of December when Tonks walked up to Albus' office and had a quick talk with him before returning to her quarters not long after delivering her message to the aged man to get Madam Bones and come to her quarters as they had a story to tell.

An hour later Amelia walked into their quarters SF seating calmly in a seat to one side while Tonks was leaning against the back of the chair one hand rubbing the back of his head while she rested her chin against her other hand just watching the two people before them.

"Hello, Madam Bones, Professor Dumbledore, it's nice to finally be able to greet you like one human to another." Shadow Fang said in a deep guttural voice as his jaw was proving to be a very big problem for shaping some of his words and it seemed to both guests that some of his words were only just understandable for now but only time would tell if he would improve.

"I'm impressed you have come this far in such a short amount of time my boy, good work on adapting to talking with that shaped jaw and such." Albus says a little surprised really at how well SF was talking as he thought it would take a year to get this far but then again given how long they had been working on this and the lack of sightings of the pair over the past month or more it shouldn't be that surprising.

"I have a very good teacher," He growled out turning his head enough to look up at Tonks and even lick her cheek suddenly Tonks making a face and wiping her cheek at the sudden attack by his tongue. "I have asked for both of you here so that I can tell you both how I ended up like this, so get conformable and I'll tell my tale that started five years ago, a day I was still called Harry Potter."

Flashback

It was a cold December morning that found one Harry Potter walking slowly away from school, silently wondering and working out what chores he had to deal with the moment he got back home if he wanted to eat dinner that night.

The thought of the overweight Uncle Vernon bearing down on him making him shake a little the same with the equally fat son didn't help the image either, the image always having the two yelling or punching him for failing to do something fast enough or just for the fun of it.

Harry didn't really know why his Uncle hated him so much; he couldn't see why he had to be half starved and beaten all the time just because he was a little different. Okay he did view things different to normal people, as it was almost wolfish the way he viewed things, him the loyal runt of the litter and Dudley the pick of said litter.

Giving another sigh Harry walked in the house that would never be called home to him; he had only just entered the house when his Aunt thrust a list into his hand and ordered him to work. Harry just gave yet another sigh and went off to do his chores.

Harry worked hard over the next hour or so but he know that no matter how fast or hard he worked there was no chances of getting anything to eat this night after crossing off only the second item on the ten item long list.

Getting ready to go and start on dinner as it was the last thing on the list but if it was late by so much as a minute he would be beaten Harry had only just taken a few steps when his Uncle's hand reached out and took him by the neck. His cousin laughing off from the side as Harry started to kick wildly to get out of the iron grip of his Uncle.

"Boy you are late for making dinner so guess what that means." Vernon snarled out throwing Harry into the wall and bringing his hand around a moment later to slap him in the face Harry's head turning with the blow.

"You're nothing but a unless brat just like your bitch of a mother and father, why we should keep looking after you is beyond me but I think tonight we'll try and beat everything out of you." Vernon says, bringing his hand around for another punch Harry just taking the blow and falling back into the wall sliding down it to his knees.

Petunia calmly walked by while her husband continued to punch and even start to kick Harry saying as she goes with her nose up in the air. "Try not to get any blood on the carpet dear I just had it cleaned, also I'll start on dinner."

"Of course, dear." Vernon says before going back to beating on the defenceless eight year old that was now in a tight ball and not moving while shielding himself as best he could from the oncoming attack Dudley joining his father in the attack a moment later.

Vernon stopped after a few minutes when he heard something crack on the last kick his son gave Harry laying there gasping for breath now that the attack had stopped, "Look at you boy like a dog that should have been drowned at birth just like that bitch that was your mother." Vernon spat out moving to head away when suddenly a large aura of energy seemed to come from Harry's still form.

"Don't talk about my mother that way."Harry gridded out the side of him that had always viewed things the way of a wolf or other canine did rise up a howl of a wolf echoing inside his head as he slowly rose to his feet, his eyes looking to be that of an animal about to attack, as they now looked up at Vernon.

Vernon didn't even blink as he punched Harry in the stomach sending the boy to the ground again, "How dare you talk back to me boy," Vernon snarled going for another punch when suddenly Harry jaw seemed to clinch as if he was in pain that wasn't caused by him.

Deciding to not pay this any mind Vernon went to hit Harry again only for his fist to pass right through the boy as if he was made up of nothing but smoke and shadows, Harry's head rising once again to look at his uncle as his face seemed to shift and change.

'They dare to insult my mother and father to my face, these animals deserve whatever fate deals them.' Harry thought to himself as he felt something deep down snap fully and his body start to change all over, the pain he had been feeling a moment ago vanishing as a whole new type of pain entered his body something pushing forward and start to fight him for control over his body.

'What is this other being here?' Harry thought to himself as he felt his body hunch over and his bones started to reshape themselves falling to all fours a moment later as the fur started to grow out all over his body the cloths on him ripping all over as the whole body changed form.

'They insulted our pack while they are unable to defend themselves in the Great Plains, where they now hunt, they must be punished.' Another voice or instinct seemed to say to him as a moment later where an under feed and recently beaten boy was laid out was now a largish wolf with messy black fur and emerald green eyes.

Vernon just looked in shock at the wolf before him but quickly shock his head and went for the small island table standing in the hallway bringing it around and slamming it down into Harry's back forcing him back down to the ground with a yelp of pain.

Before he could bring the little table down on Harry's back again Harry seemed to think on something before sinking into Vernon's shadow he was casting over him the table turning into splinters on impact with the floor and not his back.

"Petunia, the boys a freak just like his mother and father; he just vanished after turning into the mongrel he is." Vernon called out looking around wildly for any sign of the new Harry wolf.

Harry mean while was looking around wildly himself at the world of gray he was now in, he could see his Uncle standing in the hallway looking around for him but for some reason he couldn't see him standing right in front of him or hear him despite the fact that he could hear the man yell about him being a freak like his parents.

Petunia came into the hallway just then saying sharply to Vernon while Harry just stood there looking up at the pair Dudley still looking at him or more to the point the location he had been standing in shock, "He's got to be one of those Freaks like my sister, some can turn into an animal or something, then as far as I'm concerned then good riddance, now come along both of you and get your dinner."

Harry just watched on as the family left the room not even worried about what might have happened to him, giving a whimper he slowly got up and walked towards the door only to find that he could see beyond the door and into the street and also all of the other houses in the area as if the walls and such weren't in the way.

'Maybe this life would be better this way, a ghost to all save myself, and I'll just vanish into the night and be forgotten.' Harry thought to himself feeling the other half of him the animal side start to attach itself to his mind more firmly.

End Flashback

Albus and Amelia just looked at Shadow Fang who Albus now know to be the missing Harry Potter Amelia just nodding at the story that he had just finished telling them, Tonks had moved in this time to seat down next to the chair Harry's head resting on the arm of the chair near hers letting her rub just behind his ears to help settle him down after telling of the day he lost a part of his humanity.

Before anyone could say anything Tonks spoke suddenly just looking at her boss and former Headmaster, "Harry had only told me that story a few hours before he told you two, he has also stated that he will always be Shadow Fang in public for now and only Harry Potter between the three of us in private."

Amelia just nodded at this and said, without looking at Albus who had been about to open his mouth to argue with Harry's and Tonks decision, "I approve as you are in the Auror Academy after all Harry, although if you like you can join the Hogwarts Students once you are human again but for now you're still an Auror in training, understood Trainee."

Harry just nodded his head moving his jaw a little before saying. "Understood, Director Bones."

"But Harry I'm sure your parents would have wanted you to come to Hogwarts and join your fellow students, I can arrange for special classes for you to catch up with the others in your year and have Minerva double the number of lessens on changing you back so that you can join them all the sooner." Albus says looking at Amelia like she was crazy having someone who was only just thirteen join the Auror Academy without even a basic education in Magic under the belt first.

"They may have but I'm an Auror Trainee now and must follow the orders of my boss, besides I'm learning a lot in the Academy just fine with Tonks here to help." Harry growled out jumping down from his seat and laying himself across Tonks lap now to show where he was happy to stay and who with despite Albus' objection.

"Now Harry I know your parents very well and know that both your father and mother wanted you to come to Hogwarts when you turned eleven, surely you would want to honour their memory, also I'm sure Madam Bones' here would be willing to take you back into the Auror Academy when you finish your magical education."

"Albus, stop trying to talk him into doing something he might not want to do, Trainee Tonks is teaching him everything he would be learning here in Hogwarts on their off time and also knows when to have fun and take him along as well so he doesn't become a bookworm." Amelia said sharply to Albus who looked like he was about to say something back when she raised a hand to stop him.

"I also have a say in what happens to me as I have done some research into how I ended up with my Aunt and Uncle and the files stated that you were the one to take me after the death of my parents and that you said I was in a safe place, nothing else." Harry snapped out sharply sitting next to Tonks now one paw resting on her thigh while the other was on the floor Tonks rubbing the back of his head gently with one hand the other one just cupping his paw on her thigh.

Albus looked up at this and was about to say something when Tonks spoke up for the first time in a little while, "I also did some research into the Potters and found I couldn't access their files as the Chief Warlock had sealed the file and only his signature can unseal it."

"Albus I want those files unsealed by the end of the day and you are to leave Harry alone to decide where he wants to go next or what he plans on doing." Amelia says sharply to the Headmaster, who just nodded at this and quickly leaves the room as he had only sealed the files anyway to stop people from learning about Petunia and working out were Harry had been placed.

"Harry I want you to do a lot of research on Animagus transformations in witches as I have a feeling your mother might have played a small part in your current form and the way you view the world, Trainee Tonks you're to help him where ever possible and also you two… leave any romantic feelings until you are changed back Harry." Amelia finishes with a small smile looking at how Tonks was patting Harry's head and holding his other paw while Harry was just leaning into her side a little more than just friends would.

The way the pair suddenly looked away from each other was all the answer Amelia needed to her statement about their relationship getting to her feet she calmly left the room to go make sure Albus did unseal the file and also check up on the other Auror's stationed in Hogwarts.

00000000000000000000

Amelia over the next few days spent her time looking over the Potter's files a raised eyebrow being the biggest surprise over the file of one James Potter as it stated that James had payed a fine for being an unregistered Animagus out of Hogwarts the paperwork stating that he had successfully performed his first change in his fourth year, and that he just didn't want to register until Lily had talked him into it not long after finishing Hogwarts and marrying.

It was when she was reading Lily's file that she got a big surprise as it stated that Lily was a Timber Wolf Animagus and that she had successfully performed her first change a month into her pregnancy with Harry, her file also stated that a month later she vanished off the map for three months being found at the end of this time in her Animagus form half dead from injures in one of the Tube station in London. The file even stated that she had lost some of her mind to the Animal within and to her dying day had acted more wolf-like then human ever since she had vanished.

Turning the page of the report Amelia looked up when her fireplace flared up and Tonks came tumbling out, watching the young woman dust herself off Amelia sat back and asks calmly putting Lily's file down so that Tonks could see what she had been reading. "Any reason for this visits Trainee and shouldn't you be getting ready for your big Christmas present give away like you did last year?"

Tonks nods at this and says taking a seat looking Amelia right in the eyes, "I have all the presents payed for and even a few donated to me by some of the stores in my room in Hogwarts so that is taken care of but I have something you should know, in one of the older books on Animagus transformations me and Harry found in the Library it stated that no witch should transform for long periods of time while pregnant or it may affect the baby although it didn't say anything about what might happen."

"Then Harry's change is also due in part to something his mother did when she was pregnant with him as I had just read in her file that she spent upwards of three months in her Animagus form of a Timber Wolf and that she was dodging Death Eaters that whole time meaning she couldn't chance changing back without them spotting her, we only got luckily in the fact that some Auror's found her hiding in the Tubes and brought her in to recover. The healers said though that there was no long lasting damage to her baby… clearly they were wrong."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes after this as they both know that Lily and James had had a hard life ever sense they got out of Hogwarts both being on the run nearly all the time and only really settling down in Godric's Hollow after Harry was born.

Tonks could almost recall a time when she was young that Sirius had brought her to visit them and spending a good hour playing with baby Harry, the baby just so care free and without a worry in the world, she was brought out of her thoughts when Amelia says softly all of a sudden. "Trainee I want you to take a copy of these files to Harry and be with him while he reads about his parents' lives and what they went through to protect him from those dark days… take the rest of the year off and enjoy your holidays."

Amelia looked away before Tonks could say anything to the over two weeks' worth of holidays she had just been given, just listening as Tonks says the copying charm on the files before her before leaving Amelia leaning her head back against her chair the moment the young Auror had left whispering softly that she would do what she could in memory of his parents to help Harry any way she could.

000000000000000000000

**Name**: Lily Annabelle Evens Potter

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 22 years (At age of Death)

**D.O.B**: June 27 1959 **D.O.D**: October 31 1981

**Eye Colour**: Emerald Green

**Hair Colour**: Rich flame red.

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Weight**: 70kg 140lbs

**Physical Fitness**: 5/10 Average (Auror Fitness Test results on entering the healing side of the Academy)

**Spell Knowledge**: 8/10 Above Average (Natural with Charms and healing spells and able to learn them in record time.)

**Spell Power**: 6/10 Above Average (As tested on entering the Auror Academy healing wing)

**Special Abilities**: Charms Mistress, Gifted Healer, Master Potion maker rank, Animagus Light red Timber Wolf, Rune Mistress (Even Reported to be helping the Unspeakables with some of their research at times).

**Weakness**: Transfiguration skill was mediocre at the very least able to do the basics but nothing to advanced, could also be a little hot headed at times and was quick to snap at others.

**Rank**: Field Healer for Auror Core.

N**ext of Kin**: Petunia Dursley (Sister) Harry Potter (Son) James Potter (Husband – Also Deceased)

**Information**

Although it was a sad day that Lily Potter left for the next great adventure within the Auror Academy as she had taken up teaching one of the classes on field healing not long after she gave birth to Harry, Lily's spirit is carried on by every one of her students and friends, all of them fighting to make sure that those who had hunted her and other innocents wouldn't be able to carry on their evil ways.

Lily was a proud mother and hard worker in her teaching days and was willing to help anyone in need regardless of the cost to herself, although she did seem to display a very canine view on the world after her three months running game of hide and seek with a large force of You-Know-Who's forces and had only survived that thanks to a random patrol of Auror's in the Tube stations of London happening to find her.

A rumor that had been going around a few weeks before her death was that Lily had been working on some kind of spell to help protect her son from all harm although these reports would never be verified because of her death and the destruction of Godric's Hollow along with all of her research notes.

00000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Well first things first I would like to say sorry about the last post as I did put up the wrong chapter namely the unbetaed one and not the betaed one, I've seen to it this time that this is the one that BrowncoatTerminator did for me so there shouldn't be too many complaints about spelling for this one I hope.

Now then I know some of you are going to say something about the timeline and such for this chapter but remember this is an AU and a fanfiction meaning its suppose to be fun and for everyone's enjoyment so please not to many flames.

Also my Star wars story I've gotten a Beta but he can't start for a few days yet so that story is on hold for a little bit while I get chapters ready and my new guy finishes up exams.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Christmas Attack.

The Christmas holidays found only a hundred students still within the school walls as such Albus on Christmas morning removed all but one table which was large enough for everyone to seat down at that Christmas lunch.

Remus when he walked into the Great Hall, he couldn't help but smile at the informal look of the hall and remembering betters days before he lost so many of his friends.

Shaking his head of those images Remus moved to his seat that was at the far end of the table pausing for a moment at the sight of the extra chair off to one side on a slightly raised platform, the chair was something that Albus would normal seat in, in his office.

Minerva seeing where Remus was look indicated for him to take a seat next to her as she whispers to him softly, "You'll know what that is for in a few minutes as we seem to have taken on a new tradition here in Hogwarts at Christmas, just seat back and enjoy the lunch and then you'll see."

Giving a nod at this Remus got his meal together and just started to eat calmly looking around at the students and staff there for this year, making a note that besides Minerva and Albus there was only the other heads of house and Moody, all the other Auror's save Tonks having gone home for the day to be with their families, Madam Hooch and Pomfry rounded out all of the adults both of whom were talking softly to each other while looking towards the Great Hall doors every now and then as if waiting for something.

It was about half way through the meal that Shadow Fang, the young Auror stuck in his Animagus form according to the information that Remus had been given came into the Great Hall by a shadow being cast off to one side, he only paused long enough to look over everyone there before giving a nod and moving to lay down in front of the extra chair off to one side giving a large yawn as he lays down and quickly started to doze off.

Looking at the wolf Animagus Remus was about to pass comment on him when the Great Hall doors opened with a bang, Tonks standing there in the same outfit as she had warn the other year only this time it was a dark blue colour where it had been red, Remus' eyes widening at the amount of skin and cleavage she was showing as she called out loudly wishing everyone a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Tonks and once again I have to say a very unusual chose of cloths for this weather and for a meal dear." Albus called out with a large smile on his face and laugh on his lips as Tonks just pocked her tongue out at him and took the chair that SF had sat himself in front of.

"Last again Albus this time for picking on my cloths." Tonks called out seating down calmly and crossing her legs just as calmly, a happy little smile on her face at Albus gave the little mock pout at the fact that this would be the second year in the row now. "First years first once again, come on up children I don't bite and his bark is worse than his bite."

"So says you." SF says loud enough for everyone to hear all of them looking at him in surprise that he can talk now SF or Harry to two people in the room at the moment just rolled his eyes and went back to his little nap.

"Behave." Tonks says softly to him while pocking him with a foot making him just give her a mock angry look before lowering his head once again muttering about later that night and how he was going to get his pay back.

The first years that had stayed slowly moved up and accepted the presents Tonks was offering mostly books on how to simplify their school work or a change of clothes from there robes, the second years getting much the same Ginny taking a moment when she came up to hug the surprised SF around the neck before accepting the new set of cloths and a book on indentifying dark artefacts without setting them off.

It carried on like this for most of the students Ron Weasley having to back up sharply however when he spent a little too long just starring at the cleavage Tonks was showing Harry getting tired of the lustful look his friend was getting having snapped at him and even nipped at his ankles a little to get the boy moving.

Hermione got another makeup kit and book this one on the basic of Auror training that Tonks thought would be a good hint for the brainy girl who had all the skills to be a great Auror or even a member of the research department.

After the last of the students got there presents Tonks looked over the professors and called out Remus' name, giving a friendly smile when the older man got even with her, Harry just looked at him for a moment before going back to looking like he was napping.

"Now then I think you'll enjoy this gift I have for you, Moony." Tonks says with a smile remembering her cousin calling Remus that many times when she had been staying with him. Remus just smiling and rolling his eyes at the old nickname the Weasley twins nearly falling over themselves at the name Tonks had called him.

Remus gave a nod of thanks for the present and opened it up showing a fully automated model of the solar system with a spell on the moon to show its fazes that only he could spot, he just smiled and once again nodded moving back to his seat as Minerva decided to head up next.

The remaining staff only got a set of nice robes and a book that once again Harry had confirmed whether or not they had them, Albus being the last one to step forward and just smiled down at the pair bring a hand down to pat Harry on the head the young Auror in training just giving him a look as if to says 'You can try and charm me but I'll still make up my own mind.'

"Now then Albus once again my little helper says that socks are once again on your lists of things you wanted for Christmas, however you also had on your list the wish to know who was responsible for what happened to Miss. Weasley the other year in her first year so I have both for you thanks to my little helper here."

"Who you calling little Nymphadora." Harry says from next to her ducking his head in time to avoid her kicking leg at his comment and use of her first name a number of the boys leaning forward as if hoping that one kick would pick up her skirt enough to see what she was wearing under it.

"Quit you, anyway Albus this name is thanks to some helpers of SF's here in the Shadow Plain however you can't really do anything with it save know who is responsible for all of the trouble the other year." Tonks says holding out another two pairs of socks and also a little folded piece of paper a single name on it when Albus opened it up a sad nod of the head being all that she needed to see that he understood what she meant.

"Thank you for this information Tonks dear and also please note that I have stopped calling you by your first name after the second morning waking up to find one leg of my chair pulled into a shadow and as such nearly throw me to the floor as a result so would you kindly call off your guard dog." Albus says with a smile down at Harry who was trying to look innocent with his large puppy dog eye look, which was proving to be very convincing to everyone who didn't know him.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir but I'll be sure to talk to that lovely little Shadow Mephit Zarra to stop causing so much trouble in the school the next time I'm in the Shadow Plain." Harry says with an evil looking grin on his face and considering that he had a long row of white fangs it just added to the evil look.

"And what are Shadow Mephit then Shadow Fang?" Remus asks from just behind Albus having walked over when Albus had asked about the stopping of his chairs being pulled into shadows.

"Nothing majorly threatening if that is what you are thinking Moony." Tonks says from her seat still slowly getting to her feet and starching her arms above her head as she goes showing everyone that she had gotten a little body art added to her stomach just above her tan line, a simple little red rose tattoo that had just started to opening.

"Mephits are just little elemental monsters that live in there plain or element you would like them as they are pranksters and trouble makers and finders." Tonks finishes lowering her arms and pulling down on the vest like top a little that and pulling her skirt up as well to hid once again the little tattoo.

"They do have human level intelligence and are brilliant at finding out secrets provided you can meet the price they ask for that information that is, in the case of that name Albus wanted it was to torment him for a week or so, I just added an extra day for ever time he called Tonks here by her first name." Harry says from his spot having moved to stand at Tonks side now pushing his head into her leg to let her know that he wanted a scratch behind the ears.

Tonks just rolled her eyes at him before starting to do what he wanted saying to Moony and Albus calmly a little smile on her face, "Well that is all I know about that deal and now me and SF are going to go and enjoy the rest of Christmas on our own, Marry Christmas everyone and hope you all enjoy your presents."

On that note Tonks and Shadow Fang melted into Remus shadow and more than likely were already on their way to their quarters he figured returning to his table a moment later to just enjoy the rest of the meal and also talk with some of the students namely the Weasley Twins who admitted to him that they know of him through the Marauder Map that he quickly asked to be given both of them handing it over just as quickly in return for some tips on good pranks they could pull.

00000000000000000000000

It was later that night that one of the few Gryffindor's in the school came running back into the Great Hall yelling out for the few members of staff still in the hall and Tonks who was still in her sexy Santa outfit and had shown up to dinner.

"Headmaster the Fat Lady is gone and the panting is all slashed up." The Student yelled Tonks didn't even pause as she took a hold of Harry's neck as he started to enter the shadows hoping to get there in time to catch the scent of who ever had done this crime before to many others over lapped it. Moody with the staff moving as fast they could to the stairs to take a look themselves and also make sure all of the students were safe.

Coming around the corner of one of the staircases the staff came to a stop at the sight of Tonks warding the students away from the remains of the panting while Harry was sniffing around it giving a slight shake of the head a moment later however the new silver loop of an earring through his left ear catching the light as he does so the earring only being put in a little after lunch by Tonks who had given it to him and refused to leave it in the case it came in any longer.

"Sorry there are too many scents to pick out just one at the moment, not without me scenting everyone here and who has ever walked through that door in the past few days to pick out the one odd one." He growled out turning to look at everyone giving another shake of his head.

"Damn it." Tonks says under her breath moving to stand next to her partner Moody finally limping forward to look down at the pair and brought his cane up and wacked first Tonks and then Harry on the head… hard.

"Next time don't go running off on your own into an unknown situation, Black could have still be here waiting in ambush to get someone worth a lot more than any of the students as a hostage to find Potter even if we don't know where he is" Moody says sharply to the pair looking down at Tonks who had crouched down while rubbing her head at the force of the hit Harry just shaking his head from side to side giving a slight whine in pain.

"Sorry sir but we had to try and see if there was any clues before the students messed anything up." Tonks says getting back up shaking her head one more time to clear the ringing she could hear after that hit.

"Well I'll give you points for that but next time you better take someone besides just her with you pup or I'll skin you and put your fur up as a rug in front of my fireplace." Moody snaps at Harry who dropped to the floor and covered his ears with his paws showing he know he was in the dog house literal the next time they trained.

Albus had pushed forward half way through the dressing down the two trainees had taken so far saying when he stepped forward to be even with Moody, "I have to agree with my friend here as both of you are no match for someone like Sirius Black, also I thought you all would like to know that we have found the Fat Lady and she is ok just scared out of her mind thanks to Black trying to break into the common room for something."

"But why would he try and get into the common room when everyone who could access any old news paper records would know that Harry Potter is declared missing presumed dead which someone of his skills would be able to do without too many problems." Tonks says stepping aside to let Albus take a look at the sliced up portrait frame.

"That is a good question but maybe his mind has just snapped while in Azkaban and wouldn't think of that and just assume that Harry Potter is here and in Gryffindor like his parents, either way we can't do anything else at the time so start rounding up all of the students still in the school and gather them in the Great Hall while we search the castle trainees." Moody barked out Tonks giving a quick nod and salute before waving the Gryffindor's towards the Great Hall.

"I'll go get the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs still here while someone else get the Slytherins," Harry says vanishing from sight a moment later Moody just looking at Snape to one side the Potion master quickly going to get his students.

A few hours later found Harry and Tonks seating on guard duty just outside the Great Hall both of them leaning against each other and just passing the time with small talk while also keeping an ear and eye out for any trouble.

Moody came limping up a moment later both of them jumping up wand ready in Tonks case and Harry already shaping a shadow into a lance like shape aiming right at Moody's back, "Good reflexes you two and also good reaction time." He says with a small smile on his face about to carry on and ask them if they know a way of testing to see if he was really who he was.

Harry however cut Moody off as he calmly walked over to him and took one sniff of the air giving a nod and moving back to Tonks' side after doing this saying as he goes, "Magic can hid a scent and change how one looks but it can't change the scent only hide it." He says looking over his shoulder with an evil looking smile showing all of his teeth without his ears going float.

Looking down at the Shadow Wolf Animagus Moody suddenly let out a bottom of the belly laugh as he gave a nod making a note to himself to start casting the masking spells to hide his scent so that Harry had to work a little harder on telling if he was who he said he was.

"Good job there Shadow Fang but enough of this, we did a full search of the castle and ground and there is no sign of him so I want you both to remain here on watch for another hour before heading to bed and I'll relieve you we might as well keep the students here tonight as it is late and we'll move them back to the dorms in the morning."

Both Trainees nodded at this and went back to their post Tonks conjuring a blanket up for herself as her Christmas outfit was alright during the daylight hours but the moment the sun set she noticed how cold the castle could get.

Harry just took up a post next to Tonks and kept an ear out for any trouble looking up at Tonks whenever she gave a small shiver at the cold wishing he could offer some help but knowing that there was nothing he could do for now.

0000000000000000000000

**Name**: Neville Longbottom

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 13

**D.O.B**: July 29 1980

**Eye Colour**: Brownish blue

**Hair Colour**: Mud Brown.

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Weight**: 90kg 180lbs

**Physical Fitness**: 1/10 Very Poor

**Spell Knowledge**: 3 Poor (Has trouble remembering most spells and learning new ones but once he known's them they seem to have some power behind them.)

**Spell Power**: 5/10 Average (His skill may improve if a new wand or

**Special Abilities**: Natural affixation with plants may be Earth empathy

**Weakness**: Most spell work has proven to be a problem you the young Longbottom aria.

**Rank**: Hogwarts Student

N**ext of Kin**: Grandmother

**Information**

The Longbottom heir although considered weak and not very smart has shown a flair for the plant world and because of this it has been put forward by Hogwarts Herbology professor that he may be a Earth Empathy, (Someone who can sense and even control plants to a degree) but no test has been made as yet.

Although he has only known his parents in there catatonic state Neville hasn't let this get him down and seems to be fixed on living his life as best he can and in a way that his parents would be proud of him, his Grandmother proving to be a capable guardian and has raised a fine boy who might someday turn the plant world on its ear provided he is trough right.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N 2: Once again the first to put in a request for character profile gets it done up, although I have to say I'm surprised the first one to come in for this chapter was Neville as he hasn't been spoken of much in this story nor is he likely to but first come first served.

Thanks to the following reviews:

Tmctflyboy, Link Gryffindor, SemenDemon, tallica343, fyre, aeryn59, Masahiro, Der Ritter des Mondes, hemotem, Kwisatz Haderach, mosherguy18, whitwolf06, djo1, sayianhund.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Hey a double post, first Dragon Lords and now this, I have to say thank you to both my beta for finding and fixing all of the mistakes I missed before and I hope everyone else well enjoy this what I thought was one of my best chapters I have done in a while.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Dogs and Wolves.

Tonks was beginning to wonder if her distant cousin would make a move before the end of the school year a few months later, walking around the grounds at that moment while looking sadly at Hagrid, who was seating with Buckbeak no doubt trying to think of a way to save the innocent animal's life without losing his job or upsetting her bastard of an uncle, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry came walking to her when she paused at the sight of Hagrid and his friend, his head tilting to one side as he says to his partner and friend, "Don't worry Tonks, Buckbeak is going to be fine, that chain isn't as strong as they all think." He finishes with a slightly evil sounding laugh which from a wolf, was enough to send a chill down Tonks spine.

"You little devil, how did you weaken the chain?" Tonks says resuming her walk while also keeping an eye out for any trouble, making a note of Hermione heading towards Hagrid's hut no doubt to offer her support for the coming execution.

"I did it myself, I really don't want to owe Zarra anything for a little while, took me long enough to convince her to stop the pranks on the Headmaster." Harry says coming to a stop on top of the large hill that was between Hagrid's hut and Hogwarts' Castle itself, just looking out at the view for now narrowing his eyes at the sight of the Minister and the others started towards Hagrid's hut.

Tonks only nodded and looked down at the small garden where Buckbeak was only just visible to her from this angle, the sight of the Hippogriff pulling back a little from the large axe that had been planted into the ground right in front of it making her snarl a little as that was just clear that the appeal that Hagrid was trying for was going to be turned down no matter what.

"Here comes Hermione… looks like she has something in her hands though." Harry says looking down at the brown haired girl had just slipped out of the back of Hagrid's hut a few moments before the Minister and Albus entered it her hands cupped in front of her holding something tightly, Harry learned forward a little and says when he pulled back in surprise. "She has that Weasley boy's rat that he claimed her cat ate by the looks of it."

Tonks shuddered at the comment about it being a rat in Hermione's hands as there was one thing she couldn't stand and that was Rats, mice she didn't care about but their bigger relatives just made her shudder no matter what.

The pair was getting ready to go meet the girl when suddenly there was a scream of rage from down near Hagrid's hut, the sight of Buckbeak running off into the forest being what greeted them, the chain having snapped when he pulled back on it sharply moments before the axe head came down.

"Nice work Harry." Tonks says softly turning to head towards the castle now Harry giving a evil sounding snigger at the cursing going on from Macnair at the fact that his axe was denied its kill, Hagrid nearly jumping for joy that his friend had broken the chain not knowing that a latter look at said chain by Albus would show that something small and sharp had hacked away at one of the links.

The pair had only taken a few steps when suddenly they heard a startled scream from over near the Whomping Willow both of them running as fast as they could towards the scream, the sight of Hermione huddled up under the tree holding Scabbers close to her chest while a large dog was slowly advancing on her, her own cat seating at the base of the tree next to her one paw pressed into a knot in the wood, stopping the tree from doing anything at the moment.

"Damn it all girl that rat is not worth your life." Tonks yelled out moving as quickly as she could, Harry pulling ahead easily but still missed the large dog when it jumped out of the way of his charge, Harry only just stopping from running into the tree itself.

Before either Tonks or Harry could make another move the large dog jumped forward and took a hold of Hermione's leg pulling her sharply into a hole that had been hidden from there angle of view, neither of them being able to do anything as Crookshanks had realised his paw from the knot in the tree bark and gone into the hole at the same time as Hermione was pulled in her scream of fear sounding like a death bell to them both.

"Damn it all." Tonks says sharply ducking to avoid one of the low swing branches of the Whomping Willow Harry jumping up over another branch and quickly moved back out of range of the tree Tonks only a few steps behind him as she started to curse up a storm. "Damn it, what in the name of Merlin is a dog going after a girl and a rat that should have died years ago."

"I don't know but I can say this much… that wasn't a normal dog, scent was way off, almost smelt like a human." Harry says looking at the hole in the base of the tree and the knot just above it that Crookshanks had been pressing.

Tonks looked down at Harry for that comment for a moment before her eyes widened a flash of a memory of one time her cousin had come to visit her and her mother the image of him changing into a large dog flashing before her eyes.

"Oh Merlin! That was Sirius taking Hermione!" Tonks exclaimed looking at the tree even taking a step forward only to back up quickly when one of the larger branches came crashing down and only just missed her. "Damn, can you use your powers or something to touch that knot in the wood then we can both get after them before he douse something to her."

Harry just nodded as he vanished from sight Tonks feeling him in her shadow for a moment before jumping so to speak to another one and then another more than likely, a few seconds later Tonks saw him coming up out of a small shadow being cast near the knot in the wood the whole tree going still a moment later.

"Clear." He called out looking down the hole from his angle, Tonks giving a nod and running forward restoring her body to its base form save her face which was the same shape as it always was in public although she did change her hair to a dark blue colour and her eyes to a pink colour as that was the colour of her eyes and hair the last time she remembered seeing Sirius.

Not even pausing to pat Harry on the head for a good job as they didn't know how long the tree would remained paused, Tonks dived down the hole head first doing a quick roll to be on her feet as she goes through wand up and ready for anything, the sight of a long tunnel being all that greeted her.

"Clear." She shouted back out of the hole Harry came jumping down a few seconds later shaking his head as he looked around looking up at Tonks to find out what to do next.

"We move on and keep our eyes and ears open. Also, I've always wondered what your vision is like in the dark?" Tonks says moving along slowly down the tunnel knowing that they had to move quickly but also carefully as there was no idea what Sirius might have laid down to take out anyone who got down this tunnel.

"The Darkness is my element Tonks; I'm faster stronger and have more endurance and stamina while in shadows and darkness and as to my vision I see in colours in the light but in darkness like this everything switches to shades of gray." Harry says moving ahead of Tonks a little to sniff out any possible traps and to also help guide her through the tunnel.

Tonks gave a nod at this and says with a cheeky smile on her face always keeping his tail just in sight while feeling one hand along the wall, "More endurances you say, I wonder if that would transfer over to your human form, could be handy in the bedroom,"

"Do you think you can keep up with me and willing to test that?" He says over his shoulder. Tonks had a feeling if he had eyebrows they would be wiggling suggestively.

"Not while you're in that form and not without a ring on my finger." Tonks says fighting back the blush at the image of a all night romp in her room with Harry in his human form if his endurance and stamina transferred over from his Animagus form.

"Well then I'll go ring shopping the moment I can change back." Harry says looking back down at the ground to spot traps again. He knew that when he returned to human form he would stand at her side no matter what others may say, she was his best friend and soul mate in his mind and couldn't picture another in her place.

'I'm not taking any ring from you until after a couple of dates Harry but I have a felling I could become the future Mrs. Potter… oh that is a nice thought, damn going to have to sort out another name people are going to have to call me besides my first name, I swear mother if I find out you were sniffing one of your potions when you named me I'm going to kill you.' Tonks thought to herself going into her own little world for a moment of beating her mother over her head with her own cauldron for naming her Nymphadora.

"Door up ahead." Harry called out softly after a few minutes the sight of stairs and a trapdoor being just ahead of them both Tonks giving a nod and a quick hand signal to show that it was silence from here on in, indicating her own shadow to show where she wanted him for the sweep of the building on the other side only to come out when she needed backup or to surprise her cousin.

Harry gave a small nod and vanished from sight Tonks rubbing her middle a moment later on the feeling of him settling down around her middle in her shadow, taking a breath and brought her wand up ready for anything Tonks moved up the stairs and with a quick spell had the trapdoor opening silently.

The inside of what had to be a house was totally trashed Tonks sweeping the room carefully wand always in front of her while she did a slow circle just in front of the trap door that was in the main hallway, taking a careful step forward she winced when a loud creek sounded from the floor board Tonks lowering her head at this but kept moving slowly making a note of the claw marks and other signs that a large animal had been turned losses in this building may times in the past.

"Hallway clear." She whispers softly as Harry couldn't read hand signals from his angle in her shadow at the moment, Tonks moving slowly and carefully to make sure she didn't make another sound turning slowly to look up the stairs and the second floor hearing low crying coming from up there at the moment.

Slowly walking up the stairs Tonks paused at the landing and looked around making a note of the light coming from under a door at the far enough of the hallway but she could have sworn she heard something moving around down the other hallway.

Bitting her lip for a second Tonks slowly headed towards the door with the low light coming from under it whispering softly to Harry to jump from her shadow the moment they entered the room and enter another shadow in case Sirius shot first and asked questions later, that way he could be able to take down her cousin allowing them to sort out this whole mess.

Getting to the door Tonks took a breath and then brought her foot up kicking the door open and moving forward in one quick move wand sweeping the room from left to right feeling Harry leave her shadow when her own crossed over another in the room the wolf Animagus no doubt waiting for a chance to ambush Sirius now.

The room like the rest of the house was trashed although the bed seating to one side looked like it had been repaired a little not too long ago Hermione being thrown onto it tied up and her own tie shoved into her mouth to stop her from crying out only her odd sob of fear sounding as she tried to get free, Crookshanks sitting calmly next to his mistresses side one paw holding the tail of Scabbers the rat doing everything it could to get away from the cat.

'Can we say trap.' Tonks thought to herself moving slowly into the room her eyes never remaining on one thing for long trying to spot Sirius trusting Harry to watch her back and help should she need it.

After doing a sweep of the room and not seeing anything Tonks went over to Hermione and pulled the girls school tie out of her mouth placing a finger on her own lips to show Hermione should be silent for now.

The girl just nods but kept on sweeping her eyes to a hole in the wall just behind Tonks the older woman's eyes widening in realising of what Hermione was trying to signal to her turning around sharply only to have her wand arm knocked to the side and a hand come around her neck squeezing tightly as Sirius finished stepping into the open having dived out of the hole in the wall in his dog form and changed mid jump to ambush Tonks.

"I didn't think an Auror would come after me by herself without some back up or waiting for backup as your little friend isn't with you." Sirius says pulling Tonks forward and looking at her as she took a hold of his arm and try and break his hold but despite a number of years in Azkaban he was still strong enough to hold her up a little.

Tonks just looked at Sirius with her free hand still gripping his arm that was holding her by the neck her other hand still out to the side with Sirius making sure she couldn't aim her wand at him, a small smile came over her face as she managed to say, "Who said I came here by myself."

Sirius just gave her a questioning look only to give a startled gasp when he felt his back leg pulled downwards sharply looking back in time to see his own foot vanish into the shadow he was standing on the sight of emerald green eyes looking out at him from that shadow making him realises that what he thought was a pet dog was so much more.

Tonks feeling the grip lessen a little quickly dropped her wand and in one fluent move brought a few fingers into the wrist of the hand holding her neck Sirius giving a gasp of pain as Tonks took a half step forward twisting his arm around and up behind his back as he turned to try and relive the presser on the arm only to find himself on his knees the large form of Harry standing before him teeth bared and ready to bite in a moment's notice the eyes clearly saying that he was upset with Sirius' treatment of Tonks.

"Hello Cousin, I have to say that that was a very nice way to greet me after so long apart, now be a good boy and don't move or threaten me again while SF here is in the room as he is very protective of me and won't take kindly to you man handling me again." Tonks says into Sirius' ear a smile on her face at the fact he stopped fighting her the moment she called him her cousin.

"Little Dora?" Sirius asks looking over his shoulder as best he could taking his eyes off the large wolf and what looked like very sharp fangs before his face long enough to see Tonks' pink eyes and dark blue hair a little smile forming on his face at her. "It is you little Dora, look at you all grown up and a fully trained Auror complete with a magical animal as a pet."

Tonks winced at this as Harry's head pulled back sharply at Sirius words, shaking her head as Harry snapped off at Sirius making him look back at him in surprise. "Who are you calling a pet you flea bitten inbred mutt."

Sirius looked at Harry for a moment while Tonks fought back a laugh as when Harry got started on the whole 'I'm not an animal I'm human' rant it would take a while or something major to get him out of it, Hermione not helping but giggle a little at how shocked Sirius the mass murder looked at the wolf snapping at him.

"Well sorry but I thought you were a magical dog or something so sorry, good sir," Sirius says with a smile Harry just giving him a snort and moving over to Hermione's side concentrating for a moment as one of the shadows rose up and formed a blade which quickly cut through the rope that had been used to tie Hermione's hands.

Getting back to Tonks' side Harry looked Sirius over looking up at her not paying Hermione any mind as she moved to the other side of the room so that she wasn't as close to Sirius as she had been, Crookshanks still seating there calmly not letting anyone near the rat he had under his paw.

"Say Dora dear, you wouldn't be willing to let go of my arm as its clear I'm not armed and your friend here isn't likely let me do anything to you." Sirius asks wincing slightly when Tonks just pulled up on the arm she had in her grip.

"My name is Trainee Tonks to you dear cousin, or it is until I get you to Madam Bones who wants to talk to you about the fact that you have no trial listed on your file, also my partner is Shadow Fang to you." Tonks says with a slightly evil smile as in her mind this was her way of paying him back for all those pranks he pulled on her when she was little.

"Only a trainee still." Sirius says the smile that had formed on his face at this information vanishing quickly however when Tonks pulled on the arm again Harry giving a snigger from just behind Tonks Hermione doing the same once again moving a little closer to Tonks as it was clear Sirius wasn't going anywhere.

However before anyone could do anything else Tonks was hit in the side by a spell that sent her flying onto the bed Crookshanks jumping off with the rat in his jaws now, Harry turned sharply to see Remus in the doorway wand out and pointed right at Sirius now not paying Tonks any mind his eyes however where watching Harry closely.

"Where is the real traitor Sirius as I saw his name on the map when I was doing a sweep of it not too long ago and also Tonks don't move as that spell was a standard banishing spell but I didn't expect you to go flying into the bed so you might have injured something on impact." Remus says moving his wand to point at Harry who had lowered himself into a pouncing like posture.

"I'll look the other way for that assault on me Remus if you drop that wand right this minute and back away as Sirius is coming with me to see Madam Bones one way or the other." Tonks says getting to her feet slowly feeling the muscles along her side that the spell hit act up a little as it was clear she was going to have a large bruise or something on that side by morning.

"I can't do that Tonks as if you take Sirius your boss is just going to hand him over to the Dementors and if the map is right then the real traitor to the Potters is in this room and your partner might get his chances to avenge his parents." Remus says looking down at Harry with a knowing look.

"What do you mean he might get to avenge his parents Moony?" Sirius says getting up and looking at the other three people in the room all three moving closer together Harry in front of the girls while Tonks was just in front of Hermione who was looking at Remus as if he had betrayed her trust.

"What was Lily Animagus form old friend?" Remus asks with a knowing smile Sirius taking a few moments to think on this before his eyes widening looking down at Harry and just looks at him looking at Remus and then back again.

"That's an Alpha level secret Remus to reveal it to anyone is to see a number of years in Azkaban so don't say a word about Shadow Fang's real name." Tonks snapped off moving to stand at Harry's side bringing her arm up sharply as her wand that had been lying on the floor unnoticed until now came flicking up to her hand.

"It doesn't matter much at the moment Tonks as Sirius has already worked out who your partner really is and Hermione is smart enough to work it out herself in a few moments." Remus says moving his wand to point at Tonks narrowing his eyes a little at her as he says after a few seconds of the two groups standing off Crookshanks just sating between the two groups the rat once again trapped under one paw. "Drop the wand Tonks, you might have Auror training but I have years of experiences on you."

Tonks just smiled as she gives a small nod and then throws her wand up into the air Remus watching its path closely only to look sharply behind him when Sirius gave a cry of warning Harry coming up out of his shadow after sinking into Tonks one a few seconds before hand.

Thinking on his feet Remus cast the most powerful light spell he know a small smile on his face when Harry was thrown backwards when the spell was cast the light acting like a wall on Harry stopping him dead in his tracks but he had an evil looking smile that showed a lot of teeth on his face as suddenly the shadow at Remus' feet rose up and grasped him like a hand pinning his arms at his side and concealing the spell.

"You have experience alright Werewolf but she has one hell of a partner and friend in Shadow Fang." Hermione says with a smile as Remus tried to break free from the shadow that was holding him another one rising up and capturing Sirius as Harry just sniggered and Tonks pulled her arm back again to catch her wand.

"For assaulting an Auror Remus I have to charge you with a two hundred Galleons fine or two months in Azkaban your choice when we get out of here, but first what is this about the real traitor being here and where is he?" Tonks says moving up to the two bound men waving her wand to make ropes appear on them both so that Harry could relax his power.

Sirius was about to answer her when Harry was hit in the back by a stunning spell going down without a sound Tonks turning sharply to the doorway to see Snape there now his wand moving to her a sneer on his face as he just looked at her as if challenging her to dare fire a spell on him.

"So are you going to fire a spell on me girl or should I put you down like I did that mutt of yours." Snape snarled out taking a step forward, Hermione moving to hide behind Tonks while Tonks just narrowed her eyes and kept her wand pointed at the potion master.

Tonks narrowed her eyes even more as she went over in her head what to do as Snape had attacked Harry and as such that was the same as Remus had attacked her, it also meant that she was in her full rights to attack him and bring him in for assault and obstruction of justice.

"I'm going to give you the count of ten to leave this place otherwise I'm going to bring you in for assault of an Auror and also obstructing an Auror while arresting a suspect." Tonks says taking a step forward wand always pointed at the potion master.

"You don't scare me girl, now stand aside so that I can hand Black over to the Dementors and enjoy the show of them sucking out his soul." Snape snapped out only to be pulled backwards into a shadow an evil sounding howl of anger and a promise of pain sounding a moment later as everyone looked to were Harry had been laid out only to see that he was missing.

Tonks just smiled as Harry came out of her shadow a moment later a evil look on his face going by how the lips were pulled up to show his full set of fangs as he looked up at her and says calmly, "I've left him to think on his mistake of attacking me and not making sure I'm out, I hear that the Shadow Plain is lovely this time of year."

"Oh Merlin those things will rip him apart if what happened to that diary the other year is any indication you better get him back now." Tonks says sharply Harry just looking at her and sighing rolling his eyes as he vanished again.

"Does he have to bring that slim ball back?" Sirius asks from his place on the floor Remus nodding in agreement even Hermione a little as everyone in the room hated the man with a passion, Tonks not even answering the question when Snape came back into the room falling over to show that he was out cold, blood dripping from many cuts and teeth marks on his body Harry looking rather pleased with himself.

"They had just started to work out that his fingers could be cut off when I showed up, but his still all here mostly I think he might be missing a toe or something but otherwise he's fine." Harry says with his evil smile still in place moving over to Tonks side once again looking at Sirius and Remus "Now then you were going to tell us who the real traitor was for the death of the Potters."

Sirius didn't waste a moment as he started to tell everyone about how he and James had been able to talk Lily into swapping Secret Keepers and make Peter the Secret Keeper, he told them of his mad hunt for the rat that lasted a few days and how he was thrown into Azkaban without a trial when the rat blow up the street and left him to hang, he didn't miss a thing out telling them everything he could remember and his reasons for just about all of the mistakes he had made that night so long ago.

When he finished talking Hermione says softly looking at the rat that was still trying to get away from her cat to one side. "So what your sayings that this rat here is Peter as like you and Mr. Potter in school become Animagus to be with Professor Lupin here on the nights of the full moon."

"That's pretty much it Miss. Granger, we also made a map that showed the location of everyone and that was how I spotted you Miss. Granger coming back from Hagrid's hut and the fact that you had one extra body with you." Remus says looking up at Tonks after he finished offering his arms and asking softly, "Could we be untied now and sort all of this out back in Hogwarts?"

"You can be as I need an extra pair of hands to carry him back," Tonks finished by pointing her wand at Snape's body before saying looking down at her cousin "Sirius I'm sorry to say you're staying tied up until I hand you over to Madam Bones along with that rat… SF mind getting that thing for me and dropping him in this cage." Tonks says trying not to look at the rat as she waved her wand and made a nice little cage that wouldn't be breaking any time soon.

"Don't like rats Tonks?" Hermione asks staying close to Tonks for now as she still didn't trust Sirius or Remus now really Harry just taking the rat in his jaws and moving to Tonks side dropping it into the cage Hermione kicking the lead shut.

"Not really, anyway Remus if you have Snape and we are all ready to go let's get moving." Tonks says leading the way with Hermione next to her behind the pair was Sirius, Harry and Remus with a floating Snape bringing up the rear.

The odd group made its way quickly through the tunnel and were soon back on Hogwarts grounds Tonks pushing Sirius a head of her once they were all out of range of the Willow, Remus moving to follow his friend only to stop dead in his tracks his eyes looking towards the sky as he felt the call of the moon raising.

"Ah, damn it, not now." Tonks says quickly pulling Hermione and Sirius behind her a wave of the wand had Snape behind the group and half way towards the castle at the force of the throw Harry however jumped in front of her and just snarled a challenge at the changing Werewolf before the group.

"Dora let me go there is no way Harry can take on a Werewolf by himself and live through it no matter what spells he can cast in his Animagus form." Sirius says sharply trying to move past Tonks only to be stopped by Hermione pointing a wand at him not showing any surprise at the real name of Shadow Fang as like Remus said she worked it out without a problem. Tonks moving backwards making sure she was always between the Werewolf and the others.

"His more skilled then you think Sirius and also don't tell anyone you know his real name if you are cleared now move to the castle now… Harry you going to be able to handle him on your own?" Tonks finished by calling out wand moving to the now fully transformed Remus who was returning the challenge snarl with one of his own at Harry.

"The night is my element Tonks dear and I'm not going to lose to some half breed mutt." Harry snarled back the shadows themselves seeming to pulse with power all around him as they rose up and seemed to reshape all around some into long spear like shapes other into a hammers and a few even looked like lengths of chain.

"Good luck then and I'll see you back in our rooms when you have him under control." Tonks says quickly heading for the castle everyone else moving ahead of her not even looking back when twin howls sounded out in the darkness.

Remus' wolfish side just looked at the wolf before him that dared to challenge him, didn't it realise that he was older and as such it should bow before him and let him decide what to do with those humans that were moving away but instead it stood before him and dared challenge him.

Harry just stood there looking at the Werewolf with narrowed eyes a mental command later had all of the lances of shadow shooting forward slamming in to the group all around them forming a perfect dome of darkness around the pair.

"A battle in the darkness this night Remus, can you track something that uses these very shadows to attack or are you destined to fall this night." Harry called out as he vanished into the darkness the Werewolf sniffing the air wildly trying to catch Harry's scent before he attacked next.

He turned quickly and brought a clawed hand down sharply connecting with a shadow shaped into a hammer sending it into the group and stopping it from hitting him a small growl being the only sign that he was happy with himself at stopping the surprise attack the growl turning into one of pain a moment later however when Harry himself jumped out of nowhere and landing on his back jaws locking around the back of his neck and hanging on as Remus tried to throw him off.

Giving a loud snarl Remus brought one clawed hand up and got a good hold of the back of Harry's neck and with a show of strength that any weight lifter would be green with envy of pulled the Shadow Wolf off his back not paying the large teeth marks he left in his wake any mind as he throw Harry off to one side and charged forward before he even landed punching him in the side when he got even with him a few seconds later.

Harry gave a gasp of pain as the air was punched out of his lungs on that one move melting down into the shadows before Remus could give another attack of that strength his command over the shadows coming into play again as lances of darkness and even a few sets of chains came out of the dome that surrounded them Remus showing that a Werewolf was a lot more than just physical strong as he jumped and weaved around many of the attacks his clawed hands catching a set of chains that tried to wrap around him and throwing them off to one side the chains melting into a fine mist before they even made it halfway across the field.

Giving a dismissing snort at the weak attacks Remus was about to go smash his fist through the dome that was keeping him and Harry there planning on entering the castle and laying claim to Tonks as his acting on the slightly lustful thoughts of his human side on the young Auror. He had only taken a few steps when suddenly Harry stepped out before him the challenging look still in his eyes.

"Where do you think your heading I'm not finish with you yet." Harry snarled out his fur standing on end as more and more shadows rose up all around him shaping into weapons once again the Werewolf before him just giving an evil looking smile as it brought is clawed hands up and beckoned Harry on. "Don't underestimate me!"

Remus just snorted again as lance after lance and a few other weapons came flying at him from all sides Harry himself charging forward and shaping a quick ramp before him so that when he jumped forward he was going to hit square in the chest area. Remus ducking under and weaving around many of the attacks getting back up in time to take Harry in the chest his arms wrapping around the black wolf and starting to squeeze with all his might Harry howling out in pain and started to bit and rip into Remus chest with his smaller claws to get out of the death grip.

Harry winced in pain and even gave a low whimper when Remus dug his clawed finger tips into his side the look in his eyes however didn't change while Remus' went to one of blood lust as Harry's blood started to seep out through the claw marks in his side. 'Not here and not like this, I made a promise to Tonks and I'm going to keep it.' Harry thought as the dome started to fall all around them the shadow it was made out of reshaping and plunging inwards towards the pair Harry looking the Werewolf right in the eyes as this happened.

"Let's go for a little trip and meet some of my friends." Harry snarled out as both he and Remus sank into the shadows that had pooled all around them after the last of them slammed into the ground and made a large lake like pool of blackness all around them.

Within a few seconds the pair found themselves in the Shadow Plain Harry bitting into Remus' exposed neck as he looked around wildly at all of the creatures of this Plain some even coming forward at the smell of blood and even fear from Remus.

Remus quickly looked back at Harry and brought one hand up to take him by the back of the neck to try and pull him away before he got too good a grip Harry digging his back claws into Remus' unprotected belly as on this level of the Shadow Plain the Shadow Wolf was nearly at the top of the food chain as such he only grow in strength with ever second they remained here.

Giving a howl of pain at the feeling of the teeth leaving his neck Remus finally managed to get one hand up to Harry's lower jaw and pulled it back from his own neck pulled the Shadow Wolf from his neck fully a moment later and throwing him away only to realise that was a mistake as one of the large humanoid shapes charged forward one long hand that the fingers looked like blade digging into his side making him howl in pain.

Harry shook his head to clear the spots before his eyes looking up at Remus who was trying to fight off one of the most powerful creatures of this plain the Nightwalker the huge humanoid shape was void of all features save the fact that it was human in shape over nine feet tall and had a pair of blue glowing eyes.

Jumping forward Harry slamming into Remus chest the Nightwalker letting go of its pray the moment Harry made contact the Shadow Wolf quickly locked its jaws once again around Remus' neck and then pulled them both back to the normal world the moon light soon hitting them both as he jumped off the now wounded and barely concusses Werewolf.

"I win…" Harry gasps out as Remus tried getting up but was quickly pushed back down by the chains made out of the shadow of the Willow as the pair had come back closer to the tree then they had been when the match started.

"Nice to see you can take on a Werewolf and come out on top Harry now come along and let's get your injures treated and back to your partner's side before she panics any more then she has." The voice of Amelia Bones came all of a sudden from near Hagrid's hut a cup of tea in hand as she moved towards him finishing her cup as she goes watching as Harry finished binding Remus and then slowly moved towards her limping slightly on ever step but otherwise he was walking fine.

"How long have we been at it?" Harry gasps out trying to catch his breath moving to Amelia's side as she cast a few spells to bind Remus until the sunrise the pair making their way towards the school a few minutes after that.

Amelia looked at her wrist and says after counting the minutes, "Well I came up from Hogsmeade about ten minutes ago and I did see that dome you had up around the pair of you go down five minutes after that then you both appeared not long after vanishing so I would say a total of about twenty minutes give or take you two have been fighting it out."

"That all; I could have gone another five minutes." Harry says trying to salvage a little of his pride as he know that he wouldn't have lasted much longer against the full grown Werewolf and even then, he technically didn't win as the Nightwalker had weakened Remus a lot with that single attack as the touch of one of those things could weaken a dragon to that of a normal human.

Amelia didn't look to impressed with his bravado and just sighed pointing at her shadow when Harry stumbled a little on a rock, "You can hitch a ride and we'll go get your injures treated." Amelia finished with a small nod as Harry went into her shadow the middle aged woman quickening her step to get to the Hospital wing that much quicker knowing that soon she would be helping her favourite trainee out with her cousin and that justice would be seen this night one way or the other.

00000000000000000000000000

**Name**: Hermione Jane Granger

**Gender**: female

**Age**: 14

**D.O.B**: September 19th 1979

E**ye Colour**: Chocolate brown

**Hair Colour**: light Coffee brown

**Height**: 5' 0"

**Weight**: 60lb 120kg

**Physical Fitness**: 4/10 Average (Does know basic self defense)

**Spell Knowledge**: 9/10 Outstanding (Can remember everything she reads and excels in all her classes)

**Spell Power**: 5/10 Average (Has outstanding knowledge but only seems to have the average power level of most witches her age)

**Special Abilities**: Photographic Memory.

**Weakness**: Very stubbing and bossy, also relies on information in books too much and doesn't seem to think outside of the box too often.

**Rank**: Hogwarts Student

N**ext of Kin**: Emma Granger (Mother), Dan Granger (Father)

**Information**

Despite her young age Hermione Granger has proven to be one of the brightest witches to ever enter Hogwarts and has yet to fail anything that is put to her. Although she started out with very few to no friends in Hogwarts thanks to the kindness of Trainee Tonks and her partner Shadow Fang though she now has good friends in her dorm mates and also most of Gryffindor house.

Her intelligences and skill with a wand make her one of the best in Hogwarts at this time and may even be one of the most knowledgably witches in the Wizarding World when she leaves and enters the working world. Her bossy attitude might prove to be a problem though, although she is starting to loosen up and not quote everything from a book and drive information into everyone's face.

Has had a loving family life and is very close to her parents and other relatives Hermione will go to any length to help her family and friends and is always speaking of equal rights between the Wizarding world and the other races.

00000000000000000000000000000

You know the drill first name put forward is the one I do a profile on, also the first few chapters which didn't have a beta before well be reposted in a few weeks time betaed by one of the guys doing this story now so do reread them later.

The following characters have been profiled.

Tonks, Shadow Fang, Albus, Hermione, Lily Potter, Neville, Amelia, Adam Reilly, Sirius Black.

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Belcris, call015, Tellie571, impatientuser, Bedrup, Albaholly, hemotem, rlpj4, Darthme1011, Rogue7, Link Gryffindor, Vegitunks1, Shaggy37, Anitajane, Final Sleeper, mosherguy18, michaelc100, Concealed Convict, rankokunalpha1, Ranger Dragen


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Hello all and welcome to another chapter of Wolf, sorry about the long wait but I have been waiting for the second beta to get this chapter back to me and I have just decided to give up on that for now and post the chapter as it after the first betas run through, if the second guy gets back to me with the chapter I'll re post it which I hope well be soon.

Enjoy and do leave lots of reviews.

Chapter 12: Innocence proven.

A good half hour later found Amelia and Harry making their way to Tonks quarters in Hogwarts as that was where she had taken Sirius and the others save Snape, who had been dumped into the Hospital wing with one of the other Aurors watching over him as he was facing charges and as such wasn't to be left alone for anything.

The sight of all the Aurors Amelia had sent to the school to keep the Dementors in line was what greeted the pair as they came around the corner Mad-Eye blocking the path to all of the others into the room that Tonks was in with Sirius and Hermione who as a witness couldn't be sent back to her common room until all of this was sorted out.

"What in the name of Merlin are you all doing here, I know that three of you should be outside making sure the Dementors don't cross into the school grounds, now do I have to start writing everyone here on report?" Amelia asks sharply watching as the three who were meant to be on watch ran off, the others moving off when Moody made a comment about needing a new students as Tonks and Harry's year of training under him was nearly up and none of them wanted to be his student.

"Report Moody." Was all Amelia says when she got even with Mad-eye who had one eye on her the other was looking down at Harry who still walked with a slight limp but otherwise was healed up.

"She's gone and locked herself in there along with Black and the Granger girl, from what I can see as she has put up a few minor wards that can stop me from looking into the whole room she is pacing and muttering something about wanting to be outside helping her partner… if anything she is very loyal to her friends and isn't willing to leave anyone behind." Moody paused here and looked down at Harry, "Nice to see you're still in one piece but don't think you're getting out of training tomorrow, now get in there and get her to open the damn door so we can sort all of this out."

Harry gave a nod and sank into a shadow and come up out of Tonks' shadow as she was turning mid step within their little common room Hermione sitting to one side with her cat in her lap just looking nervous and wanting to be anywhere else but there, Sirius was tied up from the neck down to the chair the look on his face stating that he wasn't amused, the cage holding the rat sitting on the coffee table.

"You know keep doing that and you'll wear a hole in the carpet." Harry says calmly Tonks stopping dead in her tracks and dived forward at him pulling him into a rib cracking hug and as he had only just had half his ribs repaired it was one.

"Ah Merlin let go I only just had those things fixed!" Harry cried out in pain trying to get away without using his powers Tonks quickly letting him go and apologising just as quickly patting him on the head to try and take his mind off the pain.

After Tonks had calmed down Harry walked over to the fireplace not paying the laughing Sirius any mind as he says laying down in front of the fireplace, "Our boss and Moody are waiting for you to open the door and sort out this whole mess, now everyone can leave me allow as I'm getting some sleep after that fight."

Tonks quickly went to the door and opened it up stepping to one side to let Moody and Amelia into the room both of them just walking over to the few remaining chairs in the chamber and taking them quickly after turning them enough to look at Sirius without too much trouble.

"Ok then, just a warning to everyone in this room that this is not a trial but a sorting of the facts, Trainee you are to provide what evidences you can and if able convince me that one Sirius Black is innocent of all charges laid against him or bring forward any laws he may have broken that we should be made aware of," Amelia paused here and looked at Tonks with narrowed eyes saying once she had the young Auror in Training eye. "If you succeeded then myself and Mad-eye well take Sirius and all evidences back to the Ministry with us where he will get a full and fair trial, if you fail then I well have no choose but to hand him over to the Dementors as ordered by the Minister of Magic."

Tonks nodded at this as did Sirius, Harry however seemed to have fallen asleep as he was giving off the odd snoring like sound ever now and then. Hermione also nodded in agreement with Amelia's statement and even raised her hand to show she was willing to talk first so that she could head back to her room and get away from all of this for now.

"I'll ask Miss. Granger as a witness to tonight's events and also the information that one Sirius Black and Remus Lupin gave to be first." Tonks says moving to stand behind Hermione and placing a hand on her shoulder giving a reassuring smile.

Amelia gave a nod at this and waved a hand to show that Hermione could talk when ready. Hermione took a few moments to steady herself as Amelia could be pretty intimating when she wanted to be, "Well Madam it all started…" Hermione proceeded to tell everyone in the room of how she came to be involved with tonight's business and why she was at Hagrid's hut in the first place, finishing her story at the point when Remus had transformed and Tonks leading the way back to the castle while Harry had stayed behind to hold the Werewolf off.

"Very well, thank you for that information Miss. Granger, you may go now but please note that you may be called on in your summer holiday to testify to the actions of one Severus Snape and Sirius Black." Amelia says Hermione nodding and quickly leaving the room pausing long enough to wish Tonks good luck on the rest of the evidences to be given.

Everyone watched Hermione leave before Moody says suddenly getting to his feet and moving to look down at the awake rat in the cage, "I say we start with this first piece of evidences that was mentioned tonight about the possibility that Sirius is innocent of the crime of betraying the Potters." He finished by stunning the rat and pulling him out of the cage.

Tonks looked on as the rat that had been a family pet to the Weasley's for over twelve years turned into the man that Sirius had calmed was the Potters Secret Keeper and was the one to kill all those Muggles.

Amelia just raised an eyebrow at the sight of the man flicking her wand to tie the man up and made sure that he wouldn't be getting away any time soon, "Well Sirius it looks like you have a point in your favour although you also loss a point for being an Animagus that isn't on file so at the moment you are even."

"Don't I gain a few points in my favour for the fact that I didn't hurt anyone at all since I broke out of Azkaban?" Sirius asks looking at Amelia with a pleading look as his life was in her hands at the moment.

"Indeed you do." Amelia says without looking at him her eyes fixed on the traitor Peter as if he wasn't the traitor he would have come forward years ago and not remained in hiding, this fact clearly stating that the man had something big to hide.

"Madam Bones, Remus could also be called a witness to tonight's events but that well have to wait until sunrise also I'm sure you have debriefed Harry on the way up from the hospital wing, so it is just myself to go." Tonks says stepping forward waiting for Amelia to give to signal to start her own debrief.

After getting the nod to go ahead Tonks told everything she remembered about what happened the moment she heard Hermione's scream of fear not long after Buckbeak's escape, she told them of Snape's attack on both her and Harry and how he had planned on taking Sirius right to the Dementors and not even to the Auror's to have his sentence carried out, this alone would see him in Azkaban for taking the law into his own hands let along the attack on Harry and the threatening of Tonks.

Amelia seemed to think on all of this information for a few minutes before saying looking at Sirius with slightly narrowed eyes, "Do you Sirius Black surrender yourself to the Auror Corps and are you prepared to face whatever decision I made in regards to what should happen to you?"

Sirius nods and says clearly his head falling back onto the chairs headrest knowing that he had no choice in the matter anyway, "I Sirius Black head of the noble house of Black hear by surrender myself to the will of the Auror Corps and hope that Justice well be seen here this night."

"Very well spoken, Mr. Black," Amelia says getting to her feet and moving to stand right before him bringing her wand up and with one quick wave had all but his hands freed from the ropes saying as he looks up at her, "You will come with me to face trial for the crimes that you have been accused off as I refuse to send a man to his death when he hasn't even had a trail, retired Auror Moody please take Mr. Black and Pettigrew to the Ministry building and make sure that only the people in this room approach the cells they are placed in."

Moody just nods and pulls Peter to his feet dragging the still stunned man along behind him Sirius getting to his feet and following along behind Moody as this was proving to be more then he could hope for from the Auror Department.

Tonks watched the three leave her and Harry's rooms looking over at Amelia saying a soft thank you for giving her cousin the trial that he has been denied for twelve years, Amelia just returning the nod moving to leave the room herself saying over her shoulder as she goes. "Get some rest trainee as its back to the grind stone in the Academy tomorrow, I'll see to it that all of the Dementors are gone by then… also might want to move your friend there into a warm bed."

"Yes Madam Bones, Harry and I will be there first thing in the afternoon after we have unpacked our stuff back at the flat that is unless you want us there sooner?"

"No take as long as you need." Amelia says moving to leave the room only pausing long enough to say goodnight to Tonks who just nods whispering her own soft goodnight to her boss before going to kneel down next to Harry.

Looking down at Harry Tonks gave a small smile and leaned in close to his head ever so lightly kissing the top of his head were his fur was the thinnest Harry giving a slight grunt and opening one eye to look up at her with a questioning look, wondering what she wanted.

"Come on Harry, our bed is going to be a lot softer then that floor I think so let's get you in there and you can even snuggle up against me tonight if you want for being so brave to take on that mean old Werewolf by yourself." Tonks says getting up, Harry giving a yawn but following a moment later Tonks quickly changing into an over sized t-shirt and knickers before crawling into bed with Harry laid out along her back going to sleep in a matter of seconds Tonks only a few minutes behind him.

0000000000000000000000

The next week was spent training and being interviewed on the whole matter of Sirius' trial and also that of Snape's although Albus had been able to talk Amelia out of any sentences that involves Azkaban if only just. At most he would be facing loss of his job minimum of a very large fine.

It was a Sunday morning when Tonks woke up to Harry laying across her middle his head resting close to dangerous territory in her mind. Raising an eyebrow at his nose just touching the underside of her breasts Tonks gave a slight cough like sound Harry's head snapping up at this and looked around wild eyes looking with Tonks a few moments late.

"Felt like exploring without permission last night or something else Harry?" Tonks says raising an eyebrow at how Harry just looked at her for a moment no doubt trying to work out what she was talking about, it was only when she pointed at the spot just under her breasts that his head had been setting at a moment ago that he realised why she had woke him up.

"Sorry must have rolled over at one point and ended up there," Harry says looking away Tonks recognizing that if she could see his skin under that thick black fur he would be blushing a nice shade a red. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that without your permission Tonks." He muttered after a few seconds to steady himself.

Tonks just giggled and reached out to rub Harry behind the ears saying to him softly while pulling him close to rest his head on her shoulder, "I don't mind so much with you Harry, I would just feel better if you were human before you started exploring but if its only an accident I won't yell or get upset."

Harry just nods into her shoulder managing to bring a single paw up to rest on her other shoulder ever so lightly licking her cheek as if to give her a small kiss Tonks smiling at him and kissing him on the nose in return before slowly getting up straightening the shirt she had on out so that he wouldn't get a free flash of her panties.

Watching his partner and friend for a moment Harry calmly jumped down from the bed and headed out of the bedroom to go outside and take care of his own business Tonks making a beeline for the shower as today was the day that Sirius would be facing his trail and also Snape would find out his punishment for assaulting Harry and interfering with the arrest of Sirius.

"Soon enough you'll be human again Harry. Minerva reckons another few weeks and we can try to change you back but until then try to stop from wondering again." Tonks says softly to herself while in the shower hearing the sounds of Harry coming back into the house and say hello to someone who must have come in by the floo while she was in the bathroom.

After dressing and getting ready for her cousin's trial Tonks to look at herself in the mirror taking in her Auror dress robes the trimming being a simple gray colour as she was back to her trainee robes until Amelia decided to really grant both her and Harry to real Auror's third class.

Walking out of the bathroom after a few more moments to make sure everything was in place Tonks came out while adjusting the high neck tight hugging collar of her robe Tonks paused at the slightly upset look on Amelia's face. "Ah Madam Bones what is the problem, nothing that can affect the outcome of Sirius' trial I hope."

"Nothing much save the fact that Peter Pettigrew has vanished from his cell and the Ministry as well, luckily we have his full integration on file as such Sirius is still looking at being freed this day but that also means that we now have a known Death Eater on the loose and he knows what form Harry is currently stuck in." Amelia spat out pacing back and forth before the fireplace Harry seating on the couch just watching her calmly.

"Oh Merlin how on earth did he get out of those cells?" Tonks demeaned calming down however when Amelia just gave her a narrowed eyes look for raising her voice to her. "Sorry madam it's just that now we have no idea who is going to find out what Harry really is."

"I know what you mean Trainee but we can worry about that later, for right now I want you to go and pick up Miss. Granger and her parents for her part in today's trials as I have been able to talk Albus into doing Snape's trail right after Sirius'."

"Yes Madam, just give me a few minutes to put Harry's good collar on and then we'll both head over there." Tonks says moving quickly into hers and Harry's room coming back a moment later with the royal blue collar with gray coloured metal studs Harry seating calmly while she removed his normal black one and put on his dress collar.

Amelia watched for a moment as Tonks leaned back after doing up the collar her eyebrow going up when Tonks leaned forward again and kissed Harry on the head whispering something into his ear, Harry just nodded and ever so lightly with just the tip of his tongue licked Tonks cheek moving to the younger woman's shadow and entering it a moment later.

Tonks got to her feet and faced Amelia who just handed over a slip of paper with Hermione's address written on it, both just nodding to each other before Tonks vanished with a small pop taking Harry with her in a slide along apparition Amelia leaving by the floo network to get ready for the double trial that was to begin in a couple of hours.

A good hour later found Hermione being escorted into the Ministry building with Tonks leading the way, her mother Emma Granger at her side placing a hand on her shoulder to offer support as her father hadn't been able to get away from work for this, Harry bringing up the rear of the whole group his head always looking around for any trouble.

Entering the courtroom that had been set aside for this double trial Tonks lead Hermione and her mother down to the witness stands Emma being asked to sit just behind Hermione who just smiled at her mother in a reassuring way.

Harry jumped up into the chair next to Hermione while Tonks took his other side everyone just looking around at the member of the Mugwump were gathering into their seats Albus taking a seat as the defence of Snape who was going to be the first on trial as Albus was also going to be needed to take over as the judge for Sirius' trial, assuming of course that they just didn't hold both trials at the same time.

Amelia was leading the persecution of Snape for the first half but she would then be taking care of the defence of Sirius' trial as such at the moment she was standing in front of Hermione and to the others who would be witnesses against Snape, the whole room going quiet a moment later when Madam Longbottom came into the room and took up the Chief Warlock's seat for both trials raising her wand and signalling for silence.

After all of the formal speeches had been given Albus proceeded to give his statements and evidences that Snape was innocent of all charges and that he had only attacked because he thought that Sirius had taken control of one Trainee Shadow Fang and Tonks stunning the larger threat in the Potion Masters mind.

Amelia just stayed to one side listening to everything Albus had to say only talking really to object to the fact that Albus was only providing superficial evidence and nothing really rock solid, only after he had taken his seat did Amelia get to her feet and ask for one Trainee Tonks to step forward first Tonks only taking a moment to make sure she looked alright before taking the indicated seat hair a jet black colour with silver highlights and her eyes a emerald green.

"Trainee Tonks are you prepared to go under Veritaserum for this questioning? Please understand that Chief Warlock Dumbledore will be allowed to question you after I am finished." Amelia stated first offering the potion bottle to Tonks as she asks the question about the truth potion.

"Yes Madam Bones I have nothing to hide on the events of the night in question." Tonks says tilting her head back just enough to take the needed three drops of the potion.

Amelia waited a few moments for the potion to take effect before asking softly yet loud enough for the court scribe to hear her. "Is your full name Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks?"

"Yes." The look in Tonks' eyes clearly stating that she wasn't too happy about Amelia reviling her full name to the whole court room.

"Are you a trainee in the Auror Academy? "

"Yes."

"Finally to make sure the witness is under the potion fully is your natural eye colour green?"

"No…they are a pale lavender colour."

"Very well then now that we know she is under the potion fully, Trainee Tonks were you and your partner one Shadow Fang ever under the control of one Sirius Black at any point the night in question?" Amelia asks calmly saying quickly before Tonks could answer her question a moment later, "Please let it be noted that all of this information was going to be presented to the court when Sirius Black is brought forward." A slight nod from Madam Longbottom was all she needed to know that this was ok.

"My partner and I were never in any way shape or form under the control of one Sirius Black and we had everything in hand when one Severus Snape came charging into the room and fired a stunning at my partner while his back was turned watching over Sirius to make sure he didn't try to escape."

"Did Professor Snape threaten you and your partner in anyway?"

"Yes."

"Did he try to take the law into his own hands by stating in anyway shape or form that he was going to take one Sirius Black to the Dementors?"

"Yes."

"That is a lie, I said no such thing." Snape called out sharply knowing that he was on thin ice that was melting fast with every word out of Tonks mouth and as such he know that his case would only get worse with ever witness brought forward.

"Are you trying to calm that Trainee Tonks is immune to Veritaserum?" Amelia asks giving Snape an evil smile as it was clear to him that if he challenged her she would see to it that he would spend some good times in Azkaban and the deal with Albus be damned.

"No of course not but I had no plans on taking Black away from the Aurors just her for fear that Black had charmed her in some way." Snape snapped off being forced down into his seat by Albus who was whispering in his ear that he was going to be lucky now to keep his job thanks to that outburst as they had already established the fact that Tonks wasn't under any charms when he got there.

Amelia just nodded at this and turned back to Tonks to finish questioning her, letting Albus ask a few questions later only for him to learn nothing new and that everything was pointed towards Snape losing his job.

After Tonks had been dismissed Hermione went through much the same for questions and her answers were identical to Tonks, Remus doing the same only he explained why he had been able to follow everyone to the Shrieking Shack thanks to the old Map he had made with his friends back in his Hogwarts days, his testimony however was nearly denied because of his Werewolf status by Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge but Amelia did point out that there was no law that prevented a Werewolf from offering evidences in any chase to this date.

Amelia paused for a few minutes after Remus had been dismissed from the witness chair, her eyes locking with those of Harry's who just nodded ever so slightly as if to say that he was ready jumping down from his chair a moment later after Tonks had rubbed the back of his in a show of support. "My final witness is unable to take Veritaserum because it is unknown what effect it could have on his current form, but he has agreed to have an item that forces the subject to tell the truth applied if this is acceptable to the court."

Albus just shook his head to show he had no objection as did Madam Longbottom as they both planned on offering their judgment at the same time as all of the evidences were being given for both cases right this minute the integration report on Peter sitting in front of them both.

Amelia gave a nod of thanks to both of them before going to her table and come back with a collar that every wizard and witch know to be a truth collar as it was normal used on prisoners that the Auror's weren't willing to put their hands near the mouths of said prisoners chancing getting their fingers bitten off the last person to were one being one Bellatrix Lestramge.

"Very well then to test and make sure the collar is working, is your name Shadow Fang?" Amelia asks knowing that this would be a true test of Harry's skills in the mind arts as the collar worked a lot like the Imperious Curse only it only worked on making the wearer tell the truth or half truths while Veritaserum made you speak the whole truth.

"Yes." Harry managed to say fighting the collar enough to speak the half truth and not his real name.

"Is your real name under an Alpha level Secret rating?" Amelia asks quickly before anyone could ask him what his human name is.

"Yes."

"Are all of the events described on the night in question true in all ways that they have been told to this court?"

"Yes, save the fact that I did take Severus Snape to the Shadow Plain for a few minutes to prevent him from injuring my partner or anyone in the room, bringing him back before any permanent injures could be inflicted on his person."

Madam Longbottom quickly said from her seat after this statement from Harry, "You well face no charges of any kind for doing this deed Mr. Shadow Fang for you were only acting to protect your partner like any good Auror team should do, please carry on Madam Bones."

"One final question then Albus can take over, did you offer to stay behind and hold back a full grown Werewolf while all the suspects and witnesses fled? Just to clarify how the night ended."

"Yes and I only just managed to bind him and contain him without injuring any students or other innocent bystanders."

"No further questions, Albus your witness." Amelia says taking her seat and just watching as Albus slowly got to his feet and moving to stand in front of Harry not helping himself but to bring a hand up and rub Harry on the back of the head.

"Just one question for the witness, was the only spell that Professor Snape cast a stunning spell cast at you when he entered the room?"

"Yes, only a stunning spell in my back." Harry answered simple not even fighting the collar on this answer like had had the first two questions.

"Very well, thank you Shadow Fang, no further questions your honour." Albus says moving away Amelia quickly moving forward and removing the collar from around Harry's neck the young Animagus jumping down and moving to his seat next to Tonks.

"If there is no more witness and evidences to be given Albus, the other members of the Wizengamot here, including myself, will take our leave to decide the outcome of both the clearing of Sirius Black name and also the punishment that Severus Snape is going to face for his actions on the night in question after Madam Bones and Lord Dumbledore have given their closing statements." Madam Longbottom says leaning back in her seat a little looking at Albus to be the first to give his statement.

Albus rose first and says in a clear voice for all to hear, "Members of the Wizengamot I say for my client that he was only acting in what he thought was the best interest at the time for the Greater Good, he may have acted rashly but it was in the name of the Greater Good and I trust that you well all fine him innocent of all the crimes that he had been accused off, thank you."

Amelia nodded at Albus' words and says calmly "I have to a agree with Albus on Severus Snape actions were in the name of the Greater Good but also he could have either gone to get more Aurors to oversee the capture or even backed down the moment he saw that Trainee Tonks was in control of the situation but instead he tried to take the law into his own hands and as such he should be punished for these actions as the Aurors are there to uphold the law and not allow others to take it into their own hands."

Everyone seemed to think on her words for a few moments before she cleared her throat and indicated to Kingsley and Moody who had been standing off to one side both of them opening the door they had been standing in front of Moody walking in only to come back a moment later with Sirius walking just in front of him the so called killer calmly taking a seat next to Amelia as she started to talk.

"Also while you are back there as all of the evidences presented here this day also affects the life of this man who has been denied a trial for over twelve years, let the information that was brought forward this day be a sign that Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he was supposably imprisoned for, thank you and may justice be seen this day." Amelia finished with a slight nod of the head to everyone in the Wizengamot who returned the nod leaving the room a moment later Albus being the last to leave with Wormtail's interrogation under one arm.

Hermione looked at Harry seating next to her while waiting for the Wizengamot asking him softly as she had been able to work out who he really is under the fur coat, "Why didn't you come forward with who you really are I'm sure they would have jumped through hoops to make you happy and get you to come to Hogwarts if they know."

"Because I want to earn my way in this world and not have it handed to me to make me happy, also until I can change back and forth on my own well I want to keep who I am a secret to all but a few." Harry says calmly looking at Hermione who seemed to be thinking on what he said now Tonks just giving a small smile and started to rub the back of his head gently.

Sirius looked over at the group behind his seat and says with a smile at how happy Harry looked with Tonks rubbing the back of his head, "Great I can't even get around to corrupt my Godson because my own Niece has him wrapped around her little finger." He says keeping his voice down to make sure no one else save those around him could hear him.

Harry looked at Sirius sharply at this and without even saying anything quickly turned his head towards Tonks and in front of everyone poked the side of her breast hard making the young woman jump and give a startled gasp at the sudden connect giving Harry a look that promised he was going to suffer for doing that.

"I'm not tame at all after all I can keep her on her toes can't I." Harry says with a snigger moving his head just enough to avoid Tonks swinging fist turning to face her again and lightly licking the side of her face as if to apologies.

"Sirius, stop teaching him bad habits I nearly have him just the way I want him and you're not helping finish the project, now sit down and listen as the Wizengamot just came back in." Tonks says sharply at first to Sirius calming down towards the end just looking at the slightly raised chairs Albus taking a spot next to Madam Longbottom.

"Who has tamed who?" Harry says softly to Tonks out of the corner of his mouth his speak picking up a lot over the last few weeks for some reason.

"I will have silences please as we announce what is to happen to one Severus Snape and Sirius Black." Madam Longbottom says loudly everyone going silent as they looked up to her many of them waiting with bated breath.

"First I will say that this decision was not an easy one for both parties but justice has been found this day I think and to start I'll say what punishment Severus Snape well be facing." Madam Longbottom says calmly looking right at Snape, continuing when his eyes locked with hers, "You are to be suspended from your job at Hogwarts for one year and even when you get back you will be monitored closely for another year, in the time you are away from Hogwarts you will be doing community service, helping the Auror Academy and St. Mungo's Hospital in their research into new potions."

Snape just nodded at this but didn't look to happy about the punishment he was facing the sneer on his face making Sirius chuckle a little and mutter about how it hadn't changed sense there school days. Madam Longbottom, however, quickly had everyone looking to her with a clearing of her throat.

"Albus Dumbledore has allowed me to announce the outcome of our talks in regard to one Sirius Black, so may I please have silence once again." There were a few moments of low murmuring but otherwise it quickly died down as everyone was waiting to see what the outcome was. "Sirius Black in regards to the crimes that you were supposably thrown into Azkaban for you are found innocent of all charges and will be embussed one thousand Galleon for each year you were within Azkaban, however you well be facing a fin of two thousand Galleons for being an illegal Animagus and the money well be taken out of the money you are getting for your wrongful imprisonment, court dismissed."

There was a loud cheer from Sirius and a few others in the crowed as Tonks pulled Harry into a hug and kissed the side of his snout Harry giving a small howl of joy and licked the side of Tonks face at the happy outcome even Amelia smiled and clap a little while in back Barty Crouch Sr. just narrowed his eyes as he knew that because of this he was going to be investigated for his conduct at the end of the last war.

Madam Longbottom couldn't help but laugh a little herself at Sirius who was dancing a jig next to Amelia even pulling her into a quick few swings only to be pulled into a hug by someone who had to be Andromeda Tonks nee Black, going by the formal Black family hair and eyes and the fact that she was here to see this trial while none of the other members of the Black family had shown up.

Sitting to one side Albus couldn't help but smile as he watched the small party going on just across from him giving a nod of the head as Remus pulled his friend into a hug to congratulate him on being freed of all charges, for now putting out of his mind of telling them that Harry would be able to chance a transformation back to human form in a week's time just letting them enjoy this good news before spring on them this news.

000000000000000000000000000

**Name**: Susan Bones

**Gender**: female

**Age**: 14

**D.O.B**: September 19th 1979

E**ye Colour**: Sky Blue

**Hair Colour**: Strawberry Blonde

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Weight**: 60lb 122kg

**Physical Fitness**: 3/10 Below Average

**Spell Knowledge**: 6/10 Above Average

**Spell Power**: 4/10 Average

**Special Abilities**: Medium Level Empathy

**Weakness**: Can go into a daze like statue in large groups.

**Rank**: Hogwarts Student

N**ext of Kin**: Amelia Bones (Aunt)

**Information**

Like her Aunt, Susan has a Empathic power that is both a blessing and curse as unlike her Aunt she hasn't had much training in blocking out background noises, unlike her aunt however Susan can't just block out all of the emotions from others as such her mood can change very quickly if someone nearby feels strong enough about something.

Having lost her parents as a baby Susan has only ever know one parental figure and that is her Aunt as such she has a strong bond with her own gender but has trouble trusting with boys and males in general from lack of a father figure but she will still stand by any of her friends no matter to the cost to herself.

Susan is proving to be a fine young woman and although her power is uncontrolled at the moment given a few years after she leaves Hogwarts to gain control of her Empathic power she could be one of the most powerful diplomats the Ministry has ever seen if she chooses to carry on in her parents footsteps.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ok normal I would say leave a name and I would do a profile however guess what, the next Profile is going to be our loveable savour of the Wizarding World, one Harry Potter so no names this time around guys and girls.

Also some of you not naming names and such have said that Tonks is acting a lot out of character, well to that I say this is an AU as such she can do so and also she dress the ways she douse because she is conformable in those cloths and doesn't care what others think of her as she knows that her good friends respite.

Another thing to is that Harry wasn't trying to kill Remus he was only trying to contain him and hold him as such nothing he did was meant to injurer him like it was in the Basilisk fight. As to how the Werewolf was able to hold the shadows and such that tried to tie him up that is because as stated in the Shadow Wolf profile the shadows become as solid as any block of wood and such when manipulated by the wolf, also most Shadow Wolves stay in the Shadow Plain only really coming out to play around and in the females case to have pups as the Shadow Plain is a very dangerous place to everyone and everything.

000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Huskerfan, ILikeComps, rio45, Final Sleeper, Corrupted yet Pure, jojobevco, Dirt Rider 712, Wulffmann, Dragon Huntress, DragonWolf82, Albaholly, Ranger Dragen, First Lady Lestat, tallica343, Shaggy37, Arkenstone007, Der Ritter des Mondes, Saturn Lover, Tmctflyboy, Master DK, GreyAB, KeithMiller, mosherguy18, Snakemaster, Matian, Link Gryffindor, hemotem.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

_A_/N: Hello all and welcome to the chapter most of you have been waiting for, Harry returning to human form, I hope you well enjoy this and leave lots of reviews as I do enjoy hearing back from my readers.

Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Transformation.

It was a week later that found Tonks sitting back on the beach in a new simple bikini that was a jet black colour a single red rose being printed on the lower half of it just off to the side of the middle, laying at her feet while she was reading was Harry his head held high as he just looked out at were Sirius was playing in the low waves coming in, the head of the Black family being in his Animagus form at the moment.

"No dignity at all." Harry says calmly head only turning a little to keep the over energetic man in his sight turning his head a little at the giggle coming from the other girls who were enjoying the sun and warm weather.

"I think it's cute in a strange sort of way." Hermione said from one side giving a little laugh with Susan and Hannah both Hufflepuff girls having invited Hermione to a week on the beach being their way of saying thank you for helping get Snape out of the school for a year.

"And you need to learn to loosen up a little SF," Tonks says reaching out to scratch him on the back of his head Harry titling his head back at the contact the three girls laid out just off to one side giving another little giggle even Hermione at the couple.

"I see this is where you have gotten to Shadow Fang, I have to say that I'm a little surprised that you are out in the open as sunlight and you don't normal mix." Came the formal voice of one Amelia Bones, everyone turning to see that the Department head was hiding a lot under her loose robes as she had a figure to match her intelligence in other words it was perfect nearly and the light sundress she had on didn't hid it one bit.

"Afternoon Madam Bones, what brings you out here when you said you just wanted to sit back with a good book this weekend?" Hermione asks for Harry as they were out in public and couldn't have him talking for long periods of time on a Muggle beach.

"Minerva just showed up and said that if Shadow Fang is ready she is ready to guide him through the transformation back to being human."Amelia says calmly moving towards the group raising an eyebrow at Sirius still in his dog form playing in the surf not seeming to care that she had shown up or what the others were doing.

Everyone just looked at Harry waiting for him to decide what to do, Hermione and Tonks both wanting to meet the young man under the fur coat while Susan and Hannah just wanted to know who he really was, Amelia came to a stop just next to Tonks and tilted her head to one side waiting for his answer.

Harry seemed to think on this for a moment before getting to his feet and walking up to Amelia saying softly to her so that no one nearby would hear a talking dog as a lot of locals thought he was just a normal dog with some wolf blood in him, "I'll do it." On that he started towards the flat Tonks quickly getting up and pulling a pair of short shorts on, running a little to catch up with him, as did everyone else. Sirius came bounding up a moment later at a much faster speed having seen the group pack up and head towards the tavern.

Getting to the flat Sirius quickly changed back into his human form, the bright Hawaiian shirt he had on making everyone just look at him as if he was crazy the bright orange and reds making him stand out like a lighthouse on a foggy night.

"What?" Sirius asks looking at everyone with a questioning look as all of the girls just shock there head and Amelia just sighed pulling up a seat from the kitchen the same as the others Harry seating in front of the couch with Tonks behind him.

Before anyone could say anything about the bright shirt Harry looking away from it as if it was painful to look at, there was a knock on the door leading out to the back entrances Amelia quickly going to see it was only to be greeted by the sight of Remus and Sarah the latter trying to look like she didn't know the man next to her.

Remus by the looks of it had gotten into Sirius' wardrobe as he was in a bright yellow and green colours, Sarah however was in her every day were and was really trying to not look at Remus' choose of clothing.

"What?" Was all he asked when everyone, save Sirius groaned at the sight of his shirt.

"Hello you two, you're just in time for Shadow Fangs first human transformation." Amelia says softly going back to her seat the others conjuring up chairs or pulling more form the kitchen Minerva sitting in a chair across from Harry and Tonks.

Minerva seemed to look around for a few moments before looking at Harry and saying with a smile, "Ok Shadow Fang, I want you to reach into your mind like you have been and concentrate on your humanity that you have been working on separating from your wolf side, fill yourself up with the feelings that make you human the feel of what it was like to have fingers and hands for one thing,"

Harry did so and within a few moments he seemed to have relaxed a lot Tonks looking at Minerva to make sure that everything was going ok the Transfiguration Professor just nodding and saying softly so as not to break Harry's concentration. "Now I want you to push your magic, the magic you haven't used sense the day you first changed push the magic into your body and let it do the rest."

There was total silences in the room as Harry concentrated his fur starting to blow a little like he was caught in a light wind that only he could feel, Tonks leaning forward as she was the closest to him and as such she could feel the magic he was pushing out to start the change stopping herself just short of touching his still form.

Before anyone could pass comment on the energy they could all start to feel rippling through the room Harry's face seemed to start changing in a much slower speed then what Minerva's transformation was whenever she did it.

A few moments later everyone was greeted by a sight that had all of the teenagers blushing a very deep shade of pink as seating before them was a naked young man who looked to be around eighteen years old his hair being longish to the bottom of his shoulders and seemed to be untameable from what they could all gather from how it kept on poking up and sticking out at odd angles.

Tonks who was seating behind Harry when he finished changing quickly conjured a blanket and wrapped it around him along with her arms holding him upright as he nearly fell forward at the loss of balances he was use to with his tail and shape of his spine.

Susan and Hannah both looked surprise at the sight of Harry Potter going by the scar and now much he looked like James Potter photo that was on display in the Ministry for the wall of fallen Auror's in the line of duty everyone else offering their congratulations for successfully transformation back Remus and Sirius voicing their approval the loudest as in their eyes he was a true Marauder now.

Harry's head ended up falling back to land on Tonks shoulder a small smile on his face as he worked his jaw a little a laugh escaping his lips a moment later as he managed to bring one arm up to look at his hand the wrist having three silver bracelets on it the three making the lightest or ringing sounds as he looks at his fingers moving them ever so slowly.

"Welcome back Harry Potter." Tonks whispered into his ear ever so lightly kissing him on the cheek in way of greeting to Harry the young man just smiling and leaning his head back further on her shoulder closing his eyes a little.

Amelia just smiled at the pair before raising her wand waving it over Harry while Minerva just gave a nod at the fact that Harry had completed the transformation, everyone looking up however when Amelia gave a low whistle.

"What is it, nothing's wrong with Harry is there?" Tonks asks quickly at Amelia's whistle Harry raising his head just a little the arm that was free of blankets taking a hold of her hand that was resting around his shoulder hugging him close.

"Nothing save the fact that his four years older than he should be, I would say his aged one and a half years for ever two year he was stuck so six years equals four and a half years give or take," everyone looked from Amelia to Tonk and Harry both of them just looking at each other Harry's eyes seemed to carry a message to the woman holding him Tonks just smiling and nodding as she kisses him on the cheek again.

"Guess that means I don't have to wait a few years for you to get older to take me out to that dinner Harry but first thing we have to do is go and get you some cloths, that and make sure you can still walk on two legs, it has been a while after all."

Harry just nodded at this everyone taking notice that his earring was still in place and looked to be a little large for his human ear now, Tonks seeing the looks on the girls faces quickly reached a hand around to feel what they were looking at giving a small smile she tapped the earring with her wand making it shrink down a little to better fit the new ear shape.

Hermione got to her feet just then and moved to kneel down in front of Harry reaching out to place a hand on his cheek saying calmly to him with a friendly smile, "First I would like to say welcome back Harry, and also I would like to thank you for all your help over the last few years on keeping Hogwarts safe and helping catch that Basilisk… as a small repayment would you let me be the one to undo that collar?"

Harry gave a small smile and working his jaw for a moment getting use to the new shape he says letting his hand drop down to Hermione's arm that was still reached out to touch his cheek, "If you don't mind Hermione, I'll keep the collar on as it was the first present I ever got from anyone, besides I think it would add character to me don't you think?"

Everyone just looked at him for that comment but didn't say anything as Tonks slowly got to her feet and then being careful helped Harry to his feet, everyone slowly starting to stand themselves Tonks light holding Harry around the middle making sure the blanket was coving everything it should as she gave a small nod Harry taking a very unsteady step forward and nearly fell to the ground again if it wasn't for Tonks holding him around the middle.

"I think learning how to walk again better be your number one priority at the moment Harry my boy." Remus says slapping Sirius on the back of the head for sniggering at Harry's near fall the dog Animagus giving Remus a look for the slap and even went to the extreme for him of poking out his tongue.

Amelia gave a nod at this and waved her wand making a walking stick appear just in front of Harry the young man giving a smile of thanks as he took the stick and ever so carefully took another step Tonks still holding him around the shoulders as he slowly started towards their bedroom everyone taking a step back to give the pair a little room.

Sirius couldn't help but give a small smile saying as Harry and Tonks moved past him, "Look at this Remus barely back to be being human and already got a pretty little thing hanging off his arm."

"I'll pretended not to have heard that and for your information Sirius I have been sleeping in Tonks room since she found me, we are just going in there to get the cloths we got together for this day, back in a moment." Harry says pausing again after talking bringing his hand up to work along his jaw.

Sirius remained quiet at this and just nods watching the pair vanish from sight the door closing behind them shrugging his shoulders at their words before taking a seat thinking over what the future might hold for the pair behind that door and everyone else in the room.

0000000000000000000000

A few weeks later found Harry seating in a chair in the living room the walking cane he had been given by Amelia sitting next to him while he was just reading the shirt he had on being left unbuttoned showing a toned chest of someone who spent a lot of time swimming or doing a light weights workout a pair of simple track pants being the only other item of clothing he had on save his collar.

He was currently reading up on fabrics of the Wizarding World as Tonks and Amelia had rated his walking skill enough to go shopping the coming Saturday which was the next day the question was though what type of wardrobe would he get as Tonks had stated.

The sound of talking behind him had Harry looking up and over the chair to see Susan and Hannah entering the flat after a day on the beach Hermione only a step behind them as this was her last night with them her parents picking her up from the Lecky Cauldron the next morning after Harry had his shopping trip.

"Afternoon Ladies, how was the beach?" Harry asks turning a little to face them better his book going unnoticed for now.

"It was ok thank you Harry and how was your day, you must be coming up to walking the walls with how board you must be stuck in here after two weeks." Susan says with a smile seating down on the couch the other two only a step behind her all of them still in there swimsuits this year being a bikini for Susan and Hannah in their house colours while Hermione was in a Ravenclaw blue one-piece.

"I'm doing ok and Madam Bones said I can head back to the training Academy after this weekend so that will be something to look forward to as we are assigned mentors for our final year and I'm wondering who is going to be mine." Harry answers turning back to his book and flicking through the pages to the one on spider silk tapping his chin in thought on the befits the silk offers.

"That's nice to hear, but have you thought about going to Hogwarts to get a better education in the Wizarding World before going to finish up in the Academy?" Hermione asks tilting her head to one side when Harry gave a small snort and dismissing wave.

"I already thought of that but decided that I have a job a lovely girlfriend… yes I asked Tonks to be my girlfriend the start of the second week I turned back, and I have access to the full library at the Auror Academy so what could Hogwarts offer me that I don't already have?"

"Ah that's so sweet, I'm sure you and Tonks will have a lot of fun in the future also I can respect that decision but I have to say it's not going to be quite the same this year if you two don't show up for Christmas again I have already heard from some of the younger years and even a few of the older years that they are looking forward to what you and Tonks might be bringing this year." Hannah says getting to her feet and going to get a couple of Butterbeers for everyone coming back over and throwing Harry his which he caught without a problem and put to one side to allow it to settled down after the throw.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking between the four and just enjoying a good book Harry taking up some parchment and writing down everything he would need the next day pausing when he started to write down weapons he wanted to carry on his person as he know Tonks had a knife or two hidden on her person theses days after Moody disarmed her in one of their final matches and then kept on attacking demanding to know what other weapons she should be carrying while throwing her around the room.

He planned on having a few combat knives if he could get them but he also wanted something else but he just couldn't seem to decide on what to get as the art of war and weaponry had grown a lot over the years and he wasn't sure what to go with Muggle or Wizard or maybe a hybrid of both.

A pair of hands coming over his eyes pushing his reading glasses out of the way had Harry looking up suddenly tilting his head a little as Tonks' voice says with a slight whisper and nibble on his ear. "Guess who sexy?"

Harry seemed to think on her answer for a moment but a small playful smile had formed on his face as he suddenly reached around behind him and pulled Tonks into his lap over the back of the couch Tonks giving a little squeal of delight and surprise at the sudden attack and finding herself in the arms of her boyfriend. "I would have to say that is the love of my life Tonks."

Tonks gave a little giggle before saying to Harry fingers running through his hair, "Sweet talk won't get you into my knickers Harry, only one thing well and as such you're going to have to wait."

Harry just laughed and kissed her cheek leaning back in his seat afterwards Tonks just following along and resting her head on his shoulder giving a content little sigh at the contact the three teens seating across from them just giving a little sigh at the lovely image before them.

Everyone seemed to settle into their own thing for the next few hours either studying or in Harry's case working on his movement as he still hadn't quiet gotten use to walking with two legs over the four he had been.

Amelia calmly walked into the flat from the fireplace a simple nod of the head being all the greeting any of them got Amelia did pause at the sight of Tonks leaning against the wall in the kitchen Harry being careful of his steps moving back and forth in front of her.

Harry came to a stop just in front of Amelia after seeing her watch him move around, his arms coming up in a mock salute, Amelia just shaking her head at the salute before moving past him to get herself something to drink Tonks just smiling at her while keeping one eye on her boyfriend.

"Tomorrows your big shopping trip isn't it Harry." Amelia says pulling up a seat at the kitchen table Harry giving a nod as he moved to take a seat across from her, Tonks making him pull back the chair enough for her to set in his lap.

"Indeed it is Madam Bones; I'll be going for a Muggle style with Wizarding cloths so it should offer protection with also a lot of mobility to fight unlike those robes." Harry says with a smile leaning back in his seat Tonks taking up playing with a few locks of his hair again.

Amelia gave a nod at this before saying softly looking at the pair seating across from her, "You know looking at how you're moving at the moment Harry I might know of a way that well improve your balance and grace a lot."

"Oh what did you have in mind and are you going to make this offer to the rest of our class as if it's as good as you say it would be perfect to improve them all not just me." Harry says leaning his head into Tonks touch.

Amelia just gave a small evil smile as the last few Trainees she offered this option to they all turned it down or the male ones had the few female Trainees had all jumped at the lessons, 'If anything this well be a good test to see how well trained Tonks has Harry.'

"Oh I have made this offer many times before but funnily enough only the fairer sex took up the classes."

"Oh what is it Madam?" Tonks asks sating up suddenly nearly falling out of Harry's lap only to be caught at the last second Harry just shaking his head and lightly kissing her cheek before resting his head on hers to help settler her down.

"Tonks dear when you were little did you take any form of dancing lesions?"

"I took a little ballet but only for a year as my Metamorphmagus powers started up at the end of that year and I was having a lot of trouble controlling it… why?"

"I know someone who offers dancing lessons to couples and such, and I was thinking that you two would be perfect for some lessons as it would improve your balance Harry and it could only help when you change those measurements of yours dear." Amelia says calmly giving a smile when Harry leaned backwards suddenly at her surjection Tonks giving a little sequel of delight and looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Harry, please, say yes, I always wanted to learn how to dance." Tonks pleaded leaning in close to Harry's ear and whispering to him softly when he just gave her a look at her pleading, "I'll even see if this teacher can teach me something a little more exotic just for you."

Harry's eyebrow shot up at her whispered words leaning close to her ear he muttered a few words which she just nodded to a little smile on her face as she moved a hand to his chest and started to make little circles on his chest with a single finger the look on her face clearly saying that he would receive a nice reward if he said yes to the lessons.

"Alright I'll agree to the lessons just please stop with that look." Harry says letting his head fall backwards to rest on the back of the chair Tonks giving a little squeal of delight and jumping up to go hug Madam Bones for offering the lesions.

"You are so whipped and wrapped around her little finger Harry you know that don't you?" Susan says from the side giving a little laugh as Tonks throw herself at Harry kissing him on both cheeks before skipping off to their room for something.

"Most guys would disagree with you Susan but I know better, besides if I say anything that isn't an agreement with you she'll kick me out of the bed and make me sleep on that way to small dog bed as Minerva still won't let me change back and forth, as such, yes, I'm whipped and wrapped around her little finger and couldn't be happier."

"Good answer and let me just say you have learned that lesson a little faster then what Susan's father did I swear that man was going to spend more time on the couch then in his own bed with disagreeing with Susan's mother, I'm even more amazed though that they only had one child given how many times they made up after the fights… need I say how they made up?" Amelia asks towards the end giving an evil smile at the niece shade of red Susan was at the image of her parents after every fight.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went off to get ready for a good night sleep as he had a shopping trip the next morning and wanted to be well rested for the trip as he had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting much rest for most of the day.

00000000000000000000

**Name**: Harry James Potter (A.k.a Shadow Fang)

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 18 (Has been aged four years because of being stuck in his Animagus form)

**D.O.B**: July 31 1980

**Eye Colour**: Emerald Green

**Hair Colour**: Ebony Black shoulder length.

**Height**: 6' 1"

**Weight**: 85kg 170lbs

**Physical Fitness**: 6/10 Average. (As tested on Auror test)

**Spell Knowledge**: 7/10 Above Average (Learns spells at a very fast rate)

**Spell Power**: 8/10 Above Average (As tested on Auror test.) (Additional information 9/10 (In shadows or dark environment).)

**Special Abilities**: Animagus form (Shadow Wolf), heightened sense of smell and hearing, rapid healing in darkness, Parselmouth.

**Weakness**: Light sensitive (eyes hurt when not covered by sunglasses in bright light), Strong pack view on the world (May go off the deep end if a friend or pack member in his view are threatened), healing rate drops in Sunlight.

**Rank**: Auror Trainee (Granted tempura level three rank)

N**ext of Kin: **Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin**.**

**Information:**

Harry Potter although famous in the World holds himself in such a way that it could only be called level headed and calm; his attitude towards everyone and everything is that of a man with all of the time in the world most of the time.

Harry has proven in the short time he has been human again that he has a good mind for spells and control of most of his mind set, the way he views the world well always be that of a wolf looking over its pack mates and those outside of the pack according to all mental evolutions he has taken to data to see if this view could be changed at all.

After learning about his mother's research in the Department of Mysteries Harry has tried at least once a week to get permission to see her file and the information on her research, so far he has been turned down. He has how ever gotten her and his father's Auror file without a problem and seems to be driven to learn as much as he can about his parents and family in general.

000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: There we go I hope you all enjoy the chapter and the Profile on Harry in human form as I promised. Now then you all know the drill now who's ever name I get first gets a profile done, or if you wish I can do a bit more information on the Shadow Plan that the Shadow Wolves and such come from the chooses is yours whoever shoots out first the profile of the Shadow Plan wins.

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Tmctflyboy, lordamnesia, SemenDemon, NexDeus, WhiteWolfofDestiny, Master DK, Irishfighter, Canuto-90, huskerfan, Shaggy37, Arkenstone007, hemotem, Cepheus Crux, mosherguy18, Der Ritter des Mondes, GinnyLover14, whitwolf06, Link Gryffindor, oceanlover14, XxSlushiexX, Zicou, jojobevco.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around

A/N: Hello all and once again welcome to another chapter of Wolf, I have to say I'm enjoying doing this story and some of the comments I have been getting back on how it is turning out. Anyway I'm sure you all know the drill enjoy and leave reviews if you feel like it.

Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Assessments.

A week later found Harry and Tonks standing in line with the eight others who hadn't dropped out of the Academy over the last two years. Earlier that week Harry had revealed himself to the public with the story of why he was older and where he had gone to being that he had been exposed to a mild aging potion at a young age adding four years to his age and as to why he vanished it was because he had been taken in by an old couple who had taught him everything he knew. They also got him into the Auror Academy under another name and he was only allowed to reveal who he was after their deaths which happened not too long ago.

Both of them were in Dress Uniforms: Harry with his collar on still around his neck, this one his royal blue one to go with his uniform, Tonks' hair was a normal colour for once, that of a light shade of red, her makeup also lightly applied, as despite what some people thought she couldn't make it look like she had makeup on with her power and as such she had to do it the old fashion way.

Amelia looked over the ten Trainees before her while walking to the podium, the nine Auror's first class taking a step back as she moved passed them saluting to her as she went by. Amelia just nodded in return before taking the podium and looked over everyone for a moment before clearing her throat.

"We are gathered this day to honour and welcome these young men and women to the ranks of the Auror Corps. The people before me have worked hard to get where they are this day They will join the honoured ranks of those who fight against the darkness that lurks within our world and will fight to protect the innocent. Although their training isn't over, they will spend the next year along side some of our best and learn all that is needed so that they are the ones to return home at the end of every shift."

Amelia paused here to look over the young people before her giving a small smile to them all before looking over at the guests behind the students, the proud parents looking at their children standing before them. Amelia was able to pick out a few formal faces in the Tonks, and Molly and Arthur Weasley having come to see one of Molly's cousins this day.

Looking back at the students Amelia gave another smile as she locked eyes with each one as she turned her head down the line pausing the longest at Harry and Tonks, both of them standing next to each other and she could just see Tonks let go of Harry's hand when she saw Amelia looking at her.

"You will step forward when I call your name and you will go to the Auror I indicate; they will be your tutor and mentor for the following year after which you will become a full fledged member of the Auror Corps and protector of the innocent." Amelia says pausing for effect before calling out the first name. The young man quickly moving to the aged First Class Auror standing to one side, the old man just giving a nod before indicating that the young man should be silent and watch the rest of the ceremony.

This carried on until only Harry and Tonks remained, both just stood there waiting as there was only one First Class Auror left, one Kingsley Shacklebolt, who just gave a small smile to the pair as Amelia gave a slight cough to get the two looking back at her. "Standing before me are two of the best Trainees to ever enter the Academy in recent History. They have pushed themselves to the limit and beyond as shown by their help in Hogwarts not once but twice, it is because of this that I'm proud to say that Trainee Tonks well be placed with me for the first half of her final year and Trainee Potter well be placed with First Class Auror Kingsley, the pair being swiped around at the end of six months so that I may personally pass on some advice to Trainee Potter."

There was a silence for a few moments after Amelia finished talking Harry and Tonks just looking at each other for a moment before smiling and moving to their respective Mentors for the moment, Amelia giving a nod to them both before looking to everyone else in the room the parents and relatives were waiting for the ceremony to be finished.

"Very well, that is all and I hope to see many of you in a years time to welcome these young people into the ranks of the True Aurors. Thank you for coming." Amelia finished with a small smile as the people gave small applause for the students.

Amelia stepped down from her post and just gave a small nod as the Trainees moved to get their pats on their back and such from their friends and family Harry moving to Tonks' side and pulling her into a hug and deep kiss, both of her parents and Sirius just smiling and shaking their heads as they stood off to one side watching the couple.

Andromeda gave a slight cough to get the attention of the two, both of them broke apart and gave a small smile to the three people before them, "Very nice display you two just put on, but if I remember right, you have a lesson to get to in the next half hour or so don't you?" Andromeda said with a little smile at how happy her daughter looked at the moment in the arms of the man she had come to love.

Tonks looked down at her watch at this comment and looked at Harry with a look that promised he was in trouble for failing to do something while he looked like he would have liked it if Andromeda hadn't reminded her daughter of that fact, "You were suppose to remind me about our first lesson this morning!"

"Would you believe I forgot to?" Harry asked with a nervous smile only to be punched in the arm. Tonks took him by the sleeve and, pulling him along, called out to her parents and Sirius that they would meet them at their flat for dinner and a longer talk after their class.

Amelia walked up behind Andromeda and said calmly, while watching as Tonks straightened Harry up, took hold of his arm, and apparated away, Harry would be taking his test in a week's time once he got it perfect, "Those two have got to be the liveliest and carefree Aurors to ever enter the Academy."

"That is just how our daughter is, full of life and protective of her friends and family. As to Harry, he's just taken up her view on the world which makes them pretty much perfect for each other. They are going to have their share of fights, but as long as they keep pushing passed them, they'll be fine." Andromeda says, looking at Amelia who just nods moving off to talk with a few other parents that were there.

0000000000000000000000000

The couple looked around the room they had just apparated into after quickly changing out of their Auror Dress Robes and into their normal Muggle style clothes. Tonks was in her jeans and Weird Sisters T-shirt.

Harry, however, could only be called a Pirate or rogue in how he looked: a loose button up shirt with only the bottom three buttons being done up, the open top half really showing his toned chest his light tan showing up against the white shirt, his pants being a pair of dress pants with dragon hide boots. He kept the bracelets and earring that Tonks had given him over the last few years and also the collar that just seemed to add to his roguish look. His hair was cut short to allow its natural spike to take effect, his lightning bolt scar would be out for all to see if it wasn't for the dark green headband.

The sound of heeled shoes walking across the floor was the first thing they both heard as an older looking woman walked into the room. She was dressed in a full body tight suit with a loose pleated skirt her hair allowed to grow out past her shoulders and left free to flow out behind her as she moved to look at the pair.

"Ah you must be my afternoon pair, welcome to Madam De'Vir's dancing college as I like to call the place. I'm Madam Xuthra De'Vir, you can call me Xuthra. I'm a Squib and holder of a number of dancing titles and I hope to pass the skills onto you two. I also hope that you both will compete in a few dance competitions in the coming years, just so I know that you're going to be using these lessons for more than just your Auror Training."

Harry just gave a nod of greeting while Tonks stepped forward and offered her hand to shake. As she stepped back a moment later, she said, "I'm Tonks and the big silent guy behind me is my partner and boyfriend, Harry. I hope we can both learn a lot from you."

"I'm sure you both will dear, although it will all depend on what you want to learn more then what I want to teach you," Xuthra said calmly turning away from the young couple and moving over to the large Muggle sound system to one side. She flicked through a few tapes and rare new disks called CDs, and gave a nod as she came to one, "Right then, first thing you two are learning is the box waltzes. One hand on her hip Harry my boy and one hand on his shoulder dear and then we'll get started."

The next hour passed with them learning to trust each other not to crush the other's toes, Harry quickly learning not to let his hand drift up or down from its place on Tonks hip as Xuthra was quick to lash out with a light weight cane to wack his knuckles, sharp words followed if his hand didn't move from that spot.

Pausing for a few minutes, Harry looked at Tonks and gave a small apology for stepping on her feet at the beginning of the lesson. Xuthra gave a slight cough and while walking up to the pair said, "I have to say that you two have picked up that simple dance very quickly, but now we'll move onto something with a few more steps."

The pair just nodded and started the steps as she called them out; the lesson carrying on this way for the next hour before Xuthra gave a nod and waved the pair to a seat to one side. Harry headed off to get a couple bottles of water for them.

"Well so far so good for you both, your balance is good and your ability to read each other's movements is far better than I could have hoped for given that Amelia said neither of you had really danced before and that you have only just started to work together."

"Thank you Madam De'Vir, we have known each other for a few years but he had a slight problem walking until recently." Tonks said softly, taking the bottle of water Harry just handed her and giving a small smile of thanks to him and even a light kiss as he sat down next to her.

"Ah the fact that he had been stuck as a wolf might have had something to do with that, I'm sure dear." Xuthra said with a slight smile at the surprised looks on both of her students faces. "Amelia told me everything as it was the only way I would take you two on as students but enough about that, today's lesson is over and you are free to head home," Xuthra turned away from the couple then without looking back says as she leaves the room. "Same time tomorrow."

Harry looked over at Tonks after Xuthra left the room, and, giving a slight smile, pulled her close for a quick kiss, whispering softly to her when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. "Back to the apartment then and dinner for two sound good to you dear?"

"Can't tonight Harry, remember mum and dad are going to be there waiting for us along with Sirius to celebrate the fact that we are both basically Auror's now… how about after the world cup in a few days time, just you me a few candles and only a thin layer of silk between your hands and me."

"The red one?"

"No, I got a new one and, no, I'm not telling you what it looks like until then." Tonks said with a little smile, one finger making little circles on his chest.

"Aww, how about a hint, as that red one was very lovely on you."

"You only like the red one because it's nearly totally see through. Now come on, we have guests waiting for dinner tonight." Tonks said with a smile, kissing Harry on the cheek before holding him tight. Both of them vanished with a loud crack of displaced air.

00000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry calmly walked into the main office of the Auror Department in jeans and a jacket, his white shirt being a black one now, his head band in place to hide his scar. A step behind him was Tonks in her normal everyday clothes and hair, a happy little spring in her step.

Kingsley looked up from his morning coffee as the pair walked by his office and called out to the pair just as they walked by, "Hey you two, stop here for a minute."

"Sir?" They both asked at the same time; it was almost enough to scare Kingsley at how in tune they were with each other.

"Don't do that, reminds me to much of a set of twin dark wizards I had to hunt down my first year." Kingley said sharply to the pair, both of them just looked at each other but didn't say a word, "Anyway you Harry are to come with me to help oversee the Security of the World Cup, so see to it you have a sleeping bag and a tent as we'll be staying there as long as the match is going."

"What about me sir?" Tonks asked stepping forward, pointing a finger at herself while looking over at Harry who just gave a small smile to her and a whispered promise of time together after the match.

"You're to report to Madam Bones for your assignment, and, also, before either of you say anything, yes you can go to those lessons that Amelia has assigned you both so don't worry about it, I just need you to come back to the ground the cup is being held at as people will start to show up any time from this afternoon onwards."

Tonks gave a nod at this and turning to Harry pulled his head down enough to give him a quick kiss good-bye and whispered to him that she would see him that afternoon for their lesson and that he was to take a second sleeping bag with him as she would be coming with him back to the grounds.

Harry watched Tonks walk away until Kingsley clipped him across the back of the head, "Come along Lover Boy, you can spend time with your girlfriend after our patrol tonight and tomorrow."

Tonks meanwhile had just reached Madam Bones office and, after knocking and waiting for the signal to come in, she entered standing calmly before her boss's desk, hands behind her back waiting for orders.

"What can I do for you this morning Madam Bones?" Tonks asked softly after a few minutes of waiting for Amelia to show she knew she was there.

"First thing you can do, Trainee is wait for me to decide to give you a assignment," Amelia said without looking up from her paperwork, making Tonks wait a good five more minutes before finally looking up at Tonks. "For today, you're helping me with this swamp of paper work before heading to your dancing lesson with Madam De'Vir, then I'm giving you tomorrow off as long as you help out with a patrol of the world cup grounds. Now get to work!"

Tonks quickly gave a nod and went to the desk to one side, the large pile of papers on it making her nervous, as, besides rats, she hated paperwork the most. The pile seemed to be mostly reports from the field and other general information; Amelia took the classified and higher security files.

The day mostly passed this way for Tonks, reading papers getting drinks and the odd talk with Amelia when the older woman felt like talking over a drink. Tonks became convinced that her boggart was going to be a pile of paperwork now, and not an army of rats like it had been before.

Amelia looked up at the clock in the late afternoon and said calmly looking back down at more papers to fill out, "Tonks you're free to go and do remember our deal of one patrol route at the cup and you don't have to come in to work tomorrow in return… have fun." Amelia finished with a smile as Tonks nodded her thanks and quickly left the room, planning on enjoying her dancing lesson with Harry and then a nice meal just the two of them if they could manage it.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Name: **Cornelius Oswald Fudge

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 60

**D.O.B**: April 18 1934

**Eye Colour**: Brown with dusting of gray.

**Hair Colour**: brown

**Height**: 5' 8"

**Weight**: 90kg 180lbs

**Physical Fitness**: 2/10 Poor.

**Spell Knowledge**: 7/10 Above Average

**Spell Power**: 5/10 Average

**Special Abilities**: none

**Weakness**: none

**Rank**: Minster of Magic

N**ext of Kin: **Wife, daughter.

**Information:**

Minster Fudge can be called many things but a fool isn't one of them because of the fact that he was able to seize the Ministry of Magic not long after the war with Voldemort. His smooth talking and the knowledge that he hadn't been in any way, shape, or form on the Dark Lord's side making him one of the few people fit to take the Minister's spot who hadn't turned it down before.

Fudge however has two major flaws and that is his fear of others taking the power away from him as well as an unnecessary fear of the so called Dark Creatures of the Wizarding world, passing a number of laws making it nearly imposable for theses people who didn't have a choice in their changes to make a living.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Shadow Plain Information:**

The Shadow Plain is the same as the normal plain that humans live on only it is divided into two layers, the lower layer is more closely joined with the normal plain and it is this level that the Shadow Wolves live on as well as many others creatures and Monsters.

The second level of the plain is however a no man's land filled with powerful monsters that will kill anything not of the Shadow Plain as soon as look at it, the master or what should be termed as the most powerful Monster of this plan being the Shadow Dragons a off shoot of Dragons that somehow fell into the Shadow Plain and the energies there changed them making them smarter and stronger.

The Dragons will often give out a name to their agents in the first level of the Shadow Plain so that mortals can get it and then summon them to perform an exchange of information for just about anything they want the information being gathered somehow by means only known to the Dragons of this realm.

The first layer of the plain is mostly harmless to mortals and such if they have an escort like that of the Shadow Wolf to get around as travel in the Shadow Plain is much faster than normal as time move differently within that world and this is only known because Shadow Wolves who are with pups will come out of the plain and nest down in hidden locations around the world that Wizard's and Witch's have found from time to time.

0000000000000000000000000000000

As always first person to put forward a name which I would like to ask that it only be the name of a character that is mentioned in the story so far not that it has to be just asking if possible, also I hope you all like the little bonus information on the Shadow Plain and I hope it helps answer a few question about the place.

Thanks to the following reviews:

Monkeymandb, huskerfan, cheezygeezer3661, Jfitzgerald, Zicou, Final Sleeper, call015, hemotem, jojobevco, stracy11, Wind Wolf 1701, Shaggy37, MartinDeShade, purky, Master DK, thales85, oceanlover14, Tmctflyboy, Link Gryffindor, Der Ritter des Mondes, rio45, Canuto-90, ILikeComps, NexDeus, floyddickey.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Hey all, just got this back from my betas and thought I better post it right away to help all of you with shacks for my work, so here's your fix that is Wolf for a few weeks as I have run out of chapters for this and have to start writing more having been working on Dragon Lords and such has distracted me from this story so sorry in advance for the long wait.

Chapter 15: World Cup Madness.

The morning of the World Cup found both Harry and Tonks walking along the edge of the campgrounds closest to the portkey point; both of them keeping their eyes open for anyone trying to hop the fences and sneak onto the pitch.

They paused for a moment when a large group came in using an old newspaper. With the group was, surprisingly, Hermione with both of the Patil twins standing on either side of her, helping steady her landing after her first portkey trip.

"Why hello there Hermione, I didn't think you would be interested in the Quidditch world cup, so what brings you along?" Harry asked, walking forward to help the crew in charge of handling all of the port keys sort out the large group; Tonks remained back a little on watch.

"I'm not, but Parvati here talked me into coming along in hopes of… how did your sister put it, Padma, 'getting me a man' wasn't it?" Hermione said, looking at the twin with glasses and a book under one arm. The girl just nodded and moved to follow her parents, her sister only a few steps behind her while also watching Harry closely.

"Well, good luck with that girls but I have to personally say I have one of the finest catches you'll find here and if I catch his eyes wandering I'll neuter him, won't I Harry dear?" Tonks said from behind Harry, giving him a sweet little smile as if he would dare to disagree with her at the moment. Harry just smiled and nodded in agreement, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to continue their patrol.

The pair carried on with their patrol for most of the morning, making a few stops at the portkey point and also making sure the charms over the entry way into the camping groups were still in effect as they had put an idea forward, the Head Auror in charge of the security of the Wold Cup agreed to plant a suggestion in the mind of the camping ground owner to go off into London for the day with his family and they had just charmed the entry way to make sure only people who put money in a box next to the entry could get in.

Around noon, the pair was relived from their patrol; Tonks took Harry's hand and pulled him off to take a look at some of the things for sale. The couple paused at the small army of red heads off to one side just as they were looking over some of the stalls.

Arthur Weasley paused at the formula black hair and hot pink haired couple from the office having seen the pair many times as his department worked closely with the Auror's, giving a wave to the pair he walked over with most of his children with him only the older ones missing going by the head count.

"Hello you two, I have to say it's a surprise to see you both here as I thought you had only just been handed over to your mentors for your final year." Arthur said, taking Harry's hand in his for a quick handshake, doing the same with Tonks as the couple just smiled at the Muggle loving Weasley Head.

"My Mentor was placed on patrol detail here at the cup so I'm here for that and Tonks' decided that she can do the same while she finishes up paper work back at the office." Harry said with a small smile of greeting to Arthur a small nod of the head in greeting to the Weasley children.

"Ah that answers that; anyway I hope you both have time to see the game." Arthur said, turning to head back to his campsite, tapping both of his youngest children on the head for staring at Harry who just looked at them over the sunglasses he had slipped on the moment the sun had risen that morning.

"I'm not much of a Quidditch person, but Tonks should enjoy the game. I'll be patrolling again the moment the match starts replacing one guy who wanted to really see it, although why anyone would like a game that moves too fast to follow half the time I don't know." Harry said, turning away from the others and looking over some of the little figurines not paying attention to the outraged look on Ron's face at Harry's comment about the game he loved.

"Don't pay him any mind Ron, he's always like that for anything that doesn't included blood and the thrill of the hunt, although he doesn't mind football too much." Tonks said, looking at Harry with a smile as he just gave her a look for saying such things about him; after a few moments of glaring at her he just shrugged.

Arthur gave a nod at this as he knew that his youngest son would more than likely have done something that could be considered bad if Tonks hadn't spoken up, quickly guiding the kids away giving a little wave good bye as he went. Tonks returned it before going to Harry's side and just enjoyed his company before going off to take a look around by herself.

A few minutes later, Tonks walked around the corner of a few tents and saw Minerva and Madam Hooch sitting down in front of one of the tents, both of them just enjoying a cup of tea while looking over the chaos that was the World Cup.

"Minerva, nice to see you made it to the cup like you planned." Tonks called out, moving over to her former teacher and now friend. The older woman gave a friendly smile and indicated the free chair across from her.

"Indeed I did Tonks, and where is that lovable partner of yours? It's rare to see the two of you apart after all." Minerva said, Hooch just gave a friendly nod before going back to her cup of tea as she and Tonks had never been that close in the past save in the teacher-student relationship.

"He should be somewhere around here, we are taking a few minutes just to wonder around and enjoy a little alone time at the moment. He'll find me soon enough, though, as he doesn't know that many people yet."

"Well, it's good that he is trying to make a few friends and that you both agreed to spend some alone time, but could you do me a favour and let him know that he's allowed to change back and forth as he wishes now? It should be safe now that he's spent a month as a human." Minerva said, offering a cup of tea to the young woman across from her. Tonks took the cup and sat down, just enjoying talking with the two Professors for now.

A few hours later, Tonks led the way with the two Professors towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry saw them at the gate and wished them all a good game, hoping they would enjoy it. Minerva took the opportunity to tell him that he could change back and forth at will now without fear of becoming stuck like he had before.

Harry had smiled at this news, and, in front of everyone there, quickly changed into SF the Shadow Wolf. He looked himself over for a moment before he nodded to them all, took off into the field of tents, and vanished into a shadow to one side before any of them could track him.

"He'll be happy for days now… He may act and talk like a human, but deep down a part of him will always be the Wolf who found me in Surry Forest and become one of my few true friends." Tonks said softly, moving to enter the stadium; both Professor just nodded and followed along behind her.

"I have to agree with you, dear, but then again, all Animagi are like that. Deep down, a part of me is a house cat just like Albus is a fox; it's a small price we pay for going to the trouble of learning the change. Only, in Harry's case, it's going to be slightly stronger than normal." Minerva said as the three started to search for their seats.

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry spent the first half hour of the game jumping from shadow to shadow throughout the camping grounds, only really stopping long enough to let Kingsley know that he was allowed to change back and forth at will now. His mentor gave a nod at this information and sent him off on patrol again, a smile on his face at the energy that Harry had now.

Something Harry did not long after talking with Kingsley, the fact that he could still talk like normal in both forms now not really crossing his mind, was go into the Shadow Plain and see what Zarra had to say as the little Shadow Mephit had taken a liking to him and as such would give him all sorts of information that she could find through the means that the Shadow Plain's higher denizens observe the normal plain.

When Harry came back out of the Shadow Plain a few minutes later, he found, to his surprise, Zarra sitting on his shoulders, even when he changed back to being human; the little Mephit just started to play with his hair and wave at any wizard or witch that walked past.

At first Harry tried asking her why she was still with him in the normal plain, as he thought she didn't like it here; he also recognized the fact that she wasn't in the list of known creatures in the Ministry of Magic. In fact, all Mephit, no matter their element, were in the file.

He was just about to try and change back to his wolf Animagus form and go back to the Shadow Plain to see if this time Zarra would stay put, when Amelia walked up to him. He made a note that her fingers where stained with ink still, clearly showing that she had come right from her office and hadn't even taken time to clear herself up fully.

"Trainee Potter, why on earth do you have that thing on your shoulder? Also, I would have thought that you would be at the stadium with just about everyone else." Amelia said, pointing a single finger at Zarra. The little Mephit gave a little huff and crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up a little as if to say that she wasn't a thing, but a she.

"Ah…" Harry trailed off for a moment before he gave a sigh, reached up and took Zarra from his shoulder, holding out the little elemental to Amelia as he said softly, "This is Zarra, she's a Mephit from the Shadow Plain that has taken a liking to me and doesn't want to leave my side now, from what I can tell, as it's hard to understand her with human ears. Also, I think she would like it if you didn't call her an it."

Amelia blinked once, then again before leaning forward, bringing a single finger up and poking Zarra in the forehead, saying to her with a smile as the Mephit fell backwards a little at the light poke, "I'll call you by your name and such when you prove to be more than just a pretty face." Zarra made a face at her words while she brought a tiny hand up to rub were Amelia had poked her.

Harry chose not to make a comment on his boss's words and just said while bringing the Mephit back to his shoulder, "As to why I'm not at the match, Madam, it's because I have found Quidditch to be rather boring, as it's too fast paced for my tastes."

"The thrill of the slow hunt still calls to you I take it then, Trainee." Amelia said, moving to head towards the stadium, only just catching Harry's nod as he moved out of her way. Zarra hopped up and down on his shoulder, her mist-like wings helping her up to sit on his head now.

"I can't help my nature Madam, but I'm working on it." Harry said, trying not to move his head while also trying to look up and see Zarra sitting there. The grey skinned being leaned forward and hung off the bangs of his hair, giving a little smile and even a light kiss on his forehead right on the scar before sitting back up and pulling on his hair as if to try and guide him like a horse.

"I'm not complaining about that, Trainee, as I can think of a few other things that young men your age seem to think about that you don't seem to, or at least you don't seem to carry it on your sleeve like they do, " Amelia paused for a moment at the sight of Harry trying to get Zarra off his head with just one hand, the little Mephit using her wings of smoke and shadows to bat away his hand making her laugh a little, "Might pay to go to the department of Magical Creatures after the cup, Harry, and register her as a familiar or something like that if she chooses to hang around you like this now."

Harry just nodded his head as he moved on. Amelia gave a small laugh as Zarra started to try and move his hair enough to make a nest; Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head, giving a laugh at the startled squeak from Zarra.

Most of the afternoon passed without a problem for Harry after meeting up with Amelia, only having to arrest one wizard for stealing; the rest of his time he spent trying to get Zarra out of his hair or just talking with some of his co-workers.

Everyone knew the match was over at around sundown when there was a loud cheer and a chant of Ireland sounded from the stadium even with the charms and such to stop most sound from escaping. Harry just gave a nod to his newfound friends, and started for the stadium wanting to meet up with Tonks before she got lost in the crowd.

He didn't pay any mind to the few comments he heard about Zarra as he moved towards the bright pink hair that he would know anywhere. Harry leaned his head down to rest on Tonks' shoulder when he got even with her. She jumped a good few inches into the air when he asked calmly, "So was the match a close one?"

"Damn it all Harry, don't do that!" Tonks snapped off, turning around sharply to look at Harry with narrowed eyes, said eyes opening wide at the sight of Zarra leaning forward on top of Harry's head, the little Mephit hanging from two little handfuls of hair to stop from falling off his head.

"What's with the Shadow Mephit dear? I thought they didn't like to spent long periods of time in our realm?" Tonks asked after a few moments to get over the surprise of seeing Zarra in this realm as she had only even seen the Mephit a few times in the past whenever she went with Harry for information hunts in the Shadow Plain.

"I don't know what's with her; she seems to have decided to attach herself to my head." Harry said with a sigh, tilting his head back and forcing Zarra off and onto his shoulder; the Mephit gave him an angry look at being moved from her warm nest and even started to scold him in her native tongue, the others reckoned, going by the angry tone.

"Looks to me Mr. Potter, you now have two women to keep you in line and not just one." Minerva said with a laugh at the little Mephit, bringing a hand up and lightly patting Zarra on the head. The little Mephit gave a purring like sound at the soft touch.

Tonks couldn't help but giggle at the growl from Harry as he lead the small group towards Minerva's and Hooch's tent. Tonks reached out after a few minutes to gently lifting Zarra from Harry's shoulder and placed her on her own shoulder.

"You sit there, Zarra, and we'll plot how to keep him on his toes later." She whispered to the Zarra who just nodded while giving Harry the evil eye.

The group ended up spending the next few hours enjoying the rather large party to celebrate Ireland's win. Minerva, after a few minutes of enjoying drinks with her new found friends, waved her wand and conjured up a set of dolls cloths that would fit Zarra, saying that the little Mephit had to put those on as she refused to be around a naked little woman any longer.

Tonks and Harry had to admit that Zarra looked good in her simple dark blue leather vest and pants as she had refused the first few items of clothing that Minerva had conjured up. The leather vest basically being the front and around the middle of her back and base of her neck leaving the back open allowing her wings full movement the pants being cut up both legs and stitched together so that it showed her very sharply legs.

Zarra had just started to settle down on Harry's shoulder after modelling her new outfit when there was a scream of both pain and fear as people around the group started to run away towards the forest and stadium.

Both Trainee Aurors jumped up, wands at the ready as they managed to hear over the screams and such that some rogue Death Eaters had started to burn a number of tents and torture people. They both just looked at each other for a moment before running towards the terrorists, Zarra flying just above their heads wanting to help.

It only took a few minutes to get to where the Death Eaters were causing trouble, the dozen strong team was laughing loudly as they burned or tortured whatever got in their way. A number of Aurors were starting to surround the terrorists, but they didn't seem to be able to keep any of the Death Eaters down as their comrades kept on casting the counter spells to anything the Auror's threw at them.

Harry only took a moment to look over how everything was going at the moment before jumping down into a drainage ditch, Tonks only a few seconds behind him. The sight of Kingsley giving them both a slight nod of the head as they landed next to him was the first thing they saw; both of them ducked their heads that little extra when the green light of the killing curses come in a moment later.

"I was starting to wonder were the backup was; near as I can tell, nearly all of the corps here is either drunk or helping get the civilians out of here leaving just the six of us, now counting you two, to take on this lot."

"I'll be having words with those who got drunk on duty later on, now report." Amelia's voice came next as the older witch jumped down next to the group, a half dozen spells being fired off into the Death Eaters only to see some of their comrades revive or undo any jinx damage she had cursed coming in.

"We have a dozen drunken Death Eaters, they are sober enough, though, to know what they are aiming at and keep each other awake and active in this fight, we also only have a total of seven Auror's here dealing with the problem counting you madam." Kingsley said poking his head up long enough to fire off a few spells and ducking back down just as quickly as two Avadas slammed into the ground where his head had been a moment ago.

"Also Madam it looks like level three combat isn't going to work as they keep on reviving anyone we take down," Harry said poking his head up enough to see the few Death Eaters Kingsley had taken down get back up thanks to their friends.

"You just want me to say level two combat so that you would be allowed to us that Muggle gun of yours." Amelia said with a smile as Harry just smiled back at her left hand down to his left hip coming up a moment later with a largish Muggle handgun the words 'The Hunt Begins' engraved along the side facing his superiors the holster being invisible to everyone until the gun was drawn.

"I wouldn't say no to the thrill of the hunt Madam Bones, it's been a while for me after all." Harry said, holly wand in one hand the gun in the other.

"You'd better well temper your blood lust, Trainee, and use level three spells until I say otherwise." Amelia said, giving a nod to Tonks. Both of them jumped up a moment later firing off a few spells before ducking down. Harry and Kingsley went up just as they started to go down between them they took out half of the Death Eaters. the other Aurors around the site did their best, but the defences of the enemy was proving to be a problem from their angles.

Looking over the edge after the return barrage of spells Amelia cursed as three of their down targets were already back up and helping get their friends back on their feet the other half dozen keeping the Auror's pinned down and unable to stop them from reviving the others.

"Well, that worked well, didn't it," Tonks said, poking her wand hand out long enough to fire some spells on the Death Eaters just to try and throw them off balance but knowing that it wouldn't do much.

"If you don't have anything positive to say don't say anything Tonks." Amelia snapped thinking over in her head what to do next as this was getting them no were fast.

"In that case madam why not have Harry here pull any of the ones we manage to knock out or tie up into a shadow and dump them somewhere else?" Tonks asked a smile forming on her face at the slightly upset look coming over Amelia's face at the fact that she hadn't thought of that.

"Good thinking Trainee, Harry change forms and start pulling out the ones we take down." Amelia said after a few moments of thought, only waiting a second for Harry to change forms and vanish into a nearby shadow a stunned Death Eater vanishing just as he hit the ground much to the surprise of his comrades.

This carried on for the next three Death Eaters before the remaining ones still in combat started to work their way into another area of the camping grounds firing there spells into every shadow around them now having worked out what the Auror's were doing now.

Tonks was getting ready to make a move into a new angle of fire when a curse hit her in the shoulder as she started to rise from cover, the sudden pain making her scream out in pain falling back and into Kingsley's arms the older Auror quickly pressing down on the bleeding wound trying to slow the bleeding and give him time to cast the counter curse.

Amelia quickly moved to kneel in front of the pair, having waved the other Aurors off to give chase to the now running Death Eaters, her eyes however were locked on the weeping wound moving Kingsley's hand long enough to see what sort of damage had been done her wand coming up a moment later to clear and start to slowly close the wound not wanting to chance setting off any extra effects the spell might have by doing a quick fix.

Kingsley was about to say something to Tonks who was shaking rather badly since, if the spell had been a few inchers lower, she would be dead and this fact had caught up with her quickly; although the older Auror couldn't be prouder of her, as she hadn't started to scream in fear and was just in shock over the injury. His praises at how she was doing, however, died before he could say anything as a howl that promised pain and death sounded out over the screams of fear all around them.

"Merlin damn it all, he's gone and made this a vengeance hunt now." Amelia yelled just knowing that Harry was no longer going to be merely taking out Death Eaters and taking them to a place to wait for the other Aurors to pick up, no now he was going to kill for the simple fact that Tonks his friend, girlfriend and future mate had been injured, nearly killed by these criminals.

Tonks seemed to stare off into the distance for a moment before she looked towards the fighting a scream of pain and fear sounding out just as she looked that way. Amelia stood up and could just make out a Death Eater trying to claw his ways away from his own shadow that was slowing dragging him back into it.

"Get me closer to a large shadow." Tonks says softly trying to get to her feet but the few minutes she had been bleeding from her injury had left her light headed Kingsley only just catching her as she started to stumble. The Death Eater's screams went silent just as Kingsley finished steadying her footing, the man having vanished from sight.

Amelia gave Kingsley a look before moving off to help with the fighting Zarra hovering just above Tonks' head and kept on asking how she was in her native tongue meaning nether of the Aurors understood her.

Getting to a large shadow, Tonks took a deep breath and then shouted into the shadow hoping that Harry would hear her, "Harry, I'm alright, you don't need to do anything else just come back to me!" She nearly fell over again having used up what little energy she had left shouting that into the shadow the sounds of fighting starting to dim in the background.

Zarra having seen what Tonks had just done gave a nod at what the mortals was trying to do and dived into the shadow right in front of the pair, the shadow rippling like it was water for a few seconds before she came flying out just as it finished settling again. Harry in his wolf form came up a moment later a look of relief on his face at the pale but very much alive Tonks.

Tonks waited the few seconds it took for Harry to change back to his human form his arms moving to hold her close not even a few moments later just holding her as he whispered softly into her hair that he thought he had lost her.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Tonks said softly, pulling back just enough to look Harry in the eyes asking softly while Kingsley stood watch over the pair. "Did you kill that Death Eater we saw you pull into his shadow or did you do something else?"

Harry shook his head and said softly looking towards were the fighting was at the moment not really paying it any mind now, "No I only made it look like I had to his friends who now seem to be panicked a little don't you think? He's with the others in the holding cells set up here for general thieves and such."

Tonks just nodded at this, pulling him into a tighter hug just as screams of fear and surprise sounded out from where the fighting was; the sight of the killing curse green skull and snake being what greeted them. Tonks' eyes went wide as she held onto Harry that little bit more tightly then before, having heard the stories of what the mark meant.

Harry just looked at the Dark Mark in the sky his eyes narrowing at the anger welling up deep down in his core, this was the mark of the man who killed two members of his pack, his den mother and father, this was the mark of a man who was like a feral dog that needed to be put down and if he had his say he would be the one to do this.

The green light that seemed to wash over the whole camp ground appeared to be the signal to the few Death Eaters still standing as they all vanished, leaving their eight comrades that had been taken down, behind. Amelia just looked at the distraction that had been caused by this attack her thoughts already going to what could be stirring the Death Eaters up and if it was connected with the past few years at Hogwarts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Name: Name: **Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 30

**D.O.B**: January 31 1964

**Eye Colour**: Dark brown almost black.

**Hair Colour**: Unknown, (Keeps shaving his head so it's unknown)

**Height**: 6' 6"

**Weight**: 180kg

**Physical Fitness**: 8/10 Above Average.

**Spell Knowledge**: 7/10 Above Average

**Spell Power**: 6/10 Average

**Special Abilities**: none

**Weakness**: none

**Rank**: First Rank Auror

N**ext of Kin: **Wife

**Information:**

Auror Kingsley is the perfect model of a modern day Auror, from the moment he entered the Academy he has worked hard to be one of the best, having received a number of medals and such for bravery and going beyond the line of duty this man has the skill to go just about anywhere within the Ministry.

Although he is married and has a private life little is known about it as Kingsley is a firm believer of keeping work and private life apart and likes to try and help many of the younger Aurors in doing the same if they so wish.

Kingsley is considered a master of Muggle hand to hand fighting and even has a full license in the Muggle world to carry side arms in public and has even helped a few of the other Aurors get similar licenses Harry Potter being one of the latest.

**Name: **Alastor** '**Mad-Eye' Moody

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 100

**D.O.B**: May 17 1894

**Eye Colour**: One brown, other Electric Blue.

**Hair Colour**: Grizzled dark gray hair

**H****eight**: 5' 11"

**Weight**: 100kg

**Physical Fitness**: 3/10 Poor.

**Spell Knowledge**: 9/10 Outstanding

**Spell Power**: 8/10 Above Average

**Special Abilities**: Magical Eye (can see through anything and everything.) Master of Defensive magic.

**Weakness**: Lost of mobility when he lost one leg. Extremely paranoid, (Will attack most people who don't offer a warning first and even then he'll more than likely attack anyway.)

**Rank**: Retired Auror First Class (Still teachers at times.) Royal Protector of the Crown.

N**ext of Kin: **None.

**Information:**

Mad-Eye, there is only one way of describe this man and that is Paranoid, his years of services to the Ministry and the people of England has taken a toll on both his mind and body having managed to skip out on a number of mental tests in his later days has only added to this fact.

He has been honoured many times for his services and has even as a reward for bringing in a rather nastily Dark Lord in his later days was Knighted and named one of the protectors of the Crown an honour that has only been granted to fewer than a dozen Wizards and Witches in the past.

Despite his paranoia Mad-Eye is still considered one of the best teachers to enter the Academy and any Trainee he has taken under his wing for a year tends to be promoted very quickly and becomes one of the best Aurors to enter the corps.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Need I say it people, lots of reviews and who ever puts the first name in for a profile I'll do up, leave lots of reviews and also I should let you all know that I have reposted the first few chapters as I had one of my betas look them over so enjoy all of you.

By the way douse that make all of you people who have been asking for Moody happy as you have always been a little too late but I decide to do this little bonus for you guys for sticking to your guns so much. Enjoy.

Thanks to the following Reviews:

TheDivineDemon, Shaggy37, huskerfan, Ryuus2, Chase Bonvie, LaminatedSamurai, oceanlover14, interested, tar heels superstar, Puff2836, hemotem, Link Gryffindor, Monkeymandb, rio45, Canuto-90, call015, NexDeus, chrisguy9017, jojobevco, VampricDragoness, buff802y, ILikeComps, Lord Potter-Black, Master DK.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form; I just own the computer I type with and my own little ideas for twisting everything around.

A/N: Hi all got another chapter of Wolf for you all to enjoy and I'm rather pleased with how this chapter turned out now all I have to do it is write more chapters as writers block has hit me bad what with work and real life getting in the way at times now but don't worry I'll get more chapters out as soon as I can.

Chapter 16: Fourth Champion.

The cleanup of the World Cup took the better part of two weeks with most of that time being spent by Madam Bones convincing the Minister that the captured Death Eaters hadn't been under any mind control and as such they should face full charges for their actions.

Harry and Tonks along with every other Auror who was a part of the force to bring in what Death Eaters they could were called in many times for reports and such. In one case, Lucius Malfoy tried to convince Harry, then Tonks with first money and then threats to their family to change their reports to say that the Death Eaters were showing signs of mind control. This action on his part however didn't do anything as Harry pointed out that he had no family left to threaten and Tonks' parents and such were well hidden from the Pureblood world.

When Amelia heard of Lucius trying to bribe some of her Aurors she had him brought up on charges of tampering with evidence and attempted bribery the sly man however was able to buy his way to freedom but at the cost of a large chunk of the Malfoy estate much to Amelia's satisfaction.

All of the Death Eaters found themselves, much to their surprise, not in a courtroom in their favour based on their smug looks vanishing at the trial, Amelia sentencing them all to life in Azkaban as their old charges were brought back up and this time they found themselves under the effects of Veritaserum meaning they couldn't try and lie there way out of jail.

After the trials and everything had calmed down, Harry and Tonks, along with the other trainees in their class, found themselves back to regular duties, the couple going out on a few dates in the time leading up to Halloween.

Morning of Halloween, however, found Tonks waking up alone in bed, her work clothes laid out for her; a distinct lack of her boyfriend was the main reason she woke from dream land as she had reached out to pull him close just moments ago and upon finding empty sheets she had woken up.

"Harry, are you still here?" She called out while shaking away the last of her sleepy haze she had woken up to.

The silence that greeted her had the young woman getting out of bed and dressed quickly, moving into the living area only a few seconds after getting dressed, her hair changing to a deep red colour and eyes shifting to match her hair for something defiant.

Finding nothing in the living area, Tonks walked into the attached kitchenette finding a note stuck to the fridge. The moment it came into sight fully, Tonks gave a sigh as at least he had left her a note, unlike a few other times he had left early because of work calling him in.

Reading the note Tonks couldn't help but sigh as she looked at the calendar and confirmed that it was Halloween, "I should have known you would go and pay your respects on your own Harry, I'll just have to talk to you about that when I see you at lunch," she said softly to herself, moving to get the breakfast that Harry had gotten ready for her and stated as such in the note.

After eating and cleaning up the dishes, Tonks' tapped a set of runes on the doorway leading down to the tavern that the flat was over causing defensive wards to pop up; a nod of the head being all she gave as she vanished with a small pop knowing that besides Amelia and Harry she was the only other person who could enter the flat at the moment.

Amelia only gave a small nod of the head to Tonks as she entered their shared office for Tonks' final six months; the Auror Head just pointed at the pile of documents that her student could read over and sign off on while she worked on more important things. The pair carried on like this for a good hour before Tonks spoke up all of a sudden.

"Madam Bones, has Harry been in to see you yet today? He had already left this morning when I woke up and it is the anniversary of his parent's death so I am a little worried."

Amelia looked at Tonks for a moment before she wrote a quick message on a sheet of paper, tapped it with her wand, and said Kingsley's name quietly; the paper folded into an airplane and flew off in the blink of an eye. Neither of them said a word and just waited to see if Kingsley knew the location of his student.

A few minutes later, a new paper airplane came into the office; sitting on it laughing loudly was Zarra, the Shadow Mephit, who jumped off the plane when it came to land in front of Amelia.

"Good morning to you Zarra, I take it your master is in the building if you came here," Amelia said softly, looking at the Mephit with a smile. Zarra had quickly become something of a mascot for the Auror Corps, as everyone just loved her playful view on the world and the fact that she helped wherever possible around the office when asked.

"Yes." Came the slightly high-pitched answer. Harry and Tonks had spent a lot of time teaching Zarra English, but so far had only gotten her to say a few words and basic sentences.

Tonks just smiled without looking up from some of her work before reaching into a little pot on her desk coming up with a Muggle jellybean and threw it over her shoulder with only a small warning cry. Zarra quickly spun around and caught it, before just as quickly eating it, knowing that it was her reward for using English to answer and not her native tongue.

"Nice to see you have found something she likes," Amelia said with a laugh as Zarra was now hovering over Tonks' shoulder looking for another treat, going by how she kept on moving forward a little but quickly moved backwards when Tonks moved. "Also I thought you would like to know that Harry is in the building and doing a little paperwork; going by what Kingsley has seen he is also perfectly fine."

Tonks just nodded and went back to her work, she gave a little wave of her wand and a small table and chair appeared next to the pile of paper work she had to do. Zarra landed and settled down into the chair before pulling one of the forms from the top and looking it over careful not to wrinkle it and just trying to read it sounding out letters loudly.

The day passed in this manner with only Zarra not returning after Tonks went off for lunch with Harry, Zarra perched on her shoulder. Amelia assumed she had chosen to stay with her owner/friend.

Harry did stop by in the afternoon with a few files that needed to be looked over, giving a smile of greeting to the pair and even a quick kiss for Tonks before heading off, Zarra flying in and dropping off a single file that Harry had dropped on the way in giving a little nod before taking off again.

Tonks took up clock watching a good hour before the end of her shift, causing Amelia to start laughing at her student as she could remember her days of clock watching, before going back to her own work while still laughing, Tonks jumped to her feet the moment the clock ticked over saying her good-byes and hoping that Amelia had a peaceful Halloween.

Deciding to see if Harry had left yet, Tonks headed down to his and Kingsley's joint offices only to find the pair weren't there. Thinking on it for a moment, she headed down to the Gym and just checked in there before heading home, the sight of both Harry and Kingsley in the boxing ring that had been set up by some of the Muggle-born Auror's greeted her.

The pair was only wearing a pair of workout shorts, going topless for this match, and the gloves. Harry was working his jaw around while sitting down in one corner, Kingsley in the other, had a smile on his face at the discomfort that Harry was in based on Harry's jaw movements.

"Ready to call its quits yet, my boy? Going to stop brooding in front of me?" Kingsley asked, getting to his feet and bringing his fists together, the gloves giving a slight rushing sound of air as he moved into the middle of the room. His gold earring flashed a little in the bright lights, Harry's own sliver one did the same as he got to his feet; the height and muscle build difference showing more now as the two meet in the middle of the ring.

"This match isn't over until the bell tolls, Kingsley, and I'm allowed to brood on today given what happened to my family," Harry said as they tapped each other's gloves and then quickly got into stances; Harry moving around a lot while Kingsley stood his ground, guard up for the moment, warding off a few fast punches that Harry would throw, all of them only really to try and spook the older man.

Tonks just walked to the edge of the ring and looked to the Auror standing there. She was one of the few women in the room at the moment. The woman gave a light shake of the head as Harry backed up quickly when Kingsley finally threw a punch, the blow only just missing.

"How many rounds have they had so far?" Tonks asked without looking away from Harry who had darted around behind Kingsley and, before the guy could turn fully, landed a few quick jabs into the larger mans side and then retreating back before the dark-skinned Auror could get him.

"This is the start of round five, the betting pool is that Kingsley will K.O Harry by the end of round six or Harry will last longer than six rounds at the moment," The woman said looking at Tonks with a half smile. She looked back suddenly when she heard the sound of padded glove slamming into flesh. Harry gave a gasp of pain as Kingsley landed a punch on his chest, the younger man dancing backwards quickly to get out of range of Kingsley's long arms.

"Come on Harry stay in there, I've got ten Galleons that you'll survive until the end of round six," Tonks called out, handing over her money to the woman next to her who just laughed and made a note on some parchment next to her. Harry just rolled his eyes as he moved backwards to avoid another one of Kingsley's powerhouse combos.

Harry continued like this, blocking the hits as best he could, for a moment before throwing a few punches of his own; the blows only forced Kingsley back a half step, even the one that was planted right in the large mans gut only made him cough a little.

"You know this is totally unfair, you're a heavy weight while I'm only a light weight how on earth am I meant to knock you down?"

"Who said you had to K.O me Harry? You just have to survive against me for another round or two to make your girlfriend happy; although I might have to disappoint her as I plan on ending this now," Kingsley said, moving from defence to attack in one fluid move. Harry quickly brought his arms up to block and defend against the onslaught of powerful punches.

Everyone winced when Harry's head snapped backwards at the force of one of the blows that Kingsley managed to slip past his defence; blood and even a tooth went flying across the ring as Harry staggered backwards out of reach of any other punches, Kingsley just stepping back to give Harry a breather. That, and the Med-witch who was always on station in the gym came walking up calling a timeout to stop the bleeding.

Tonks quickly moved around to Harry's corner where he slumped into the stool that one of the Auror's pulled up for him. The Med-witch jumped up with Tonks right behind her, the unknown witch waving her wand over Harry's mouth as he spat out some blood into the bucket next to him.

"Well, you're lucky he didn't break your nose or jaw, and I can regrow that tooth for you later on," The witch said, stepping back and letting Tonks wipe away a little blood from Harry's split lip. A quick wave of the wand stopped the blood flow, but did not close the wound, as it was a rule of the ring: fix the injured fighter up enough to stop blood flow or broken bones but nothing more until the match was over.

"Thanks doc," Harry said, using the nickname that everyone else used for the Med-witch, as not many people know her name. The woman just nodded and got out of the ring, Tonks gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before getting out herself.

"You get points for stubbornness Harry," Kingsley said from the middle of the ring, the pair meeting again. This time, Harry went all out on his attack, making sure that Kingsley couldn't get a chance to attack.

This carried on for the rest of the round, Kingsley only getting a chance to throw the odd punch that Harry would either duck or block with his raised arms. The sound of the bell had Harry giving a huge sigh of relief and a slight laugh from Kingsley, the pair going to their corners.

"Not bad Harry, you're holding your own against him and that can only be a good thing," Tonks said, getting into the ring with Harry. She held a water bottle for him while he drank it down, a small smile on her face as she asked softly so that only he could hear, "You still going to be up for dinner tonight, or are we going to have to move it until tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be fine, only have to last another two rounds or so, I can manage that," Harry said looking at Kingsley who was watching him closely, a smile on his face. Harry had a feeling that the older man was enjoying himself.

"That's good, as you did say you wanted to talk to me about something tonight and I can't wait to find out what it is," Tonks said before jumping out of the ring. She looked at her watch as she went, making a note that they still had an hour or so before their dinner appointment.

Everyone was cheering on their favoured fighter, more cries for Kingsley to finish Harry off sounded then for Harry to hang in there, not that either fighter was paying it any mind. both of them were focused on the other as they both knew that the other was skilled enough to spot any openings in their opponent's defences.

The round was nearly over when Amelia came storming into the room, her wand flicked out and sounding the bell for a time out. Both fighters stopped at once and looked at the upset woman, neither willing to move after seeing the look on her face.

"Trainee Potter, I want you to account for your time and location in the last twenty-four hours, I want to know if there are any witness to your claims and I want them now." Amelia said, looking Harry in the eyes and coming to a stop at the edge of the ring.

Harry just blinked a few times before saying looking over at Tonks, "I spent last night with Tonks enjoying a quiet evening. I went to my parents graves this morning, but the grounds keeper saw me enter and leave; after that I have spent all my time here in Auror HQ with either Kingsley, Tonks or any number of workers here."

"That's good, now as you might known Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament this year and that there is only meant to be three champions selected."

"Yes, I'm aware of this Madam, but what does that have to do with knowing where I was in the last twenty-four hours?"

"I'm asking because I just had a floo call from Albus at Hogwarts, your name just came out of the Goblet of Fire; Harry, you have been entered into the Triwizard Tournament and there is nothing we can do to get you out of it." Amelia said, lowering her head as she could see the fire in Harry's eyes. Zarra, who had been hovering above everyone's head, came diving down her own eyes showing the same fire that her master's now showed.

"Your orders Madam?" Harry asked with a slight snarl in his tone of voice; Amelia had a feeling that if she ordered it, Harry would tear Hogwarts apart to find out who had put his name in that Goblet, as she knew, as did every other Auror in HQ, that he hated the way he was treated because of his fame.

"Your orders?" Amelia paused here for a moment, looking at Tonks then Kingsley, knowing that whatever she said would have to include Kingsley at the very least. "Your orders are to report in and take part in the Tournament while also looking for clues to whoever entered you in the first place, and arrest them. Your mentor will go with you and my student well join you once her remaining few months of training with me are over, any objection to theses orders Trainee?"

"No Madam, I'll go get changed and report to Hogwarts." Harry paused here himself, and seemed to think on something, an evil looking smile forming on his face as he looked at Amelia. Zarra landed on his shoulder as he said, "With permission may I kick the living daylights out of whoever is in charge of all of this at Hogwarts for ruining my date I had planned with Tonks tonight?"

"Permission denied, but I will let you speak your mind to them and state which school you'll be representing," Amelia said with a smile, seeing Harry just nod at this, pulling off his gloves, as he moved to the other side of the ring, "Also Trainee, your old teacher Mad-Eye is at Hogwarts at the moment acting as the defence teacher for this year, you're to treat him as a suspect the same as everyone else in that school at the moment, understood?"

"Understood." Harry said, jumping up and out of the ring. Tonks moved to his side as the pair left for the locker room; everyone else started to break up and go back to their stations. Kingsley climbed out of the ring and came to a stop in front of Amelia.

"Do we have to stay in the school, or do we only have to be there for the three tasks?" Kingsley asked, taking up a water bottle and taking a drink.

"You only need to be there when they are there. Harry needs to be there four times not three, the three tasks yes, but also the Yule Ball that is being held this year."Amelia said, turning to leave only to pause and say over her shoulder, "Their training is unchanged from how I said when we divided those two, do not let this stop them from finishing their training as I can see those two becoming some of the best to enter theses halls since Mad-eye and yourself."

Kingsley only nodded, turning to go change himself, knowing that the coming talks at Hogwarts were going to be fun to watch, hopefully he wouldn't have to step in and restrain Harry.

0000000000000000000000000

Albus was sitting in the Great Hall looking at the single piece of paper in his hand. The name Harry Potter and some unknown school almost glaring at him as he knew that Harry was on his way and the young man would more than likely be on the warpath; he had stated that besides Christmas he wasn't planning on entering Hogwarts because of Albus' trying to talk him into coming to the school as a student.

Sitting on either side of him were both Headmasters of the two visiting schools Crouch and Bagman were pacing back and forth before the head table. Albus had a feeling that this calm, however, was about to end when he felt the wards tell him that someone had just entered the main hall by a shadow. The old man knew that Harry had arrived.

Albus was about to call out a warning to both Crouch and Bagman when suddenly the main doors were thrown wide open. Harry came storming into the room a moment later, Tonks only a step behind him; both of them looked like they would love to rip someone's lungs out and do unspeakable things to the person afterwards.

Kingsley just laughed at the nervous looks on the Ministry employees, as they had heard the rumours going around about Harry's temper and that Tonks could match his at times. The dark skinned man leaned against the main doors and just watched the show about to start.

"Someone will tell me why and how my name came from the Goblet of Fire, and you are also going to tell me everything you know about this, now, or I swear on the scales of Szotfrin I'm going to take someone's head off." Harry snapped off, not paying attention to the offended look on the face of both visiting headmasters at his words, but Albus raised an eyebrow at the name that Harry had given for swearing pain on.

"What a rude young man you are, I would think that you would be pleased as it's a great honour to be chosen to become a Champion." Madam Maxime said sharply, not liking Harry's tone of voice or the way he had entered the hall one bit.

"I don't care what you think Madam but I will say this much if you had a nice dinner planned with someone you love and planed on asking said person a couple of very important questions only to find out that you have been entered into something you didn't want to have anything to deal with then you would be rude to."

Maxime was about to say something back at that comment, but went silent when Albus said calmly to Harry hoping that his calm tone would help settle the young Auror down a little, "Harry, I assure you I have Professor Moody looking into how this happened, so there is no need for violence, but you will have to compete in the Tournament and take part in any events that deal with the Tournament including the Yule Ball and the weighing of the wands in a few weeks time."

Harry gave Albus a look before reaching into his coat that he had thrown on before leaving Auror HQ; the long leather coat coming down to just above his ankles and looked to be made from Dragon hide. The parchment he pulled out was quickly unfolded and then handed over to Albus while Harry said with narrowed eyes, "As of this moment Mad-Eye is off this case and it has been placed in the hands of both my mentor and me until he is eliminated as a suspect. Mad-Eye isn't allowed to do anything dealing with this problem, the same thing applies to everyone else within the castle over the last twenty-four hours including yourself Headmaster; I well be representing the Auror Academy and no other school in this Tournament."

Albus read over the orders from Amelia that Harry had just given him before giving a small nod of the head to show he understood and wouldn't stand in the way. Harry just nodded back before turning around and started to leave the room. As he went, Tonks only a step behind him, he spoke from over his shoulder.

"I'll be within the school at any time I am needed as well as over the next few weeks. I'll be back with my mentor to interview everyone to narrow down the list of people who put my name in the cup, we will go as far as using Veritaserum on members of the staff and older students if need be Headmaster, just so you have far warning."

"Understood Harry, I'll go let Mad-Eye know about this change and that he isn't to do anything to deal with this case until he is eliminated as a suspect." Albus said, giving a nod to the pair while they kept on walking. Harry transformed into his Animagus form and, with Tonks holding onto his neck, the pair vanished. Kingsley just gave a nod to the Headmaster before he started the long walk out of Hogwarts.

"That boy has no respect for anyone or anything Headmaster, plus he has an unfair advantage to our champions given his advance training and the fact that he clearly has an Animagus form!" Karkaroff yelled at Albus, rounding on the aged Headmaster who just sighed and dropped into his seat trying to work out how to fix this whole problem and not paying Karkaroff any mind at the moment.

"I have to disagree with you Karkaroff that boy, no that young man is on about the same level as the seventh year students, maybe a little more advanced; his Animagus form is both a blessing and curse for him. He will obey the rules though, and if we state he is not allowed to us his Animagus form he won't use it as his code of honour is very strong." Albus said after a few minutes of thought already planning on changing the name of the school Harry had stated he would be competing under.

Everyone else remained silent as Albus got to his feet and moved to leave the hall; his thoughts on what had happened at dinner and how Harry was more than likely going to mop the floor with anyone who got in his way to finding out what happened.

'I'm going to have to warn everyone not to do anything to upset him while he is investigating this, no telling what he might do to them if that should happen.' Albus thought, moving towards Moody's quarters to let his old friend know about the change in plans on the investigation.

00000000000000000000000000

**Name: **Minerva McGonagall

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 80

**D.O.B**: June 7 1914

**Eye Colour**: Brown

**Hair Colour**: Black with first signs of gray starting to show.

**H****eight**: 5' 8"

**Weight**: 90kg

**Physical Fitness**: 4/10 Average.

**Spell Knowledge**: 9/10 Outstanding (Transfiguration Mistress)

**Spell Power**: 7/10 Above Average

**Special Abilities**: Animagus Form, (House Cat)

**Weakness**: Very Headstrong and hard to negotiate with when she is convinced that she is in the right.

**Rank**: Hogwarts Professor and Deputy Headmistress, Head of the McGonagall Family.

N**ext of Kin: **Half Sister and her children and grand children all unknown

**Information:**

Minerva McGonagall has proven to be one of the most skilled masters of Transfiguration in England of the modern age and has had nothing but praise given to her by both her fellow teachers and students under the care within Gryffindor house.

Minerva has one large flor however and that is her stubbiness when it comes to thinking she is right, although she well back down when proven wrong and won't gloat or rub it in when right proving that she is kind hearted under her ruff shell.

She douse have a half sister from her mother's second marriage but hasn't said much about the younger woman and said woman's family only that her Niece is named the next head of the family and she has been teaching the young woman what to do when she takes the family mantel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

You all know the drill first name in gets a profile done although I think I'm starting to run out of characters really at this time but then again I'm sure you all well think of something.

000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following reviews:

HarryPotterFinalfantasyfanatic, Navajo93, scotty26, Prustan, hordac85, call015, jojobevco, Irishfighter, Canuto-90, Link Gryffindor, Shaggy37, Oogies4u, VampricDragoness, ILikeComps, fifespice, Master DK


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, I do however own this story line and some of the OCs.

A/N: Right then people sorry about the wait for this chapter but it took a while to get over my writers block on this one and even longer to get this chapter right, anyway I hope you all enjoy it and do leave lots of reviews and once again first name in gets the profile done.

Chapter 17: Wand Weighing and First Task.

Albus spent the next few weeks trying to run damage control with the two visiting schools, as well as with Amelia who wanted to add another task to the Tournament. Each Headmaster had been given the right to make one of the Tasks as long as two of them tied in with each other; Albus had set up the first one, Karkaroff had set up the second task and finally Madam Maxime had the last one, but Amelia wanted to add another one as was her right as head of Auror department and Academy.

In the end he gave in and let her set up a task that was basically a free-for-all duel, the winner being the last witch or wizard standing. The new task was slipped in just after the second task so the duel would be the third task and the Maze that Amelia was told about become the fourth and final task.

At the moment, he was moving down to the edge of the Hogwarts Wards, as he had to go and get Harry for the Wand Weighing part of the tournament, as the first task was only a few weeks away.

Appearing in the Ministry Albus walked to one of the lifts, pausing only long enough to get his wand checked in with the system, his path led him right to Amelia's office a few moments later; a nod of the head being the only greeting to any of the old hands and such who knew the aged Headmaster best.

He had only just opened the door to one of the most powerful women within the Ministry, when a single red jellybean came flying past with a little blur that was Zarra shooting after the sweet treat; Albus made a note that today Zarra's outfit seemed to be some sort of Muggle high-class business woman's outfit with knee length skirt, long sleaved dress shirt and business coat.

Looking over to where Zarra had darted from, Albus gave a nod of greeting to Tonks who just smiled, returning to her paperwork a moment later, saying as she did, "Madam Bones will be back in a minute sir, she just stepped out to get some tea and use the restroom."

"In that case, I'll wait here for her Nymphadora dear," Albus said, a small smile forming at the slightly upset look coming over the young woman's face at the use of her first name; as far as he know only one person besides her parents was allowed to call her Nymphadora and that was Harry.

"Please don't use my first name sir." Tonks said under her breath, she kept her head down, however, and on her paperwork. Zarra flew back over and landed on Tonks' shoulder, reading what she was working on and offering the odd comment in both English and her native tongue.

"Sorry dear, I keep on forgetting." Albus said with a smile, knowing full well that he wasn't forgetting but merely chose not to listen to her as he had found it was fun to wind up the young woman and just couldn't help himself at times.

The next few minutes Albus spent listening to Zarra passing comment on each document that Tonks looked over, some of them getting a simple 'boring' while others were things like 'burn it,' or on a few rare cases 'pass it on.'

He was about to ask if Zarra did this all the time when Tonks was sorting files when Amelia walked in, a cup of tea in both hands one being handed over to Tonks, moving to her seat a moment after that and asking Albus what he wanted.

"Well, I'm here to let Harry know that he's needed at Hogwarts for the wand weighing just after lunch; also I thought I would let him know that the other judges and myself are still deciding whether or not he can use his Animagus form, as he asked the last few times he has been at the school investigating how his name was entered into the cup."

"Very well then, you can return to Hogwarts, Albus, and I'll pass on your message. The two of us will be there at the needed time so you don't need to worry about him being on time," Amelia said, leaning back in her seat while taking another sip of her tea. Tonks looked over her shoulder at her boss with a questioning look about the pair going to Hogwarts without her or Kingsley.

"Why would the two of you being coming up Amelia dear? I would have thought that Harry would come with Kingsley's or even Ms. Tonks here if you would let her go."

"I'm the headmistress of his school of choice Albus, and as the other Headmasters and such from the other school are there for photo shoots and such dealing with the tournament it's only fair that I'm there to don't you think." Amelia said with a smile. Albus just nodded at this, moving towards her fireplace and entering it a moment after she gave a dismissing wave to show he could use it.

Without even turning from watching her fireplace to look at Tonks, Amelia, her voice holding the commanding tone that the younger woman had learned meant she was all business and wouldn't take no for an answer, said, "Go and get that other half of yours Trainee, and let him know to be in his best as we have a photo shoot and interview this afternoon and I want him on his best behaviour."

Tonks gave a nod and quickly got to her feet. She had only taken a few steps when Amelia called out again, "Also, spend the rest of the day with Kingsley to get a taste for what you well be doing in a few months time Tonks."

Tonks once again gave a nod of understanding and quickly left the office; Zarra, however, remained behind, flying over to Amelia's desk and landing on her nameplate, balancing on it despite the miniature high heeled shoes she had on to go with the rest of her outfit.

"I take it you'll be joining us Zarra," Amelia asked, her comment coming across more as a statement and not a question. The Shadow Mephit just nodded and flew up to sit on the back of Amelia's chair, kicking her legs back and forth while waiting for Harry, even though they had an hour or more before they had to get to Hogwarts.

At lunch time, Harry walked into Amelia's office in his Auror dress robes; the look on his face clearly stating that he would much prefer to be in his normal clothes and not the high collared uniform. The normal gray markings of a Trainee were replaced with the gray and bronze markings of a final year trainee, the only real change since the last time Amelia had seen him in it.

"Nice to see you dressed for the occasion Harry," Amelia said getting to her feet and waving her wand over her own robes, removing any ink stains and generally cleaning them up, "Now I am going to state right now that you are to be on your best behaviour and not to upset anyone there, if the reporter I think is going to be there is there I want you to let me handle her and not to say a word to her or her photographer, understand?"

"Yes Madam, I'll just stand there and look mean; should scare some people into behaving themselves around me, don't you think?" Harry said with a smile, raising a hand up and ever so lightly running his finger nails through Zarra's hair when she landed on his shoulder, the Mephit purring loudly at the contact.

"Very well then, let's get started and, no, we are not going by shadows, good old apparating is how we are getting there." Amelia said leading the way out of her office. Harry followed along behind her, only a few steps away; the pair gave a slight nod of the head to anyone who called out and wished them luck with the wand weighing, once again showing that news travelled fast.

Arriving at Hogwarts, Harry fell into step behind Amelia who was showing that she was indeed the Lady of a noble house, Harry also showed that he was a Lord of his own house, the family ring of the Potters becoming visible as he moved along, Amelia's ring also coming into view at the will of their respective owners, both of them wanting to state to everyone here that they were dealing with powerful families.

Harry's eyes swept over the gathered students and staff the moment he and Amelia entered the room, a small nod of the head being the only greeting to anyone who knew him, Hermione giving a small smile and wave as greeting.

Albus gave a smile to the pair as they moved towards the head table, waving his wand to conjure up two more chairs, Amelia's being fitted between his and Karkaroff while Harry's appeared next to Minerva who got to her feet and shook both Harry's and Amelia's hand in greeting before quickly settling back down and starting to talk to Harry softly about transfiguration and how he was doing with his Animagus form.

Harry spent most of the time over lunch looking over everyone within the Great Hall, taking a moment to study his three fellow champions, a slight nod of the head being all he gave each of them in a show of respect for each as they were studying him as much as he was them.

For Harry the meal passed mostly in silence after he had his look over his fellow champions, only really talking with Minerva and Hermione when the girl got up the courage to walk up to him and say hello and ask how he was doing.

After Hermione left to go get ready for class, Harry noticed that a number of the other students were getting to their feet too. However they were starting towards him; a boy in his third year, holding a camera and with a large smile on his face was at the head of the group.

"Where is this photo shoot being held Headmaster?" Harry asked getting to his feet eyes locking with Albus' own twinkling eyes. The Headmaster quickly said where, while looking at some of his students who had paused in their approach of Harry's location. The young Auror gave a nod at the information before growing a smile that any crazy want-to-be world ruler would be proud of; Amelia rolled her eyes at the smile but sat back with her own little smile at the fun Harry was about to have with everyone.

"Well then, my fans, let's have a little game. You can all use any spell or skill you have to try and track me down; I'll be hiding, so good luck and do remember that the game is only good for when I'm in the school." On that note, Harry vanished and Shadow Fang was in his face the Shadow Wolf gave a small snigger like sound before vanishing from sight.

"That should get his fans to back down and not bother him so much now, as it's nearly impossible to track him when he's in shadows." Amelia said with a smile, getting to her feet and moving towards a side door the other Headmasters only a step behind her. The two guest ones made comments about Harry's unfair advantage over their own champions but were silenced when Amelia said over her shoulder to them, "Any student of seventeen or even younger could have the same Animagus capability if they studied hard now stop saying he has an unfair advantage as he doesn't."

Everyone went silent at her words and just followed along behind the Department Head. Albus could not help but agree with her; after all Harry's father and his friends had managed it, as had himself back in his school days.

The group walked silently into the room that Albus had put to one side for the Wand Weighing event, giving a nod to Ollivander and Rita Skeeter and her photographer, the latter pair sitting off to one side Rita with her quick quotes quill and notepad already out.

"Well now, all we need to do is wait for Mr. Potter to join us and then we can get this all started." Albus said with a smile, taking a seat to one side as did the other Headmasters; Amelia was the only one to remain standing as she was locked in a glaring contest with Rita, the pair having clashed many times in the past over Rita printing things that were classified in the paper and had yet to be punished because the Minister kept on dropping the cases.

"Ah yes, our young champion who vanished and then appeared out of nowhere, where has our young Mr. Potter gotten to now?" Rita asked breaking eye contact with Amelia to look over at Albus.

"Oh, Harry is already in this room Rita, he's been here since I entered." Amelia said with a smile raising her wand and casting a low powered light spell to make her shadow stretch out and touch one of the walls; Harry rose up a moment later shifting forms to his human one just as quickly, a smile on his face as he moved to stand at Amelia's side.

"Director Bones, I have to say I agree with you on your opinion of Ms. Skeeter here and won't even bother with her, now I believe we have a wand weighing to sort out and I have a date to go get ready for." Harry said, giving Rita the once over; the older woman had the feeling she had just been judged and found lacking.

Rita just looked at Harry after getting over the shock of how he entered the room. She moved forward and said with what she thought was her most charming smile, "So who's the lucky witch that managed to get you to go out with them?"

"As if I'm going to tell you anything about my private life for that gossip rag you call a paper, now let's get this over with." Harry said pulling his wand out from its holster looking at Ollivander to one side; the aged wand maker just chuckled to himself at how Harry was handling Rita.

"Yes, yes quite right, well Ladies first." Bagman said suddenly waving Fleur forwards. The quarter Veela rolled her eyes a little at the man but didn't say anything as she handed her wand over to the Wandmaker.

The other two champions went up and had their wands looked over; Harry made a note of cores and wood types as he had been studying wands lately and he knew that some woods conducted magic better than others, but so far all the woods called out were very good conductors of magic meaning all three champions at least had power to back them up.

Finally, Harry stepped forward offering his wand after spinning it around his fingers while walking, Ollivander just raised an eyebrow at the show of dexterity that Harry just displayed taking the wand and giving it a once over conjuring a little seat that Zarra, who had gone unnoticed until now, went and sat down in with a smile on her face.

"Very well looked after this wand is Mr. Potter, the wand is in perfect working order and doesn't seem to have a single nick in the wood but then again I did only sell you this wand a few months ago." Ollivander said with a smile, handing the wand back to Harry and then moving to one side to get out of the way of the eager photographer and reporter, both of them trying to get to Harry only to be stopped dead by the look he gave them both.

"You get one group photo with me in it Rita no more, now let's get this over with as I have work to get back to." Harry said sharply, moving to stand next to Amelia who just laughed at the shocked looked on Rita's face at how Harry had talked to her like she was some kind of bug he had stepped on.

Fleur, who had been standing silently to one side couldn't help but give a small giggle at how offended the report woman looked, going silent quickly, however, at the look from her headmistress and Harry, who just gave a small smile before leaning back against a chair that was pulled forward for the photo.

The two other male champions also had a small smile on their faces at how Harry was handling this, neither however made a sound at all, and just moved forward to take their places for the photo.

The photo was soon taken after everyone was sorted out. The moment the camera flash blinding him had died down, Harry moved to get past everyone, stopping however when Rita tried to get in his path again. This time he didn't need to do anything, as Zarra dived forward and took Rita's note pad that her quill had been writing on the whole time everyone had been in the room. The Shadow Mephit threw the pad to Harry who caught it and before Rita could complain started to read what she had written down.

"Hmm, Madam have I been crying over the loss of my parents and flirting with Lady Delacour since I entered the room? How about answered questions to this insect which included what I thought of the Auror's which according to this I thought were alright but not the best?" Harry asked, looking over at Amelia who had taken the note pad and was looking over the information eyes locking with Rita a moment later.

"Not that I have noticed Harry, why don't you head back to the office and see how your other half is doing with Kingsley and help out while I explain to this…insect as you called her what happens to people who try and bad mouth one of my best upcoming Aurors just to sell papers." Amelia said with a hard tone showing in every word.

Harry just gave a nod to Amelia before glaring at Rita one more time changing into his Wolf form and sinking into Fleur's shadow a moment later. The French girl gave a small gasp at the feeling around her middle for a moment before it vanished, looking around when the others looked at her with a questioning look about the gasp.

"Sorry it felt strange with that extra weight around the middle." Fleur said softly, her French ascent showing through very lightly at the moment, rubbing her middle a little longer before returning her hand to her side.

Amelia gave a nod of understanding as just about every other Auror in the department had felt that weight there and one female Auror had even gone to get it checked out and found out she was pregnant she had rushed off to tell he husband the good news and then after that came back and told Harry off for using her shadow to piggy back himself to another area.

Everyone just gave a slight nod at this and moved off to either get back to class or see friends, in the Headmasters' cases talking about what to do about Harry's Animagus form; Amelia joined them after chewing out Rita and promising her that she would be watched closely now.

00000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks Harry noticed that no matter what time of the day he went to Hogwarts to investigate how his name was entered the cup, Mad-Eye was never around; his old mentor was either in classes or had headed out of the castle for a few hours. This behaviour being far beyond anything that Moody normally did, Harry couldn't help but feel that the man was avoiding him or hiding something, but then again the man was always hiding something the question was how to reveal it.

Deciding to put that little problem out of his mind for now, Harry started towards the tent that had been set up to one side for the champions for the first task. The last few weeks had gone by quickly and before he knew it he was in full combat robes with the wand and sword symbol for the Auror Academy on his back.

Tonks was walking next to him at the moment and so far had told everyone who had tried to tell her to head to the stands to go to hell as she was staying by her boyfriend's side; Zarra was hovering above the pair calling out her encouragement for Harry.

"Harry, there has been something I've been meaning to ask you since Halloween, you did say you wanted to ask me a few questions and you never did, thanks to all this Tournament trouble, I was wondering what you wanted to ask me?" Tonks asked all of a sudden when they came to a stop in front of the tent; the voices of the other champions could only just be heard over the sounds of the crowd gathering.

"One question was if you wanted to move into a house instead of living in that flat; I mean, it is getting a little crowed in there now, and the second question… well that I was hoping to ask you someplace a little more private and romantic." Harry said softly looking at Tonks while pulling his sunglasses down a little, a slightly nervous look entering his eyes.

"Well I have to say a house of our own would be nice, but I do hope that the second questions is one you said you would ask me after returning to your human form." Tonks whispered to Harry, pulling his head down a little to kiss him, the messy haired young man just wrapping her into his arms and deepening the kiss.

Giving a small smile, Harry reached into his robes and came up with a simple ring box a small smile on his face as he handed the box to Tonks, whispering as he moved to enter the tent, "Hang onto that for me dear, I'll ask you the question after I finish this task."

"I'll say yes when you get back." Tonks whispered moving to get a good seat, holding the ring box close to her chest feeling Zarra land on her shoulder a moment later; both of them just focusing on the coming task and hoping that Harry would come through unhurt.

000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked around the champions tent with a calculating look, making a note that Fleur was in some heavy school robes, Cedric in his normal Hogwarts robes with the Hufflepuff symbol being stitched on to the back and finally Krum looked like he had changed into his Quidditch uniform for this.

Seeing how nervous they all looked Harry just shrugged his shoulders and moved to a seat to one side, to the surprise of everyone in the tent he calmly took his sunglasses off, pulled on his reading ones, and took out a book on French poetry. Leaning back against the tent post, he started to read to himself, ankles crossed and legs stretched out before him as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"How can he be so calm when we are facing dragons?" Fleur asked softly. Cedric looked at her sharply at that comment and her hands flew up to her mouth at the realisation that she had revealed that she knew what they would be facing.

"How in Merlin's name do you know that?" Cedric demanded not paying the fact that Krum didn't show any signs of being surprised like he was any mind at the moment, Harry just looking up from his book at the loud demand coming from Cedric.

"So all we have to do is face a dragon… and here I was thinking I might have a challenge." Harry said with a laugh, going back to his book muttering loud enough for everyone to hear, "After facing a sixty plus foot Basilisk, a dragon isn't a problem… going to have to remember to go visit that girl and see how she is doing in that preserve they put her in."

Cedric looked at Harry for a moment before he started to laugh loudly, the other two just looked at him for a moment before looking at Harry again; the young man paid them no mind, head bowed as he kept on reading.

"I forgot about that whole mess a few years ago now and that you were part of the team to bring down that monster, but still, aren't you a little nervous about facing a dragon for some unknown reason?" Cedric asked moving to take a seat near Harry thinking to himself that maybe some of Harry's calm might rub off on him.

"Getting worked up doesn't do you any good, as such I find it is better to take a few moments and just relax, a clear smooth thinking mind is a lot better than any panicked and disorganised mind any day." Harry said not looking up from his book.

Everyone just gave Harry a look at this and was about to say something when all of the Judges walked into the room, Bagman looking far too happy for his own good was something that passed through Harry's mind as he kept one eye on the new group and the other reading his book.

"Hello all, hope you are all rested and ready for the first task as we'll be testing your daring and courage as you have to retrieve an object from a nesting dragon," Bagman said bouncing on the balls of his feet while looking over everyone.

Amelia, who was standing to one side, just shook her head while looking over everyone there, a slight nod of the head to Harry being the only thing she gave as sign of encouragement. Looking at the robes the others were in, Amelia stepped out of the tent for a moment and come back a few minutes later with Auror Trainee combat robes thanks to a house elf, offering them to everyone when they looked at her and asked why she had them.

"Those school robes and such won't do much against Dragon's Fire should one get a lucky shot in, as such these should help a little." She finished by conjuring up three sets of screens for everyone to duck behind and change if they wanted to use the robes.

Fleur gave a nod of thanks for the robes and quickly stepped behind a screen to put them on, Cedric did the same while Krum just shook his head indicating that his robes would do for this task. Both Fleur and Cedric had their respective headmasters change the symbols on the back of the robes to their school.

"Trainee Potter, your side arm if you don't mind as well as both spare clips." Amelia said, holding her hand out to Harry while Bagman had the others pull models of the dragon they would be facing out of a bag.

Harry just laughed as, to everyone's surprise, he reached down to his left leg and came up with his handgun ejecting the clip and removing the bullet in the chamber with a smooth motion, handing it over to Amelia a moment later pulling up two spare clips from his belt, "I'll want those back the moment I finish up in there madam, I feel naked without that extra weapon."

Amelia just gave a nod and then reached into the bag for Harry coming up with the last dragon model of the Horntail throwing it to the young Auror. Harry only took a moment to look at it, before shrugging his shoulders and looking at the judges. "So am I allowed to use my Animagus form as you were still debating it the other day… people, I need to know now!"

"We have decided to allow you to use it in this task and the last two tasks, as we can't see you needing it for the second and Amelia's new third task should become more interesting with that added power." Albus said with a smile the twinkle in his eyes, clearly stating that he was looking forward to seeing Harry's duelling style.

Harry just nodded to this and went back to his book now that he knew he could use his Animagus form, the other champions just giving a nod as they now knew he had a powerful weapon at his disposal.

The judges all left the tent not long after that; Fleur was called forwards a few moments later. The young witch took a few deep breaths before moving on, the cheering of the crowds only heard for a moment before the tent flap fell back into place blocking them out.

Harry just looked at the tent flap for a moment then at the other boys with him, saying as he turning to his book, "This could be almost entertaining for me, this challenge; enjoy yourselves boys, as life is too short to worry about anything."

Both boys just looked at Harry for a moment before shaking their heads and moving to different corners of the tent to wait for their names to be called.

00000000000000000000000000000

Tonks watched each champion as they faced their dragon and managed to get their egg from the clutching mother, her face going very pale however at the sight of the final dragon; the Hungarian Horntail was one of the most vicious dragons when it came to their nests and Harry was going to be facing one.

"They brought one of those for this task?! Are they insane?" Tonks asked in shock at the sight of the dragon, her hand gripped the ring box even tighter and closer to her chest as the dragon settled down a little around its clutch, eyeing everyone in the stands and the judges' table.

"Not good, not good, not good at all! Szotfrin be enjoying this though." Zarra said, her slightly high-pitched voice gave a loud squeak when Tonks snatched her from mid air with a single hand and started to squeeze her while locking eyes with the small Mephit.

"Not helping Zarra!" Tonks hissed out, giving a single squeeze making Zarra give another squeak before throwing the Mephit into the air. Zarra righted herself and moved to hover over Amelia's shoulder, wanting to steer clear of Tonks at the moment.

"Tonks that was no way to treat Zarra, you should apologize to her." Hermione said, having moved to sit behind the young woman, only to lean back in her seat when Tonks just looked over her shoulder at her, the look clearly stating that she should mind her own business at the moment.

"Hermione, I'll apologize the moment Harry is safe, now please leave me alone to pull my hair out." Tonks snapped off, looking down at Harry who had just stepped out of the tent, eyes locking with the angry looking dragon. "He better come back in one piece or I'm going to tear what's lift of him into compost."

Harry looked at the dragon for a moment before looking around the arena, his eyes narrowing a little in thought while ducking down behind a rock to one side. A smile formed on his face as he looked around from the new angle.

"Oh they couldn't have made this any easier." Harry said to himself as he changed forms, the Shadow Wolf coming out from hiding and everyone only saw him for a few moments before he vanished from sight.

The crowd gave cries of protest at this, as they had come to see the champions not see one vanish not long after entering the arena. Tonks was one of the few to start laughing as the dragon looked around wildly for Harry.

The cries of the crowd died down however, when a haunting howl sounded out across the whole field. Some of the shadows started to rise and change their shape to lengths of chain that looked to be even bigger than the one preventing the dragon from flying, the other shadows soon following all of them either shaping into lances or chains.

It was when one of the shadows formed into a large blade that Harry appeared again, the chains and other weapons he had made moving up to hover around him while still being attached to the shadow he had made them from. The location he appeared at had everyone looking up as he was standing on top of the sole blade he had just made his head pulled back in a challenging howl the dragon gave a return snarl and roar.

"Oh my, he's never done anything on this scale before… must really want to impress the judges." Tonks whispered in surprise as Harry just looked down at the dragon; he was at the same level as some of the lower seats on the towers around the arena. His next howl signalled his attack as the blades and hammers came crashing down towards the dragon.

The dragon, seeing the head-on attack just pulled her head back and let loose a long stream of flames making a number of the attacks vanish under the attack of light and fire, many returning back to their normal shape around the arena but still the odd lance got through the dragon's fire and slammed in front of the nesting mother cutting her off from her nest others falling all around her making a fence a few moments later.

Harry gave a snarl of challenge down at the dragon as he started to run down the long blade that he had been standing on, the blade growing out and down towards the dragon, said dragon giving a return snarl and let loose with another blast of flames destroying one of the blades that had encircled her.

This act on the dragon's behalf seemed to be the signal for Harry's next plan of attack, as the lances that had formed the fences around the dragon suddenly started to fold inwards and at an angle so that they started to encircle the dragon even more.

The dragon's tail and claws lashed out at a few of the lances but it was too late, some of the shadows had already made contact with her flanks and sides, all of them seemed to grip her hide like they were made of glue forcing the great beast to the ground as more of them kept on growing smaller and tighter around her, a loud crash sounded out a few moments later followed by a roar of pain and anger.

Everyone quickly looked up as Harry came riding in on the large blade he had been running, the length of blade slammed into the ground just before the dragon's head. Harry, however, was looking at the nest, the nesting mother, on seeing Harry so close to her clutch, opened her mouth and let losses a stream of fire.

Harry quickly sank into a shadow just as the flames were about to turn him into a crispy critter, the dragon's head coming up sharply and breaking a number of the shadows holding her long neck down, head rising high and looking around for the wolf Animagus.

Everyone up in the stands just looked at where Harry had been after the flames had passed, as it was clear he wasn't there. More shadows raised up the moment some of them started to question his location, the shadows diving forward and slamming into the dragon's head, knocking it from side to side as if someone was slapping its face.

"That wasn't very nice." Harry's voice sounded out around the arena. Tonks gave a laugh as she rested her hand on her middle, standing up and moving towards the judges' stand.

"Well you did bind her from the base of the neck down, dear." Tonks said calmly, coming to a stop behind Amelia. Leaning forward she whispered in her ear, "Harry's just jumped from my shadow and I think we are about to see the end of this task."

Amelia gave a nod at this and was about to say something to that when suddenly Harry appeared on the small of the dragon's back a howl sounding out again as the dragon's very own shadow rose up and started to wrap itself around the long neck of the beast.

Everyone just watched as the shadows finished wrapping around the dragon's neck and part way up the back of its head, as one hard pull brought the beasts head down and into the ground, a cry of pain and rage sounding out as Harry started to walk down the dragon's neck coming to a stop on top of its head.

Looking down at the eyes he could just see at this angle, Harry gave a snort and jumped down onto the dragon's nose making a couple of shadows rise up and wrap around its mouth to keep it firmly shut and unable to either breath fire or try and bite him.

The two seemed to just look at each other for a few moments before Harry gave another snort and jumped down, starting towards the nest. The golden egg rose up a little from the other eggs as he approached.

"This was fun and all, but time to finish this up." Harry said as he walked right past the nest and throws the egg towards the judges table by its own shadow, just as he walked passed. Everyone watched as the egg landed near the judges. Harry came to a stop next to it a few moments later, changing back to his human form mid step.

Everyone looked back at the dragon the moment Harry changed back, the sight of the great beast rising back up and hovering protectively over its nest greeted them, as Harry was out of its range and it could clearly see all of its eggs still there and unharmed.

All of the judges just looked at each other for a moment, talking softly to themselves. None of them paid Tonks any mind as she moved from the stands and hugged Harry, the young man returning it before bending down and picking up the golden egg.

"You still owe me a question, Harry." Tonks whispered softly to him, handing the ring box back to her boyfriend. Harry just nodded before looking up at the judges as each started to give their scores.

Bagman went with a ten right of the bat while Amelia and Albus went with a nine, Crouch and Madam Maxime went with eight and finally, Karkaroff only gave a four, giving Harry a total score of forty eight.

"Damn Death Eater, gave his champion a ten and he destroyed half the dragon's clutch, can we say favouritism? At least Madam Maxime gave a nine to her champion as the girl did get hurt by some flames." Tonks muttered to Harry who just gave a nod still holding her close.

"Still that's not a bad score as I did hear what the others got from within that tent and that places me in second under Cedric by only three points so that's not bad." Harry said, turning to head out of the arena fully, throwing the egg to Amelia as he went; the Department head just nodded and put it before her as Zarra came down and landed on the egg, giving a little smile up at Amelia.

Amelia looked at Zarra for a moment, before waving her wand to straighten the Mephit's clothes a little saying, "I see Tonks tried to crush you, but I'm sure she has calmed down now and will apologize to you once Harry finishes talking with her."

Zarra gave a nod and said looking down at the egg she was seating on, "I'm sure you be right, until she is calm though I'll stay here." Zarra's slightly broken English made Amelia give a small smile to the Mephit getting to her feet. Following the other judges, Harry's egg under one arm and Zarra on her shoulder, they listened to them talk about the next task and tell the champions about the eggs.

Meanwhile in the medical tent, to one side Harry was sitting on a bed letting the school nurse look him over and make sure everything was fine before heading off to look at the burns on Fleur's leg a few moments later after giving Harry a clean bill of health.

Tonks stood just at the foot of his bed for a moment, before moving to straddle his lap; she gave a small smile down at Harry as his arms came up and wrapped around her hips, pulling her close as she leaned forward and kissed him gently. Harry returned the kiss while one hand moved up the back of her head and the other down a little to give her butt a firm squeeze.

"That hand better not move any farther down before you ask me that question or I'll remove the offending fingers." Tonks whispered to Harry, giving him a smile that said she meant every word.

Harry just laughed and moved his hand back to safer ground, the one at the base of her neck coming down and pulling the ring box out again; opening it this time to show a simple silver band with a single pink diamond in the centre with a few smaller normal ones around it.

"Nymphadora Jacqueline Tonks would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and life mate?" Harry asked keeping Tonks in his lap with one hand while she just smiled down at him. The other champions in the tent just looked at the pair, a small smile forming on Fleur's face as she was a bit of a romantic at heart and in her eyes a man who would fight a dragon and then not long afterwards ask a girl to marry him was just too much for her.

"I should say no for using my full name Harry, but I'll forgive you." Tonks said, holding out her hand and just looking at him for a moment a smile forming on her face as, when he didn't do anything and just looked at her, she said, "Yes you idiot, I'll marry you."

Harry just smiled and quickly slipped the ring onto Tonks finger, kissing her after she admired the ring for a moment, "You get to tell your parents, I'll tell Sirius," was all he said after they came up for air; both of them laughing softly at his comment not paying anyone else any mind at the moment, just happy to be in each other's arms for a little while and just thinking on what the future might hold for them both.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Name: **Voldemort (Aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who.) Real name: Unknown

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 70 estimated age as all records of his life before becoming Voldemort are lost or destroyed

**D.O.B**: Unknown

**Eye Colour**: Red

**Hair Colour**: Was black but has since fallen out and he's now bald

**H****eight**: 6' 3" estimated

**Weight**: Unknown

**Physical Fitness**: 4/10 Average.

**Spell Knowledge**: 9/10 Outstanding (Dark Arts Master)

**Spell Power**: 9/10 Outstanding

**Special Abilities**: A Dark arts Master but over all powers are Unknown, but is rumored to have an Animagus form. He is a tactical genius

**Weakness**: Is an egomaniac with a hot temper and is considered crazy from the a number of rituals he has performed on himself

**Rank**: Dark Lord and clams to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin

N**ext of Kin: **Unknown

**Information:**

Little is known about Voldemort other then the fact that he appeared around the early seventies and claimed to be the hair of Salazar Slytherin and was going to carry out his ancestor's goal of killing all Muggle Born and half blood wizard and witches.

He did start out small by raiding small Wizarding streets and only ever killed Muggle born and half blood spell users as well as any magical creatures that weren't allied with him. However in a few years time he started to kill anyone and everyone who would oppose him and his power base leaving whole towns and streets in ruins and death.

He carried on his reign of terror for over a decade before he was stopped or at least delayed by Harry Potter and his mother's sacrifice. Some claim that he is still alive someplace in the world after the number of rituals he has performed but others, mostly those in places of power within the Ministry are sure he is really dead and that there is no chance he can come back.

0000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Annara Ren, sabre1492, Howard J. Howe, taintedlegacy, Starman800, T0mon, BioHazard82, Cold Amarok, WhiteElfElder, Cepheus Crux, eekitseke, Ryuus2, Canuto-90, Cain Raiser, ArrowMk84, Irishfighter, call015, Der Ritter des Mondes, Zicou, acepro Evolution, Master DK, chrisguy9017, djo1, Shaggy37, hordac85, 733t hax0r, Ranger Dragen, ILikeComps.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, I do however own this story line and some of the OCs.

A/N: Hi all I just got this chapter back from my second beta who only just go some free time from school and such as such we had a talk and he agrees with me to put out the call for a new second beta so people this is that call. Now this chapter is short true but it's a filler chapter as the next one which I have finished and just need to add a profile to at the bottom is the ball and I think you should all enjoy that one.

Also I had one review question Voldemort's power level and I'll answer that with this, in his current form his power level is lucky to be two and when his reborn it well go one higher on the scale I gave as that profile is from before the second war.

Enjoy and leave reviews.

Chapter 18: Catching the Mole.

Over the next week or so every Auror was treated to the sight of Tonks skipping through HQ with a happy little smile on her face, a number of the female co-workers asked to see the engagement ring whenever she went by. Tonks was more than happy to show off the simple yet costly ring.

Harry, meanwhile, had taken a good look over his egg that was the clue to the next task and after only a few days throw it to Zarra with orders to find out what the message was hidden inside the thing. The Shadow Mephit took to the task with a large smile and vanished from both Harry's and Tonks sight; the odd scream from the egg being the only signal that Zarra was working on the egg.

In this time, the couple had also looked around at housing options in the Wizarding world; both of them deciding in the end to try the Muggle world and focus on the town they had been living in for the past few years.

That morning though, Harry wasn't in Auror HQ but was walking up to Hogwarts, Kingsley only a few steps behind him, as it was Harry's job to solve this case, not Kingsley's; he was just there to act as an adviser and backup.

"Nothing like a surprise interview to clear one's mind and catch a man who has been avoiding me, don't you agree boss?" Harry asked with a smile, looking over the edge of his sunglasses. Kingsley just laughed and nodded as he kept up with Harry.

The pair had just entered Hogwarts when Harry was blinded for a moment by a camera, the sight of a third year Gryffindor being what greeted him when his vision cleared.

"Any reason for blinding me, young man?" he snapped off, rubbing his eyes as the flash had gone off just as he was taking off his glasses.

"Sorry just wanted to get a photo of the great Harry Potter, I was cheering for you when the first task started and…" The boy kept on talking as Harry tuned him out muttering about another fan that needed to learn to leave this lone wolf alone.

Kingsley just laughed a little from behind Harry before moving ahead, Harry only a step behind him after telling the kid that he should watch the level of that flash as some people might fire first and ask questions later if something went off like that in their faces.

Walking through Hogwarts Harry soon came to a stop in front of Mad-Eye's class room, the sound of the aged Auror's voice only just being heard as the pair looked at each other and gave a nod; Harry reached up and knocked loudly on the door.

Moody's voice calling for them to enter sounded a moment later. Harry entered the room and just smiled at Moody, giving a nod of greeting to the aged Auror who's magical eye was sweeping over the classroom while watching the Auror pair who had just entered his classroom.

"Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, as you have been evading me and my partner in the investigation of how my name was entered into the Triwizard Tournament we have decided to pull you out of your class to see if you are innocent, please come with us as this should only take a few minutes," Harry said while walking down the space between the two sets of desk dividing the classroom and the two houses of students in the room at the moment; Harry thought they had to be first or second years going by their size.

Mad-eye just gave a nod starting for his office door as he said without looking back at Harry and Kingsley "Of course boy, let's take this to my office and we'll talk about this whole mess."

When Moody turned his back on Harry the young man narrowed his eyes as the aged Auror never showed his back to any of his old students, or anyone else for that matter, if he could help it. Another thing that rang in Harry's mind was the fact that Moody never called him boy, he would either call him pup or, after his fight with Remus, he had taken to calling him Alpha, but not once had he called him boy since he finished training under him.

Looking over his shoulder at Kingsley, Harry said softly so as not to alert Moody to what he was saying, "Keep an eye on the students in here and make sure that no one leaves that room save myself and I give you the passwords, drapes don't make carpet."

Kinsley nodded and moved to Moody's desk, looking over the young students and gave a small smile starting to tell them a tale of when he had just finished his training and some of the spells he had learned even showing them how to cast a simple stunner just as Harry left the room.

Entering Moody's office Harry looked around the room, making it look like he was just seeing what was around when in fact he was looking into the foe glass on one of the side walls the image of Moody standing out clearly in the image on the glass for Harry, meaning that something was off about the retired Auror.

"Well Mad-eye, you know the drill: just sit back, relax a little and answer a couple of questions and then I'll be out of your hair," Harry said, moving to take a seat after Moody had moved around to the far side of the desk and sat down eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"Of course lad, just ask your questions and then off with you," Moody said, once again making Harry take a closer notice of the man as once again he failed to use the name he normally called Harry.

"Very well then, first question as I'll bypass all the normal who are you and all that: where were you on the day that the Goblet of Fire was activated and out in public view?" Harry asked, taking out a small note pad that he had taken to carrying around; his other hand quickly made sure that the safety on his side arm was flicked off as if he needed to act fast ageist Moody he would rather go with a Muggle weapon over a wand.

"I was marking homework that my year five students had handed in for most of the morning then I was patrolling the hallways and such, I did pass by the Goblet a number of times to check and make sure the age line was still in effect and to see who had entered for Hogwarts," Moody said with his normal gruff voice as he leaned back in his seat, once again setting off the warning bells inside Harry's mind as Moody was never this relaxed around anyone.

"Indeed, and what of the night that the cup was out after Albus revealed it?"

Moody paused at this question which Harry knew meant that he had something to do with his name being entered into the cup, the aged Auror quickly recovered however, "I was in my quarters once again marking papers as well as supervising the detention of a few Slytherins who thought it would be fun to attack some students in the back."

Harry just nodded at this before leaning back in his chair locking eyes with Mad-Eye's real eye, his Legilimency coming into play but only lightly so as to be able to tell when the man was lying without setting off his Occlumency, the feeling that Harry placed in the lie zone of thought coming back from his probe.

Their silences rained in the room for a few moments before Harry gave a sigh and leaned backwards in his seat looking for all the world like he was relaxing but was in fact placing his hand closer to his secondary weapon his other hand just resting in his lap near his wand.

"What do you say we dispense with the bull shit and get right down with the question of what you have done with the real Mad-Eye Moody and who you really are?" Harry asked after a few moments of just watching the fake Auror before him.

"What makes you think I'm a fake boy?" The fake Moody said sharply, quickly getting to his feet one hand moving to his wand on his hip only to stop dead when Harry's hand shot up, the large Silver Talon handgun in hand and now pointed right at the man's forehead.

"A few things, for one thing you haven't called me once by the name that Mad-Eye would call me after I completed one year of training with him a name he said would signal that it was the real him to me, a second thing is you turned your back on me when the real Moody wouldn't with any of his students."

Crouch Jr. knew the game was up with those words and quickly pulled his wand, ducking down in time to avoid a bullet in the shoulder; a shout from the other room signalling that Kingsley had heard the shot and was getting the students to duck down behind their desk more than likely.

A thick cloud of smoke suddenly filled the room as Harry rolled backwards in his seat, falling out of it and transforming mid roll, sinking into a shadow just as the green light of a killing curse slammed into the ground where he had just rolled to a moment ago.

/ Zarra carry a message to Amelia as fast as you can, we have a hostile person within Hogwarts. Go now. / Harry thought while moving from shadow to shadow, hoping to ambush this fake before he could hurt any of the students.

The Shadow Mephit who had bonded with him in a full Familiar bond not long after the first task, meaning that even though she was in the ministry right now she could still hear his thoughts if he wanted her to, gave only a quick ok in answer.

Crouch Jr. just snarled as he looked around with Moody's eye trying to spot the wayward Auror who had to be silenced even if it upset his master. He couldn't afford to lose this place of power as he would be the perfect spy for when his master came back to power, that and the fact that he could remove Dumbledore at any time from this post as the old fool completely trusted him.

Luckily, he had a backup plan in case of something like that happened, a whole roomful of students at his mercy would be his final resort. If he didn't silence Harry and Kingsley, Albus would never let one of his students be hurt.

"You know Potter, my Master left very clear instructions on what to do with you should you find out about our little plan for you; one of those orders was to bring you to him in chains if need be, another thing was to offer you a place at his side, he has power after all and what is death but a veil that can be pieced and cut… he could bring back your parents you know, all you have to do is kneel before him and swear to serve him," Crouch called out into the shadows after the smoke was cleared with a quick wave of the wand the door to the office was sealed shut at the same time.

"Then you are a bigger fool then you look, faker. Death is the next adventure and I know that someday I'll hunt those great plains in the next world, I'll hunt them along side my pack mates and den mother, while you rot and scream in the flames of the lower plans, flames that burn yet never consume you." Harry's voice came from all around the room, the Animagus crouching down in a shadow in a corner but ready to jump to another should he need it.

/ Master, Mistress said to tell you that a squad is on the way and asks for details of what is happening. / Zarra's voice entered Harry's mind as he quickly moved to be under the desk and the shadowy nook under it when the fake threw a light spell into the four corners of the room trying to flush him out.

/ We have a fake Mad-Eye Moody on our hands here and who ever this is has done his homework as he has as much knowledge as the real Moody but made stupid mistakes that I was able to spot but only those who know him would spot them… how long do I have to keep him in this room? / Harry sent back moving to a shadow behind the foe glass not wanting to chances being in one place too long now.

/ Understood master. I'll lead the team to your location which should be soon as Amelia is getting Albus to open up the floo network for the squad. /

"You're very quiet all of a sudden Potter, what's the matter afraid to face me? That's it isn't it, you're a coward just like your parents, they were cowards and fools for opposing my Master, and they payed for it with their lives but my Master can bring them back boy just come out and come with me to meet him," Crouch called out while thinking of the Imperious Curse to take total control of Harry when he came into sight.

"Why should I face a man who doesn't even have the courage to face me with his real face? You have to hide behind the face of a man who has twice the honour that you do; you are one who walks in darkness and yet fears it at the same time," Harry said once again jumping to another shadow, a small snigger escaping his jaws at the sound of someone trying to break down the door to the office.

"As if you can talk boy, you walk in darkness all the time with this power of yours, so don't claim to be innocent and free of the taint of the Dark Arts," Crouch Jr. said with a snarl going for his hip flask to keep up his disguise as he felt the changes to his body coming on, and if possible he wanted to avoid anyone identifying the real him. The flask however was quickly cut in two and the potion within flying out across the floor as a single shadow retuned back to normal after cutting the flask.

"As if I'm going to let you drink any potions, faker," Harry said looking down at Crunch from the rafters a evil sounding laugh escaping him a moment later at the enraged look on the fakes Moody's face at the lost of his hip flask, "As to the darkness thing, I don't walk in Darkness as you put it but shadows, the shadows are the border between light and dark for without light there is no shadow just as too much darkness means no shadows."

Crouch's head snapped up all of a sudden as a light spell was fired into the roof Harry giving a hiss of pain and jumping down landing on the desk and then off on the far side avoiding a stunning from the madman.

"Your friends may be right outside this room, boy, but they won't get through it in time to save you," Crouch Jr. snarled out as he let loose with a large range of spells, including the Imperious curse and even a few Cruciatuses.

Dodging and weaving through the spells, Harry jumped over the last curse and changed back to his human form mid air, his wand and handgun coming up as he landed and let loose a half dozen binding and stunning spells, the odd gunshot mixed in with the spells being sent at the man who had kicked off Moody's fake leg as his own leg came back into being.

Crouch Jr. managed to shield himself from the barrage of spells only to scream out in pain when a single bullet entered his kneecap making the man fall backwards in pain his wand quickly however pulling a chair into the path of Harry's new spell chain buying him some time to see to his leg.

Harry meanwhile cursed slightly as he holstered his gun, jumping backwards a little as he changed forms again and fell into a shadow. He came up a moment later behind Crouch Jr., and changing back again, unleashed another set of spells that the man was able to roll out of the way of and even get back to his feet a little, albeit a little lopsided.

"You have the skills, I'll say that much, boy, but I'm more powerful then you could ever hope to be as I have been trained by the Dark Lord himself," Crouch said with a large smile as he limped backwards a single step and unleashed every single dark spell he knew; he was going to make Harry pay for shooting him.

Harry once again showed that he was very quick and agile as he dodged and weaved around the spells, summing books and such to block some of the ones he wouldn't of been able to get out of the way of in time.

The pair traded spells and insults for the next few minutes, Harry avoiding a lot of the spells by changing into his Animagus for long enough to dive into a shadow and then come up in another location a moment later, most of the time using the shadows to beat his opponent around the face and such with a shadow while he was moving.

Crouch, who had fully returned back to normal by now and as such had to throw Moody's magical eye away, gave a snarl at Harry when he dodged another round of spells by diving into a shadow mere moments before the spells could hit.

"Why don't you stand and fight instead of hiding from me boy, you really are proving that you are a coward at the moment," Crouch Jr. said sharply, firing a strong light spell into the shadow that Harry had dived into.

There was a sudden weight on Crouch back a moment later as Harry jumped down from the roof, changing forms mid-air, one of his arms wrapping around the crazed mans neck while the other grabbed Crouch's wand arm stopping him from pointing the wand at him while pushing down hard. The two of them crashed to the floor a moment later as the door was also smashed open.

Kingsley led the charge into the room with three other Aurors, Amelia and Tonks bringing up the rear of the group. After a cry of all clear was given, everyone just looked at Harry who had one knee planted in Crouch's back, one hand on the base of his neck, and the other holding the wand arm out and in plain sight for all to see, the wand had been kicked away by Kingsley as he moved in.

"You think it matters that you caught me, boy? My Master's plan is already in motion and nothing you do now will stop it; my part is done and it won't matter what happens to me as I know my Master well free me when he rises again, just as he did before," Crouch screamed out his rage, still fighting to get out of Harry's hold.

Amelia just looked at the madman for a moment before saying with a hard tone entering her voice, "Aurors Kingsley and Smith take this man in and start questioning him at once, Trainee Potter and Tonks search this room and see if you can find out anything on this plan of his master he was talking about."

Everyone just nodded as Amelia turned to talk with Ablus about this breach of Hogwarts security; the unnamed Auror moving to follow her while Kingsley strapped the anti-magic cuffs on Crouch dragging the man up the moment Harry jumped off him.

"You two have fun clearing out this mess, and remember your gloves in case he's cursed anything," Kingsley said moving towards the door, Smith only a step behind him.

"No problem sir," Tonks said, moving to Harry's side and giving him a quick kiss after the two older Auror's had left saying softly to her fiancé, "Next time just get out of the room and make sure the suspect can't get out, don't scare me like that again. Now let's get started."

"Yes, dear," Harry said in a slightly mocking tone, moving to look in some of the desk drawers while Tonks started on the chests to one side. She poked her tongue out at Harry as she went, and even started a small insult war with him.

* * *

**Name: **Severus Snape

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 34

**D.O.B**: 10th May 1959

**Eye Colour**: Dark brown almost black.

**Hair Colour**: greasy Black

**H****eight**: 5' 10"

**Weight**: 90kg

**Physical Fitness**: 4/10 Average

**Spell Knowledge**: 8/10 Outstanding (Potion Master and Dark Arts Expert.)

**Spell Power**: 7/10 Above Average

**Special Abilities**: Potion Master (And Creator), Master of Mind Magic's.

**Weakness**: Short tempered and well holds a grudge for years is very skilled but has very poor ways of passing on said skills.

**Rank**: Potion Master, Hogwarts Professor.

N**ext of Kin: **None

**Information:**

Severus Snape is one of the world's best potions masters and is also very skilled in the Dark Arts although this later faceted has nearly seen him in Azkaban for a number of crimes committed in the war ageist Voldemort as he was a support of said man in the start of the war.

He has however sense that time tried to make a repayment for what he has done in that war if only just as his hatred of Gryffindor Bravery and the lack of what he terms true masters of his art has lead him to have the smallest class for Sixth and Seventh year students this hearting the medical and Auror Core greatly but also helping them to a degree as only the best potion makers make it to the end of Hogwarts under him and as such the best enter both cores.

Snape has been cleared of charges ageist him but he is still watched closely by most Aurors whenever he enters a room as many of them only trust him as far as he can be thrown.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following reviews:

PerfesserN, tumshie, robert69, Flyte28, Shurek, LordNemesis, Umbra8191, Lientjuhh, red currant, Era, ryuou, Jimhh, AKindOfMagic78, Final Sleeper, oceanlover14, ILikeComps, Shaggy37, Tentrees, max, insomniac111, Irishfighter, nxkris, grovepjp, Starman800, Cold Amarok, michaelc100, WhiteElfElder, BioHazard82, Canuto-90, hemotem, Master DK.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, I do however own this story line and some of the OCs.

A/N: Hello all and welcome to my last post for the year of this story as I always take December off from writing and as such it's that time again, but I'll be back after the new-year with lots of new chapters and hopefully fresh ideas on how to carry on this story.

As always do leave lots of reviews and know that I'll be back in January.

Chapter 19: Yule Ball.

The information that Crouch Jr. was able to provide was of little help as the man had wiped his own mind after setting everything up for his master and was now just hoping that Harry would be the one to set off the trap going by the final bits of information he gave up.

The search of the room turned up just as much information namely none of any use, they did find the real Moody locked in one of the compartments of his trunk and was only able to find out from him that he had been ambushed while taking his trash out a few weeks before the start of school, his two attackers being identified as Crouch Jr. and Wormtail after he showed them the memory of the ambush, this didn't have ever stop them from rubbing it in his face that he failed at his favourite saying Constant Vigilance.

Everything started to settle down however after a few weeks and Harry and Tonks went back to normal work as the mystery of how Harry's name was entered had been solved if only in part until the end of the Tournament.

A week before Christmas found both Harry and Tonks standing before Madam Bones and Kingsley both of them just looking at the pair who were in there normal outfits for work Tonks being a pair of jeans and a Weird Sisters shirt, Harry in his all bar the bottom three buttons being undone on his shirt and dress pants a three quarters length coat thrown on over that.

"We called you both in here to find out if A: are you doing your present give away this year at Hogwarts, and B: to let you know that after the new year you'll both be swapping places so Harry you'll report to me while you Tonks are to report to Kingsley."

Harry looked at Tonks for a moment as she just gave a small smile up at him and nods, Harry looking back at their bosses and says leaning back a little on the balls of his feet Amelia not helping but think of a predator waiting to pounce, "Madam, both Tonks and I were planning on doing a present drop this year being mostly a new robe or day planner, maybe a few basic Auror manuals for those we think might make it into the corps."

Amelia gave a nod at this and pushes a list across the table to the pair the list being that of students at Hogwarts at the moment that she would like in her forces when they left the look in her eyes clearly stating that she approved of their plan.

Tonks looked over the list making a note that Susan was on it as was Hermione as well as a few of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members at the moment, namely the chaser trio. "Those three might not want to be in this line of work madam but we'll pass on the basic manuals and such on to them this year," Tonks paused here for a moment and then looked over the list again not helping but laugh a little as she looks at her boss. "You want to even the sexes in the ranks madam as I can clearly see that three quarters of the names are girls at the school at the moment."

Amelia gave a nod at this leaning backwards into her chair as she says looking at the pair before her, "Did you know Tonks that besides you and me there is only twenty other Witches in the Auror Corps, the rest are all Wizards meaning we are outnumbered at odds of ten to one, of those twenty witches three are on maternity leave and two more are on their Honeymoon, I am tired of being in a male dominated corps and as such before I retire or am promoted I want to try and even the ranks a little gender wise."

Tonks gave a nod at this as did Harry both taking a moment to look over the list making a note that Amelia must be a mind reader for most of the names as they had planned on planting the seed for joining the corps in their minds Hermione having been done the other year and the girl had been in touch with them a number of times wanting to know more about getting into the Corps.

"You two are dismissed and don't have to report in until the new year, go enjoy the ball and just relax I know for a fact that you both haven't planned for your wedding so maybe that could be something you can do over the next few weeks." Amelia says giving a dismissing wave, both nodding back and quickly leaving the room Harry transforming mid step and taking Tonks with him when he vanished.

"Those two are going to be quite the team in a few years time, the question is though how long before she is on maternity leave?" Kingsley says calmly leaning against the door after moving around to stand facing Amelia.

"Oh that is going to be a few years I reckon, as they haven't even started on working out a date for the wedding let alone working out when they want children… although it could be interesting to see if Harry refers to his own kids as children or pups."

Kingsley started to laugh at this while turning to leave the room already working out in his head what he had to do about Tonks' training in a few weeks time, Amelia also gave a small laugh wincing slightly a moment later however when the scream of Harry's egg reached her ears.

"Zarra I told you not to open that thing in any shadow or location within the Ministry building!" Amelia yelled out a little giggle being her only return answer while Kingsley was laughing even harder.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear a week later, Albus sitting back in his seat within the Great Hall talking with Minerva and their two visiting Headmasters when breakfast rolled around. Albus stopped mid comment about the security of the school when the doors opened.

His eyebrows shot into his hair line for a moment when the sight of Tonks in her Christmas outfit walked into the room, this year the main colour was a dark green that seemed to have a slight shine to it at some angles of the light, her knee high black boots making a slight clicking sound as she moved to enter the room.

It was the sight of Harry only a few steps behind Tonks that had Albus nearly laughing out loud as the young Auror looked like he would rather be fighting an army then in the Santa outfit that Tonks must of bullied him into.

He was in a three quarters length great coat in a deep Santa red and white fluffy fur trim with a large thick black belt around the middle, the young man choosing however not to stuff his coat and such, as such he still looked his normal slender self. Every step showed that he had been either forced or talked into wearing heavy black boots with a white fur trim on them, the pants like the coat was a deep red and were slightly baggy finishing the outfit as the coat was buttoned up tight stopping anyone from seeing what he had on under it.

Both of them had a large bright red sack over one shoulder as Tonks was humming a little Christmas tune while walking up to Albus looking around once she was even with the head table looking back at the aged headmaster and just started tapping her foot.

Albus just nodded at the look Tonks was giving him, his wand came up and just as the first students entered the room two large chairs appeared off to one side, Tonks giving a nod of thanks and moving to one while Harry moved to the other.

"Albus what is with those two and those outfits? No shame what so ever." Madam Maxime asks her nose going up in the air offended by Tonks' choice of cloths after all any woman who showed that much skin had to be some sort of Scarlet Woman in her books.

Albus looked at Maxime with a smile before saying to her calmly turning back to watch Tonks get conformable in her seat sack of goodies being opened up next to her as she started to sort out the gifts to be given away this year, "Why my dear Hogwarts has in the last few years has had a little Mrs. Santa visiting the school at this time and giving away gifts to everyone in the spirit of the season."

"Now Albus don't go giving away all of our secrets, and reasons for doing something, Harry and I just enjoy doing this is all." Tonks says with a smile up at the head table reaching into her sack and coming up with a couple of pairs of socks with a Christmas print on them for Albus throwing them to the aged Headmaster, Albus catching them with ease and nodding his thanks for yet another pair of socks.

Before anyone else could say anything Hermione walked in with a few of her friends the smile on her face growing at the sight of Harry and Tonks quickly moving to them and even giving Tonks a quick hug which the older woman returned with a smile and slight pat on the cheek.

"How's our little bookworm doing this fine Christmas day?" Tonks asks with a smile leaning back in her seat, Hermione taking a step back to be able to look Tonks' outfit over for this year the smile not leaving her face as she knew that Tonks only called her Bookworm because she never made it sound like a insult unlike many others who called her that.

"I'm good and I have to say I'm surprised to see you here this year in your outfit as I thought you would be busy getting ready for tonight." She says after nodding her thanks for the present Tonks gave her while they were talking.

"Oh I'll head off at around noon or so to go get ready and Harry here shouldn't take long given the fact that his just going to change his cloths so no need to worry about tonight, we are going to cut up the dance floor with the extra lessons we've been getting from Xuthra over the last few weeks." Tonks says with a dismissing wave to Hermione's worries about that night asking softy as an afterthought. "So who are you going with?"

Hermione just gave a small smile and turned away saying as she goes, "I'm not going with anyone but I do hope for a dance from your fiancé at some point tonight."

Tonks gave a small smile and nod of the head before turning to look at the small line of people starting to form a line before both her and Harry.

Most of the morning passed in this manner Tonks every now and then looking at her watch but just smiled after doing this and went back to giving out presents making sure to give the Auror manuals to the people on Amelia's list.

Fleur had looked on at the line of Hogwarts students that had been going over to her fellow champion and his fiancé bitting her lip for a moment before to the surprise of her classmates got to her feet and moved towards Tonks not wanting to upset the Metamorphmagus by approaching Harry.

Tonks looked at Fleur for a moment before smiling and reaching into her sack that looked like it hadn't changed at all despite the fact that she had been giving away presents to over half of the students within the Great Hall.

"I have to say I'm surprised it took you this long to step forward for a present as we had something picked out for you the moment we learned you are a Veela, I hope you like it." Tonks says with a smile handing over a small jewellery box.

Fleur first looked at the box before looking over at Harry who just gave a nod of the head before handing a third year her present, Fleur next looked at Tonks who just smiled and nodded her head Fleur getting the message and opening up the present the sight of a simple gold bracelet being what greeted her a single lock like charm being all that was on it.

"That will block your Veela charm as we both have noticed that you don't seem to like the attention your charm brings you, as long as that charm is on your wrist you'll never have to worry about the charm again." Tonks explained seeing the slightly confused look on Fleur's face at the bracelet.

The Quarter Veela looked at Tonks for a moment in surprise before quickly slipping the bracelet over her wrist the boys who had been looking at her with goo-goo eyes shaking their heads a moment later as her charm was blocked by the enchanted jewellery.

"Thank you so much for this gift, if you need anything at all just ask and I'll do everything in my power to repay you." Fleur says bringing her arm up to look at the charm hanging from her new bracelet.

"A single dance with my fellow champion is all I can think of as a repayment that is if Tonks is willing to let me dance with someone else save Hermione and herself." Harry says softly giving another small smile to another student as he handed out more presents.

Tonks just laughed at Harry reaching over to mess up his hair even more while saying with a smile, "Your dance card is getting pretty full Shadow Fang, you have me, Hermione, Susan, Hannah and now Fleur, I have to say no more as I want more than one dance with you and one of those dances better be a lot more than a Waltz."

"Hmm been a while sense you called me that and yes I have to agree my card is getting full, maybe one maximum of two dances for all the other girls and you get me the rest of the night." Harry says his head pushing up into Tonks' fingers when she started to scratch his scalp.

A number of the girls gave a small giggling sound at how Harry was acting at the moment but quickly went silent when Harry's head snapped up and looked at them, Tonks nearly falling over laughing as she made a comment between fits of laughter about how he had given into his wolf side again with how he was acting just then.

Harry gave a snort at Tonks comment and just sighed looking at the line of students that now included the visiting students and sighed again calling out for the next person to step forward, Tonks calmed down a moment later and also called someone forward, the pair knowing that they had a long morning a head of them but also couldn't help but smile at the happy looks on some of the younger students faces.

* * *

Later that evening not long before the Ball, Tonks was looking at herself in the mirror while finishing her makeup, the dress she had picked out for this night was what her mother called the Little Black Dress that every single woman round the world should have and only really wear once or twice in their life.

The glittering black silk dress only went down a few inches of her thigh showing well toned and very long legs, the back low cut and only stopping at the small of her back while the front was also low cut and showed a lot of cleavage the front silk also having specially charms and such on it so that she didn't need to worry about support for the twins.

Leaning back after finishing her lipstick up Tonks gave a small smile at her rich black hair that was held back by a number of carefully placed pins and such her skin was also the same pale shade that was a marking of the Black family her eyes being the only change she had made with her power, the shade being that of a deep blue.

Getting to her feet and making sure she had no rips or tears in her stockings Tonks walked over to the box on her bed opening up showing a pair of two or so inch heel jet black ballroom shoes that she had been dreading putting on as she had to admit they looked good but were murder on her heels in the morning.

"There's an angel before me… or maybe a devil when she wants to be one." Harry says from one side looking at Tonks as she finished putting on her shoes standing up slowly taking a few steps to make sure she wouldn't have too much trouble balancing.

"I'm only a devil when it comes to the bedroom dear now hand me that shawl and we'll be on our way your other dance partners await." Tonks says softly moving to stand before Harry as he handed her the length of silk Tonks pausing to look her partner over giving a nod at his choose of cloths.

Harry was in a long sleaved white shirt with the top three or so buttons undone a black sport coat thrown over the top of the shirt helping hide a little of the well toned and lightly muscled chest, he was in a pair of dress pants with matching shoes Tonks could not help but pout a little as men had it easy on getting ready for this sort of event.

Harry's hair was tied back in its normal tail and he looked like he had really shaved this time around as there was no traces of a beard forming, the headband still in place however to help hide the scar and keep some locks of hair out of his face.

"Ah but I can't say you're my devil in the sack, now shall we go stun everyone with our skill on the dance floor and also I can't wait to see how the other champions are going to handle seeing me with the hottest girl in the school on my arm." Harry says taking Tonks offered arm and leading the way out of there room and down to the Great Hall.

Entering the main hall Harry and Tonks both paused to look over the couples and other students starting to enter the Great Hall, the couple being waved over to the other champions by Minerva after a few moments of them looking around the pair only just seeing Hermione with Susan and Hannah just entering the hall in there dress robes.

Cedric looked up from talking with Cho when Harry walked over to them his eyes not helping but go to Tonks long legs as the dress robes that most of the girls were wearing hid a lot while Tonks was showing for everyone that she was what the Muggles called 'All Woman'.

Fleur just looked at the couple for a moment before giving a smile in greeting and nod of the head turning back to look at her date who seemed to be a little disappointed about his choice of date now as Fleur still had the bracelet on and as such he wasn't under her charm any more. Giving a sigh Fleur reached out and took a hold of his ear and forced his head back onto her the narrowing of her eyes being all the warning he needed to behave.

Viktor just took one look at them before giving a grunt and turning back to his date like Fleur his date was one of his fans as he had asked the brown haired Gryffindor out but she had turned him down as such he had to settle for one of his fans said fan just glaring at Tonks for her choice of dress as it was taking Krum's attention off her.

Minerva just smiled at the couple and even pulled Tonks into a quick little hug as she had become something of an Aunt to the couple after the years of helping them with their powers, she looked over Harry for a moment before nodding in approval and then turning to face the group giving a small cough to make sure they were all paying attention to her.

"Right then, first I would like to say that you ladies are all lovely and you gentleman do look good." She paused here for a moment looking over everyone giving a small smile as she started to walk by them. "You'll be called in, in a few moments and do remember that you are representing your school and the finest the Wizarding world has to offer."

Harry looked over everyone for a moment after Minerva had left them to check and see if the others were ready for the champions entrances, moving to lean against the wall he wrapped his arms around Tonks middle when she moved to lean against him, a small smile forming on both their faces as she turned her head enough to give a quick kiss.

"I have a question dear and please don't take it the wrong way but what are you wearing under that dress as some of the moves in the dances you want to do later on might... show, I think is the word I'm after." Harry whispers to Tonks so as not to alert the other champions and there dates about what they were talking about.

Tonks just looked at Harry for a moment before giving a smile and leaning up again to kiss him whispering in his ear as she does. "Shadowing charms are great in that regards dear and even then it's only a black pair of sports bottoms so don't worry only you get to see the sexy stuff."

Harry gave a nod at this but before he could say anything Zarra appeared with a happy little giggle calling out for all to hear not seeming to care that she was in one of her dominatrix outfits this night, "I solved it, I solved the egg!"

All of the champions looked right at Zarra on her entering comment Fleur and Viktor both taking a step towards the Mephit but stopped when Harry reached up and let his Familiar land on his hand bringing her down to his shoulder.

"Zarra did you forget that tonight was the Yule Ball?" Harry asks calmly looking at the full leather outfit that Zarra was in the corset and knee high boots only adding to her dominatrix look she even had a whip hanging from one hip.

Zarra looked down at her cloths for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and saying with a smile, "Nothing wrong with this outfit for a get together and don't you want to hear what the egg was saying Master?"

"Later on Zarra and don't call me master," Harry says turning towards the main door in time to see Minerva came back through and wave them forward Harry moving to the back of the line with Tonks by his side, Zarra remaining seated on his shoulder.

"We are ready for you now and do remember to be on your best behaviour all of you." Minerva says to the group stepping back towards the door opening them wide just as Albus announced to the students gathered the arrival of the champions.

The cheers and applause that greeted the group of eight was something that Harry thought he could do without but still smiled to some of the students he knew and even gave a little wave to some, Tonks doing much the same but also keeping one of his arms hugged close to her body giving a look to a number of the girls in the room that clearly said he was hers.

Getting to their table Harry took a moment to pull Tonks chair out and seat her with a small bow which Tonks only returned with a small nod of the head taking up the menu, Harry taking a seat next to her while the other champions and there dates followed his example all of them looking over the menu once seated.

The conversation around the table was light and rather carefree as everyone took a few moments to get to know each other over their meals, Harry being the least outspoken of the group seeming to be quite happy to eat his medium rare to almost blue steak.

"I thought we sorted out your eating of nearly rare meat Harry." Tonks says after a few moments of silence passed over the group, her wineglass paused mid way to her lips as she gave a small smile at her fiancé.

"We have but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the odd bit of red meat still bleeding and all that other gamey goodness." Harry says raising his fork with another red chunk of meat that was still very red.

"Couldn't you have timed it for another meal then dear?" Tonks asks putting her glass down and just poking at her salad with a small smile to him.

"Probably but I'm not going to hide my nature from anyone dear, so I'm afraid you're just going to have to live with it." Harry says back taking up his own wineglass and taking a sip of the fine red within.

Fleur who was sitting on Tonks other side couldn't help but give a small laugh at the upset look on Tonks face at Harry's comment about his meal but quickly set her face into a neutral look when Tonks looked at her sharply however.

Everyone seemed to settle down after this Harry only just finishing his glass of wine when Albus got to his feet and gave a small clap to get everyone's attention, "First I would like to wish everyone here had a merry Christmas, but now it is time for our champions to lead us with the opening dance."

With a quick few waves of wands from the staff the middle of the hall was cleared of tables and such and a stage was set up, Tonks starting bounce in her seat when she saw the Wired Sisters came out and onto the stage, Harry rolling his eyes at her and whispered that they would see about getting some autographs later that night just knowing how much she loved that band.

Getting to his feet Harry turned to Tonks and offered his hand saying with a slight bow to her, "May I have this dance milady?"

"Trying to charm me is not going to get you into my knickers as I said that first night, sex after we get married not before, heavy petting before is ok though, now I will take that dance my good sir." Tonks says with a laugh at the light blush on Harry's face at her comment but gently pulled her to her feet and leading the way onto the dance floor where the other champions were waiting.

Turning to face Tonks once the pair was on the floor Harry gave a small smile and placed his hand on her hip and then offered the other one Tonks smiling back as she whispers softly to him taking up his hand, "Let's put those lessens to good use and show this lot how a real dance is done."

"Tango?"

"One of many I plan on showing them this night if we have the time."

"Oh I can hardly wait." Harry muttered into her hair as the music started the pair leading the other champions through the dances as it was clear to everyone that Harry and Tonks were pros compared to the other champions.

Harry moved with a grace that not many had seen in a young man his age Tonks moving flawlessly with every step he made, one only needed to look at the pair to know that they knew each other's mind and body so well that they could move in perfect sync with each other.

Ablus gave a slight nod at the champions as they danced all of them seemed to have at least taken the time to learn the basics of dancing, there was no toes being stepped on. He did look up from the dance floor however when he felt the small weight of Zarra landing on his head the little Mephit giving a small smile down at him after hanging off the few bangs of his hair even going so far as to kiss him on the nose in greeting.

"Well hello to you too Zarra and Merry Christmas." Albus says bringing a hand up and waiting for a moment as she Shadow Mephit jumped onto his hand and just looked at him with a small smile as he brought his hand down to look at her.

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa long-beard." Zarra says swinging her legs back and forth to lightly hit Albus' palm as he just raised an eyebrow at the name she had given him.

Albus blinked a few times at the name Zarra had given him before shaking his head and moving his hand so that Zarra could jump onto his shoulder his eyes remaining out on the dance floor however watching as Harry walked over to the band and signalled for one of them to lean down so he could talk to her.

"You wouldn't happen to know what those two are planning for tonight's dances later on do you Zarra?" Albus asks as he watched the lead singer give a nod and moved back to her place on the stage Harry moving back towards the dance floor this time with Susan on his arm.

"No nothing, not a thing, not a clue, I know nothing." Zarra listed off in one breath still kicking her legs back and forth while sitting on Albus' shoulder the headmaster just shaking his head at the little lady as he liked to think of her as she moved around and greeted anyone who paused to talk with him.

Harry spent the next few hours dancing with different partners first Susan and then had only just passed the strawberry blond haired girl on to another partner when Hannah slipped into her friend's place Harry just smiling at the dirty blond haired girl Hannah being replaced after that by Hermione.

"Well how are you enjoying yourself this evening Miss Granger?" Harry asks as the pair moved with ease around the other dancing couples and friends a small smile forming on Hermione's face at how Harry lead her without a problem around the groups.

"I'm having a wonderful time and me and a few of the other girls without dates plan on getting together in the Hufflepuff common room and trade gossip and other such girly things that you wouldn't be interested in." Hermione says with a smile Harry only smiling back and shaking his head muttering about not hearing that and that he hoped no alcohol was involved

Hermione just giggled at Harry while they continued to dance a few moments later he passed her on to one of the Ravenclaw boys quickly moving from the dance floor to get a drink and before Fleur or anyone else decided to get a dance in with him.

Tonks greeted Harry with a glass of wine that had been reserved for the adults at the ball a small smile on her face as Harry fell into a chair and just leaned back taking a few sips of his wine watching everyone else within the hall at the moment making a note of Fleur working her way towards them.

Seeing the quarter Veela approach the pair Tonks gave a small smile of greeting, Fleur giving a returning smile before looking at Harry and raising an eyebrow before asking softly giving a slight curtsey to him. "Would the Lord Potter care to dance or would he rather catch his breath a few minutes longer?"

"If you are willing to wait a few minutes longer Lady Delacour I would be happy to lead you though a dances, until then why don't you have a seat and enjoy a glass of this rather fine wine." Harry says calmly indicating to one of the chairs at the table.

Fleur gave a nod at this and took the offered chair and even the glass of wine that Tonks summoned over to them the three of them just watching the dancing couples and teachers, a small laugh escaping them all at Albus being pulled long by his beard by Zarra who wanted to dance with him, given the fact that she was only about a foot tall it made it very interesting for the Headmaster.

Harry after a few moments looking over the dance floor finished up his drink turning to face Fleur and offer a hand after watching the young woman for a moment he could not help but think that she looked rather lovely in her dress robes but didn't seem to hold a candle to Tonks in his mind, "I'm ready for that dance if you are Lady Delacour."

Fleur took a few moments to finish up her drink before getting to her feet and taking Harry's offered hand, Tonks watched the pair as they moved onto the dance floor and started a slow dance the pair talking about life in general and what Fleur planned on doing after she finished her schooling.

About twenty minutes later Harry moved off the dance floor with a laughing Fleur who gave him a quick little peck on the cheek in thanks for the dances before moving off to talk with some of her classmates and her new friends she was making with the Hogwarts Students.

Tonks walked up to Harry a few moments later a small smile on her face as she moved with an extra swing in her step that had a large number of boys and a even a few of the girls looking at her with a little lust.

"Shall we dance?" Was all she asked with a small smile offering a hand which Harry took with a grin, taking a moment to remove his coat before nodding his head towards the stage the band closing their current song before nodding back to Harry and Tonks everyone looking up at the Wired Sisters when they didn't start another song.

Raising one hand Harry gave his wand a quick flick as the candle light went lower causing shadows and fingers of light to play over the students and the walls everyone seeming to get the message and move off the dance floor leaving the pair standing there Tonks taking a half step back away from Harry yet keeping one hand on his shoulder.

The music that started to play had Hermione smiling as she leaned in close to Padma and Susan who had moved to stand near when the lights had dimmed, "There about to do the dance of love or passion as some call it but most people call it the Tango or that is what the music sounds like."

Everyone within the great hall watched as the two Aurors started to dance many of them looking on in shock at how flexible Tonks was as Harry lead and guided her through the dances.

A number of the younger more hormonal driven boys however gave a moan of disappointment when Tonks kicked a leg up and hocked it over Harry's shoulder, the moans being for the fact that they couldn't see under her skirt thanks to the shadowing charm she had cast earlier.

The couple kept up the fast pace and daring moves as Tonks moved at angles that most would think impossible, her body never seemed to move more than an arm's length away from Harry who seemed to have the easy job of this dance but he did move with grace and ease that had the crowed clapping to the beat and cheering the couple on.

Harry at one point took a hold of Tonks middle and then with ease lifted her up and seemed to lay her over one shoulder Tonks keeping her legs and arms straight and leaned back a smile on her face as Harry turned on the spot, he finished with a sudden stop, Tonks sliding down his back and up between his legs the pair finished the move facing each other Harry sneaking a quick kiss in before Tonks took off into another round of steps.

The pair seemed to show the love for each other with every step of the dance, a number of the people watching them couldn't help but comment on how happy they both looked and that some of them wish they could move like that, although a lot of the younger boys were still complaining about the fact that they couldn't see under Tonks dress.

Many of the people couldn't help but notice that whenever the pair meet after a complete move that Hermione had only seen in professional dance competitions and even then these two seemed to be mixing mean styles of dance into one of their own making, the couple, whenever they met face to face Harry would sneak a kiss.

The music came to a sudden stop after a few more minutes Tonks stretched out over one of Harry's leg one arm around his shoulders to help hold her weight while Harry had one arm around her middle, Tonks had one leg raised up while the other was outstretched, both of them breathing deeply as their eyes locked a smile on both faces.

There was silence for a few moments before people started to cheer and demanded more both Harry and Tonks standing up right and bowing to the crowed turning to face each other and then bow to their partner.

Harry taking Tonks hand and kissing the back of if made a comment to low for everyone save Tonks to hear whatever he said however had Tonks laughing out loud before turning and leading the way off the dance floor and get a drink.

The pair had only just gotten off the dance floor when Hermione, Susan and Hannah reached them Fleur only a few steps behind the girls all of them congratulating the couple on their wonderful dance and asked how long it would take to learn to dance like that.

The couple just looked at each other before giving a laugh and explaining to the girls what they had been put through to learn how to dance and also explain that the lessons were part of their Auror training although it was all volunteer based and that they were the only Aurors taking the lessons at the moment.

After they had answered a few questions about where they had learned to dance and such Harry and Tonks left for a walk around the garden Harry summoning his coat to him as they moved to leave, the couple wanting to see the garden that the Professors had set up around the school the pair wishing everyone a good night and wished them all a happy rest of the ball, a number of people wishing them a good night and a thank you for a wonderful dance performances.

"All in all I have to say that was a great little evening wouldn't you agree Harry?" Tonks comment on leaving the great hall looking over the garden and giving a slight cough when they came across a young couple getting a little too friendly by her books.

Harry watched the younger couple scamper off to the Great hall after being caught a slight laugh escaping him at the embarrassed look on the girl's face before pulling Tonks into a hug and even draping his coat over her shoulders to help ward off the cold.

"Indeed it was a lovely evening but I have to say that the night is young and we do have an empty flat waiting, maybe we could find something else to do before midnight dear Tonks."

Tonks gave a smile and lightly slapped Harry on the arm before taking said arm in hers leading the way towards the main gates and off the school grounds, "You can get some of those thoughts out of your head mister, I plan on being a Maiden on our wedding night but that doesn't mean we can't have some very heavy petting beforehand."

Harry just laughed at this as he transformed into SF the pair vanished a few moments later, target - the warm bed awaiting them back home and a night of exploration, that and the fact that he had gotten her an extra present when he had talked with the band but she could wait until morning to get it.

* * *

Name: Lucius Mafloy

Gender: Male

Age: 35

D.O.B: June 12 1957

Eye Colour: Gray

Hair Colour: Platinum blonde

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 100lb

Physical Fitness: 2/10 Poor.

Spell Knowledge: 8/10 Outstanding

Spell Power: 6/10 Average

Special Abilities: None

Weakness: None

Rank: High Ranking advice to the Ministry, Suspected Death Eater commander (Has not been proven)

Next of Kin: Son, Draco Mafloy, Wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Information:

Lucius Mafloy although he is of a old Pureblood family little is known about his background because of the use of the Mafloy money to hide much of it, there has been rumors and such from back in the first war about his support of Voldemort and his other followers but because his trial was dismissed because of clams of mind control these rumors were never confirmed.

Although a Pureblood Mafloy fails to carry himself the way most should in the modern day system using his money and contacts to scare people rather than try and make changes using his own skills, the man wouldn't last long without his money is a firm belief within all departments within the Ministry but as long as he has the money and the ear of the Minister and other high ranking members he remains untouchable.

* * *

As always thanks to the following reviews:

Shaggy37, Der Ritter des Mondes, RobClark, Tentrees, ILikeComps, Dark Dragen, LordNemesis, SemenDemon, Lady-BaronessMage, Link Gryffindor, taintedlegacy, Canuto-90, Makurayami Ookami, Irishfighter, rio45, insomniac111, hemotem, Lientjuhh, Fez8745, Cateagle, Master DK, Vukk, WhiteElfElder, Legato Deathscythe, Firelance Dragonspawn, joseph maclean, Turtleblue, Tmctflyboy.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do we really need to know I don't own Harry Potter? But if you do then I don't.

A/N: Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of Wolf for 2010, I'm hoping for a lot of reviews on this chapter and comments on what everyone thought of my take on the Second task and know that the duelling match for the next task is coming along nicely as I hope to have it done some time in the next week and off to my betas by then, as always Review and enjoy.

Chapter 20: Second Task.

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up thanks to Zarra not willing to wait any longer on the information she had gotten from the egg. Luckily for the Shadow Mephit she managed to wake Harry without waking Tonks as she would have more than likely killed the little elemental of shadows for her troubles.

Setting back in the kitchen Harry gave a sigh and just looked at the information that he had copied down after Zarra explained everything she learned including what language the egg was screaming only a few minutes ago.

"To sum this all up I have an hour to find someone who I will miss above all others as I really don't have any objects that would fit what I would miss… if they take Tonks heaven help them." Harry muttered to himself leaning back even further in his chair just looking around the room now.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Tonks entered the room having only pulled on one of his shirts by the looks of it, her hair still messed up from sleep and her eyes half shut as she gave a large yawn in greeting.

"Good morning to you too dear." Harry says with a laugh Tonks just poking her tongue out while moving to make herself some coffee.

Harry just watched as Tonks made her morning coffee something that he had never needed or developed a taste for much preferring a cup of tea over coffee, looking back at the paper before him with the riddle on it for the next task he suddenly asks Tonks without looking up, "Tonks have you been approached by any of the Tournament officials in the last week or so?"

Tonks seemed to think on what Harry said while taking the odd sip from her coffee cup, putting the cup down before locking eyes with Harry, "No, no one has approached me from the Tournament, why do you ask Harry?"

"The clue for the next task is that the Merfolk in the lake will take something that I will miss above all things and as items can be replaced I'm going with a person being taken and as you're the only person I really know and would miss above all others you can guess who they plan on taking."

Tonks blinked a few times now that she had finished half her coffee she was more awake, leaning forward and taking the paper from Harry she looked it over and gave a nod at the information that Zarra had gathered about the task.

"I can see why you would think that and I have to agree with you… so what do you plan on doing then Harry to stop them from taking me as I can tell you that you are not locking me in a room until after the second task."

"I kind of figured I wouldn't be able to do that Tonks as such I was wondering if you would allow Zarra here to follow you around more than normal that way when and if they take you for the task I'll know the moment it happens and can start tearing heads off, or at least yell at them for the whole time your down in the lake."

Tonks looked at the naked Shadow Mephit, not helping but narrow her eyes a little as they went through this every morning the Mephit didn't like clothes and didn't put them on until Tonks yelled at her or they had guests over.

"I guess I could put up with her for a few extra hours a day as they are really only going to be able to get me when at work seeing that only Amelia and our friends know where we live and I can't see them helping to put me in possible danger over this Tournament." Tonks says softly leaning back in her seat looking over the notes that Harry and Zarra had gathered together.

Harry gave a nod at this and just turned his chair enough to look out the window at the sun that was well and truly up now saying with a small smile, "I'll feel much better knowing that Tonks and now I think we have a few days of us time and a house to go look at after new year."

Tonks just nodded at this and moved around the table and sat down on Harry's lap giving him a quick little kiss and just enjoying the view hoping that the house they had lined up to look at in a few weeks time would have a view to match this one.

* * *

The next few weeks leading up the task were quiet mostly Tonks quickly getting used to having Zarra following her around or just setting on her shoulder at all times really only leaving her side when she was home or with Harry.

The couple had bought the house for sale that they looked at not long after the new year and were now slowly moving themselves out of Amelia's Summer flat and into the nice little two story cottage on the beach with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, as well as a nice kitchen and living area, the back opening up to the beach with a large veranda and seating area.

The day before the second task Harry was sitting down at his desk within Amelia's office working on a report that needed to be done before he left for the task the next morning, his problem of breathing underwater being taken care of in little time and he even had a backup plan encase anything went wrong.

His head was bent over the paperwork when Zarra flew into the room by a shadow off to one side the little Mephit crying out loudly flying right at Harry who turned enough to offer his hand for her to land on only to have her dive into his chest and hug him close.

"They took her, they showed up and I came right to you Master, Mistress Tonks said she would be ok but I know you still aren't going to like it." Zarra moving her head back a little from Harry's chest just looking up at him.

"Calm down Zarra we both knew this could happen so don't worry I don't blame you for their plans." Harry says controlling the anger he felt at the thought of Tonks being held at the bottom of that lake in the morning and that he couldn't really do anything to the judges save make their lives hell while she was down in that lake.

Before Harry or Zarra could say anything else however Amelia came into the room and just gave the pair of them a slightly upset look taking a breath before saying in her best commanding tone hating herself for giving this order.

"Auror Trainee Harry Potter as of this moment until nine tomorrow morning you are not allowed in any way shape or form to go to Hogwarts nor may you send your Familiar Zarra to Hogwarts in your place, at nine tomorrow morning you are to report right to the platform in the middle of the lake and take only your wand and swimsuit."

Harry just looked at Amelia in surprise at the order as she knew that he would follow them without question given the fact that she had pulled a lot of strings to get him into the Academy and he would do anything she asks to repay that as long as it was within the Law.

Seeing the surprised, yet also upset look on Harry's face Amelia gave a sad sigh and moved to his side placing a hand on his shoulder as she says softly, "Harry I know you are surprised by this order just as I'm upset for giving it to you but the other Judges wouldn't get a night's sleep at all if I didn't do this, tomorrow morning after the Task you have permission to mess with them as much as you like for a few hours as long as you don't break the law in any way or do any permanent damage."

Harry just nodded at this and looked down Amelia knowing him well enough to know that he wouldn't do anything major to the Judges even for bringing his future wife into this Tournament but she did pity them a little as he was going to make sure they don't get that idea into their head for any of the remaining two tasks.

Zarra who had calmed down by now moved up to Harry's shoulder, Harry giving a sigh before turning his head enough to look at the little Mephit, "Can you head to the Shadow Plain and see what information they have on the lake of Hogwarts and also some of the things I could use on those Judges for bringing Tonks into this mess, can you do that for me Zarra?"

To Amelia and Harry's surprise however Zarra looked away and seemed to rub her hands together in a nervous way, "Ah Master if you don't mind I would rather not enter the Shadow Plain until after this year thank you." Zarra finishes even more softly then normal trying not to look either Amelia or Harry in the eye.

"What's happened to make you fear going into the Shadows Zarra? You didn't mind it back around Christmas time when I asked you last time." Harry asks bringing a hand up and lifting Zarra carefully into his hands and around so he could face her front on.

"Ah well I turned one thousand on the new year and that marks my twentieth breeding cycle and I think nineteen children is enough don't you?" Zarra says softly looking up and locking eyes with Harry now bitting one lip.

"You have been having a child ever fifty years?" Harry asks in surprise only getting a nod to his question Zarra rubbing her middle again.

"The curse of being immortal or pretty close to it we can only have children once every now and then, in Mephit cases its once every fifty years after we are born I have sixteen daughters and all of them would be starting their cycles any time now, my sons would go into a frenzy and lock onto any female they aren't related to and not let her go until she is pregnant."

"Sounds nasty." Amelia commented from her seat just looking at the Mephit who had locked onto Harry as if he would protect her from any possible suitors.

"It can be as the mating can kill one or the other if the female decided that the male isn't worthy of her, I myself have killed three males I thought weren't worthy of me and they wouldn't back down like they should."

Harry gave a whistle at this making a muttered comment about hoping Tonks wouldn't do him in if she thought he wasn't worthy later in life, Zarra just giving a giggle at Harry's muttered words leaning forward enough to kiss him lightly on the forehead muttering to him that she couldn't see Tonks doing that to him.

"Be that as it may it is clear Harry that you are going to have to do your own investigation of what is in the lake and not use Zarra here to find out." Amelia says after watching the pair not helping but admire the bond between Harry and the Mephit.

Harry just nodded at this and rose to his feet handing over the file he had been working on having really finished it and had only been looking over it to make sure everything was what he wanted to give in the report, "I'll be heading home now Madam, see you tomorrow in Hogwarts."

Amelia just nodded and watched the pair leave the room knowing that tomorrow she better warn the other judges about Harry wanting to pay them back a little for bringing Tonks into this mess.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up before sunrise having had trouble sleeping through the night as he had gotten used to Tonks soft breathing and slight murmurs as she would talk in her sleep a little most nights and without it he had a lot of trouble falling asleep and staying asleep.

Climbing out of bed Harry walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a full body wetsuit complete with gloves, in fact once it was on the only part of him that wouldn't be protected from the cold a little would be his face, the wetsuit being a jet black with the Auror blue across the shoulders.

Setting down to a light breakfast a little later with just the suit on and a clock draped over the back of one of the chairs Harry gave a sigh as he just pushed the bacon and eggs around his plate, Zarra setting off to one side just watching her master closely knowing that he missed Tonks and wasn't really in the mood for anything at the moment.

"Master you still have a couple of hours before you are allowed on to Hogwarts grounds, what do you plan on doing?" Zarra asks after a few moments looking at the clock off to one side seeing that it was only just coming up to seven in the morning and the task didn't start until ten.

Harry just gave another sigh and leaned back in his seat taking up his knife and starting to stab it into the table for a few moments saying after that grew boring, "I'll more than likely read or just wait until nine and then go and chew some of those judges out until I have to go swimming."

Zarra only nodded before vanishing to go get ready for the day, knowing that Harry was in no mood to do anything other than worry about Tonks.

A few hours later Harry arrived on the edge of the Hogwarts wards his head held high and alert as he looked around Zarra on his shoulder in a two piece bikini, standing across from him was Amelia and Albus both of them giving a warm welcoming smile but Albus' quickly vanished at the narrowing of Harry's eyes.

"How long?" Was all Harry asked locking eyes with Albus the look on his own face clearly stating that he wanted a honest answer.

"We just placed her and the other hostages at the bottom of the lake now, the Merfolk have promised to bring back every hostage that their champion wasn't able to get to after my signal." Albus says softly trying not to look into those cold green eyes but found himself doing so anyway feeling the anger at this whole thing hitting his mind a moment later.

Harry just blinked once before saying as he moved past the pair, "If I'm the first one to the hostages as you call them then I won't be leaving until they are all on the surface again, also I'll be making your life very difficult for the next hour or so for bringing Tonks into this mess."

Albus just nodded to this and quickly went off to warn the others Amelia just smiling and falling into step with Harry not even making a comment when he handed her a bag, opening it up showed that there was a bright yellow cylinder inside with some kind of mouth pieces on it, Amelia quickly working out that it was an Emergency Oxygen cylinder good for about ten minutes going by its small size.

There was also tucked in to one side of the bag a large knife and what looked like a weighted belt shrunk down to fit into the bag.

"I see you are planning on going in prepared for anything down there… what's your main plan if you don't mind me asking?" Amelia asks holding the bag close and making sure it was closed right.

"Gillyweed refined down to its purest form which I have enough in that bag to last one and a half hours the Oxygen cylinder is in case it takes longer then planned or something happens to the others down there." Harry says calmly pausing at the edge of the lake and looking at the platforms set up close to the middle, a number of large stands being set up for the people to watch a simple deck being set up in the middle for the champions to dive off of.

Amelia gave a nod at Harry's plan and just moved off to go see how everything was going for the task just giving Harry a smile as she goes saying that if he wanted he could wait out on the deck for the last hour before the task.

Harry just looked at Amelia's retreating back for a few moments before giving a sigh and transforming into his wolf form sinking into a shadow and going to the Shadow Plane to get to the deck as there was no shadows connected to any on the platform, his plan being that to sit back and just try and relax for the remaining hour.

The hour leading up to the task went by quickly Harry being brought out of his thoughts when he smelt the light perfume of Fleur's as she took a seat next to him his eyes opening enough to see that she was in a silver one piece swimsuit that showed quite a bit of her near perfect figure.

"Isn't it going to be a little cold in the water in that outfit Lady Delacour?" Harry asks looking at the well toned and rather shapely legs his eyes moving back up to her face however after only a brief look.

"No it shouldn't thanks to a couple of lovely warming charms Lord Potter, and I thought we had dropped the formal titles." Fleur says with a nervous smile clearly showing she knew who had been taken for her and was trying to put on a brave front and not panic over this.

"Oh we have but I do so love the look on your face whenever I call you that and I just can't get enough of it." Harry says bringing his hand up and flicking her nose lightly as whenever he called her Lady Delacour she would crinkle up her nose a little bit.

Cedric gave a laugh from just next to Victor on the other side of the platform saying after Fleur had turned away from Harry in mock anger, "Flirting with a young witch with Veela heritage are you sure Tonks would like that Harry?"

"This isn't flirting in my books Cedric my dear boy, this is playing, Tonks knows when I'm flirting and doesn't seem to mind as long as I always come back to her and never go beyond flirting, or if I don't have her permission as she put it one time." Harry answered back with a smile leaning back in his seat tapping one foot now to clearly show he wanted to get this over with and save Tonks.

The other Champions just looked at Harry for a moment before turning to look at the judges who had finally gathered Harry turning his head enough to give them all the evil eye but otherwise he was listening to what they had to say.

"Right now that everyone is here let me explain the task." Bagman says looking over the champions quickly moving on however at the narrowing of Harry's eyes. "Right, anyway we have taken a person that you are sure to fight for with all of your heart behind it and have given you one hour to retrieve them from the bottom of the lake in the Merfolk village you start on the cannon shot."

Bagman quickly moved away before anyone could say anything, Harry just looking at the man his hand moving to the wand on his hip but fought the urge to curse the man in the back. Turning his head a little Harry saw that Fleur was bitting her lip now and was eyeing the water the slight bounce of one leg being all he needed to see to know that she wanted to get this over with and get whoever they had taken back quickly.

"Calm down and take a couple of breaths Fleur," Harry says softly leaning closer to the silver haired girl giving a reassuring smile to her as he continues to say softly so that only she would hear him, "I'll be the last to dive into the water but I promise you that I'll be the last up, and also Albus assured me that the hostages are safe and well be returned unharmed even if you fail to get to whoever it is."

"That doesn't help knowing that it's my sister down there… she's only nine and she's down there alone in the dark and cold waters." Fleur says softly eyes locked only on the waters as the judges got to their own platform.

"Fleur I promise you that if you don't make it to her for any reason I'll bring her up when I bring Tonks up now calm down before you have a panic attack." Harry says taking the French girl by the shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Fleur just seemed to look into Harry's eyes for a moment before nodding and lowering her head muttering a soft word of owing him big if he did have to do that.

Giving a nod at the now slightly calmer girl, Harry rose to his feet and threw his cloak off to one side the others just looking at him in the wetsuit before doing the much same, Fleur only reaching up to touch her chest Harry's keen eyes spotting the slight outline of a wand in that area which answered his unasked question of where she had put it.

Taking up the gloves for his suit Harry gave his wand a quick flick with the other hand to the gloves, coming flying to him a moment later was the bag that Amelia had setting next to her, the bag being quickly opened as he pulled on the weighted belt and returned it to normal size and weight that quickly going around his middle as the knife was also attached to it.

The others just looked at Harry as he took up the oxygen bottle and attached that to just behind his wand on the belt giving a nod to them all as he took off his sunglasses showing his powerful green eyes.

"Well I'm ready for anything now so shall we people."

Everyone gave a nod at this as they moved to the edge of the platform Harry taking up the small bottle of greenish liquid and holding it close to his mouth as he watched the cannon Filch was near.

"Champions ready?" Bagman's voice carried over to them as all four paused ready to dive in at a moment's notice, "Set… GO!" His final cry being drowned out by the cannon firing all four diving in, Harry only a second behind the others as he downed the Gillyweed.

The cold was the first thing to hit Harry when he entered the water his neck itching a little as the gills started to grow but no webbing formed between his fingers like normal Gillyweed would as this stuff was refined down to only give the gills as Auror's use it for crime scenes underwater.

Letting the belt do most of the downwards work Harry looked around to try and make any locations underwater that would mark where the platform was on the surfaces as the water was like swimming in jet black ink after only a few feet, only after a few minutes did his eyes adjust to the darkness did Harry make out the slight outline of someone swimming ahead of him.

Giving a few extra kicks of the legs Harry came even with Cedric who was using the bubble head charm, the slightly younger champion giving a nod of greeting to Harry before he kicked off heading deeper into the darkness of the lake.

Deciding to let the belt do most of the downwards work Harry kept his eyes open trying to spot any of the other champions, the darkness of the lake seeming to close in around him but he didn't pay it any mind as the darkness was his element even if it was underwater.

The sight of a thick kelp forest greeted Harry after a while a lightening charm being added to the belt to make sure his natural buoyancy was negated but he was able to move a little more quickly with the belt on, narrowing his eyes at the darkness of the kelp Harry took a deep breath before swimming forward into the kelp.

Keeping his eyes open and looking all around him Harry spotted no less than three nooses floating within the kelp the nooses being made from the kelp helping them blend in the sight of some of the more intelligent underwater nasties of the Wizarding world near these thing deeper down being all Harry needed to know who set them.

The sudden departure of some of the creatures had Harry worried as he could feel the differences within the water quickly pushing forward when he saw the kelp moving around wildly a little ahead of him.

Pushing some of the kelp out of the way Harry was greeted by the sight of Fleur being pulled down by her legs as one of the nooses had managed to hook her, the little critters were now trying to pull her down and feed, one of them even darting up just as he came forward and popped her Bubble Head charm the French girls eyes going wide as she brought her hands to her mouth as it to stop from drowning.

Acting quickly Harry brought his wand up and silently cast an Ice shard spell as arrow sized shards of ice shot forward scaring off the critters, his other hand coming up and pulling the oxygen bottle up and a quick press of the button had it shoved into Fleur's month.

The young Veela girl took a deep lung full of air as she batted aside her long wet hair to see Harry diving down a little and pulling his knife to cut the kelp holding her in place, kicking her legs hard the moment the slimy feeling of the kelp was gone from her ankle.

Moving up to be even with Fleur Harry gave a small smile and took her hand leading the way out of the kelp forest Fleur not fighting him one bit as she kept pace with him the pair coming out of the kelp the sight of a simple village being all that greeted them.

Fleur looked at the village for a moment before taking one large lung full of air from the bottle then pulling it away she silently recast her bubble head charm handing the bottle to Harry as she does, Harry giving a nod of thanks and looked at a meter on the side of the bottle giving a nod as he turned to face Fleur full now.

Giving a slight signal to get the silver haired girls attention Harry indicated the village and then himself and Fleur, Fleur giving a nod in understanding as he was clear he was signalling for them to go in together just in case of any more trouble for either of them.

The sudden movement off to one side not even a half minute after they started moving toward the village had Harry looking up sharply the sight of a large humanoid creature, it had sea green skin that made it hard to make out within the water the cold black eyes not helping in making out its full size however.

Its arms were nearly as long as its body was tall with slightly shorter legs that ended in webbed feet, Harry casting a light charm just to make out more of the creature only to suck in a breath as the creature came into full view.

"Oh that is so not fair!" He exclaimed not caring that Fleur couldn't understand him at the moment as the Sea Troll came at him swimming far faster than anything else in the lake could with the exception of the Giant Squid.

Acting without thinking Harry got between the Troll and Fleur his hands coming up and catching the wrists of the larger creature his muscles surging, thanks to the darkness of the lake Harry was nearly as strong as he was in his Wolf form down here away from the sunlight meaning he had just enough strength to hold the clawed hands back just, his head pulling back a moment later to get clear of the snapping teeth.

Looking over his shoulder at Fleur for a moment Harry gave a small smile as he kicked up with his legs doing a back flip and kicking the troll in the face at the same time using its face as a spring board to get back from it Fleur taking his hand to steady him.

Before either of them could do anything else to either attack or defend ageist the Troll or Scrag as the sea based Troll was known as, Cedric came out of the kelp and fired a stunning at the beast which only made it give roar of anger its long arms lashing out once again this time at Cedric.

Both Harry and Fleur acted at the same time long lengths of ropes shooting out of there wands and wrapping around the arms Harry managing to pull just enough to give Cedric enough time to get out of the way Fleur nearly being pulled forward into the beast but released the spell before that could happen.

All three of them acted quickly as Harry released his rope spell and fired a powerfully binding spell Fleur casting a stunner the same time as Cedric the combined force of the three spells being enough to knock the Scrag backwards with a slightly glazed look coming over its eyes, Harry signalling for them all to start swimming for the village while the beast was dazed.

All three started swimming as fast as they could Harry bringing up the rear of the group keeping an eye on the Scrag behind them seeing it start to come out of its daze he cursed and fired a few spells over his shoulder hoping to keep it off balance and away from them long enough to get the hostages out.

The small group soon entered the village Harry bringing up the rear swimming backwards a little as he saw the Scrag stop a little away from the village its roar of rage sounding through the water a moments later.

Watching the Scrag for a moment Harry gave a nod before turning to enter the village fully spotting Fleur's silver hair easily Harry followed it up to a statue in the middle of the village of an elderly looking Merfolk Warrior, the villagers just watching the group from their homes some of them even singing softly while watching them.

Getting even with the others Harry paused at the group of hostages, looking them over from the far left to right he saw that Cho Chang was still in her school robes and looked to be sleeping peacefully like the others, next in line was a older looking witch in a simple robe with hair the same colour and other features enough to pass for a member of Viktor's family.

He knew who was next in line just by the jet black hair and shape of the face to know Tonks in her natural form the fact that she was still in her Auror robes from the other day was also a giveaway, he made a small comment under his breath about whatever they had dosed the people with had to be pretty strong to force her into her natural form. The final hostage Harry could easily place as Fleur's little sister the girl looked a lot like her sister only with slightly shorter hair dressed in what looked like a light winter dress.

Swimming forward Harry brought his knife up and with one quick move cut not only the kelp weaved rope that was holding Tonks but also the one on Fleur's sisters flipping the knife with a still smooth move and threw it over to Cedric who caught it without a problem.

Pulling Tonks down to his level Harry pushed the hair out of her face and gave a small smile kissing her lightly on the forehead before pushing the slightly older woman towards Fleur then pointing towards the surfaces setting down next to the only remaining hostage.

Cedric looked at Harry for a moment before giving a nod taking a hold of Cho he started for the surfaces, Fleur pausing for a moment before also giving a nod moving forward a little and giving the older boy a quick hug, she got her sister on her back locking the girls arms around her neck before starting for the surface with Tonks in her arms.

Setting back and watching the group start for the surface Harry took up his knife and just balanced it across his hand as he kept an eye out all around for any trouble a number of the Merpeople just watching him some of them even moving a little closer to him as if to ask why he was still there.

The Merfolk didn't get to ask him any questions however as what looked like some kind of weird half shark half human came swimming into the village, making a number of the Merfolk scatter and hide, Harry swimming up to block the sharks charge on the hostage seeing it stop and just tread water in front of him the sight of the swimming trunks being all Harry needed to know who it was.

Shaking his head at the image of Minerva ripping into Viktor for doing such a bad job at transfiguration on himself, Harry quickly cut the rope holding who had to be his older sister or even a cousin the partly transformed Viktor quickly darted forward and started for the surface with the rope between his teeth.

Giving a nod to the Merfolk Harry started for the surface his wand coming up and casting a lightening charm on the belt to help him with his accent to the surface his head snapping downwards however when he felt something brush against his leg just outside of the village's patrols.

Looking down Harry narrowed his eyes as he saw that the Scrag hadn't given up on him and the others but had been waiting for them to leave the village others managed to get by the thing while he was getting into place and as Harry was last to leave it had decided to take its anger out on him.

Quickly flipping around so that he was hanging upside down Harry pointed his wand right at the sea Troll or Lake at any rate and fired off a half dozen shards of ice shooting out all of them driving into the Trolls body making it scream out in pain and rage as the water around the pair started to go black with blood.

/ Zarra remind me to have words with Albus about the fact that he has Trolls in his lake. / Harry sent the thought to Zarra before starting to swim upwards again firing off another shard of ice this one going through one of the beasts eyes making it swim away to nurse its wounds.

A few minutes later Harry's head broke the surface of the lake, he quickly squinted his eyes at the sunlight hitting them muttering about this whole Tournament was out to blind him. The sound of wings being the only warning he needed to know that Zarra was flying over his head the sound of something hitting the water a moment later being the only warning of her dropping something on him.

His hand quickly darted out and took up the sunglasses that Zarra had brought out to him a quick tap of the wand and they were cleared of water as he put them on and started to swim towards the platform the others were gathered on now.

Tonks looked up from where she was setting when she saw Zarra come flying in to land near her a small smile forming on her face at the sight of Harry coming even with the edge of the platform but not coming up her unasked question being answered when he tilted his head to one side to show he still had the gills and couldn't come up yet.

"He'll have to stay in the water for another twenty minutes before the Gillyweed wears off Tonks." Amelia says coming up behind the pair.

Tonks just nods before leaning forward and gives Harry a kiss saying to him softly that she was proud of him for waiting until everyone was up, the young Auror only just setting up when Fleur comes forward and offered her thanks for helping her out in the kelp forest.

"I would also give you a kiss of thanks but I think your fiancé might take offence at that." Fleur says moving back a little and pulling her sister into a hug the girl giving a small smile of greeting to Harry before starting to fire questions at her sister in rapid French.

Tonks just smiled at the sisters before leaning forward again and kissing Harry on the forehead saying to him loud enough for Fleur to hear, "I'll give you her kiss as all she had to do was ask."

Fleur just looked at Tonks for a moment before laughing softly turning to face the Judges as Bagman's voice rang out to announce the scores. Harry ducking his head for a moment to make sure nothing was going to grab him while he listened to his score raising his head in time to hear he had been given forty points.

Everyone seemed happy with their scores Fleur holding tight to her sister as Bagman announced the next task being a four way battle brawl between the four champions, the three non Auror trained champions looking shocked at this as Harry started to pull himself out of the water Tonks casting a quick drying charm on him before pulling him into a hug.

Amelia seeing the look the other champions had about the duel match gave a sigh and called them over to her saying once she had all three before her, "I'll arrange for the same teacher who took Harry and Tonks on before this year to give you all a crash course in duelling and Auror fighting if you want."

Cedric looked a little pale at that comment and muttered about crazed defence teachers and how they worked him hard enough in class but would accept the help, the others nodding their own agreement while Harry who had over heard them gave a laugh, patting Fleur and Cedric on the back as he walked by.

"I pity you all, good luck and be ready for an early morning wake ups for the next month." Harry says as he and Tonks walked away Bagman, Percy and the two visiting headmasters suddenly falling into the lake when Harry flicked a hand his other hand holding his wand so that no one else saw that he was the one to send them flying into the water.

Amelia gave a small laugh at the look of surprise on the four in the water before moving to walk behind her Auror's giving a slight thanks to Albus for making a floating walkway back to the school after the champions had dived into the water at the start of the task, her destination being that of the office of one Mad-Eye Moody to let him know that he had three people to bring up to Auror standards duelling inside of a month if possible.

'If anything it'll be a challenge for him that he'll enjoy.' She thought moving on to the school while Harry and Tonks went home to rest and get ready for work the next morning Amelia having told them that days of the Task and such the pair could have off after the task was finished. "You two enjoy your day off as you'll have to work twice as hard tomorrow to make up for today." She called out only getting a return wave from the pair.

* * *

Name: Zarra

Gender: Female

Age: 1000

D.O.B: January 1 995 AD

Eye Colour: Shadowy Black

Hair Colour: Dusk Gray/black

Height: 1' 5"

Weight: 5 lb (Weights next to nothing because of the fact that she is a creature from the Shadow Plane.)

Physical Fitness: 5/10 Average. (Test performed showed that in dark environments she is stronger than most humans,)

Spell Knowledge: 10/10 Perfect (Having over one thousand years to learn about the Wizarding world and Muggle world means she has knowledge of just about every spell ever written down and even before that.)

Spell Power: 8/10 Outstanding (power improves in shadows and darkness)

Special Abilities: Shadow Walk, Rapid healing in darkness.

Weakness: Light sensitive

Rank: None (Has been turned as Harry's Familiar)

Next of Kin: 19 children in the Shadow Plane, none of their names known.

Zarra is in one word Interesting as she has a vast knowledge of the Wizarding World and can be very entertaining when she is in a playful mood. Zarra however is very loyal to Harry and will do anything he asks of her, although if she ever refuses an order she will give a good reason for it and Harry will more than likely accept that.

She has proven useful within the Auror Department sense being named and bonding with Harry as his Familiar namely carrying massages that should be kept out of questionable hands and gathering information on questionable people within the Ministry itself having already helped get a number of illegal operations within the Ministry stopped.

Name: Average Death Eater

Gender: Male/Female

Age: 20-50 (between theses ages, some older some younger but this is the average)

Physical Fitness: 2/10 Poor. (Most Death Eaters are Pureblood bigots and as such don't have very good physical fitness relying on their magic and fear tactics to win any fight.)

Spell Knowledge: 5/10 Average (Most Death Eaters are Purebloods of average ability and knowledge really only feared once again because of the use of Dark Arts and fear tactics.)

Spell Power: 5/10

Special Abilities: Some have Animagus abilities, other potion skills and a wide range of skills.

Weakness: Death Eaters are always competing with each other to rise in rank and gain father with their master Voldemort and have been known to turn on each other in combat in hopes of removing a competitor for a higher rank.

Death Eaters in general are not a large threat to most people but because of their choose in clothing and use of Unforgiving spells have given them a reputation of fear and death amuse the general population, however when threatened or a mission starts to go wrong they well often flee.

Death Eaters seem to come in three ranks, initiates who had simple white skull masks and the black robes, Grunts or general Death Eaters which have the white skull mask and robes but also have a silver snake carved into the mask on the forehead, and Inner Circle Members who are the squad leaders and generals of the Death Eater ranks answering only to their master Voldemort.

* * *

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Narugaaralover, Ryuus2, gms, Schwing, crazycookBekah, TxA-GunFighter, A Reviewer, omh666, scitty boy, Makurayami Ookami, hex4292, sapafiregirl, Hivedragon, Christine's-Tadashii, Dunedain Ranger of the North, darkness shade sonata, hemotem, rio45, Cateagle, Irishfighter, Master DK, Tentrees, He, RobClark, Shaggy37, Lientjuhh, ILikeComps, tumshie, WhiteElfElder.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, but writers block and real life is a pain in the back side most of the time lately, but on the up side I'm sure all of you are going to enjoy the champions duel in this chapter and the detail I put into most of it, enjoy and I hope to get lots of reviews.

Chapter 21: Third Task Wizard Brawl

The Judges over the next few weeks, whenever they walked near the lake while Harry was in the area found themselves being launched into the lake, Harry making a comment about people learning not to put others in a location they themselves hadn't been in yet, this carrying on for a good two weeks before Amelia called him off saying that they had learned their lesson.

For the other champions the next four weeks passed in a blur of training for Fleur, Viktor and Cedric. All of them cursing Moody by the end of the first day and had even taken to trying and hitting the retired Auror in the back by the end of the first week, needless to say the three of them spent the night in the Hospital wing for trying to curse Moody and were rudely woken up the next morning before sunrise for extra laps around the lake as punishment.

Fleur woke up the morning of the third task with a sigh her head turning enough to glare at her clock as it sounded out the cheerful tune that woke her up in the first place, Moody the day before had worked her as well as the other Champions from before sunrise until late into the night.

Getting out of bed carefully Fleur went to have a nice warm bath to help loosen up her stiff body wondering how on earth Harry and Tonks survived a year with the aged Auror as she stepped up into her bath.

Her thought however quickly went to the information that Moody had told all of them just before letting them go to bed the other night one hand coming up and starting to tap her lips in thought on why Mad-Eye would give away secrets on one of his students.

_Flashback_

"Well then I have to say that you lot are the sorriest lot of maggots I have ever had the miss fortune of training in all my years of training people, the only one of you that seemed to be improving is the little Veela here and even then it isn't much." Moody snapped off at the three tired students before him limping back and forth in front of them his magical eye always on them.

Cedric just gave a slight muttered comment about no one being able to rise above the rank of maggots in Moody's book, Viktor didn't even say anything he just watched the retried Auror closely following the suggestion of his Headmaster to not lower his guard around this man.

Fleur however was setting on the edge of her seat one hand resting on her hip while the other one was cross her chest trying to ease a slight pain she was having there after Moody had run them around the lake for a warm down as he called it, her posture was totally relaxed and looked like someone who was about to fall asleep.

Moody suddenly spun around and pulled his wand three stunning curses in the air before he even finished the circle the spells flying true to their targets, Cedric kicked his legs out and let his chair fall backwards allowing him to roll backwards and avoid the spell, Viktor however simply dove to the side rolling along the floor as he went trying to get to his wand in its holster on his hip.

Fleur's hand however snapped up and cast a shield spell followed quickly by her own stunning curse, Moody just flicking his wand to cast his own shield while smiling at the young Veela girl as despite what Fleur claimed he knew the truth after all he know there was no such thing as a half Veela and such as there was no male Veela's this meant that all girls born from a Veela were pure Veela.

"Well then you little girl just got promoted to the rank of Lady as you managed to get your wand out, kept your hand near your weapon at all times and not only stopped my spell but fired one of your own, you two however are still maggots in my book as your wands aren't out." Moody barked out just looking at them as both Viktor and Cedric got to their feet returning to their chairs while Fleur remained seated, her wand still out and pointed at the aged Auror.

"And now you both fail again as I still have a wand in hand and you both don't," Moody snapped starting to pace again throwing the odd spell at the three a small smile forming on his face a the fact that Fleur never lowered her wand while the two boys finally pulled their wands and started blocking anything he throw at them for a good few minutes.

"I don't know why I even bothered with you two, three spells hit you before you managed to get a shield up and stopped me, as to you girl, you have some skill and I have to say you might just make it in the Corps someday should you wish to go that way in your life." Moody snapped finally putting his wand away moving to a seat in front of the three and sat down signalling them to do the same.

"Now then I have some information for you so that you don't embarrass yourself and me tomorrow in your Duel with the Alpha, he well favour his right side for aiming at you and will use his Animagus abilities where ever possible, he is fast and has the power to back up his speed so don't get locked into one place for long and get into a match of strength with him because you will lose, the only one of you who might have a chances at escaping without having to face his full power is the girl here and that is only because he likes her to a degree and with his view on the world might see her as a Beta female in his pack, you two however are just upstart males that need to be put in your place much like I am to him, although he might see me as a wise old retired wolf now."

"He sees me as what!" Fleur says sharply setting up a lot more her eyes going a little wide at Moody's words.

"That Alpha spent nearly half his life stuck as a Shadow Wolf Animagus as such it has changed how he views the world one such change is the fact that he sees most younger and older men as a threat and must put them in their place, all women who show strength will be viewed as a part of his pack with Tonks acting as the Alpha female." Moody says calmly leaning back in his seat taking up his hipflask taking a small sip.

Everyone just looked at each other on that Cedric having already heard most of the story but the information on how Harry viewed the world was new to him, Fleur seemed to start to mutter to herself about being only the Beta female and not the Alpha but then again Tonks had been with him longer.

"Why are you telling us this information about your former student? Shouldn't you be protecting this information rather than telling us?" Viktor asks in his normal tone his heavy accent making Moody pause for a moment before answering him.

"I'm telling you because if he has done what I taught him to do he has already researched all of you and worked out your attack styles by information freely given by your teachers and records," Moody snapped off pointing a finger at Viktor as he continued talking, "You boy favour a heavy handed approach and will fire spells that are barely legal in this country and will also remain in one location to do this using the classic Pureblood duelling style, meaning you throw spells at a problem until it goes away and use shields a lot."

The finger moved onto the next in line Cedric, "You however use your feet and move around a lot, like a grasshopper your never in the same place twice and what you lack in power you make up for in a wide range of spells that can disable and generally be a pain in the ass of whoever you are duelling at the time," The finger came to a stop before Fleur now a smile forming on the aged Auror's face. "You are a totally different style to most, you use your natural charm on male duellists to help bring them down quickly while also moving around and almost dance around spells and curses, your weakness is the fact that your charm won't work on people of the same sex as you unless they swing that way but you try to make up for that by improving your flexibility to dodge around their spells."

Everyone just looked at each other after Moody finished talking knowing that deep down he was right, that was how they duelled and Harry would have researched their styles so that he would know what to expect.

"Go and get some sleep the lot of you, the duel starts tomorrow at ten and won't stop until there is only one standing so get some sleep as chances are Harry is already doing so." Moody snapped off waving his wand to open the door the three champions nodding and quickly leaving the room knowing that tomorrow was going to prove a real challenge to their skills.

_End Flashback_

Fleur snapped out of her thoughts when Madam Maxime knocked loudly on the door to her private living area that she had been given on being named a champion, "The task starts in a little over an hour dear and I have some things to give you to help with the match."

Giving a sigh Fleur leaned back in the bath muttering about the fact that Madam Maxime had basically said she was helping her cheat a little, "Still she can give me the items doesn't mean I'm going to use them." She muttered to herself deciding to finish up and see what the Headmistress was trying to give her to cheat a win.

Dressing in her uniform Fleur walked out to be greeted by Madam Maxime who had a rather tight looking vest and would only cover her chest area and going by the way it had been crafted from the Dragon Hide it was made from it would push her breasts up and out to make them stand out more and more than likely in the Headmistress's mind improve the level of her power over men, in her other hand was a pair of skin sight leather pants.

"This should help you last longer against that Auror in the ring, and also has a number of charms woven into the stitching to magnify your Veela powers to make the other two if not the Auror himself surrender to you quickly, I have also managed to get you a pair of leggings that well protect your legs from any spells designed to target that area now go change into theses and see to it your uniform covers them well after I have seen you in both." Maxime says a large smile on her face no doubt thinking that she was going to get an easy win for her champion on this task.

Looking at the pair of skin tight leather clothes that Maxime wanted her to wear Fleur gave a sigh and re-entered her room, coming back a few minutes later to show her Headmistress the leather pants and vest pulling her robe on a moment after the large woman gave a nod of approval.

Unknown to Fleur, Viktor had been handed a similar set of armour by his Headmaster and Cedric had one delivered to him by his father along with a note saying to try his best and not to go easy on any of the other champions.

Nearly an hour later Fleur was sitting in the champions tent again the same one that was used before the first task Cedric setting to one side ever now and then pulling on his robes as if to loosen something around the crotch area Viktor pacing as always off to the other side with no sign of Harry yet.

The three of them looked up when the tent flap was pulled aside all of a sudden, they all settling down however when Amelia walked into the tent and not Bagman or Harry, the Department Head looked at the three champions raising an eyebrow at the disappointed looks on their faces at the fact that it was her and not who they thought it would be.

"I'll try not to be insulted by your uninterested looks and simple say I'm here to see if any of you want some Dragon Hide armour for this match as Albus and I decided to give the crowd something to watch this time around and having the match last a little while would be that something." Amelia says softly looking at the group only to raise an eyebrow at how Fleur's robes moved on her body when she got up as it was almost like there was something extra under them.

Walking up to the blond haired teen Amelia moved herself in such a way that the two boys wouldn't see anything and before Fleur could protest or do anything to stop her Amelia opened the front of her robes a little, Amelia raised an eyebrow at the expensive looking dragon hide vest the girl had on under her robes.

"I see the other Headmasters decided to give out dragon hide without asking if it was against the rules or not for this match." Amelia says closing up the teens robes and looking at the other two Cedric admitting that his father was the one to supply the vest and pants for him while Viktor admitting that what Amelia said was true about his Headmaster.

"Mine would have had a little extra if it wasn't for the bracelet that Tonks and Harry gave me for Christmas as the stitching for the hide has magnifying charms cast on it to make my Veela powers even more powerful, in fact those two would have surrendered to me right now if it wasn't for this." Fleur says softly holding up the simple gold chain around her wrist.

Amelia looked at the small chain for a moment before giving a nod saying as she turned to look at the tent flap to make sure no one had walked in while she had been talking, "That chain is used by the few Veela who wish to join the Auror corps here in England in the past, so use it well, now then I'll be explaining the rules of this match once Harry get here and also introduce you all to the referee for this match."

Tonks chose to enter the tent just then a smile on her face as she greeted everyone saying softly to Amelia once she was even with her boss, "Harry is on the way now he just wanted to pick up his armour from the leather worker in Diagon Alley also I would like to talk with Fleur for a few moments if you don't mind."

Amelia just waved her hand over at Fleur which Tonks took to mean go ahead, Tonks moved over to the silver haired teen and pulled her over to one of the corners waving her wand to create a silence field over them.

"I just wanted to wish you luck today and also say that I have a little challenge for you if you're interested." Tonks says to the teenager giving a small smile as Fleur looked into her eyes as if to try and work out what the challenge was.

Tonks just smiled at the look on Fleur's face at the mention of a challenge, "As there is four of you entering the arena for this match I thought I would offer you the only female champion a little extra reward if you do well, the reward is this if you last until only you and Harry remain in that ring then he has agreed to take you out to dinner this weekend, just the two of you and no me hovering around you, if however you are knocked out before then, then you don't get that reward, sound like good enough motivation to win don't you think."

"You would be willing to trust your Fiancé with a young woman with Veela heritage for one night?" Fleur asks in surprise Tonks smiling and nodding back saying softly.

"I know how Harry views the world and that he considers you a friend now, it is just dinner between two friends and if we decide after we are married to bring in a friend on a friend with benefits type system into our relationship then I hope that we can be good enough friends to do such a thing with you, this is all of coarse a long way in the future and only if you are single at the time we might talk about this sort of thing."

Fleur just looked at Tonks still in surprise at such an offer, most Veela would turn down such an offer as it was against their nature to share that which they might have fought hard for in most cases being a man who was a strong as Harry to a Veela was considered the perfect mate. Then again she wasn't most Veela, she knew that Tonks was the one making this offer and not Harry, she was willing to share him with her if she was still single in a couple of years time and that was something she was willing to do.

"I guess I better get ready then to last against those two and Harry long enough to come in second at the very least, also thank you for this kind offer and know that I will repay you someday for it." Fleur says softly looking at the chain of her bracelet for a moment, reaching up to take it off only to pause when Tonks handed her a small key.

"Place the key in the lock charm on that bracelet and turn it once, this will unlock half of your power turning it again well remove the bracelet and unlock all of your Veela charm including the extra boost they would get from that Armour your Headmistress gave you as I heard you say that to Madam Bones just before I walked in."

Giving a nod of thanks Fleur placed the tiny key in the keyhole on the lock of the charm on her bracelet and turned it once a moment later both Viktor and Cedric looked up and just looked at her for a moment before shaking their heads to clear it of the sudden burst of Veela charm to enter the tent.

Amelia gave a nod to Fleur after the boys had gotten themselves under control turning her head a little when the tent flap opened up Harry stepping in a moment later in his dragon hide three-quarter length coat and black business shirt and pants, in one hand was his trusted hand gun which had both clips resting on top of it as he handed it over to Tonks, the young woman having moved to his side the moment he entered the tent.

"Ready when you are Madam." Harry says to Amelia after giving Tonks a quick kiss on the cheek moving to stand off to one side looking over everyone else in the tent his eyes un-focusing for a moment when he looked at Fleur only to shake his head and just smile at her the fire in his eyes growing stronger to fight off her enhanced charm.

"Very well then, the rules of this match are as follows, any spell that isn't illegal is allowed, any natural abilities are also allowed but only after five minutes if the match lasts that long, dragon hide armour is being allowed, the match well carry on until only one combatant is standing the judge is Hogwarts own Professor Flitwick who has taken an oath to be fair and not judge in favour of anyone." Amelia finished with a look at Harry and Fleur, the Veela giving a nod and redoing the full lock on her bracelet while Harry just rolled his eyes and gave a nod to show he understood.

Looking everyone in the eyes for a moment Amelia gave a final nod and signalled for Tonks to follow her out of the tent the pink haired young woman only taking a moment to give Harry a kiss good luck before leaving to find a good seat for the upcoming match.

For the next few minutes everyone started to finish getting ready, Harry cheeking his wand was in its holster, Flitwick entered the tent as everyone started to gather at the far flap to enter the Arena area.

"I won't go over the rules again as I know Amelia did that a few minutes ago, I will how ever tell you that the arena is a rock field like it was with the dragons only the rocks aren't as large as they were before," Flitwick says with a smile moving to stand before the group just inside of the tent, "Enjoy yourselves and may the best person win."

Giving a nod to the small professor Harry pulled his coat off and throws it over a chair to the side of the room Fleur just taking off her robe figuring that she might as well have maximum movement the leather armour showing off her figure very well, the two others however kept their robes on as the group entered the Quidditch pitch turned duelling ring.

The once green soft grass of a the field was now nothing but a coarse sand with rocks ranging from small to large all round the place, the stands were filled and the crowed waiting in silences for the match to start the judges in the teachers box to give them a bird's eye view of the coming match.

"Head out and find a place you would like to start from all of you, I'll fire a signal for when the match starts and when you can use your special abilities like Animagus and such." Flitwick says taking up a broom that was leaning against one of the larger rocks nearby.

Looking at each other for a moment Harry gave a small wave before heading out into the rock field vanishing from sight a moment later as he weaved between some of the larger stones, Fleur just smiled at the two boys before heading off in another direction both Viktor and Cedric only nodding to each other before doing the same.

"Right then ladies and gentleman welcome to the third task in the Triwizard Tournament, this is a special task made up by our very own Amelia Bones as an extra test for our fine champions, the rules are as follows, any spell and ability is allowed but no spells that are listed as dark arts here in England are allowed, they cannot use special abilities such as Animagus and such for the first five or more minutes in this match but after the referee gives a signal all gloves come off." Bagman's voice announced over the station watching thanks to a small charm an image like a TV screen was focused on each champion so he could track them.

Amelia leaned in close to Bagman's ear and whispered a few words to him before leaning back looking at her own little screens zooming the one on Harry in a little to see how he was doing only to smile as he placed some sort of charm on his sunglasses knowing that he had just dealt with one of his few weakness with one sticking charm.

"I have just been informed that all Champions are also allowed to wear dragon hide vests and leggings but nothing else to help them with protection for the coming match, all styles of fighting are also allowed and now all we have to do is wait for Professor Flitwick to give the signal to start this match." Bagman says watching the tiny professor who was slowly circling the arena watching the champions closely.

There was a few minutes of silence before Flitwick gave a flick of his wand, a flare going up and exploding a few dozen feet above his head as the champions started to move again this time with Viktor and Cedric moving to try and get Harry first.

Fleur looked around the edge of one of the larger rocks in the arena trying to spot anyone of her other champions knowing that she couldn't afford to be snuck up on and ambushed not having the spell strength to take them on in a one on one battle at the moment.

The sound of a large scale fight sounding out not to far away told Fleur that at least two of the boys were now fighting, the problem was though that she didn't know which two meaning she could either have a near fully trained Auror on the lose or either of the other two.

Moving in a crouched run Fleur came to another large rock and was able to look around it in time to see Harry jump backwards a little his wand coming up with a flick as a half dozen lose stones came up and started to orbit him blocking the incoming curses from not just Cedric but also Krum, the pair not even turning to fire spells on each other concentrating everything they had on Harry.

Looking at the match for a moment Fleur reached up and started to pull herself up onto the large rock she was hiding behind, quickly and without drawing the attention of any of the male champions she lay down flat on top of the rock raising her wand just a little to get a better angle on what she was about to try and do.

Watching from the stands and able to hear what was going on in the arena but those in the arena couldn't hear what was being said in the stands as Bagman started to comment on the fact that Fleur seemed to be up to something, the Veela girl rose to a knee and took careful aim gathering her magic for the supercharged spell she had planned for the boys.

Fleur took a breath after gathering the energy she wanted muttering a single word a large ball of fire and what looked like metal shot from her wand leaving in its wake a flame trail none of the boys seeming to notice the supercharged artillery attack from the French Veela.

The ball of flames and metal slammed into the ground before the group of boys a large dust cloud and column of flames shooting into the sky after only a second of surprised look on the other champions faces at the sudden presence of the metal ball.

"Oh and she's done it people the Beauxbatons champion has lunched a surprise attack that may have eliminated all three of her rivals in one hit, although I can't see to confirm this I have to say that not much would be standing after that sort of blast." Bagman's voice called out over the arena for all to hear save the champions everyone just looking at the column of flames that was still burning but was slowly dying down now.

Fleur having not heard what Bagman was saying jumped down from her rock and quickly moved to another location while also keeping the smoking area that her spell had detonated in a few moments ago in view, eyes sweeping the smoke in hopes to see any signs of movement.

A wave of the wand from Flitwick cleared the smoke fully so he could see the state of the other champions Fleur looking around the corner of the rock she was hidden behind now in time to see what damage she managed to inflect on the guys.

The sight that greeted everyone was not what Fleur hoped to see although it looked like the boys were injured a little, Cedric leaning to one side favouring it over the other while before him was a wall made from stone that had crumbled a little from the force of the blast.

A dome of stone was where Krum had been sections of it being blown inwards but otherwise it looked to have survived the blast fairly well the dome of stone falling away a few moments after the smoke cleared to show Krum standing their relatively uninjured although it looked like a stone had grazed his cheek.

Harry looked to be the worse off as the medium level shield fell away showing that one side of his face was burned and that it looked like little stones were lodged into the skin, the sunglasses were still in place and didn't looked to be damaged at all which was all the champions needed to see to know that they couldn't exploit the weakness of light on Harry while in human form.

"I don't believe it folks all three male champions are still standing after a blast like that, although champion Potter looks to be in pretty bad shape going by those burns but I don't think that is going to matter soon as the match has just entered the five minute mark, meaning from any time now Professor Flitwick is going to signal the use of all abilities." Bagman called out standing up to look down at the arena floor the sight of the three boys looking at where Fleur had been being all that greeted him at the moment.

Flitwick seemed to look at the boys as they started to exchange spells again Harry ducking back and around a stone to avoid being hit by the combined attacks of both Cedric and Viktor having lost sight of Fleur after her surprise attack.

"All champions be advised that all locks are now undone, special abilities are now allowed." Flitwick called out firing another flare into the air this one exploding in a bright blue colour.

Both Fleur and Harry smiled at this as were Harry had been a moment ago was now Shadow Fang who let out a loud howl both Cedric and Viktor quickly started casting light charms all around them only to feel a strange pull on their libido as Fleur undid the charm bracelet.

"Ah folks looks like the gloves really have come off and now the match has turned against just about everyone as we have all seen what champion Potter is capable off in his Animagus form and the Lady Delacour has just set loose her lovely Veela charms on everyone in the arena."

Harry quickly melted into the shadows and started to search for Fleur as it was clear to him who was the greatest threat to him in this match as her charm was pulling on him a little even in the shadows while also having a lot of power to be able to throw that sort of spell and still able to move quickly.

Both Viktor and Cedric had nearly bathed the whole area around them in light only to look up sharply when a large what looked like a wolf's head rose up out of the ground off to one side the sight of a human sized ball of fire in its jaws standing out against is ink black liquid like surfaces.

"You're not going to take me out that easily Harry!" Fleur called out everyone realised that she was that ball of flame that the wolf had taken up into the air, Harry rising up out of a shadow off to one side jumping backwards when Cedric fired off a few stunning on seeing him.

Fleur looked at the inky blackness on either side of her hands raised up to stop the jaws from snapping shut on her and encasing her in darkness, her hair looked like it was made from pure white flames at the moment as her fingers changed into bird like claws as she was putting all of her power into her Veela fire to stop Harry from doing whatever it was he was up to.

"I'm not beaten yet." She snarled out feeling her face start to change into her avian form of her people, her head changing quickly into that of a hawk with white feathers, her hands finishing their transformation as balls of white hot flames formed in both hands pushing back the jaws that little bit more as she gave a screech much like that of an angry bird.

Harry was worried, he had tried pulling Fleur into the Shadow Plane to weaken her and thus remove his biggest problem but with trying to dodge Cedric and Viktor's attacks, as well as the level of light and flames the two things no shadow based creature can handle Fleur was putting out was stopping him from carrying out that plan.

Jumping backwards into another shadow to avoid the stunning binding combo that Harry knew Cedric had learned from Moody, Harry knew that he had gotten himself distracted again as a sudden explosion of light and flames above the arena floor had everyone look up to see Fleur had one hand gripped on the shadow Wolf's lower jaw while the top half of the head was blow away to nothingness.

"I'm the bane of all Shadow beings Harry." Fleur snapped off as with another surge of light and flames finished off Harry's conjured shadow head, Harry making a muttered comment about having to pull out some of the stops to take on the Veela girl but for now would work on Viktor and Cedric.

Everyone was watching as Fleur floated down to the ground her eyes locking with Viktor and seemed to put everything she had into her charm the flames around her dyeing down now that she didn't need it to fight off the shadow attack from Harry, her charm causing Viktor to stop moving as his eyes locked with hers not being able to fight off the single Veela concentrating everything on him.

Cedric seeing what was happening to Viktor started firing spells at the avian formed Veela, Fleur dancing around them with such grace that it would have been impossible for any human to move that smoothly.

Fleur would have given a smile if she had lips at the moment as she moved closer to the boys knowing that Harry wouldn't show himself now until at least one of the boys were removed as such she got closer to Viktor having known that he could be the biggest problem next to Harry with raw power.

Getting close enough to make sure that once she stopped forcing everything on Viktor he wouldn't be able to dodge any spells in time, Fleur raised one hand the fingers ending in talons wand in it as she let loose with a couple of stunning and bindings, Viktor not having the time to shake off the left over effects of her charm and dodge at the same time as such he went down after the first few spells overpowered his armour and the others that hadn't hit yet finished him off, he vanished from the arena when Flitwick fired a portkey into the downed boy sending him to the medical tent off to one side.

"And there we have it folks the first to go down is Viktor Krum taken out by the lovely Fleur Delacour and now Cedric finds himself facing against the lady who seems to be more focused on finding young Auror Potter," Bagman paused here to look over at a shadow off to one side as Harry rose up and transformed back to human his injures having healed up while in the Shadow Plane a little but still looked very painful. "This folks is proving to be a duel to remember."

Harry dodged back behind a rock as a fireball came flying at his location the rock heating up slowly as Fleur kept up her fire attack on it trying to turn Harry into charcoal while also dancing around any spells that Cedric sent at either her or Harry as she was between him and the young Auror at the moment.

"You know Fleur there is another target for you to try and burn you don't need to concentrate everything on me." Harry called out changing forms and diving into a shadow the rock he was crouched behind started to melt into slag.

"Oh but Harry I only want to dance with you again, now hold still and let me show you my moves." Fleur called back her beak not moving and her voice sounding the same as it normally does to everyone's surprise she flipped backwards and landed perfectly on her feet to dodge one of Cedric's spells a few moments after she had made that comment.

"You're starting to bother me Cedric go try and chase Harry down before I decide to remove you." Fleur snapped off throwing a fireball at Cedric with one hand while the other fired basic lighting spells into any shadow nearby giving a small laugh at the cry of pain from Harry as he was forced to jump into the Shadow Plane to avoid being pulled from his shadow by the light.

Ducking and weaving around a few rocks Cedric came to a stop and just looked around muttering under his breath about being in the middle of a match between two of the more powerful spell users of his generation, his mutters being cut off however when a hand came around his neck and a wand pressed into the small of his back.

"Lowering your guard even for a moment isn't wise in this match Cedric." Harry says softly resting his head on the Hogwarts champion shoulder a small smile forming on his face as he whispered the stunning spell three time in a row overpowering the Dragon Hide armour.

"Ok folks we just had Cedric go down by Harry leaving these two giants of skill to battle it out, I have to say that this match has to be close to any of the matches between You-Know-Who and Albus Dumbledore." Bagman manages to say over the cheers and boos of the crowd.

"This match is about half the intense and power that myself and Voldemort had in our matches although both of them are on the way towards both our level." Albus says calmly from just behind Bagman not paying any of the people any mind who shuddered at the name of the Dark Lord.

Harry stepped out from his hidden location still in human form as he locked eyes with Fleur who was still transformed a fireball in one hand and wand held ready in the other, both of them just watching the other.

"Just you and me left Fleur, so either way you have your one dinner with me alone," Harry says calmly bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet so that he could move at a moment's notice, "What do you say we remove all of these rocks and just go all out with no place to hide?"

"I like the sound of that Harry." Fleur says back once again her beak not moving but her voice sounding the same as it did in her human form.

Both of them raised their wands and started to move the boulders and larger rocks that had survived the duel so far off to one side Flitwick helping out as he could see that this was about to become an all out battle with no retreat.

Once the central area was clear of all large rocks and such Harry turned side on and held his wand at the ready while Fleur seemed to float slightly above the ground once again fireball of a deep blue in one hand and wand in the other.

No one knew what the signal was between the two only that they both had been standing or floating there one moment and the next Harry is dancing around jets of flame and countering any spell being cast at him by summoning the fine stone they stood on or by shields returning fire with surprisingly water and ice based spells.

Fleur found herself dancing around jets of water and shards of ice and even nearly slipped when Harry turned the ground under her feet as she touched down for a moment to turn to ice, she was thankfully able to turn it into a back flip that saved her from another one of his spells landing on all fours as she pushed off to get back into the air and allow her to avoid most of his spells that much easier.

Amelia and Tonks watched the match closely Tonks starting to laugh a little as she took her eyes off the two duellists for a moment and look at the arena in general.

"What seems to be so funny Trainee?" Amelia asks looking at the younger woman next to her the other judges and such looking at the pink haired Auror to see what her answer was.

"Harry is changing the arena to something more suited to fighting a person using fire based attacks, just look at all that water starting for from around the place down there." Tonks answered a smile still on her face as Harry fired off another jet of water this one clearly missing the Veela girl but still splashed out over the ground.

Fleur dodged another jet of water her return jet of flame being her only answer to Harry's continued water and ice based attack knowing that he was using magic that was suited to taking on a fire based being like her, her feet touching down on the ground for a moment her eyes widening when she realised that she was now ankle deep in water and that Harry had a large smile on his face.

Harry's smile didn't change at all as he waved his wand in a wide arch over his head as suddenly all the water and a few ice shards still sticking out of the ground all round the pair seemed to either freeze over, in the ice shard cases grow in size until they looked like large spears sticking out of the ground making large shadows as the cloud cover overhead was just enough to block the light and allow shadows to be cast.

"Let's end this." Harry muttered transforming as he ran forward the shadows being cast all around him lashing out towards Fleur as he ran towards her fangs beared and ready to sink into her flesh.

Fleur's eyes widened at the forward attack and went to move to one side to avoid the attack only to find her feet stuck in the ice that now covered the arena, thinking quickly she made a fireball in each hand dropping her wand for now as she punched the two closest lances away from her body the flames going out after sending the shadow lances back to their original shape.

Harry kept on moving forward keeping the lance attack up so that Fleur couldn't attack him with her flames, his body melting into a shadow just as it looked like he was going to jump onto the French girl, everyone looking just behind Fleur when he came jumping out their changing back to human form quickly and letting lose with a half dozen stunning and binding spells.

Feeling the energy of the spells coming in behind her Fleur crouched down as best she could with her feet encased in ice one hand coming down to try and melt the ice before Harry could lunch another attack.

Fleur twisted her body as best she could to avoid the next few spells while trying to melt the ice at the same time, but she felt the sting of a number of spells and knew that only the fact that the armour she had on stopped her from being eliminated at the moment.

"Your Headmistress didn't spare any cost in that armour now did she." Harry stated jumping into another shadow and transforming just as quickly coming up in another location a few moments later and firing off more spells Fleur finally able to get one leg free and help her avoid the worst of the spell fire.

"I wouldn't know she just handed it to me this morning but I am thankful it is so good." Fleur says moving her body enough to dodge another spell only to hiss in pain when something in her ankle started to break, this being the only signal she needed to know that she had been twisting around too much and was on the way to breaking her ankle and thus taking herself out of the fight.

Harry seeing Fleur's pause as she looked at her ankle was all he needed as a large shadow shaped into a hand came slamming forward into her chest ripping her foot free from its ice prison and slamming her into another ice pillar just behind her both of them hearing a cracking sound just as Fleur impacted the pillar.

Fleur's head snapped back lightly hitting the pillar as her face returned to normal hands turning to fingers and the slight scaling of a birds leg leaving her hands fully as she coughed a little one hand held out to the side wand at the ready while the other was trapped under the large ink black hand that pinned her, Harry in his Animagus form rising up just out of the corner of her eye.

Locking eyes with the Shadow Wolf Fleur gave a small smile and nods her head letting her wand go as she called out for Flitwick to hear, "I surrender as I can feel something crack that shouldn't in my chest, that and my ankle is now sprained." Her voice carrying up for all to hear surprisingly as the crowed has gone silent the moment Harry had pinned her.

The crowed remained silent for a few more moments before loud cheers ran out for Harry mainly from the section of the stands that Amelia had been able to reserve for the Auror Academy students of first and second year.

Bagman clapped loudly along with everyone else in the judges box before his voice rang out over the cheers of the crowed, "That did it folks Lady Delacour has surrendered, and the good sport that he is Harry Potter is carrying her off to get her injuries treated, this folks has got to be one of the greatest duels I have ever seen in a long time."

The crowd cheered loudly at these words as Harry carried the injured Fleur towards Madam Pomfrey and Fleur's family Tonks jumping down and landing next to the pair after fighting her way down from the judges box and to the edge of the stands.

"You two were great and Fleur you have earned your dinner with Harry." Tonks says getting even with the pair kissing Harry quickly before turning to see Poppy before them already working on Fleur's injures saying softly that the girl had a number of cracked ribs and her ankle might as well be broken with how badly it was twisted.

"Nice to know I get an extra reward." Fleur hissed out as Poppy started work on her ribs her sister and mother both giving a small smile at Tonks comment about dinner with Harry and congratulate Fleur for doing well even if she did lose control and turned into her avian form.

Harry and Tonks remained outside of the medical tent Harry waving off Poppy when she tried to treat some of his cuts and such from his match saying that he'll take care of them later just looking out at the arena now not saying a word as he listened to the scores give and the time for the final task in a month or so times.

Tonks leaned against Harry's good side without saying a word knowing that in a few weeks time they would be back to work as normal and finish their final year of training, looking forward to it and hoping that they could settle on a date soon for their wedding.

* * *

Name: Hannah Abbott

Gender: Female

Age: 15

D.O.B: 1980

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Long Blonde

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 90lbs

Physical Fitness: 4/10 Average

Spell Knowledge: 5/10 Average

Spell Power: 7/10 Above Average

Special Abilities: none

Weakness: none

Rank: Hogwarts fourth year

Next of Kin: Mother, Father.

Information:

Hannah is a kind hearted soul who is always willing to listen and help others in need and has shown a great interest in becoming a healer after leaving Hogwarts going so far as to ask Poppy Pomfry to teach her a little while she is within the school.

She has always been a close friend to the Bones family and has at times joked that if Susan was a boy she would happily marry into the Bones family to bring the two light based families closer together.

She is hard working and is not afraid to speak her mind when she feels she is right, making her nearly as stubborn as her best friend but together it is rare they are wrong.

* * *

Thanks to the following Reviews:

7thheavengirl09, FTW20142, Graveling, alone shadow dream, TeddyLupin67890, gauravmittal2, Makurayami Ookami, SemenDemon, darkness shade sonata, scotty26, HammersDominion, RobClark, Der Ritter des Mondes, Tentrees, Cateagle, WhiteElfElder, chrisguy9017, Master DK, Canuto-90, Shaggy37, Hiiro Mizutani, rags007, jacee2u, Umbra8191, youngd2506, Lientjuhh, Hivedragon, PerfesserN, ILikeComps, Tezza1502, Santa1, Ryuus2, rio45, Irishfighter, nxkris.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, only the OCs do I own.

A/N: Hi all and welcome to another chapter of Wolf, I have to say I really enjoyed a lot of the feedback I have been getting back for this story. I do wish however that people would read these notes and notices that I have stated before that I can't do weight right and don't have the time to look it up on the net with work and everything else so don't pay the weights any mind.

Anyway I hope a lot of you enjoy this chapter and also I should state that Harry is always learning new ways of using his Shadow attacks as you never really master something you only learn new ways of using it. Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Third Task.

A couple of weeks before the fouth task found Fleur almost skipping through the halls of Hogwarts after her weekend date with Harry, the Veela girl however was very tight lipped about the date and had even started to travel with her few friends wherever she went as they knew not to upset her or ask about the date while the other girls didn't seem to get that message.

Fleur happened to be without her friend escort a week or so before the final task, she had ducked out to go to the loo and now found herself surrounded by a number of the Hogwarts girls demanding to know what she knew about Harry Potter.

She was thinking of turning some of these silly girls into ash after a few minutes of them asking dumb questions, like she would know how large he was in that area she thought, one hand starting to rise up and get ready to fire off some white hot fire when a slight cough and clearing of the throat sounded behind the girls.

Everyone turned around in time to see Hermione Granger flanked on either side by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, all three fourth year girls had slightly narrowed eyes and hands resting on their hips or in Hannah and Susan's case close to their wands while Hermione's wand was in hand.

"I do believe you lot have other places to be besides bugging one of the best duellists in the school." Hermione snapped off a number of the younger girls running off however the sixth year and above didn't move until a fireball slammed into the ground between them and Hermione's group.

"Scram." Fleur ordered moving past the girls and giving Hermione and the others a small smile in greeting and thanks on helping get rid of her fans and Harry's stalkers.

"Nice to see you still have a lot of fire in you Fleur and Harry says hello and hopes you enjoyed that weekend." Hermione says with a smile in greeting to Fleur putting her wand away and moving to stand next to the French girl having just gotten a letter from Harry saying to pass on his greetings to Fleur.

"Thank you Hermione and yes I did." Fleur says with a slightly dreamy smile forming on her face as she started to move off to join her friends who had come running around the corner after realising that she had been missing for a while.

"Nice to know, well me and the girls here are on our way to the Library to study up on the coming finals." Hermione says calmly moving away from Fleur and towards the Library both Susan and Hannah giving a smile to the French witch before moving to follow their friend.

Fleur just watched as the girls left the hallway contemplating her life now and also wondering why Hermione had stopped to help as the two know of each other but didn't really interact together much, really only talking when Harry was around and they were both with him at the same time.

"Oh well something to work on, she could be a good lifelong friend." Fleur says to herself joining up with her friends as they all started to talk and demanding to know what had happened.

* * *

The champions really only got together a week before the final task and that was to see the start of the Maze that they would have to navigate to find the cup at the centre, Harry spending a good hour looking over the maze every now and then crouching down and sniffing the hedge.

Fleur had remained with Harry talking with him softly and with a small smile which the young Auror returned the others only just catching a comment of how he would be delighted to take Fleur out again and this time she would get to spend some of the dinner with Tonks as the two had gotten very close since Christmas.

The day of the final task found the Quidditch stands packed to the max with guests and students from all three schools and one Academy, all of the judges were standing just at the entrances to the maze when the champions all showed up in Harry's case with Tonks hanging off his arm a small smile on her face being all anyone needed to see to know that she was happy that this was the last task.

Everyone didn't pay Bagman much mind as he started talking about the final task and what the Champions had to do to win, the two Auror's in training just humming to themselves Fleur joining them once she knew which song they were humming while also listening to the man talk.

After the man finished talking the champions all gave a nod to each other before moving to one of the four entrances to the maze as the judges had decided not to send them in one at a time based on their score, all four would go in at once.

Tonks followed along behind Amelia and the other judges holding Harry's side arm close to her chest as she just couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen within that maze and that Harry was going to be the centre of it all.

A few minutes past in silence as Harry and the others looked into the maze all of them bouncing slightly on their feet as they waited for the signal to enter the maze, Bagman once again running his mouth off about what the champions might be facing inside the maze to the crowd, Albus and the others sitting back waiting to start the task.

"On the signal you well be allowed to enter the maze champions, please note to that if you need help or wish to get out of the maze at any time all you need to do is fire of a red flair and we well send a team into pull you out." Bagman finished saying taking a seat and just looking at the Goblins off to one side who were all eyeing him closely.

Silence reigned for a few moments before the cannon that had been used to start the second task sounded all four champions running into the maze Harry transforming mid step but not vanishing into the shadows like people thought he would as no one save Amelia and Tonks know he was under orders not to use Shadow Travel and such to speed his way through the maze.

Harry worked his way around the next couple of corners quickly avoiding some of the reaching roots of the hedges that seemed to be trying to tie him down and pull him into the walls of the maze, his clawed toes digging into the soft earth under foot as he ran jumping over a lower hedge wall that seemed to suddenly grow in front of him ducking down to slide as best he could along the ground to avoid a swinging branch from the hedge after getting over the low wall.

Without breaking stride after the high low attack wall Harry went down the right hand turn of a crossroad ahead of him, he kept up the fast trot his nose slightly in the air to try and smell out any trouble that might be ahead.

Sliding to another stop after a few minutes Harry looked around as he couldn't place his paw on it but he had a feeling that something was off with the passage way ahead of him after making the previous right turn.

Changing back to human form Harry looked around for a moment his eyes catching nothing out of the ordinary but the slight movement of the hedge on either side of him but for some reason not to far ahead of him the hedge didn't seem to move.

Conjuring a rock Harry throws it down the passageway hitting what sounded like stone even if it looked like a normal patch of grass a few moments later, the stone not even settling down when stunning spells were launched from the walls floor and even the top of the hedge like there was a invisible roof there the rock being turned into a fine powder from having been hit over a dozen times.

"Nice a spell trap that goes off when something enters that area, the questions now is does it have a cool down time? How long the hallway is?" Harry muttered to himself conjuring another couple of stones as he looked at the powder of the first stone.

Conjuring up more stones Harry through one into the invisible stone hallway and started counting the moment the multiple stunning had stopped firing when he got to ten he through another stone this one like the first was hit multiple times with stunning spells.

Counting up to five this time Harry gave a small smile when the stone hit and didn't set off the trap, "A count of five timer, nice." He muttered after doing the five count a couple of times making sure that each stone he through went a little farther down the hallway until he could just make out the sound of the rock hitting soft grass.

"About twenty meters give or take, bit hard to make it for a normal human but I might be able to make it in my Animagus form if only just," He muttered to himself again moving to try and push his fingers behind the invisible stone walls only to pull his hand back sharply when a shock ran up his arm.

Taking a few moments to work out everything in his head Harry gave a final nod before throwing a stone quickly changing into his wolf form just as the stone hit the ground, crouching slightly Harry took off the moment the stunning stopped.

Counting down in his head Harry gave a final lunge forward feeling a spell clip the tip of his tail as he managed to just get to the other side sliding around in time to see the spells slamming into an invisible wall that stopped them from leaving the trap zone he had just ran through.

Changing back Harry gave a slight sigh as he looked around before carrying on his eyes and ears listening and looking out for any more traps and possible creatures that were meant to be within this maze.

While walking along Harry thought on the talk between him and Tonks about her bringing Fleur into their relationship his partner and fiancé stating that she was being friendly with the young Veela girl and that you never know what the future held, after all she had stated that it could be a few years before they felt like bringing in someone else and Fleur might end up with someone by then.

'I can barely keep up with her and she is talking about bringing a young woman who is also a Veela into the mix later in life?' He thought to himself coming around another right hand turn seeing a small room like area ahead of him the hedge showing no signs of any stone invisible hallways yet but he was still keeping his eyes open.

Walking slowly with his wand ready Harry stopped dead when his left leg sank up to the knee in the earth a good fifteen feet before the opening in the hedge to the small room ahead, pulling backwards quickly to stop his forward motion from sending him into the hidden quicksand trap Harry cursed as he looked at this leg hidden up to the knee in the liquid earth.

After a few minutes of pulling Harry managed to get his leg free from the quicksand, a quick clearing charm had the dress pants looking like new again, looking at the opening ahead of him and then the unknown depth of the quicksand pit before him.

Deciding to see how long this pit was he quickly conjured up another pile of stones a quick Wingardium Leviosa had them all floating out over the pit until he had a string of stones all the way up to the possible danger zone, letting the spell go all of the stones dropping at once and all save the one a little inside the chamber ahead sank into the liquid earth.

"Fifteen feet give or take a few inches to the other side, unknown depth and also unknown what could be lying in wait within the pit." He muttered to himself, he started to give thought to turning back and trying another route but axed that idea as he cast a quick location spell that he was pretty close to the centre of the maze at the moment.

Spending a few moments thinking on what to do while throwing the odd stone into the pit Harry decided to go for the simple ladder across conjuring up an eighteen foot ladder he laid it over the pit giving a nod at the simple fix.

Harry however had only just taken the first few steps on the ladder when a branch from the left hand hedge lashed out and slammed into his side nearly making him fall into the quicksand the sight of a metal fin gliding through the sand being his only warning a moment later that something else was in the sands as it sliced though the wood ladder like it was paper.

Seeing his bridge across the pit starting to fall into the pit and start to sink Harry jumped backwards only to find that another couple of branches had grown out to try and block any possible retreat.

Jumping up onto the top rung of the ladder that was still sinking Harry turned enough to fire off a couple of cutting charms to clear the path behind him jumping off the ladder and landing on hard earth a few moments later a sigh escaping him when he saw that some kind of armoured fish with an over sized dorsal fin had been what took out his ladder as one jumped up and sliced off another section of the ladder.

"Nice." Was all he said as he saw no less than a half dozen of these metal fins gliding through the earth ahead of him a small smile forming on his face as he started to try and work out another way to get by this trap.

A explosion of red light marking a flare going off had Harry looking up as a half dozen witches and wizards on brooms went diving into the maze going by the angle he could see no doubt to help the champion signalling for help.

"I wonder who that was?" He muttered to himself turning to face the pit again firing off a stream of water into the hedge along the left side of the pit only stopping when the whole thing was dripping wet the spell barely stopped when he started firing freezing air into the hedge freezing it.

Repeating what he did to the other wall and hoping that the ice would be enough to slow down the lashing branches Harry conjured another ladder this one made from metal he quickly dropped it into place and started running before the ladder had settled into place as one of the metal fish was already ramming it from one side the fin slowly cutting into it.

About half way across Harry felt the bridge under his feet start to bend as all of the fish started to attack from all sides, one branch braking free of its frozen prison and lashing out to hit him in the side but his wand arm was faster as he sliced the branch off close to the hedge.

Diving forward as more branches broke free of their prison Harry rolled along the ladder a little as he came out on the other side feeling something pierce his foot as he cleared the trap fully.

Landing with a roll on the other side Harry jumped off his left foot as he felt a shape pain shoot up it looking down to see blood dripping through a cut in the rubber of the sole of his shoe. "Note to self see into getting Dragon Hide soles for my shoes." He muttered once again sitting down to one side and starting to do some basic first aid making a promise to himself to get Tonks to teach him a few more healing spells besides the basics.

Taking a breath Harry slowly got back to his feet after putting his shoe back on looking around the little room he saw a table off to one side with a couple of bottles of water and a sign over the table saying 'Safe Room.' The message being clear nothing could harm the champions within this little room and they could take a breather if only for a few moments.

"Master Harry, the Durmstrang champion was the one to shoot off the flare; he ran into one of Hagrid's pets and was overpowered." came the voice of Zarra as she rose up from a shadow off to one side today's outfit being her little dominatrix outfit complete with whip and even little handcuffs.

"Nice to know who was pulled out, and why are you here I thought you were staying with Tonks?" Harry says getting to his feet and starting towards the only way out of the room without having to go back through the quicksand trap.

"I was but Amelia and the other judges thought it would be a good idea to let the champions know who has been pulled out, you're my last stop." Zarra says calmly flying over to Harry's side and landing with a smile.

Giving a nod at that comment Harry started to limp towards the other doorway into the maze after downing the bottle of water on the table saying as he throws the bottle to one side, "Let Tonks and them know where I am in the maze if possible and that I am keeping my promise."

Zarra only hummed in understanding before taking off and diving into a nearby shadow to travel by them to get to Tonks not taking the shortcut of the Shadow Plain as she was still in her mating time and really didn't want to have an even twenty kids.

Not waiting to see his familiar leave Harry headed off again firing a stunning spell off one of the side tunnels hitting one of the less dangerous monsters within the maze.

Running as best he could to make up for lost time Harry changed form as he came around another corner and as such nearly ran into another trap this one however had him worried as he had only even read about this type before and never had to try and get around one.

Before him was another stone like chamber this one not hidden like the last one was, the room looked to be around ten feet squared with a roof and for some reason had metal few inch wide in a square close to the middle of the room only about half the size of the total room size.

The floor however was totally underwater only a single stone about five foot by five foot in the middle of the pool of water being above the waterline, in the far wall Harry could just make out a simple wooden door that looked totally out of place within this whole maze.

"Hm, drowning cage system trap… nice choice." Harry muttered to himself looking down into the wall only just making out what looked like leg clamps and other leg traps to make sure that one jumped onto the platform in the middle and didn't try and swim around the trap.

Harry had over the last few months taken up a hobby that had many of the Auror's scratching their heads over but no one dared comment on it as he did rate as one of the more powerful Auror's who was on activate duty, his hobby being that of trap designs both old and new as such he knew of a few ancient Egyptians as well as other old cavitations trap systems.

"Now then how did one get by this type again?" He asks softly while looking around kneeling down to see what else might be waiting in the water but only saw the leg clamps and nooses, his brought a hand forward and just started to play with the water a little while thinking.

Giving a sigh Harry got back to his feet as he remembered the key to the drowning trap was to trigger the trap, the metal border in the roof was a cage that was big enough to fit tightly around the stone block which would then lower into the water, but the key was that on the far side would be a small tunnel that could only be accessed when the block was fully under water and a hole in the cage on one of those sides opened up to the tunnel.

"Wish I brought my little pony bottle with me now." He comment taking a few steps back before turning and not evening pausing ran forward jumping possible minute his feet only just hitting the platform when the metal cage came slamming down all around him his sharp eyes only just spotting the opening in the metal bars on the far side.

The roof and the floor started to lower into the cold water a moment later Harry casting a quick few water repealing charms on the bandages for his foot injures as well as most of his cloths but he could still feel the cold against his skin.

Waiting for a few moments Harry cast a quick bubble head charm knowing that he only had a few minutes with this one as he couldn't seem to get the hang of this spell, just something he had to work he thought as his head vanished under the water the roof stopping even with the waters surfaces.

The floor kept on lowering for another few seconds before it came to a stop Harry swimming down to see were the hole was that would be the key to getting out of this trap, finding it after a few seconds he gave a small smile and sigh before starting to swimming down the small tunnel that soon started angling upwards.

About half way up the tunnel Harry's head broke the surface of the water taking a deep breath after he cancelled his Bubble Head charm. Taking a moment to look around he found a simple set of hand and toe holes in the wall which lead up to a door higher up in the tunnel Harry quickly starting to climb but also being careful to make sure nothing was going to slice off his fingers and such in the climb holes.

Coming out of the tunnel on the other side of the drowning cage Harry gave a smile as he saw he had come out the door on the other wall, taking a moment to dry himself he started moving again without waiting to see the cage reset itself.

The next half hour managed to avoid any more traps and only came across mild nuisances of monsters within the maze the biggest problem being an animated suit of armour that wanted to scalp him for some reason.

Standing over the remains of another suit of armour this one armed with a great axe Harry looked up when another red flare went up, he gave a slight sigh as that signal was all he needed to see to know that it was just him and one other now in the race for the cup, moving out as he thought this.

"That was Fleur Master." came Zarra's voice from just next to him as he rounded another corner of the maze the sight of something glowing with a soft blue light ahead of him being what greeted him, "Oh shinny…"

"It might be shinny but I have a feeling it's also my goal also what was that about Fleur?" Harry says slowing down a little and starting to fire off detection spells to try and spot any possible traps and such that were more than likely waiting for him to step into.

"She fell victim to a trap in another area of the maze, had to be saved after it locked onto her legs and started pulling her into deep water, she wasn't able to undo the leg clamps and fight off the metal fish things at the same time to well as water is a weakening agent for her people which is why they only have very quick baths or baths in private to prevent anyone from seeing them in their weakened state."

Giving a nod to this information Harry started moving forward again a spell once again being fired off into a sight passage but hitting nothing as Harry hadn't bothered aiming at the spider that was now scampering towards him at max speed.

Hearing the spider move over a rock Harry cursed a little as he transformed and made a running for the cup moving the shadows around him to form a shield against some simple spell traps that started going off around him.

Dodging a swinging branch Harry came out into a large open area in the middle of the maze the cup setting on a stone pillar in the middle of the large open area, turning mid step so that he slid sideways to be facing the spider.

"I don't know what will happen when I touch that cup but I'm sure as hell not touching it with you breathing down my neck." Harry snarled out the shadows around him rising up and lashing forward a cracking sound like a whip sounding out at some of the attacks hitting the ground.

The Spider didn't seem to care about the oncoming attacks as it jumped up and started moving along the hedge wall spitting venom at the wolf as it goes. Harry dodging around the greenish liquid which was quickly starting to eat through the grass where it landed.

Deciding to deal with the spider before Cedric showed up Harry jumped backwards and changed back to his human form wand up and firing off a dozen stunning and binding spells as he landed on his good leg keeping the weight off the bad one at the moment.

The combo of spells seemed to only upset the Spider however Harry making a few muttered comments about over powered tests in this tournament that was meant to be for kids in their final year, deciding to just deal with the spider and complain later Harry went from casting stunning and binding spells to cutting and bone braking.

One of the spiders legs was soon cut off at the bottom joint making the beast scamper backwards to avoid the other spells, a hiss of pain being the only other sign to show that it was now beyond angry at Harry.

Dancing around another couples of jets of poison and flaying legs Harry found himself sliding under the spider his form quickly changing to his Animagus form as the shadows under the spider quickly changed into spears and shot straight up and into the soft underbelly of the beast making it give off a loud scream of pain followed soon after by total silence.

Sliding out from under the spider before it could fall on top of him in its death rattles Harry changed back and gave a dismissing snort to the bug, straightening his shirt and making sure he wasn't injured he walked calmly up to the cup.

Reaching for the cup without thinking Harry had only just touched it when he felt the pull of a port-key a few curse words going up as he felt the pull take full effect knowing that Moody was never going to let him live this down he braced himself for his landing only to scream out in pain when his world went from darkness of night to bright high noon light that was all focused on him.

His last thought before the pain from the light all around him cutting him off from the shadows was that he was going to kill whoever did this slowly and painfully, his eyes only just making out the form of a man with a blanket wrapped bundle in hand holding a wand to a stone just next to him, his world going dark a moment after that.

* * *

Name: Szotfrin

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

D.O.B: Unknown

Eye Colour: Deep Midnight Blue

Hair Colour: none Jet shadow black scales

Height: 20' at the shoulder

Weight: Unknown

Physical Fitness: 10/10 Perfect (One of the Lord Masters/Mistress of the Shadow Plain)

Spell Knowledge: 10/10 Perfect (Has knowledge of every spell or potion ever created)

Spell Power: Off the chart

Special Abilities: Mostly unknown, known abilities are telepathic, Shadow Manipulation, Shadow Travel, Shadow Walk, a breath weapon of darkness and cold, natural magic immunity and may have the ability to change his form into human or other humanoid shapes.

Weakness: Mostly unknown, known weakness are Light sensitive, can't move into normal plain without the help of someone or something summing him and even then can only stay in our world for a short amount of time.

Rank: One of Five Great Dragons who rule most of the Shadow Plain.

Next of Kin: None

Information:

Little is known about the rulers of the Shadow Plain but it is known that they are all dragons of unknown age and power. What is also known is that at one point or another throughout history all of their names have been known on the normal world either as great gods of protection or demons of destruction.

Szotfrin has always been seen through history as a being that collects information and guides others who seek him out onto their path should they choose to listen and are willing to pay the price for his help, some even believe that it was Szotfrin who offered the Ancient Egyptians the knowledge to build the pyramids. Gringotts has even claimed to have found a large scale from an unknown dragon in a hidden tomb within the Great Pyramid but no one save a goblin has seen this scale.

In recent times he has been quiet in both Muggle and Magical worlds and very rarely does one try to contact this great beast, but rumour has it that before his down fall Voldemort tried to enslave him and failed, which is what may have helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord for Szotfrin may have offered his own little protection to Harry as his way of paying back the dark lord for daring to try and enslave him, of course this is only a rumour.

All the rumours and legends however point to the fact that out of all the Lords of Shadows as they have been called Szotfrin is one of the more kind and gentle members and that is saying a lot as one legend has him as the destroyer of Atlantis.

0000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

sh8ad8ow, Makurayami Ookami, Senyor Fier Mensheir, huskerfan, Dirt Rider 712, Knight Wulf, 7thheavengirl09, D.J.J.L.D.H.B 'M-PC' 7th STEVE, acepro Evolution, shanesdragon, Cateagle, Umbra8191, chrisguy9017, Darth Destroyeis, Der Ritter des Mondes, WhiteElfElder, rio45, crimsonkyuubi, Shaggy37, Lientjuhh, Matt, Hivedragon, ILikeComps, lectorsum, lordamnesia, BYoshi1993, murdrax, Pointer3109, PerfesserN, Irishfighter, wolfzmasterz.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Hello all and welcome to another chapter of Wolf, I must say it took a bit to get this chapter the way I like it, I hope you all like how everything is done in this chapter. Now I have to say this now so that no one hunts me down and tries to kill me, the next chapter could be a little while as no matter what I try I can't seem to get the next chapter to flow, but I will try to get it out as soon as I am able but it could be a while so sorry in advances.

Also, this is not a Harem fic Harry and Fleur are just good friends as is Tonks and what she said about a possible friends with benefits thing was meant for later on after Fleur gets settle into a job and doesn't meet mister right but who knows what the final chapter/ Epilogue might hold.

Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Rebirth.

Wormtail gave a sigh as he looked at the dark haired Auror trainee now bound in a bubble of light, his hand slowly rising from the control rune that he Master had him carve into the top of a tombstone the light bubble remaining in place for the moment.

"Quickly you fool before those bindings vanish and his free to use his powers." Hissed the small, child like form of Voldemort, his red eyes glowing in the light coming off the bubble containing Harry.

Wormtail nodded and moved to a large black cauldron to one side filling it with water once he got it into place in front of the bound Harry, he dropped Voldemort into the water before starting the chant waving his wand over a grave to one side.

The ground in front of the grave suddenly seemed to crack open as a fine powder came flying out and vanished into the cauldron, "Bones of the Father unknowingly given you well help revive your son." Wormtail muttered to himself more then to do with the spell as it was a chant not a few simple words the mutter was more for him to keep track of where he was in the retrial.

Chanting a few more words Wormtail raised his hand with the missing finger over the cauldron giving a few more words he cut his hand off at the wrest turning his head away as he did, "Flesh of a servant welling given you well help restore your master."

Quickly wrapping the stump of his arm Wormtail moved quickly over to the bound Harry knowing that he only had a few seconds to do what he was about to do, he couldn't get the blood while the young man was bound inside the bubble and if their contacts within the Ministry information was right then Harry would wake up quickly once the light was gone.

Taking a breath to steady himself Wormtail waved his wand at the glowing rune off to one side making it fade away dropping the bubble, Harry dropping to the ground and just laying there for the moment his breathing starting to pick up however and his eyes started to flicker open.

Acting fast Wormtail brought a clean knife up and stabbed Harry in the arm after all his master wanted to duel the young man to prove to his followers that Harry had only gotten lucky when he was a kid and nothing else.

"Blood of the enemy forcible taken you well help restore your foe." He muttered dropping the knife into the cauldron stumbling backwards right after doing this as the whole thing started to bubble and even spill over the sides that and the blood loss from cutting his own hand off was starting to catch up to him.

The thick smoke that started to come flowing out of the cauldron cleared as fast as it came as Voldemort rose up from the liquid that made up the potion that had just helped him regain a full body.

Opening his eyes Voldemort looked around taking in clear vision and able to hear just about anything around him now, raising one hand to look at it he gave a small smile at the long slander fingers flexing them for a moment as if to make sure they were working right.

He was about to ask for his robes from Wormtail when he suddenly heard a slight gasp from just behind him, turning quickly not caring that he was still naked Voldemort's eyes widened at the sight of Harry half standing half kneeing over Wormtail, the cowardly man's head in a head lock with his single hand trying to break the lock, Harry's eyes locking with his.

"He's got a death sentences anyway." Was all Harry said before Voldemort could say anything the young Auror quickly pulling his arms both ways as a loud crack was heard a moment later, Harry getting up from the now dead man.

"Rather cold of you boy, after all he was once your fathers friend." Voldemort says moving slowly to his robes and pulling them on keeping one eye on the young Auror, a slight smile forming on his face as he felt his wand within the robes.

"Oh my father only had two best friends in my books, one Sirius Black and the other is Remus Lupin, this rat was never a friend in my books." Harry says calmly rolling his shoulders and making sure his wand was still on him now.

Voldemort gave a nod at this but went back to looking over his new body; Harry mean while had ripped off his shirt sleeve and was using it as a bandage for the stab wound made by Wormtail.

"Well as you have prevented me from summoning my followers by killing that tool, I'll have to just settle for showing them your body when I go and punish them all for abandoning me in the first place." Voldemort says with a hardness to his voice eyes narrowing as he locked eyes with Harry.

Harry just blinked as he brought his mental shields up to full power silently thankful that he had put a lot of effort into protecting his mind as well as his body, giving a half jump half step to one side to step away from the tombstone he was leaning on Harry got into a duelling crouch silently wishing he had his gun with him at the moment.

"What no words or comments from you Potter, your father I couldn't wait to shut him up, always going on about being able to stop me and how I was a coward all four times I faced him in battle, even right up to his death in the final battle." Voldemort says with a smile hoping to get Harry angry and make a mistake as his spies had said the boy was a lot like his father as such his temper should be the same.

"You are a coward, you have to hide behind your followers until the battle is in your favour and even then you only show when you need to rally the troops so to speak as your followers are just as cowardly as you are." Harry says calmly a smile on his face as he watched the Dark Lord across from him closely.

Voldemort snarled at this, quick a flash he had his wand up and sent a Cruciatus Curse, Harry seeing the mad man go for his wand quickly moved to one side his own wand coming up and a half dozen binding spells going off not long after dodging the nearly invisible curse.

The Dark Lord just flicked his wand as a shield come into being and blocked all of the incoming spells, Harry making a few muttered comments about showing off as he ducked behind a tombstone to avoid a nasty looking cutting curse.

"Oh that one nearly hit me, keep trying and you might just manage to make me break a sweat." Harry called out knowing deep down however that he couldn't keep this up with his current injures and also on a battlefield of Voldemort's choosing.

"You talk big boy but I can see though your words, you're afraid, you know you're going to die here at my hands and there is nothing you can do about it." Voldemort says looking at were Harry was crouching at the moment his red eyes narrowing at the lack of fear showing in the green orbs looking back at him.

Just shaking his head Harry once again started moving keeping his body at an angle so that Voldemort couldn't have a large target to shoot at, his spells however didn't seem to do much as the Dark Wizard was able to block most of them or just step out of the way of others.

"Maybe my spies are wrong, they all said you were like your father but you move and attack a lot like that Mudblood of a mother." Voldemort snarled out when Harry danced around one of his spells and even flicked his wand in passing stopping the slab of rock that he had thrown at the young Auror.

"Coming from you that is a complement, although I think you need your mouth washed out for what you just called my den mother." Harry snapped back changing into his wolf form and attacking with the shadows all around them.

Instead of getting nervous or even fearful like most others did when Harry changed into his wolf form Voldemort just smile as he tapped one of the head stones next to him the whole graveyard being bathed in high noon sunlight just as one of the shadow spears was about to cut into his shoulder.

Harry gave a grunt of pain as he quickly changed back to human to help fight off the effect of sunlight on him ducking and weaving around the new barrage of spells, he managed to fight back a cry of pain when one of Voldemort's bone breakers managed to hit him in the arm with a knife wound already in it.

"Now that is just plan cheating." He muttered to himself quickly moving to duck behind another tombstone firing off a blasting curse into the stone that Voldemort was still standing the light over head going out not long after its power stone being destroyed.

"There is no such words boy, only power and those too weak to seek it." Voldemort snapped off as in his mind what he did by turning the battlefield into as bright as day light was fair and a show that he was more powerful then Harry.

"Then you are a man who will always be alone and die begging for his life." Harry snapped off blasting the tombstone Voldemort had moved next to, a small smile forming on Harry's face as he saw a sudden explosion of magical energy as it was clear now that Voldemort had marked a number of tombstones in this graveyard with that Sunlight dome.

"No I am a man who will rule the world and can never die for I have true power." Voldemort snapped off quickly moving to another tombstone only to have to duck and shield against another wave of attacks from Harry

"Then I'll just have to prove you wrong." Harry says with a smile still in place firing off another couple of blasting curse destroying a number of tombstones all around Voldemort quickly changing into his wolf form not long after the last of the stones had been destroyed.

Voldemort seeing Harry change dived to one side towards the closest tombstone knowing that the boy had the advantage at the moment but only for the time it would take him to get to one of the marked stones he had all throughout the graveyard.

Before he could reach one however Harry managed to drive a shadow spear through the back of his leg the Dark Lord hissing in pain but didn't stop his forward motion tapping the rune just in time to avoid getting attacked again by more shadows.

Harry howled in pain as the artificial sunlight came down all around him again quickly moving backwards and changing back shaking his head to clear the spots before his eyes being thankful that Voldemort had to get his balance back after having that spear in the back of his leg and falling forward to activate the rune.

"This is sad the so called heir to the light side is unable to walk in the light itself." Voldemort says getting back to his feet and keeping his wand on the rune to pump more power into the light that was weakening Harry.

"I am gray not light." Harry snarled out bringing his wand down in a sharp move a half dozen lances of ice coming into being and shooting right at Voldemort and the headstone that was feeding the sunlight ward.

Voldemort quickly moved to one side as he know that only a strong fire spell could melt those lances and also that the spell was considered dark by the Ministry as it targeted whatever the person who cast it thought as such it could hit the head, heart and other vital part with that one spell.

"Dark arts, boy? My I wonder what the Ministry would say if they know you had learned some of those so called forbidden arts." Voldemort gave a small laugh as Harry just gave him the finger, moving to stand more side on now and keeping his weight off his injured leg Voldemort unleashed a barrage of spells at the young Auror who was really starting to get under his skin.

Harry didn't say anything back as he kept on dodging but still took the odd hit, cuts and burses starting to show all over his body but that didn't stop him from destroying the head stones all around him and Voldemort hoping to hit the key stone to the wards that were stopping him from Shadow Travelling out of this mess having tried in the last transformation to get away, that had failed as such he now tried to find out what was blocking him.

Voldemort danced around Harry's return fire making a note of that fact that the young Auror seemed to favour ice and cold based spells the whole graveyard starting to take on a chill that had nothing to do with the night air settling around the pair.

Seeing a chance to try and escape again as this battlefield was too much in the Dark Lords favour, Harry transformed again and tried to escape but once again hit the ward that was stopping him from punching the hole to the Shadow Plain.

Giving a few muttered curses at being blocked still Harry quickly tried to destroy as many headstones as he could before Voldemort managed to activate the bright light again, a howl being the only signal for Voldemort to know what was about to happen as Harry's Shadow lances rose up all around the place as many as he could control all of them smashing into headstones.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he saw the one headstone that he didn't want to be destroyed have a single lance drive through the middle of the stone that marked a great Uncle of his the stone falling into pieces a moment after the lance returned back to its normal shadow shape.

"Damn you boy!" Voldemort hissed as he felt the wards that stopped any form of magical travel drop and he was no were near a headstone that had the light rune intact.

"I'll be leaving now my dear Voldemort, and know that I'll be hunting you down when I am at full strength and not in a field of your choosing." Harry says from within the shadow he was in at the moment vanishing completely before the Dark Lord could say anything back.

Voldemort lowered his wand not long after Harry finished talking already knowing that the young Auror had already left and know it was hopeless to try and follow him as he knew that the Shadow Plan was no place for someone even of his power.

He was about to leave when suddenly a pair of deep blue almost black eyes seemed to open up in the darkness of the night sky only moonlight and starlight lighting the area around them but showed that there was no face to go with the eyes, said eyes seemed to just look into his very soul.

"So you managed to cheat death after all little mortal, the question is though how long will it be before you are under my care for your arrogance." A voice said from the darkness the eyes narrowing a little as Voldemort realized that they were reptilian in shape.

It was a few moments later that Voldemort realized he had heard that voice once before back at the start of the last war and his quest for immortality having sought it by summoning something that was rumoured to already be immortal.

"I see you recognize my voice little human but our talk will wait for another time as the one who is providing me with entertainment at the moment is no longer here but don't worry your little mind to much I'll be back to claim your body and soul."

Voldemort just narrowed his eyes at the parting comment as the eyes vanished from sight, they just closed and never opened again was the only sign that he was once again alone, the Dark Lord quickly vanishing before anything else happened knowing that he had to work fast to rebuild everything that had been lost after his last down fall.

000000000000000000

Tonks was worried, no that wasn't the right word she was beyond worried and both Fleur and Zarra hadn't been able to calm her, the group was off to one side trying to calm the young Auror down ever since it had been confirmed that Harry was missing.

Amelia looked over at the three off to one side before giving a sigh, she knew she was just as worried as Tonks was at the moment but she had to act the professional commander that she was and know that she had a few things to do once Harry was found hopefully alive.

Albus and the other judges were all off to one side trying to work out what had happened Amelia already knowing that this was what Crunch Jr. had set up before he had been caught back near the start of this whole mess, she knew that all of them had gotten sloppy thinking that he hadn't really done anything like he claimed when they should have checked anyway.

She was about to go and get some extra help in the hunt for Harry when Tonks gave a cry of surprise turning quickly Amelia was greeted by the sight of a slightly blooded and tired Wolf rise up out of Tonks shadow.

Zarra didn't even stay around long enough to watch Harry slowly come free of Tonks shadow as she shot off to get the school nurse as she was the only healer nearby that she knew of, both Tonks and Fleur going to their knees and laying Harry down between them Tonks rubbing him on the back of the head gently while Fleur tried to heal some of the minor wounds.

"Harry you need to change back." Tonks whispered softly kissing him on the forehead, the wolf just giving a huff before Harry took his human form the cuts and other injures showing up even more in his human form as his head fell back into Tonks' lap eyes closing a moment later.

"He's back…" Harry whispered after a few moments of just laying there with his eyes closed, Tonks giving him a questioning look and asking softly who he meant.

"Voldemort has a body." Harry whispered to Tonks, head turning a little as sleep took him Madam Pomfrey showing up just then and started working on Harry's injures.

Tonks just looked a little shocked at the news but shook her head and slowly raised Harry's head about to place a pillow that Poppy had conjured to place his head under him when Fleur moved in and took her place letting Harry's head rest on her thigh.

"Go let your boss know while I watch him, don't worry I'll call you over if he wakes up again." Fleur says softly running her fingers through Harry's hair while looking at the slightly older girl, Tonks only nodding her thanks before leaning down and kissing Harry gently on the lips getting to her feet and moving over to Amelia's side.

"Madam, Trainee Auror Potter stated that Voldemort has a new body now." Tonks stated when Amelia looked at her not once blinking or looking away from the eyes of her commander.

"That's not possible, the boy must be seeing thing or some want to be rising Dark Lord is just using You-Know-Who's reputation." Minister Fudge spoke up before anyone could say anything to Tonks little report.

"Silence Minster, I will hand in a full report and providing all evidences and other information to you once I debrief Trainee Potter then you can decide whether or not his telling the truth." Amelia snapped back at Fudge making the Minster back down at the fire to enter her eyes as there was one thing he knew about Amelia and that was that she was very protective of her Auror's reputations and lives.

On seeing that Fudge was backing down Amelia looked back at Tonks and says calmly. "Take him to the Hospital wing once Poppy gives the all clear to move him, no one is to come near Harry until I have debriefed him."

Tonks nods at the order and quickly goes back to Harry's side, the small group leaving not long after that when Poppy gave the all clear to move out, Amelia watching everything that was happening before looking over at Albus and the other Headmasters taking a breath before starting to bark out orders and get everything organized so that she could go and find out what happened to Harry.

000000000000

A couple of hours later Harry woke up in the Hospital wing mostly healed up and waiting for an all clear from Madam Pomfrey, sitting up slowly the young man gave a sigh as he looked around a small smile forming on his face at the sight of Tonks and Fleur seating on either side of his bed both with their heads bowed a little having fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up.

"Nice timing." Amelia says as she walked into the room a file in hand that Harry knew would soon have a full report on what happened to him once he touched that Port-key. "I would ask how you're feeling and doing but I can see that you could do with a few more hours sleep and maybe a few pain relief potions going by the winces of pain."

Harry gave a smile at this and just nods sitting up enough to lean against the headboard of the bed, Tonks and Fleur both sitting up when they realized he was awake when they had opened their eyes at the sound of talking.

"How you feeling dear?" Tonks asks leaning forward and taking Harry's hand in hers Fleur just giving a small smile and a questioning look on how he was feeling not wanting to get in the way between the two, she knew that she was second to Tonks in Harry's mind set and as such let her take the lead.

"I should be fine by morning, I feel fine now but I know better than to say that with a healer within ear shoot." Harry says with a small smile pulling Tonks closer to give her a quick kiss.

Everyone gave a small laugh at this before Amelia sat down across from Harry and gave a sad smile, the file coming up to rest in her lap better and a quill coming up a moment later the look on her face clearly stating that it was time for the report and not to spare any detail.

An hour later finished his report with a final comment that the Dark Lord knew too much about his powers as such there had to be a spy in the Auror Corps or Ministry who knew of his skills and hadn't given up on his master being dead.

"I agree with your final comment Harry and as such I'm going to try and at last get the Auror Corps cleaned up, that is if our dear Minister doesn't try and bury this." Amelia says looking over the report narrowing her eyes a little at some of the spells Harry had been able to name being fired at him and he had fired off himself.

"If you like madam I'll do whatever you need to either prove this or hold it back until we are already to remove our current Minister." Harry says leaning into Tonks with a small smile at how she seemed to snuggle closer to him.

Amelia thought on what Harry said for a moment before saying to Harry while also getting to her feet, "For now keep your mouth shut on this Harry, Fudge and a number of his people have too much control over most of the departments and my voice is being drowned out by them most of the time, then even cut our budget the other month."

Harry gave a nod at this before settling down into his bed Tonks waving her wand to make the bed that little bit larger and laying down next to him while Fleur got to her feet and gave them both a small kiss on the forehead.

"Understood Madam I'll get some rest now and hopefully see you tomorrow morning in the office." Harry says softly letting his eyes slip closed having been drained a lot thanks to Voldemort's magical lights.

"I better see you tomorrow Harry after all I have to pack a few months worth of final training into a couple of weeks, you and Tonks become full Auror's then in case you forgot." Amelia says with a smile moving to leave the room pausing when Fleur asked to speak with her for a moment the pair leaving the room a few moments later talking softly.

Tonks and Harry just snuggled together for a moment nether saying a thing just enjoying being together and alive sleep claiming them both a few moments later. Only Madam Pomfrey saw them like this as she had sealed her Ward and wrapped a blanket around the pair letting them sleep.

00000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Peaslums, SisterSafetyPin, MWexler, Gon Freaks, catina_briney, Tribmaster Sexy, RedTideZero, wolfzmasterz, Master DK, rio45, Reyrayankar, Shaggy37, Makurayami Ookami, Darthme1011, Umbra8191, Wonderbee31, sh8ad8ow, Matt, Patrick S, Subbischous, Irishfighter, Lientjuhh, Wolfgang, Dark Dragen, Der Ritter des Mondes, Tentrees, Cateagle, ILikeComps, wulfler, WhiteElfElder, Hivedragon, ranma hibiki.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Need I say it?... Don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Hi all and welcome to another chapter of Wolf, a bit of a filler chapter but when the plot bunnies don't want to play ball and I make the mistake of buying a few new games and getting hocked on them then your bonded to get delayed and make a lot of mistakes which I had in this chapter and the next one the way I'm going so sorry in advance for the delay.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Graduation.

Over the next few days Harry and Tonks laid low off the Ministers radar but did give a report that maybe a new Dark Lord was rising and using Voldemort's true name to bust his own little reign of terror, the story having been used when the Minister threatened to clear out the whole Auror Corps of the current Aurors unless they took loyalty oaths to him.

Amelia was able to stop the Minister from trying to fire her whole Corps but still knew that they were being watched closely plus Lucius Mafloy had been seen a number of times now in the Auror Department doing surprise visits he said but all of the Core knew he was gathering information for his revived Master.

Today however wasn't one of those days Amelia wanted to worry about the Minister or his pet Death Eater, today was the day that a new class of Auror's started and the current third year students become full members of the corps.

Her attention stopped for a moment on the sight of Harry and Tonks both in their Auror Blue dress uniforms a rare sight but one that she may have to get used to as Fudge and his lackeys were starting to try and thin the ranks of her Aurors by removing all of those who didn't follow the rules uniforms becoming a requirement now and not an option.

Deciding to worry about that later she moved to her place at the front of the hall giving a friendly smile to the family and friends here to see their children and mates become fully fledged members of the Auror Corps.

"Aurors attention please and could all guests take their seats." Amelia called out with her normal commanding voice the young Aurors taking up their posts in front of her while the older hands moving to stand to one side.

Looking over the group before her Amelia found herself once again giving a small smile to Harry and Tonks as like last time the group was before her like this the two were side by side and holding hands quickly letting go the moment they realized she was looking at them once again.

Taking another moment to allow people to sit down Amelia gave a smile and started to talk in her commanding tone eyes always watching the group of young Aurors before her. "I would first like to say welcome to all our guests for this year's graduation class of Aurors, one of the largest groups of graduates we have had in many years."

There was small applause at her words as everyone turned a little to look at the group standing before her, Tonks being one of the few to duck their heads in embarrassment at the looks from the guests.

"When I call your name please step forward to receive your badge and belt holster and be welcomed to the full Auror Corps." Amelia called out giving a small smile as the Nine Auror's who had been the mentors for this group stood to one side Kingsley holding two badges and belts in hand step forward.

As each person's name was called then gave a bow to Amelia before moving to their mentor of the past year turning to face the people gathered for this some of them ducking their heads at the applause for their success while others just smiled.

Soon Harry's name was called as he gave Tonks a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to take up his belt and badge quickly lopping the belt around his waist in such a way that it didn't get in the way of the gun holster he had on.

A few moments later Tonks was called forward as she quickly moved to take her badge and belt standing at Harry's side as the pair waited for the final few students to be called forward Tonks once again taking up Harry's hand in hers as she knew that they still had the welcoming of the new students to go through.

"Standing behind me now I am proud to say are the newest Aurors to join the force, may they spend many years fighting for the light and uphold justice within our world and never fall to the corruption laying under its surface," Amelia finished with a smile as she turned a little and started to clap with everyone else save the new Aurors that were joining.

Once the clapping died down Amelia once again took the stand giving a smile at the nervous looking Witches and Wizards sitting to one side, "I would like to before you all leave say welcome to the new class of students who wish to join our honoured ranks and maybe the legend of many fine Aurors to join our ministry, I hope to see all of them in two years time for their mentoring year."

Harry and Tonks gave a slight clap and nod of welcome to the twenty odd students who sat to one side in the Auror blue with grey stripe robes all of them giving nervous smiles and nods of the head to the crowd.

The rest of the ceremony and luncheon went by without a problem Harry and Tonks sitting with her parents and Sirius, Remus not being able to make this because of something Albus had him doing that dealt with the upcoming War that Fudge refused to believe was coming.

The couple was getting ready to head home when Kingsley stopped them saying he wanted a quick word with Tonks before they left for their day off, as it was pretty common for the new third class Aurors to go party with family and friends for making it through training, as such the next day was a day of rest and recovery.

"Tonks mind if I have a few words with you before you head off," Kingsley asked place a hand on her shoulder and before Harry or she could say anything lead off her off one side a number of silencing charms going up a moment later.

"What is it Kingsley? Harry and I have plans for tonight and tomorrow, one of which is me going dress shopping." Tonks stated calmly leaning against the wall while watching Harry out of the corner of her eye as he was still talking with her folks and Sirius but was also watching her.

"Then I won't keep you long," Kingsley says softly looking around to make sure no one was paying them any mind before starting to talk again, "I have been asked to invite you to join the Order that Albus is starting up again to combat Voldemort and someone of your skills and your rare ability would be a great help."

"And why may I ask am I being offered this honour while Harry is being kept in the dark?" Tonks asked calmly trying to not think on some of the missions Albus might send her on given her ability to change her face and even her body shape to a degree.

Kingsley sighed at her words and says softly almost as if afraid that someone might hear him though the silencing ward, "Albus feels that any information dealing with the Order spoken near Harry would lead back to Voldemort and also that he is too young in his mind to deal with the coming war yet, load of crap if you ask me he's top of the class and I wouldn't mind betting will be a second class Auror inside of a year."

Tonks could only nod at this as she had come in second of their class only a few points behind Harry on the final test which was an aiming test of your spell speed and accuracy Harry beating her by only ten points.

"If Albus doesn't want my future husband to join his order then you can just tell him that I won't join either and also that I wouldn't betray any secrets within this Ministry even if I had joined and he asked me to." Tonks says moving to dispel the wards and join Harry.

Kingsley just smiled and nodded while watching Tonks pull Harry into a hug once she was even with him, he knew that she was also telling him what he had just told her and couldn't help but flinch a little at the look Harry was giving him at something Tonks said no doubt about what he thought of the old man thinking he would tell Voldemort anything.

Watching the group of four plus one Mephit start to walk away to the apparating point Kingsley gave a sigh and headed off to his office himself to try and work out how to tell Albus that because of him excluding one of the best upcoming Auror's from his Order they had lost the best possible spy they could get.

0000000000000000000000000000

The next week went by without much problem Harry and Tonks working their shifts in the office on time without any major problems given that Voldemort was lying low and rebuilding his army and as such wasn't going to go stir up the hornets' nest just yet.

Tonks had bought her dress for their wedding that was only a few weeks away, and Harry had everything else needed for said wedding, this making the young witch very happy as she had heard about some of the other weddings within the department and those had been total chaos which she hoped to avoid on her own special day.

At that moment however Tonks was standing in their kitchen still in her bed cloths of one of Harry's shirts and nothing else really her hair a little messy from only just waking up despite the fact that it was coming up to noon.

"Days off are so good, I'm free of that monster called paper work." Tonks muttered to herself glad that both her and Harry had similar shifts although every now and then he was pulling the night shift while she had the day or vice versa.

Taking a bite out of her sandwich Tonks looked around the average sized kitchen and dining area a small smile forming on her face at the thought of the two spare rooms upstairs one of them having been done into a guest room, a nursery being done up in the second one for later in hers and Harry's marriage life hopefully.

She was about to walk into the large living room of the cottage when she heard the sound of cursing and swearing coming out front, Tonks only blinking a few times at the some of the more colourful comments about some piece of junk before giving a sigh when she recognized both of the male voices.

Summoning a bathrobe from the master bedroom upstairs Tonks pulled the blue silk robe tightly around her body not wanting to give the few people mowing lawns and such a free show, opening the front door Tonks looked up the street in time to see Sirius and Harry pushing what looked like the beat up remains of a Jaguar sports car.

Most of the car was covered in rust and even a few burn marks, all four tires were flat and only just able to roll allowing the two to push it, it also looked like the whole inside needed to be stripped right back and re done, she could tell just by looking at the car that it was going to take months even with magic to fix the car up.

"What on earth are you two doing? And where did you find that wreck of a car?" Tonks asked calmly looking at the pair as they managed to get the car into the drive way, Tonks' lowering her head and shaking it when something fell from the back of the car and nearly tripped the two up.

"A little godfather godson bonding project, my sweet Nymphadora." Sirius says with a smile walking up to Tonks after Harry blocked up the back tires to make sure the car didn't roll back onto the road now that they were done pushing it into the garage.

"Don't call me by that name Sirius, Harry gets away with it you won't, and how on earth do you plan on bonding over that heap of junk?" Tonks asked narrowing her eyes at Sirius calling her by her first name not helping but notice that Harry was staying over by the car looking it over and even popping the hood just to stay away from her and leave Sirius to face her.

"Sorry Tonks dear but I have to think of something else to call you in a week or two times after all you get to tie the knot with my dear godson who seems to be using me as a shield from your temper in case you don't like the idea of our project." Sirius says with a smile looking over his shoulder at Harry who was whistling to himself.

"That's your problem try calling me some names and we'll see if I remove your ability to have children or not before you find one I like." Tonks says turning around and moving back into the house to finish her brunch and also get a cup of tea together.

Harry was fighting back a laugh now at the surprised look on Sirius' face at Tonks threat and challenge, Zarra who had come flying in from a cupboard in the garage that she had claimed as her own little home just looked at the two boys before shaking her head and flying into the house.

"Ah Harry shouldn't you be worried about the Muggles seeing Zarra flying around the front or back yard for that matter?" Sirius asks seeing the postman walk by not seeming to care about the half naked Shadow Mephit.

"A lovely ward that filters out certain things is around the house, it's been set to Zarra so that even if a non-magical enters the house itself and sits right next to her in the living room, they wouldn't notice her." Harry says calmly without looking up from the engine trying to work out what needed to be cleaned or replaced.

Giving a nod to this Sirius walked back over to Harry pausing long enough to get some of the manuals and such that the guy who sold them the car threw in for free.

An hour later Harry was about to walk into the house after waving Sirius off, he stopped however when Tonks stepped into his path her eyes never leaving the slightly greases covered hands and cloths he had on, "Where do you think you're going with those cloths on and dirty hands?" She asks calmly eyes remaining on Harry waiting for an answer now.

"Ah to clear up Tonks dear, then later this afternoon taking my lovely future wife out to dinner." Harry says with charming smile only to back up a step when Tonks brought her wand up and pointed it at him.

"You are not bringing any of that greases into my house, change forms and shadow walk up to the bathroom." Tonks ordered hands on hips now almost challenging Harry to try and get past her without doing what she said.

Harry just looked at Tonks for a moment before giving a little nod and small smile knowing that they had just come to an understanding in regards to his new little project, yes she would put up with him working on the car but he wasn't allowed to bring in anything from it into the house itself.

Tonks only smiled back as Harry changed forms and vanished from sight, turning around to head back to the living room and her afternoon movie she found on one of the channels Tonks couldn't help but think that it might be fun to drive around in the car once it was fixed up but at the moment she wouldn't be caught near that junk pile at the moment.

"You tell that master of mine whose boss in regards to his new project of his?" Zarra asks from her seat on the back of the couch a single piece of popcorn in her hands at the moment while watching Tonks, both of them being a little lazy today in not getting dressed beyond their bed cloths.

"He can work on his project just as long as he doesn't make a mess in the house dear, also if you want I can arrange for a cupboard for you in the house somewhere if he gets to noisy for you." Tonks says sitting back and taking up the bowl with the popcorn in it asking calmly what she had missed, Zarra filling her in while thinking on which cupboard she wanted.

000000000000000000000000000

Over the next two weeks Harry and Tonks worked hard at the office to try and build up a little holiday time for their honeymoon but every time they put in for that leave one Deloris Umbridge would block their request somehow, Madam Bones trying everything she could to get the two their leave but like them Umbridge and Fudge himself were blocking her as well.

Never the less two weeks after Harry started his little project with his godfather and doing it without magic at all for that moment, that morning found Tonks at her parents place sitting down calmly while her mother was brushing her long black hair.

"I'm just so glad you're going with your natural look dear, it always pained me to see you hide your true face and beauty from everyone." Andromeda says softly to her daughter while still brushing her hair a happy little smile coming over her face while looking at their reflections within the mirror.

"I wouldn't be getting married mum if he didn't love me in my natural form or didn't care about my powers and only loves me." Tonks says back with a smile starting to look over her makeup and work out what to use for the coming wedding.

Before Andromeda could say anything to that Susan and Hermione walked into the room both in their bride maids dresses while one of Tonks old school friends was her maid of honour and she was still getting ready.

"Tonks Anne told us to tell you that she'll be here soon she was just finishing up her hair." Hermione says pausing to look at her simple light blue dress that matched Susan's and Anne's, Anne's having a little more lace on it then their own but otherwise they looked all the same and showed off the girls curves nicely.

"Why did I agree to allow her to be my Maid of honour when she would be late in getting ready for her own funeral?" Tonks asked herself more than anyone else in the room getting up and moving to put on something more than a towel from her bath.

"Because I held you while crying the first time your first boyfriend back in Hogwarts asked you to change to look like some French model." Anne says the brown haired girl almost skipping into the room despite the high heeled shoes she had on. "After that time we both agreed that no matter what we would be each other's maid of honour at the others wedding."

Tonks just smiled at her friend while pulling on her undergarments including her stockings and garter belt, her dress was put on next the simple white dress with a little lace trim along the edges being simple and not to excessive, just the way she liked it.

The short train that flowed out behind her had a small cord that blended with the lace border of the dress that would allow Tonks to lift the train by wrapping the cord around her wrist, the front of the dress was a little low cut for Andromeda's tastes but she didn't say anything while helping zip up the back and start to brush Tonks' hair again.

"Well you always said you wanted something simple and I must say that dress looks great but also not to flashy and given how you normally have your hair and such that is saying a lot." Anne says while Hermione couldn't help but nod in agreement, Susan choosing to stay silent as she started to hand hair pins and such to Andromeda.

"Quiet you, I liked this dress and it covers the something new and as my hair isn't going to be changing colour for this wedding I need something blue and something old." Tonks says tilting her head to one side as her mother pinned back some hair her eyes going wide at the old silver hair clip with a large amber in it.

"I wore that on my wedding as my aunt did before me and Harry's own great grandmother before that, all women of the Black family wear it or the oldest girl does and as you're the only known female Black dear it's your turn now." Andromeda says before her daughter could say anything about the hair clip, it was a simple silver thing with that single amber in it but it also seemed to go well with the Black family glossy black hair that Tonks had.

"Thank you mum." Tonks says softly turning enough to pull her mother into a hug before turning back to the mirror only to have Hermione holding up a white and silver garter with two tiny bells attached to it.

"My mother when she found out about me being a brides maid made this and told me to give it to you saying that it was a wedding present from the Grangers and that you were to count this as something new and not your dress like so many other women do." Hermione says handing the garter over and stepping back with a smile as Tonks could only nod her thanks and with a little help managed to hike up her dress enough to slip the ring of satin and lace up her leg to rest on her thigh not paying any of the girls any mind when they made a comment about her wand in his holster on that thigh.

"Well this means I need something borrowed and something blue, ideas girls?" Tonks asked smoothing down the front of her dress a little giving a small smile as she felt the cool feet of Zarra as she appeared on her shoulder the Mephit being dressed much like the brides maids only her dress looked like it was made out of leather.

"I have a necklace you could borrow, it's a simple silver chain with a locket on the end, holds yours and mine photo from our gradation feast." Anne says reaching up behind her head and undoing the clip for the necklace stepping forward and placing it around Tonks neck clipping it easily placing her hands on her friends shoulders not helping but finger the material that the wedding dress was made out of, Tonks having stated that she wasn't going to go with a strapless bra for her wedding as such the dress had to have shoulders.

Andromeda seemed to think for a few moments before looking over at Susan who suddenly snapped her fingers and went off to one side, the older woman watching as the strawberry blonde opened up the wardrobe to one side and pulled out one of her daughter's old school robes the Ravenclaw badge still sown to the chest.

"Ravenclaw blue from your old house robes, a fitting thing I think for this your passage from single life to married life I like to think." Susan says offering the robe to Andromeda who smiled and nodded a quick spell had the patch removed from the robe without damaging it and then walking to her daughters side carefully and skilfully attached it to Tonks left shoulder strap of her wedding dress.

"Well I guess that is everything." Tonks says turning to look at herself in the mirror turning from one side to the other to make sure everything was in place, her smile growing a little at the surprised look on her father's face when he entered the room to let them know that the car was there.

Ted smiled at his daughter before moving to give her a hug saying softly to her after breaking the hug, "You look lovely dear and I must say I couldn't be prouder of the woman you have become, now let's get going or you're going to be late for your own wedding."

Tonks only nodded as her mother helped her get her veil on and then let her father escort her to the waiting car, everyone else only a step behind her, Andromeda only taking a moment to make a call to the church and let them know that they were on their way.

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry was calmly waiting within the church with his three groomsman, Kingsley holding the closest spot to him but still didn't hold the title of best man as Harry didn't really have many close male friends but Kingsley was the closest he had.

Sirius was just next to Kingsley and Remus finished up the group waiting on Tonks' arrival. Sirius gave a sigh as he looked at his watch, "You know your mother was a little late for her own wedding, I wonder if that is a thing Potter men look for in their wives."

Harry just looked at Sirius for a moment before shaking his head bringing a hand up to pull on his collar not used to the tie, Harry did look defiant in a full Muggle suit, he did get rid of the bow tie however and just went with a normal black tie.

"Hey would she let me get away with calling her Nymph after the wedding?" Sirius asks only to yelp in pain when both Kingsley and Remus both slapped him over the back of the head both making comments about how he must have a death wish to try calling Tonks that.

"Sirius stop trying to come up with names to call my soon to be wife by as we both agreed that she can keep her maiden name as well as take on my own," Harry says looking at Sirius with an amused smile on his face at his godfather who was still muttering about Werewolves and Aurors who kept on abusing his head.

Sirius gave a nod of understanding and went back to completing what he was going to do over the next few weeks as Harry wouldn't be around for them to work on the car together, maybe it was time for him to rejoin the Ministry and help in the coming fight against Voldemort.

Before anyone else could say anything the church went silent as the music started the bridesmaids coming into the church everyone getting to their feet and turning to see if they could get a look at the bride.

Amelia who was sitting near the front couldn't help but give a small smile and wipe her eye before any of her Aurors could see that she did have feelings and that weddings were her Achilles' Heel, that and her Niece looked great.

A few minutes later Tonks made her appearance her father at her side escorting her to Harry's side, the smile that was hidden under her veil only widening a little at the happy look on Harry's face at her dress and the fact that he could tell she was in her natural form for everything.

Everyone watched as the minister started the vows part of the wedding Amelia not the only one fighting back tears at the happy couple as Fleur who had been invited but not given the honour of being one of the brides maids as Tonks said she wanted everyone looking at her and not her, Fleur offering Amelia a tissue while drying her own eyes at the happy couple.

Andromeda leaned into her husband as Tonks said 'I do', she couldn't help but think that this wedding was a lot nicer then her own as she had to ran away from home to marry Ted after all her father and Aunt didn't approve of him but her mother did and had managed to slip her the Black family hair clip that her sister had had before she had been born.

Kingsley couldn't help but smile at his two former students as Harry said his lines with Tonks' hands in his, his eyes sweeping over the people sitting in the church trying not to give a laugh at Amelia and Fleur trading tissues, 'Oh I have blackmail material on her now.' He thought while handing over the ring that Harry needed.

The whole church cheered when Harry kissed Tonks after the minister gave permission calling them Mr Harry Potter and Mrs Nymphadora Tonks-Potter, Andromeda stood up and clapped loudly with her husband just a second behind her as many others soon started to stand as well.

Tonks gave a small smile while still in a lip lock with her new husband managing to angle her head enough to see her family and friends cheering her on, taking a half step back after a few moments Tonks smiled up at Harry who smiled back both of them turning to face their friends and family.

The group was soon out on the front step of the church taking photos with family and close friends, one such photo being that of Fleur standing on Harry's other side holding Tonks bouquet while Tonks' held Harry close.

A good couple of hours later found the whole group at one of the local taverns that Ted knew the owner who owed him a few favours as such the whole tavern was rented for the reception, Harry and Tonks thanking everyone for coming in their opening speech before sitting down to a lovely early dinner.

Amelia was the first person to walk up the main table with a small smile as she held out a simple slip of parchment; Tonks gave her boss a confused look for a moment before reading the paper.

"I was able to slip in your honeymoon leave between some other forms before Fudge and his attack toad could stop it again the other day, enjoy yourselves and I hope to see you both back in the office in a two weeks time." Amelia says as Tonks gave a little squeal of delight as she had been afraid that she would be denied her honeymoon.

"Thank you so much Madam and I promise we'll be back to work on time without a problem." Tonks says getting up and leaning over the table enough to give Amelia a hug which she returned moving back to her seat.

Ted was the next one to walk up to the couple and wished them well in the coming years and to also not make him a grandfather to soon, Tonks blushing deeply at this as she muttered that she hadn't planned on having children for a couple of years yet and Harry just smiled saying that he would leave that sort of thing up to Tonks on when it happened.

As the meal started to die down and soft music in the background started to get a little louder Harry rose from his seat and taking Tonks in his arms lead the way to the dance floor off to one side, the couple looking at each other for a moment while Tonks brought the thin cord up to stop them both from stepping on her train giving a nod to each other they started to dance once again showing that they had both been shown by the best how to dance.

Xuthra who had been invited to the wedding couldn't help but be proud of her two students and started to clap with everyone else to keep the beat as the couple danced.

Kingsley was standing off to one side his wife standing just next to him as they both watched the couple dance, he was about to go and see if he could find something to drink when he suddenly had an elbow shoved into his stomach by his much smaller wife.

"You're not going anywhere but onto that dance floor mister." She says softly taking his hand and leading the way as more couples started to move forward. Kingsley just sighed and nodded knowing better then to fight with his other half.

The newlyweds gave a small smile as they watched a couple of their co-workers start to move around them both of them ducking and weaving around a couple of the more wild moves that some people seemed to think meant they were dancing.

"Nice to see everyone enjoying themselves isn't it," Hermione says softly from the sidelines watching the group dancing before her only to give a little squeak when someone placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It is a nice image and burn it into your mind dear for their may be few happy moments in the coming years." Sirius says down to Hermione before pulling her onto the dance floor, the brown haired girl only nodding as she let Sirius lead her through the next dance.

The party went on for a couple hours once the dancing started, Harry ending up dancing with all of the brides maids as Tonks danced with Harry's groomsman as well as her father while Harry took her mother for a spin around the floor.

Everyone wished the couple a happy honeymoon at close to sun down, Fleur stepping forward and offering Tonks a wine bottle that hadn't been opened with a smile as they pair stood off to one side waiting for their moment to get away and start their wedding night.

"My wedding present, your honeymoon is going to be at one of the Delacour vineyard and beach houses, my folks have been told not to go to this place for a few weeks and my sister is with them so don't worry about anyone walking in on you both." Fleur says as Tonks took the bottle and then pulled Fleur into a quick hug before stepping back into Harry's arms.

"Thank you Fleur, hope to see you soon and if you don't mind look after our house for use while we are gone as Zarra is going to be tagging along with us." Harry says with a smile as the little Mephit appeared on his shoulder a smile on her face as she waved at everyone.

Fleur nodded to the couple as she stepped back and waved as the Portkey activated taking the newlyweds away and leaving everyone to finish celebrating and planning for the future.

Thanks to the following Reviews:

jimk, Gio, draco-rex, Bashalinge, MTC, SemenDemon, Gon Freaks, Makurayami Ookami, Tmctflyboy, WhiteElfElder, Shedao, setesh17, Reyrayankar, Ryuus2, insertfunnyname, Firedrake scribe, sh8ad8ow, RobC, Pinellas62, Umbra8191, reblchild, Shaggy37, Cateagle, Wonderbee31, ILikeComps, growlerlight, subvischous, Dericof Diname, acepro Evolution, TalaGirl13, rio45, Fiori75, DarthGreave, Irishfighter, Lord Ezra'eil, Tribzilla, tumshie, Lientjuhh,


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Once again people we have another chapter for you all to enjoy, I would like to state here though that it could be a while for the next chapter as I just got the new Fallout game and can't get enough of it so it's going to take a extra week or so to get the chapter written and off to beta so sorry in advance.

Now then I hope you all enjoy this chapter and know that I am working on the next one whenever I get the chance and not yelling at my character in Fallout for dying or my computer locking up for no reason.

Chapter 25: Amelia's Views.

Amelia Bones gave a sigh as she looked at the pile of paperwork before her, she was going to miss having Harry and Tonks working with her this coming year as it made it that much easier to deal with this huge pile, but alas this year's class had even less then normal for a final year of Aurors, as such there was enough first class to go around for the group.

Filing another form to one side Amelia was about to go and get something to drink when the Ministers attack Toad as she thought of Umbridge came storming into the room her face puffed up more than normal and clinched in one hand was what looked like a document.

"What is this approval for honeymoon leave for Potter and his new wife doing approved when the Minister himself disapproved every other time it was put forward." Umbridge demanded throwing the rolled up scroll on to the table.

"I would think that it is obvious Madam Umbridge, they have married as such like all members of the ministry they are granted two weeks honeymoon leave." Amelia leaned back in her seat as she looked at her calendar "They should be back in about a week time so I don't see the problem."

"That is not the point, that boy who you let into the corps despite the fact that he should be in school is a threat to the Ministry with his lies about You-Know-Who being back, I demand to know where they are so that they can be brought back here right now, also I want to see if that boy has really got all the grades to be an Auror from his Hogwarts education."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at Umbridge's words and getting to her feet while slamming her hands down on her desk, "Don't you dare come in here and threaten one of our best upcoming Auror's and slander his name because he has not once said it is Voldemort who was reborn but may be some new Dark Wizard using his old fear and name to start his own rise to power, as to his records he sat his N.E. before his Graduation a month ago, now get out of my office as I refuse to have you try and take over my department for your own gain which is what you really want to do."

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic and I won't be spoken to in that fashion by some low level family and dying Pureblood line, now give me those files and recall both of those Aurors and have their pay docked for the week they have been away." Umbridge puffed up while glaring at Amelia as best she could even though she wasn't able to meet the taller woman in the eyes.

"You are an over grown toad who needs to be killed and made sure that your seed is wiped from this world now get out and don't you even bring up my family's bloodline again or I'll swear a blood feud with the Umbridge line which has only just been given Pureblood status." Amelia yelled out not bothering to hide the fact that she was in a yelling match with Umbridge from her Auror's.

Umbridge seemed to shrink a little at this but quickly recovered saying with a snarl, "I'll be back with orders from the Minister himself for those files and those two are to receive no pay for every day they haven't reported in since their so called wedding."

"You get that order and see to it, it is signed by the Chief Warlock or at least three other department heads as that is only way to access the Auror personnel files and you know it, now get out." Amelia snapped off flicking her wand to open the door showing four of her best Auror's standing on the other side all of them giving Umbridge narrowed eyed looks that promised pain if she didn't do as their boss said.

Giving one final snarl Umbridge stormed from the office Amelia watching her until she moved from her sight, giving a sigh Amelia waved Kingsley forward and says to him once he entered her office not caring that everyone else was still hanging around her door, "I want all Auror personnel files sealed and stamped by the Chief Warlock within the hour Kingsley, I don't care if you have to feed him pepper-up potion, get them done fast and start with Harry and Tonks' file."

"At once Madam Bones" Kingsley says quickly going to her filing cabinet and shrinking the whole thing down, giving orders to two other first class Auror's still standing outside of the office the two to act as guards as he went to Hogwarts to get Albus to seal the documents.

Amelia watched the three Auror's leave her line of sight giving a sigh as she fell into her seat and closed her eyes, "That woman is going to be the downfall of this whole Ministry if she keeps this up... I hope you two are going to be up for a long fight when you get back." She finished looking out her window thinking on Harry and Tonks wondering how they were doing in France.

000000000000

It was a few days later that Amelia's office was stormed into again this time though not just by Umbridge but by three of Fudge's personal bodyguards and Umbridge, the toad like woman having a large smile on her face while still dressed in her pink robes.

Amelia however didn't even look up from the paperwork that seemed to have doubled in the last few days and as one of the forms on her desk had nothing to do with her department meant that someone… Umbridge more than likely… had been filtering more and more work into her department just to make themselves feel important and powerful.

"Is there a reason for this interruption this time Madam Umbridge?" Amelia asked without really looking up throwing another roll of parchment to one side into a box marked wrong department, the brief look being all the experienced department head needed to know that these three were ex Auror dropouts, their parents had payed for them to still have places within the Ministry and the only place they could work without screwing everything up was Fudges bodyguards.

"Yes we have here orders that all Auror personnel files are to be made available to myself and my own department." Umbridge says with a large smile, Amelia half expecting a long tongue to lash out and snag the fly that had been bugging her for the past hour.

"The document proving the formal request to view said files please." Amelia started holding out he hand while still looking down at the forms before her yet again throwing another scroll into the wrong department box.

Giving a slight muttered word Umbridge walked forward and gave the needed document over a evil little smile forming on her face as Amelia finally looked up at her while reading the orders, the smile vanished however when Amelia gave a snort and threw the parchment off to one side.

"Come back when you have three department heads signatures on that order and not just three random Ministry workers or low ranked members of your own office." Amelia says calmly turning her head back to her own work a small smile being hidden from Umbridge as she know that the names on the forms were just some of Fudges and Umbridge's yes men.

Umbridge puffed up at this and nearly shouted while the three bodyguards started going for their wands, this idea of attacking however was thrown out the window when two Auror's removed there invisibility cloaks and just looked at the three drop outs.

"You weren't planning on assaulting me within my own office were you Madam Umbridge?" Amelia asks with a small smile as she finally looked at the pink robed woman, "Now as I said to you when you left this office a few days ago, either you get the Chief Warlock's signature or three department heads before I well let anyone look at the personnel files of any of my Auror's, NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I ARREST YOU FOR SOMETHING!" Amelia finished by standing up and yelling at the woman who quickly left the office the three bodyguards following quickly.

"Someone get me an update on the lockdown of all personnel files within this department and also make sure that woman can't just walk into this area again without an escort." Amelia snapped off without turning to see the two Aurors giving a nod and quickly left the office themselves.

"Someone has a temper." Came the little sing song voice that Amelia hadn't heard in a few days, Zarra flying down and landing on Amelia's name plate on her desk.

"You would be if you had that toad trying to pass herself off as a witch come not once but twice into your office without as much as a knock." Amelia snapped off only to calm down a moment later as it was clear snarling at Zarra wasn't going to improve her temper besides she didn't want to have to arrest herself for harming another person's familiar.

Zarra seemed to think on this for a moment before giving a nod and flying up to land on Amelia's shoulder and start to hum softly trying to help calm the woman a little before delivering her message, Amelia just giving a nod of thanks and sitting down reaching into a small tin on her desk and handing the jelly-bean to the Mephit.

"Anyway why are you here little friend? I thought you left with Harry and Tonks for the beaches of France." Amelia commented after calming down a little and starting to sort out some of the files on her desk.

"I was but some half wit Wizard down the coast from the place they are staying in decided to try and summon some little demon for information on a rival family and instead got a male Shadow Mephit who broke from his bindings and tried hunting me down so I came back here while those two hunted down this Mephit who has taken up residence within the house somewhere." Zarra says calmly looking over her shoulder as if to make sure her would be suitor wasn't about to try and ambush her.

"Well I'll protect you should he have followed you here, so why don't you take a nap or help me with some of this paperwork like you normally do before working out dinner tonight as it is my turn to cook." Amelia says with a smile pointing to a small pile of paperwork that just appeared on her desk Zarra getting the message and starting to sort it out with a happy little hum.

000000000000000

Once again it was a few days before Umbridge would try to storm into Amelia's office this time however she brought with her half of Fudges bodyguards and Lucius Malfoy, the undersecretary carrying another scroll which no doubt had the orders to hand over the personnel files of all Aurors to these two idiots.

The group however hadn't even gotten a few feet into the Auror Department when Zarra darted forward being followed by no less than a half dozen Aurors all of them armed and armoured ready for any trouble.

"I have been asked by Madam Bones to see if you have the needed paperwork this time around before you and your group are even allowed into the department." Zarra says hovering before the group not seeming to care that a couple of the bodyguards and even Lucius had their hand resting close to their wands wanting to cause this little creature harm for daring to block their path.

"I don't have to do anything you say you little pest now move out of our way before I have you sent back to where you belong." Umbridge snapped off only to find the six Auror's behind Zarra raising their wands and pointed right at her.

"Were you just threatening another Auror's registered Familiar Madam Umbridge? As well as threatening the messenger from the Department Head Madame Bones?" One of the Auror's asks without looking behind him as more of their brothers and sisters stepped forward to offer their support for Zarra and their boss.

Umbridge regarded the Auror's before her before giving a sigh and held out the parchment while also making a note of who was threatening her as once she had their files she was going to see to it that all of them suffered for this.

Zarra flew down and took the scroll, unrolling it and looking over the order giving a nod as she saw the needed three department head signatures even if they were all low level departments and more than likely if they could find proof on Malfoy's payroll.

"It's legal this time." Zarra says flying off with the scroll to deliver it to Amelia the Aurors moving out of the way to allow the group with Umbridge to follow the Mephit.

Entering Amelia's office for a third time in under a week Umbridge was surprised to see the files she wanted setting on the desk with Zarra sitting on Amelia's shoulder the older woman giving a smile to the Undersecretary.

"Now wasn't that so much easier to get the proper names and such sorted, as per the orders I have here all the personnel information on all Aurors who are currently active or on leave of some kind, of course the request only lets you view their files and any information that has been deemed classified is blacked out on these copies." Amelia says with a smile as Umbridge took the first file which was marked with the name she really wanted to look over, Harry Potter.

Opening the file however shocked her as beside his name and a few other bits of information like his N.E.W.T scores and things of note so far in his career everything was blacked out, throwing the file on to the desk Umbridge went for the next file only to see much the same, a quick flick through a few more showed all the same personnel information was blacked out save N.E.W.T scores and any awards the person had gained though there career.

"What is the meaning of this? I am supposed to have full access to these files why is critical information being blacked out?" Umbridge screeched out looking at yet another file before looking at Amelia who had a totally calm look about her.

"Why I have given the level of files you are cleared for my dear, you see any personal information about the Auror Corps can only be accessed with permission of the person whose file you wish to look at as well as the Chief Warlocks signatures as witness after all we don't want dark wizards killing our Aurors in their own homes while they sleep or take any family hostage." Amelia answers with a small smile her eyes flicking to Malfoy who looked like he had a bad case of the cramps. 'Oh I wonder if it was you who really wanted that information and not Fudge and his attack toad… your real master is going to be pissed off isn't he.' She thought turning back to look at Umbridge.

Both Malfoy and Umbridge looked about ready to yell at her again when they remembered that they only had Fudge's bodyguards as back up and that against even the half dozen Auror's still hanging around them they didn't stand a chance as Amelia's word was law within this department.

"Now then if you both have everything you need I have work to get back to so please leave." Amelia says after taking a moment to enjoy the twin looks of hatred aimed at her head going down back to some random work not paying the group any mind as they stormed out of the office with the docked files.

"Hope your master punishes you harshly Malfoy and that you get sacked for failing Umbridge." Amelia muttered to herself turning fully to her work and putting what the higher ups were up to out of her mind for now.

00000000000000000000000000

The department was quiet over the next few days as Umbridge didn't have any reason to try and get the files now after all Albus wasn't about to sign anything that stated he witnessed an Auror give permission for his or her file to be accessed.

The morning Harry and Tonks reported back into work also happened to be the day that Albus decided to visit the Auror Department for a quick inspection as was his right as Chief Warlock.

The couple were standing before Amelia when Albus walked in with his trademark twinkle in his eyes and a grandfatherly smile, "Ah I see I have timed my arrival for when our newest Auror couple have come back from their honeymoon, and I trust you both had a good time."

"It was ok sir and before you say anything I'm not going to join this order you have started up again to fight Voldemort until you give a reason for not offering my husband a place within the order." Tonks stated before Albus could say anything to them Harry giving a small smile and leaning against the wall one hand coming to rest close to his sidearm.

"Come now Mrs Potter I am only here for my yearly look over this department no need to say things like that and I don't have any idea what kind of Order you're talking about." Albus says with a smile only to have it fade when Kingsley walked into the room by a side door a small smile on his face as he just looked at Albus.

"Madam Bones as ordered I have just left all of the information from the last Order of the Phoenix meeting within your Pensieve." Kingsley says not looking at Albus as he was following a higher order in his mind that of the Ministry and Madam Amelia Bones one of the best heads the Auror Corps had ever had.

"Thank you Kingsley why don't you head off and do some of that paperwork I know is piling up on your desk while I have words with the good headmaster here for trying to get department secrets out of the Aurors that are a part of his order." Amelia says Kingsley giving a nod before he quickly left the room knowing that from now on he was going to be watched closely or even kicked out of the Order all together for sharing the information that Albus wanted kept within said Order.

"How long has Kingsley been giving information that could spell the end of our world to you Amelia?" Albus asks looking at the department head trying to work out if the guard detail for the prophecy or even if Harry knew of it as he couldn't afford that if Voldemort had access to Harry's mind through the scar.

"Oh I knew from the beginning after all I was the one to order him to join you when you made him the first offer, Tonks here was also asked to join if she felt like it but she chose not to because of the fact that you were keeping Harry out just cause you fear he may have a mental connection with that dark sociopath." Amelia says with a smile turning her head a little to look at Harry.

"Oh I know of the connection and have been feeding that bastard visions of what I'm going to do to him once I get him into the Shadow Plain and for some reason he's been keeping out of my head because of how my mind works, don't think he likes the pack view." Harry says with an evil smile tilting his head to one side as Zarra appeared on his shoulder.

"That is not possible Harry as I know what the meaning of your scar really is and nothing short of a master of Occlumency which I know you haven't mastered could block him out." Albus started back only to find a laughing young man greeting his comment.

"You wouldn't last long in my mind sir, the view I have is very animalistic and as you know no one can use mind reading abilities on an animal the human mind just can't handle it to well that is why you never use the arts on Lycanthropes the probe is normally torn apart by the animal within." Harry states turning to face Amelia fully now, "Madam tell the Unspeakables that they can destroy that prophecy sphere when ready as I choose to follow my own path and not that of a path some old hack tries to force on me."

"You can't do that Harry, that prophecy is a real one and has been ever sense the night your parents were killed, that scar on your head is the mark that Voldemort left on you marking you as his equal." Albus stated moving to place a hand on Harry's free shoulder only to find the cold metal of Harry's gun pressed under his chin.

"My path is my own and I answer only to the Shadow Dragons and Madam Bones here, that prophecy ceased to mean anything the day I changed into my Animagus form for the first time, the shadows the true balance of power is the power he knows not for I have heard the whole thing just before Tonks and I married."

Tonks gave a small smile at the shocked look on Albus' face at the people or beings that Harry would take orders from as she says looking Albus in the eye, "My answer would have been no way sir, I love my job and have worked hard to be my own woman and I won't work for you when Amelia here is trying to get everything set for when Voldemort goes public and she needs people like Harry and me to help do that."

"Auror Potter stand down and holster that weapon, as to you Albus know that you don't have a say in what happens to that prophecy sphere within that department as it has both Harry's and Voldemort's name on it not yours, now shall we go and have that explanation you came for then we can get back to trying to get ready with a Minister who's head is buried chest deep in sand." Amelia says getting up and moving round her desk Harry lowering his weapon as ordered and giving a smile as he turned it in such a way that both Amelia and Tonks saw that there wasn't a clip loaded into it.

Albus could only watch as Harry gave a small nod to Amelia before heading off to his shared office with Tonks only a step behind him both of them pausing for just a moment to give him a look that clearly said they didn't approve of how he was going about this war so far.

"As you can see Albus that young man doesn't believe you to be some great wizard, he looks at you and only sees an old wolf that should have stepped down and retired long ago and nothing you say or do is going to change his view on the world, now shall we get started?" Amelia says leading Albus off into the record area of the department to start the explanations.

"I'm sure he will come to trust me in time after all his parents did as do many others within our world." Albus says calmly only to stop dead when Amelia spun around and pointed a finger at him with narrowed eyes.

"He won't because of that very reason, his parents trusted you with their lives and safety and thanks to you not being able to spot one little spy within your order despite the fact that you try Legilimency on just about everyone who looks you in the eye they were killed and in his mind he views that as betrayal of the pack."

"But…"

"I know when someone is ratting in my head Headmaster and so does every Auror who has gradated since I took over as Department head as I made it a requirement to becoming an Auror, now stop trying to get things your way and actually do something about the problem, I will be giving my Auror's secret orders soon to use whatever force is needed to take down any Death Eaters within the month and that will include killing them."

"Then how are they to be redeemed if you kill them before their second chances?" Albus demanded only to find a number of Aurors looking at him with narrowed eyes Amelia almost snarling at the man and his second chance system that had only given the Dark Lord a huge boost in supporters both old and new as the bad guys knew they would get away with anything as long as Albus' views were the only ones people followed.

"How many of those you gave second chances to turned around and started doing what they were arrested for again the moment you cleared them of charges or fined them a slap on the wrist the only ones that really stayed in jail were those even you couldn't say were sane like Bellatrix and her group, my predecessor may have been willing to follow you like a lost puppy but I am not him I will fight this war the way it is meant to,"

Albus was about to cut in when Amelia paused for breath only to go silent when she just gave him a look and kept on talking, "If a killing curse is fired at my Aurors then they are going to be allowed to do whatever is needed to bring in that person even if it's in a body bag, we lost too many people because we let the Death Eaters go last time on cries of Imperious when they seemed to take no action to stop them from being effected from it again later on, those people were killers back then and are so again today."

"But Severus has changed his ways and become a spy for us in the last war…"

"Only after he found out who Voldemort was hunting down namely his old Hogwarts crush of Lily Evans Potter, and even then it did little good as we were stopping attacks that he claims to have no knowledge of in which case what good is he as a spy when he can't even listen to some of his own so called comrades brag and such about a new target they had been chosen to kill."

"If he had done that then we wouldn't have known any of the information we do about the Dark Lord as if every attack was stopped then Voldemort would know of the spy and Snape would have been killed."

"Then he should die." Came the flat answer from Kingsley who had stepped up behind the pair, his eyes narrowing at Albus, "If we can take out ten Death Eaters and save the life of one good family then it's worth the price of one spy in my books as you're the only one within the Order to trust him totally none of us will nor will we ever trust that man with the lives of our loved ones or fellow Order members."

"It is because of Lily's death that I trust him so, he was a broken man after he found out and helped us in rounding up a lot of the remaining Death Eaters, he risked his life many times to bring us that useful information in the last war towards the end and that should be more than enough to give him your trust."

"Ask him what he had to do to get his dark mark someday Albus, some of the things the captured Death Eaters we are currently interrogating within Azkaban have said about gaining that tattoo would be enough to make even a dragon throw up in disgust." Amelia states before moving off not in the mood any more to humour the Headmaster any longer.

"But hasn't he earned even a little trust after everything he has done." Albus muttered under his breath to himself turning away and heading for the lift to think on what Amelia had said and the prices that would have to be payed in this war for his actions after Voldemort's last fall.

Everyone watched as the old Headmaster left their department a number of the newer Auror's whispering about how Amelia shouldn't have talked to the great Albus Dumbledore like that only to go silent when Harry walked by the look on his face clearly stating that Albus was in the wrong this time and that they should keep a more open mind.

Amelia had paused at her office door to watch Albus leave before giving a sigh saying softly to herself that she wished she hadn't had to have that talk with him but he needed to see that the war wasn't going to be won with stunning spells, it was going to be won by bloody deeds.

000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Reyrayankar, cyber viper42, xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx, camcris, hpnut1, Tmctflyboy, Naginator, KirijamaScion, Cateagle, StefanInVienna, Obsidius, Lientjuhh, The Submarauder, sh8ad8ow, Dericof Diname, Tentrees, Shaggy37, Warrior of the Dark, RobC, Wonderbee31, Umbra8191, Patrick S, WhiteElfElder, rio45, Gon Freaks, Tribernator, ILikeComps, Irishfighter, wulfler.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form only the OC's.

A/N: Hello once again and welcome to another chapter of wolf, I have to say this chapter was fun to do and that I well to working mostly on this story for a while as I find myself employed and as such not as much time to work on stories but I well do the best I can so sorry in advance for any delays.

Now then I'm sure everyone is going to enjoy this chapter as the hunt for Horcrux's begin or the ground work is laid.

Enjoy!

Chapter 26: Shadows Offer.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE ARE BOTH ON DESK DUTY?" Harry yelled out as he looked from Amelia to Umbridge the latter having a large evil looking smile while the former looked like she wanted to strangle the latter, this all happening a couple of weeks after Albus' public talking to about how the war should be fought.

"The minister in all his wisdom has decided that the two of you have had a lot of excitement through training and as such decided to place you both on permanent desk duties until a later date." Umbridge says with a smile knowing that according to what little information the files gave on Harry and Tonks the pair were more than likely go slightly insane or crack being tied down to a desk.

"I don't like this order any more then you two do but orders are orders." Amelia states giving as sigh as she looked at the written orders that Umbridge had just delivered to her office earlier that morning.

"Oh we'll obey this order madam that doesn't mean we can't shout and complain about it." Tonks stated turning to leave only to stop when Umbridge gave her annoying little cough that was suppose to make everyone pay attention to her but really only made them want to rip her neck open with a spoon.

"Auror Potter, you are to hand over your Muggle side arm as it is an item beneath an Auror to carry, you have your wand and that is all any Wizard needs no matter what." Umbridge started with what she thought would be a smug smile only to have Harry give a laugh.

"This weapon is a legal secondary weapon, in case you may have forgotten all Aurors are allowed to carry a second weapon of their choosing on a list that is updated every ten years or so," Harry paused here as he looked at Amelia as if to make sure he had his information right carrying on when she gave a nod, "My secondary weapon is on that list and also has a secondary rule on it stating that I must have a Muggle Fire-arms licence which I have."

"I find that hard to believe given the fact that the Aurors are part of this Ministry and our current Minister doesn't like the level of Muggle influences within the Ministry at this time, now hand over that weapon." Umbridge growled out on realising that Harry wasn't going to do as she said like most others do within the building.

"No." Was Harry's flat answer before turning and leaving the room Tonks not even looking back as she followed her husband.

"I want that boy stripped of his badge and sent to Hogwarts as its clear he isn't old enough to respect his betters." Umbridge snapped at Amelia moving around to face the woman face on, her words however seemed to only have the woman raise her head and just look at her with narrowed eyes.

"That young man is a new husband and one of the best to leave the academy in case you have forgotten, that young man has provided proof that a new Dark Lord is on the rise and yet this Ministry does nothing, that young man has fought tooth and nail to gain the skills and reputation within this department and nothing you or the Minister can say or do will make me fire him and send him to a school that he is readily beyond their ability to teach." Amelia answered with a small sigh leaning back in her seat without breaking eye contact with the attack toad.

"I will not be told what can and can't be done within this Ministry, you will do as your told Madam Bones or I'll do it for you." Umbridge snapped back reaching for her wand the plan of placing Amelia under the Imperious to carry out that order going out the window however when a Shadow Wolf came out of the shadows to one side and Zarra flying in looking around for something.

"Ah that is what I felt a few moments ago." Zarra says flying down to look at the Shadow Wolf that wasn't Harry sitting to one side of the room now its head tilting to one side as it looked at the Shadow Mephit calmly.

"Zarra what on earth is a Shadow Wolf doing in my office that isn't Harry?" Amelia asks one hand resting next to the 9mm that had been rigged in such a way that no one could see it from the far side of her desk as she had a feeling that Umbridge might try something and getting a bullet lodged in her heart might stop any plans of attacking her.

"I'm just finding that out Madam Bones." Zarra says landing before the wolf and just tilting her head to one side giving off a sort of whispered language that most beings of the Shadow Plane know.

"You should be calling the Department of Dangerous Animals and having that thing put down." Umbridge snapped only to gasp when her own shadow rose up and pulled her into a strangle hold, Amelia could not help but smile a little at the image of Umbridge being strangled by a Umbridge shaped shadow.

"Now you let that woman go or Harry is going to be upset with you even if he doesn't like her." Zarra says sharply to the Shadow Wolf who bowed its head after a few seconds and let go of the control over Umbridge's shadow the toad like woman gasping for breath and going for a wand as she turned to face the Wolf.

"Put that down before she decides to kill you outright," Came Harry's voice as he entered the room calmly looking down at the Shadow Wolf who sat up and just looked at him in joy even moving forward and licking his face when he went down to his knees.

"You know who this is then Auror Potter?" Amelia asks leaning forward and even getting up to see the young man gently pat the wolf on the head.

"This is the Alpha female of a Shadow Pack that is in the service of Szotfrin as messengers and such, I did give her the name of Rose back when I was still stuck and she often helped out by looking after me the first few years as a Wolf." Harry paused here with a small smile as he leaned forward and pulled the larger then average dog sized wolf into a hug, "She became the closest thing to a mother I ever had."

/ Hello pup, I see you have grown strong and going by your scent found a strong mate to, when do you plan on building your pack? / came the telepathic message to Harry's mind from Rose as thanks to her service to Szotfrin he had granted her this little gift as unlike many of her kin Rose liked to integrate with the normal plain.

"In time we well have children Nurse Mother but that won't be for a few years yet I would think." Harry says softly with a smile sitting against the wall of the office Rose moving to lay her head down in his lap neither of them paying the two witches in the office any mind.

/ That is a good thing young one as having pups shouldn't be taken lightly. / Rose sent back just looking up at Harry with her shadowy blue eyes.

"I have a feeling you didn't just come here to check up on me Nurse Mother, so what can a packless one do for someone of your stature?" Harry asks softly running his fingers through the jet black fur of Rose's back.

/ Szotfrin sent me with a message for you, he has information on the so called Dark Lord Voldemort and wishes to offer it to you in person and also talk about the price for this information. / Rose stated calmly to Harry not paying the two witches any mind as they tried to follow the one sided conversation.

"And what on earth could a being of his power want from me for this information I wonder?" Harry asks himself more than Rose, getting to his feet he looked at Amelia with a small smile, "Madam Bones I have received a summons from the only other person I can respect and follow the orders of, if you don't mind I request the rest of the day off to meet with him."

"You will do no such thing Auror, in fact you are going to take that animal to the Department of Magical Animal Control and have it put down for attacking a Ministry official of my rank." Umbridge snapped off only to have a stunning spell fired into her back as Tonks stepped into the room.

"Sorry madam but I had to shut her up she was giving everyone a headache from all the complaining." Tonks says calmly stepping over the large woman now out cold on the floor.

"Understandable Auror Tonks and don't worry about her as I'll take care of everything," Amelia says looking over at Harry who was now on his feet and standing calmly next to Rose, "Auror Potter you have permission to take the rest of the day off to find out this information and know that if this information can help in the fight against Voldemort that I am prepared to help pay any price asked for it."

"Madam." Harry says snapping a quick salute to his boss looking at Tonks for a moment before pulling her into a quick hug and kiss, "Don't wait up for me dear and hold down the fort while I do this, hopefully I won't be too long."

"You better not be as I don't want to go to bed tonight alone." Tonks whispers back before stepping back to stand next to Amelia who just gave a nod to Harry as he transforms and vanishes into the shadows, Rose only a step behind him.

Both women took a moment to look at the shadow before looking down at Umbridge and Zarra who had remained silent throughout all of this, "I better get back to work." Tonks whispers softly a moment later as she leaves the office Amelia only nodding before waving her wand over the large woman.

"And I better get this mess sorted out." Amelia says giving Umbridge the memory of giving Tonks and Harry their new desk jobs but nothing beyond that, after sending the woman on her way Amelia just leaned back and let the quiet settle around her silently thinking and hoping that Harry came back with information that would end this war before it really began as she didn't want her niece growing up into a war that should have been settled long ago.

00000000000

Harry followed Rose deep into the Shadow Plane far deeper than he had ever been as the humanoid Shades and other creatures of power that lived in this place started to appear around them all of them, many of them having the same cold or shadowy blue eyes that Rose has, this acting more like a marker than anything else.

Harry knew his emerald green eyes was going to give him problems if he should get separated from Rose as he knew that one of the other Shadow Dragons marked all of her servants with her eye colour just as Szotfrin marked his people with his eye colour.

Harry had wondered for a time how the Dragons marked there followers by changing their eye colours to match their own, but figured that unless he was willing to become the servant of one he would never know.

After a good hour of following the Shadow Wolf who found him when he first changed scared and hungry long ago Harry came to a stop when they entered an area of the Shadow Plane that looked like some great desert, the sands being a dark shade of gray to the black skies over head, the only thing that wasn't gray within the whole plain being the sun which was a soft white colour.

Looking behind him for a moment Harry saw nothing but rocky terrain and the odd tree the creatures of the area watching him closely but not moving to attack given his escort and the other Shadow Wolves that had formed a protective ring around the pair.

"He's waiting for you out in that desert Harry, I can't lead you to him as that was his orders but I'll be waiting for you here for the return trip to the light plane." Rose says softly sitting down while looking at Harry with a small nod.

"Thank you Rose and know that if you ever need a safe place to have your next litter of pups please come see me and I'll give you that place." Harry says pushing his head into her side in a wolfish way of saying 'thanks' and 'love you mum'.

"I may take you up on that offer sooner then you think my little stray, now go it doesn't pay to keep Szotfrin waiting." Rose says her head angled to just look down at Harry with a small smile like upturn of her upper lip.

Giving a nod to Rose and the large Alpha male that had been sitting off to one side Harry started into the desert his ears and eyes being kept open and alert for any trouble or sounds of something approaching him.

Harry had only just moved from beyond the sight of the rocky ground he had travelled though to get to this place when the ground gave a shake a large foot print appearing just in the sand ahead of him as a pair of deep blue eyes opened up just above where the print was.

"So little one you did come, I'm surprised I thought I would have had to send my whole pack of Wolves to get you given how independent you are." A deep voice says softly from where the eyes were, "Welcome to you Harry Potter last of the Potter line and husband to Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry looked at the eyes for a moment before giving a nod sitting down and saying calmly, "I thank you Szotfrin for the invite and you should know that I would answer the call of any of the Shadow Dragons."

"Ah yes your view of serving all of the Shadows and not just one of the Five an interesting choice in life I must say." Szotfrin voice says coming off rather calmly as the eyes came down a little more to be more level with Harry's own, "I must say I can't wait to see what that brings in the future as the other four are always plotting to take each other and even me out."

"I'm surprised they don't ally together or some of them do and then try to take out some of the competition." Harry commented calmly sitting there without any trance of fear as he knew that Szotfrin wanted him for something and as such he didn't need fear death at this Lord of Shadows claws.

"Ah and there you hit another interesting topic, we are all to chaotic to form any stable alliances as you can guarantee that the moment one shows weakness or an opening within our own defences then our so called ally well strike against us and a large scale fight well quickly start." Szotfrin states calmly back the eyes moving back up to their full height.

"What do you say we get down to business as you didn't summon me just for political talk of the Shadow Plane." Harry states back, sitting there watching the eyes of one of the most powerful beings within the magical world.

"Indeed young one and thank you for the reminder I do tend to go off into tangents from time to time." The deep voice says back Harry getting the feeling that the great dragon was making himself comfortable a moment later as some of the sand started to shift around.

"I called for you here because I have information on that fool of a Dark Lord your world is fighting at the moment, but information isn't free so let us first decide what you will pay me for it." Szotfrin calmly comments the eyes just watching Harry closely while waiting for him to start offering a price for the as yet unknown information.

Harry regarded Szotfrin's eyes closely for a moment before saying while taking a seat on the cool sand, "What is this information before I even offer you anything for it."

"Ah, good, one who asks questions before blurting offers off," An amused chuckle coming from the still invisible dragon across from Harry. "I offer the answer to how he survived that night when your den mother and father died and I offer all the information dealing with that survival."

"And what would you call an equal or preferable trade for this information?"

There was a few moments of silences on this question from Harry as dealing with a shadow dragon was both a games of politics and knowledge in general as Szotfrin had to give an answer now that didn't give away any information that could lead to the information he was offering in the first place.

"I want six items from your world that I will tell you about later are to be brought to me this on your word as a being of this plane and I will tell you his secret."

"And that is all you want, six items and nothing else is going to be required for this information, these items aren't going to involve living people or creatures I hope."

"Yes and no my little friend but you won't know until you give that oath."

"As long as I don't have to bring a human or other intelligent creature into this place then I don't see why not." Harry stated back standing back up on all four legs as he stated clearly. "I Harry James Potter the Lone Wolf of the Shadow Plane promise to bring to Szotfrin the Shadow Dragon six items of his request in return for information on how Voldemort survived the night he marked me with my scar as well as all other information dealing with his survival of that night."

"A good choice of words young one, a good choice." Szotfrin says calmly Harry getting the feeling that he was moving a little to sit more conformability now as the eyes moved ever so slightly. "Now then the information I give also holds the information on the items I want in return for this information, so isn't that convenient."

"If you say so," Harry returned with a sight huff just knowing that nothing was convenient when dealing with someone of Szotfrin age and knowledge.

"I do don't I, anyway he survived because the Fool split his own soul over seven items five of those items I want just so I can torment him all the more when you drag him into this plane the seventh he made by mistake and it is lodged in your scar, that one I'm willing to remove for you free of charge and even start the spell that will drag his soul to this place, it has been a long time sense I had a plaything of his arrogance."

"Then remove it once you tell me the other six items and their location." Harry stated back head tilted to one side having had a feeling that his scar was something like Szotfrin said it was a long time now.

"Very well then, a locket of the Slytherin might chance to be found in the Londinium den of one who is close to you. A goblet of Hufflepuff might perchance to be found deep within the vault of the insane servant, and a ring of Slytherin is known to rest in the den whence this saga began, there where the blood of the evil Fool rests. The Diadem of Ravenclaw, ye should seek that which you seek and cannot be found within the place you seek and cannot be found" An evil glint appeared deep in blue orbs. "The last the Fool guards, precious pet, legless and evil, minds linked, evil begetting evil."

"That is only five not counting my scar Szotfrin and you said he split his soul seven times what is the final item." Harry states cataloguing all of the information given to him within his mind knowing he had to remember it so that he could write it down when he got back.

"If you hadn't feed his diary to the Shadows already I would ask for that to, anyway his main soul is still in his body as if he didn't have a soul within that body it would quickly decay and die, you're to bring him to this plane once all of his Horcruxes as he calls them are brought to me he has dared to try and control someone of my power in the past and as such he must be punished, being my plaything for a few million years should be more than enough." Szotfrin says his voice growing darker and heated the more he spoke of what Voldemort had tried to do in the past.

"Then we have a deal and you have a fragment to remove right this minute." Harry states back moving closer to the eyes as they seemed to spark with amusement.

"I did indeed promise to remove that didn't I, very well then hold still a moment and then I'll have Rose as you call her carry you back to where you came from." Szotfrin states calmly a single long black claw coming visible long enough to touch the location of Harry's scar under the fur coat.

Harry didn't know what happened next only that he was suddenly assaulted by blinding pain from that area a small chuckle being the last thing he heard the sight of a black wisp of smoke being the last thing he saw.

Szotfrin looked down at the wolf before him still breathing calmly and just out cold for now, "You are an enjoyable one to watch but soon I'll have a new toy to play with in this Fool of a Dark Lord." Szotfrin finished with a nod of the head off to one side as Rose came into view, "Take him back to his mate my dear friend and see to it that all of those items find their way back to me bring them yourself if you have to."

"It shall be done my Lord and thank you for removing that problem from his scar." Rose says softly taking a hold of Harry by the back of the neck and starting to pull him back towards the upper reaches of the Shadow Plane knowing that members of her pack was watching over them.

Szotfrin just gave a chuckle as he looked at the wisp of smoke that was a part of Voldemort's soul or the Fool as he called him, "Now then let's get started on binding you to this place and prevent anyone from being able to summon you back to the world of the light,"

The wisp of smoke seemed to try to get away but Szotfrin held it in place with his magic an amused smile seemed to spark within his eyes at the fun he could have with the whole soul once it was within his reach.

0000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Jesterod, knightwolf20x, Botheran, Bats and spiders, imagelesssky, lordamnesia, The Submarauder, kidderz90, Stevie K., DonPJuan, amir22, Hivedragon, Reyrayankar, Chill, Warrior of the Dark Phoenix, jafr86, major Wallace, Penseln, Ryuus2, Naginator, Umbra8191, Tentrees, Dericof Diname, Obsidius, Gon Freaks, phantombrick, Master DK, Lord Durion, Shaggy37, RobC, wulfler, rio45, Wonderbee31, tumshie, Tribernator, Varth, Gantex, sh8ad8ow, SemenDemon, Karou WindStalker, ILikeComps, Lientjuhh, WhiteElfElder, Bugi, Tmctflyboy,


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, only the OC's are mine.

A/N: Hi all and welcome to another chapter of Wolf, now I must say this was a lot of fun setting up as it leads into something good but I 'm not going to tell you what. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't try and kill me when you get to the end and read what I have done.

Also for some of you who asked about the Voldemort Bio over the last few chapters those bios are done up like Ministry records as such old Tommy boy would have seen to it all information about him before becoming Voldemort was gone, hope that answers the question.

Enjoy.

Chapter 27: The Hunt begins.

Harry gave a groan as he started to wake up after having that soul fragment removed from his scar, the headache was proving to be one of his worst yet but still if it meant he didn't have to worry about the Fool as Szotfrin called Voldemort trying to take over his body or living on with himself surviving then it was worth the pain.

Closing his eyes when he started to open them Harry gave a groan again at the bright light the feeling of said light being dimmed making him open his eyes again this time a little more slowly.

"Nice of you to join us Auror Potter, now please remain laying down while I give you a quick check and then go let your wife and Madam Bones know you're awake." Came the soft voice of the Auror Department's head Healer a middle aged witch named Sarah but everyone called her Doctor.

Harry gave a slight sound before realising that he was still in his Animagus form, it was a few more moments before he remembered that his file stated that no Animagus reversal spells was to be cast on him in case of problems because of his long time being stuck as such only he could return to human form.

Giving a slight shake of the head Harry only took a moment to sit up enough in the bed to change back to human form, he quickly sat back down so he was sitting up, Doctor just gave a nod of thanks before waving her wand over the young man who seemed to be starting to doze off again.

Tonks walked into the Medical ward a few moments later giving a small smile at her dozing husband although only she could tell he was still awake behind his sunglasses to anyone else he would look to be asleep.

"I would ask how you're doing but I can see you're still a little tired and weakened by whatever happened to you in the Shadow Plain dear." Tonks says softly sitting down next to Harry and giving him a small kiss which he returned with a smile.

"I'll be alright after a good day's sleep dear and I have to say the pain and drain was worth the information, I now have good clues on how that Fool survived and even have an offer of destroying the items needed." Harry says with a smile pulling Tonks close after the Doctor gave a nod to say that she was done scanning him.

"In that case once the Doctor clears you Auror Potter you will report to my office for a full debrief and attack plan for ending this war before it can really begin." Amelia says moving into view a small smile on her face at the couple before her and the hopefully useful information Harry had managed to gain.

Harry only nodded before looking over at the dark haired Healer who gave a nod turning to look over some paperwork she had to do, Harry slowly getting out of bed and after making sure he was going to be stable enough to walk started to follow Amelia, Tonks at his side giving support should he need it.

The three of them entered the office without being stopped by anyone and quickly had the door sealed and silenced so no one would be able to listen in on the information that had put Harry out cold for the day to get.

"Report"

"I have information that will have to be worked through as like most things from other plains and such it's in a riddle and we the mortals have to solve it for the amusement of the beings to give it to use in this case Szotfrin" Harry started taking up some parchment and quill writing out what Szotfrin had said to him breaking up the riddle into items suggested.

Both Tonks and Amelia looked over the information for a few minutes on Harry handing back the parchment, the dark haired Auror leaning back in his seat while thinking over the clues that Szotfrin had given having a feeling he knew what or where two of the items were.

"I may know where two of those item are" Harry spoke up suddenly leaning forward to look at the first clue and item and then the last on the list, "I only know one person who has a house in London and is close to me really as my in-laws live outside of London as do you Madam Bones, my Godfather owns a house in London and that could be our best bet to finding one of these Horcrux's"

"And the other" Amelia asks calmly making a small note next to the first clue to question Sirius on the location of any of his London houses.

"His pet snake that never leaves his side for long… that one is going to have to be the last one we pick up" Harry states leaning forward in his seat looking at the clues given again, both women watched him for a moment as he seemed to be lost in deep thought his head rising a little to look them both in the eyes now.

"We are going to have to contact the old man for more detailed information on Voldemort for more answers on the location of the other items"

"Why don't you have Zarra go into the Shadow Plain after the New Year to get more information as you know Albus is going to want us to tone down on our plans on killing Death Eaters and such" Tonks says softly.

"Won't work, Szotfrin will have spread word not to give further information on Voldemort and his soul fragments to either myself or Zarra by now, which would have been the first thing I would do if I was driving entertainment from a mortal, cut off any further information save that which I grant them"

Amelia didn't like the return answer but she knew deep down that Harry was right it was something she would do to if she was an immortal being who derived pleasure from watching mortals try to get through life without being killed by anything save old age.

There was a few minutes of silence as everyone thought on what to do with the information they had gathered Amelia being the first to look up and lock eyes with Tonks as doing so with Harry was nearly imposable given he never took his sunglasses off save at home.

"Auror Potter and Tonks-Potter I want you both to head to Hogwarts on your next day off and get the information we need out of Albus even if you have to tie him up and force feed him Veritaserum for an hour or more do state that we are prepared to talk with him about how we are going to handle this war but also state that we won't back down on the fire with fire rule if the Death Eaters attack us with lethal force… Understood?"

"Understood Madam" Both Harry and Tonks say at once getting to their feet Harry taking a moment before asking calmly looking at the paper with the riddle from Szotfrin.

"Madam do we have permission to show Albus this information and state what the deal is with Szotfrin to get this information?"

"Some of it yes and also do state what we have to pay for this information so he doesn't get any ideas on destroying one of the items before we can hand them over, do reveal we are pretty sure we know where two of the items are and that it's the others we need help with nothing else"

"Understood" They both say once again Harry turning to leave and plan out how to get Albus to give the information without him giving away to much, Tonks taking a moment to gather up everything that Amelia wasn't going to place in a hidden location, the pink haired woman giving a nod as she leaves the room while Amelia just sat back to think on what to do next.

000000000000000000000000000

A few days later found the Headmaster of Hogwarts looking out his office window to see the pair of young Aurors on the way up the path to the castle the wards having already told him who had entered the grounds, Harry was carrying a number of papers under one arm while his wife seemed to be more focussed on the young Miss Granger and her friends who had been outside enjoying the last few fine days before winter set in.

He was about to move away from the window when the sunglasses that marked one of the Auror's as Harry Potter looked up at the window and seemed to look right at him, it was when Zarra landed on his head and pulled on some of his hair to make sure he knew she was there that he remembered that the pair had a full familiar bond.

"I take it they are here to find out if I'm going to allow their Christmas drop off this year Zarra?" Albus asks softly moving to take his seat and wait for the pair to work they way to his office.

"That and also information at on the Fool of a Dark Lord we are fighting in secret at the moment" Zarra says calmly moving from Albus' head and onto his desk giving a wave to Fawkes off to one side the Phoenix only nodding its head to the Shadow Mephit.

"Oh and what information might I have on Voldemort that could be of help?" Ablus asks setting forward a little at what Zarra had just said the pair planned on asking him about that day.

"You'll find out" Zarra answered back tilting her head to one side while listening to her friend and master Harry as he told her they were only a few moments away.

Giving a nod to Zarra Albus looked up in time to see his door open with Harry leading into the room Tonks only a step behind him, the pair took a moment to nod their heads in greeting to the Phoenix and Headmaster before taking a seat Harry putting the folder of files on the desk before him and out of Albus' reach.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter I trust you are both in good health and that the Ministry isn't giving you too much trouble over this whole business of Voldemort returning"

"Nothing major just desk duty at the moment but we still get in a couple of hours of training every day and the knowledge that we'll be back on the lines in a few months or so" Tonks says back with a small smile.

"One shouldn't be too eager to fight my dear but that isn't why you're here so let's get down to business" Albus says looking at Harry for a moment then back to Tonks his eyes drifting to the folder in front of Harry after that.

Harry gave a nod at Albus' words before saying calmly opening the folder before him, "We have recently come into some information on how Voldemort was able to cheat death, two of the items are gone and the others are needed as payment for this information, the problem is though that we are having trouble working out the riddle that is Tom Riddle's life to track down some of the items"

"Oh and what information might this be?" Albus asks reaching for the folder only to have Harry hand over a single scrap of paper, "A ring of Slytherin is known to rest in the den whence this saga began, there where the blood of the evil Fool rests" Albus read aloud once he looked at the clue a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"As you can see we have clues and known items but not there final location and as it was Szotfrin who gave the clue at the price of said items undamaged to be delivered to him" Harry says leaning forward in his seat as he locks eyes with Ablus letting his sunglasses slip down to the end of his nose showing the deep emerald green eyes.

Albus locked eyes with Harry for the first time in a long time as it was rare for the young man to allow his sunglasses to slide down his nose or take them off only Tonks really seeing his eyes often, "I'm sorry but I can't help you as there is a chance that Voldemort could learn what we know about his Ho…"

"I have told you before old man he can't enter my mind even less so now as Szotfrin has removed that fragment within my scar that was the price for me bringing the items to him and not destroying them when we found them, now are you going to tell us what we want to know or are we going to have to start taking the country apart?" Harry cut Albus off as the pair kept on staring at each other Zarra going unnoticed as she started looking through some of Albus' desk drawers to see what information she could get.

Tonks just watched the pair for a moment setting back in her chair fully and starting to hum a song she had stuck in her head from that morning, the sudden gasp of pain and hands moving to his head of Albus causing her to sit up and look at her smirking husband.

"Didn't I warn you not to try that old wolf? Not 'pleasant' is it? But what should I do with your little probe within my hunting grounds?" Harry asks softly not breaking eye contact with Albus even going so far as to reach up and remove his sunglasses totally.

"I'm sorry Harry but I had to be…" Albus started to say only to trail off when Harry gave a toothy smile.

"Let it go Harry, he is no good to anyone brain dead" Tonks says moving to stand next to Harry starting to rub the base of his neck as no matter what form he was in he went to putty in her hands when she rubbed in that area.

Harry just gave a slight sigh but brought his glasses up to cover his eyes again Albus falling a little forward in his seat but managed to catch himself in time head bowed knowing that if Tonks hadn't stepped in Harry's mental pack that was his first line mind defences would have torn his mind to pieces.

"Sir I think you better just tell us what we want to know and just accept that others can be of help in ending this war quickly, plus what would happen if something happens to you as it would be nearly impossible to do anything because of how much information that could be helpful you're keeping to yourself" Tonks asks softly keeping her hand on the back of Harry's neck just to make sure he didn't do anything to the Headmaster.

Albus looked up at Tonks for a moment his thought going for a moment to thoughts of doing a surface scan of her mind only to throw that idea out the window as his mental abilities was going to be a lot weaker after that near miss with death in Harry's mind.

Taking a moment to look around the room Albus paused at the sight of Zarra setting in one of his desk drawers working on the Hogwarts budget for him going by what he could see of the parchment, turning back to the two Auror's across from him he gave a sigh.

"I'll help however I can as you are right Mrs. Potter I might not survive to see the end of this war and I do have information that should help in bringing down Voldemort that much faster, this clue for example has me thinking of the town that both of Tom's parents grew up in and where he first used the Unforgivables on his own Father's family from what little I've been able to gather"

"That is more then what we had before the other clues we can work out to a degree but this one here has everyone who knows about this scratching their heads" Tonks says softly taking up another piece of paper, "The Diadem of Ravenclaw, ye should seek that which you seek and cannot be found within the place you seek and cannot be found… no one has been able to work it out even a little"

"Hmm I had a feeling that the Diadem was one of the items but I couldn't confirm it and that clue is nearly no help" Albus says softly leaning back in his seat taking the parchment that Zarra was holding up to him a small smile forming on his face at the fact that she had done the budget for him and even had it done in such a way that they had a little extra spending money for the month.

"Maybe we need to trace his steps a little to work out that one" Harry comments calmly getting to his feet and moving to look out the window one finger tapping his chin in thought.

"That could work but it can wait for a little while, you did state you had the possible location of two of the Horcrux's didn't you Harry?" Albus asks watching the young man closely while also keeping an eye on Tonks out of the corner of his eyes.

Harry looked down at his watch at Albus' words and says softly after seeing the time, "I have a meeting with Sirius in a little while and together we are going to go take a look through his London house for the locket of Slytherin, the other one however is going to take some doing to get as it's his pet snake or that is what the clue points to"

"I have always thought that that was possible and wish you and Sirius luck on finding the locket as my information was pointing to a cave were Riddle went as a child but all of your clues point to other locations" Albus says looking over all the clues now that Tonks had handed over the file for him to look over.

"Thank you sir" Tonks says getting to her feet and moving towards the fireplace after Albus gave a nod at her silent question from looking at the fireplace. "That file is charmed so that only those in the know can look at that information and that only Harry or I can add people to those in the know so no you can't share that information with the Order sir"

"Understood and know that I'll let you both know anything should I find out any locations" Albus says with a smile as the pair gave a nod back vanishing with a flash of green flames, the aged headmaster going back to look over the clues hoping that the pair had some success.

00000000000000000000000000

Sirius Black looked at his Godson over a pile of garbage that they had been working there way through for most of that afternoon looking for a Locket that according to records had the serpent of Slytherin on it was meant to be within this junk heap that was the former London family home of the Blacks.

"You know this would be a lot easier if we know what this thing really looks like and that damn elf of mine would do his job of cleaning this place" Sirius called out looking through a small pile of boxes quickly snapping a music box shut when its song started to make him feel sleepy.

Before he got a answer from his godson Sirius was greeted by the sound of a gun as Harry shoot some dark creature that had tried to attack him, getting up quickly Sirius saw Harry standing up now gun pointed at the Dust Devil a little pest that was common in heavily dusted areas, the creatures being able to take any shape they wanted meaning a lot of people also called them dust bunnies.

"I hate those things!" Harry snapped off shaking his head a little at the image of the time he got stuck in a room full of them while as the Shadow Wolf back in Hogwarts the first few weeks there.

"Oh there not so bad I kept one as a pet when I was a kid" Sirius says with a smile only to look away and back to the search when Harry just gave him the evil eye over his sunglasses, "Anyway no sign of it yet"

Giving a nod Harry went back to searching the guns clip being pulled a new round being loaded smoothly so that the clip was full again.

The search carried on for another half hour before Harry gave a cry of success holding up the locket that looked just like the images he had been able to find in some books, looking at it closely Harry held it up for Sirius to see the pair of them giving a nod in agreement that this looked like what they were after.

Taking a breath Harry brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly a few moments later had Rose rising up out of one of the many shadows within the building, the Shadow Wolf moved calmly to Harry's side and even rubbing against his leg before sitting down before the pair.

"Hello pup have any luck with the items needed to find for Szotfrin?" Rose asks calmly lying down now as she locked eyes with Harry and spoke in the tongue of Shadows which all beings of the Shadow Plain could speak or understand.

"As a matter of fact we have one here we think but the only way to know for sure is to have Szotfrin get it and then say it's the right item and not a fake and such" Harry says kneeling down to be closer to Rose's level holding the locket out for her to see.

Looking at the locket closely Rose gave a nod of the head before getting to her feet and moving over to the pile of junk coming back with a small hip pouch that looked to be mostly intact dropping it before Harry before saying calmly "Put it on this and I'll carry it to him, I will say this much it smells of pure evil"

"That's a good sign then that this is what we want" Harry says explaining to Sirius what Rose just said as he places the locket in the bag and then holding it by the pull cord for Rose who took it in her mouth and vanished without a sound.

"Well then that means one down and only four to go" Sirius says with a smile as the pair made their way out of the house Sirius pausing to look at his Godson who he had bonded with over the last few months as they worked on the car which was nearly done. "So what do you plan on doing now Harry? I'm free later tonight and if you want we can head to the pub"

"Sounds good, I do have the afternoon shift at the ministry to get to but I should be done by eight and Tonks is having a girl's night out with her friends and mother so if you can find Remus and Ted we can make it a guys night out too"

"Sounds like a plan hopefully nothing will happen then in between now and then, catch you later Harry" Sirius called as he vanished once the pair made sure no one was around, Harry giving a small wave to the empty air before he apparated to the Ministry to report in for his half shift.

Arriving at the entry point Harry showed his badge to the Auror on guard a small nod of the head being all that was needed to show that he was ok to enter, Harry moving quickly and silently mostly through the busy entrance hall to the Ministry.

He came to a quick stop however when Madam Umbridge and a dozen or more of Minister Fudges personal guards and hit wizards surrounded him just as he entered the elevator area of and push the call button for a lift down .

"Mr Potter you and your wife as well as other members of the Auror Corps are under arrest for treason against the Minister of Magic and conspiracy against the Magical world of Britain, throw all weapons on the ground and surrender yourself, you will be taken to Azkaban and await trial there" Umbridge says with a large smile as the wizards and witches around her all raised their wands and pointed them at the young man who stood before them calmly.

Harry regarded the woman standing across from him at the moment as his eyes flicked around the large chamber making a note of a number of Auror's narrowing their eyes at Umbridge and her people a few of them even slowly reaching for wands and other side arms.

"So he's finally snapped and is going to try and make me, Tonks and a number of others disappear like his predecessor did with Sirius and others, guess it's time to execute the plan Amelia has set up… damn I was hoping not to have to do this, or I would be the one to activate it" Harry thought as he raised one hand to take his gun from the hip holster while the other was raised to show he was surrendering after removing his sunglasses.

Emerald eyes locking with blue as Harry says loud enough for everyone to hear eyes flicking up to Kingsley and a number of other Aurors within the chamber now, "I just hope Fudge is on the menu in Azkaban"

Not even a second after he said this chaos erupted within the room and all over the Ministry as Amelia Bones' plan to remove Fudge and his yes men from power happened, and nothing was going to stop it from happening save Voldemort himself appearing within the building and even then it more than likely wouldn't stop the coup d'état.

0000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Buzzbumble, G Fawkes, monbade, Sraiden, Hivedragon, kyoshi711, sh777, Wizco, hex4292, Zeromaru Chaos Mode, insaneharry, acepro Evolution, Ryuus2, anma hibiki, Wonderbee31, Karou WindStalker, major Wallace, Mrpietan, Shaggy37, Umbra8191, Tentrees, Pinellas62, Naginator, WhiteElfElder, ILikeComps, Obsidius, Dericof Diname, streich, Tribernator, RobC, tumshie, sh8ad8ow, knightwolf20x, honksfan4life, jafr86, Rio47, Maltor, sanguine, slimjim84, kidderz90, Lientjuhh, Joe Lawyer, Vukk, Patrick S, Bats and spiders, Fury074, Bookworm717, Gustav, michaelc100, BjornstjerneBjornson, Penseln, bullseye89, WebGuy,


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form,

A/N: Hello once again everyone and welcome to another chapter of Wolf, I am hoping that you all enjoy this chapter and the take over and removal of the Minister and his people, also for those of you wanting to know about my Star War's fic know that I'm working on more chapters of it but want to finish Wolf first, Enjoy and leave lots of reviews.

Chapter 28: Rebuild.

Chaos erupted all around the main entry hall of the Ministry as Harry in one smooth motion pulled his silver talon and fired it twice at the guys on either side of Umbridge went down with a bullet entering their kneecap and exiting a moment later thanks to a few enchantments on the bullets.

Before anyone could think or act on anything to Harry's action Kingsley and a few of the other Auror's in the hall fired stunning spells into the back of some more of the Bodyguards, Umbridge looking around in shock that she was being attacked despite her high position within the Ministry, this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to people of her rank and political power.

Seeing the surprised look on the toad Harry gave a small smile as he jumped backwards into the now open elevator the few people inside diving to either side or out the door to avoid the young Auror, Umbridge started to look around at the chaos around her when Harry fired his gun again this time hitting the toad like woman in the shoulder.

The force of the bullet entering her shoulder as well as her mid turned step had Umbridge turning around enough to see Kingsley's large fist coming at her at high speed being the last thing she saw for this coup.

Harry couldn't help but smile and give a small laugh as Kingsley didn't even break stride as he moved passed the large woman who just hit the ground with a thud, the people in the elevator quickly getting out as the dark skinned Auror entered the lift and pushed the button for the Minister's office floor.

"Shall we go and arrest a little man with a big paranoid streak?" Harry asks Kingsley just as the doors closed, the last thing he saw being other Auror's loyal to Amelia and the Ministry's true goal of protecting magic and the Wizarding world from being wiped out start to keep people out of the main building and even arrest those who tried to enter and help Fudge and his people.

"Sounds like a plan, any idea on your wife's location?" Kingsley asks calmly back moving to stand on one side of the door while Harry does the same both of them raising their wands and in Harry's case his gun ready to attack the moment the doors open.

"More than likely with the main group in HQ, and would be moving up through the Ministry to get any of his supporters and such that would try and flank us."

A buzzing from both of their badges prevented Kingsley from being able to answer Harry as they both brought their badges up and flipped them over to show a small mirror on the underside Amelia's face looking at them both and going by the background noise and people running around she was in the main control room for all communications within the Ministry.

This also meant that the floo network was now cut to the Ministry meaning Fudge would more than likely get no more backup or any of Voldemort's spies would have a chance to leave the building to report this sort of chaos and that wasn't likely to happen as everyone leaving was being arrested.

"Would someone like to tell me which one of you two started the order to take over the Ministry and start this whole mess?" Amelia asks calmly taking up a slip of paper that just arrived, a shake of her head being all she gave to the person who delivered it.

The pair looked at each other before Harry gave a small nod and says looking Amelia in the eyes, "I gave the signal Madam but the Toad was going to arrest me and my wife and more than likely yourself and a number of other high ranking Ministry officials, then have us all thrown into Azkaban and going by the tone of the Toad we wouldn't have been getting a trial."

Amelia leaned back in her seat at Harry's statement a small sigh escaping her lips as she looked at another report handed to her a quick few words being written on it before handing it back her eyes looking back at the guys after that.

"I approve could have been better timed but we couldn't have known when he was going to do something like that… What is your current locations you two?"

"Elevator to the Ministers office Madam Bones, just the two of us as far as we know so any backup you can send would be great." Kingsley says eyes flicking to the number above the door that showed they still had a floor or so to go, "About to arrive on the floor now madam."

The doors opened before Amelia could give orders to the pair, of all things gun fire and spells came ripping into the elevator as they opened both Kingsley and Harry being glad they had pressed themselves on either side of the door and as close to the wall as they could at the barrage of spells and bullets.

"REPORT BOTH OF YOU?" Amelia screamed over the mirror com at the sound of gun fire and spells slamming into the metal back panel.

"Sense when does Fudge have automatic weapons at his disposal?" Harry called into the mirror bringing it closer to his face while holding his gun ready to fire back once the barrage died down.

"He doesn't… it's got to be some of his people and he doesn't know about them…" Amelia says back bitting her lip for a moment and cleaning her monocle while thinking, "I'm sending up four more Auror's on one of the other elevators but I need you two to find out what is on that floor if possible, level two combat is being allowed for all Auror's now, know that I'm going to over look the fact that you had used that gun of yours Harry before receiving the order to go to level two, good luck both of you."

They both gave a nod to Amelia's image before it vanished, Harry giving a small smile before holstering his wand but throwing the gun across to Kingsley when a low came in the bullet shower.

"Shadow Fang is coming to play so make use of that gun it's still got six rounds left in it." Harry says with a smile as he transforms quickly vanishing into a shadow just as someone tried to take a shoot at him given his wider frame in wolf form.

Giving a nod to the shadow Harry had vanished into Kingsley took a breath before diving out of the elevator gun coming up and firing a few rounds into the room sliding behind a desk just as more bullets and spells came flying at his location.

"Damn it all, I saw at least three AK-47s in that group down there." Kingsley says into his badge quickly reconnecting to the main office to let Amelia know what was holding him and Harry up in getting the Minister.

"Back up is on the way but you need to find out who these guys are and fast." Amelia voice commented back shouting out an order to seal off the Minister's office floor now and to make sure no one left that floor before the Minister was taken down.

Kingsley gave a nod at this before conjuring a mirror using it angled it to see what was down the hallway to the Ministers office, the sight of a middle aged woman of average height standing calmly in front of the defence line her people had set up greeted him right away, the people behind her having a mix of automatic weapons and wands.

She had short cut black hair that stood out against her pale skin with the starting of a little gray, a dark purplish eye patch over her left eye, the single clear blue eye locking with the mirror as a small smile formed on her lips that were the same shade of purple as the eye patch.

Her uniform was a jet black skin tight leather suit with a white patch over the heart and left shoulder the single bell shaped flower that was a purplish colour with green tinges sending a chill down Kingsley's spine as he knew of only one group who used that flower as their symbol.

The next thing to jump out at Kingsley was the scimitar on her right hip the hilt being a silver black colour with a amethyst set in the base of the hilt, a hand gun standard 9mm on the other and two wand holsters visible on both arms being all he needed to know that this woman was a professional at her job.

"Damn it all, Amelia we have Nightshade mercenaries up here and they are not a small group or one of their new squads." Kingsley's says into the mirror pulling his conjured one back as the woman turned and walked back to stand behind the defence line.

"Did you see who was leading this group?"

"Woman with black hair and an eye patch over her left eye her visible eye a clear blue, she was carrying a scimitar with an amethyst in the hilt from what I could see being the only other thing standing out." Kingsley reports quickly casting a few spells on the desk he was behind as gun fire and spells started coming down on him again.

"Damn it Kingsley that's Nedylene or that is what she calls herself, she one of the groups best defensive commanders and is supposed to be one of the best sword woman in the world," There was a pause on the line for a moment as Kingsley's moved to another desk to hid firing off a few spells as he goes.

"Kingsley I think I know where most of our budget money has gone and it hasn't been to other departments like Fudge said it had, it's gone into this lot… how many people does she have with her?"

Before Kingsley could answer the question however a female voice came over the mirror a slight amused tone within its words, "I have brought with me two dozen of my best people Department Head Amelia Bones, also the three Auror's you had stationed on this floor before all this mess started are out cold and in a storage room off to one side just so you know."

"And so your using one of our own badges to let us know this information, how much did Fudge pay you from our budget that should have been helping us in case of another Dark Lord?" Amelia asks calmly back signalling to some of her people out of view to do something unknown to everyone listening to or watching their badges.

"Oh not much our contract states that we are to stop any attempt to take over his current Ministry standings and keep him alive at any cost, needless to say I don't plan on throwing away the lives of my men and women for one little man to afraid to do his own dirty work." Nedylene comments back looking over at where Kingsley was hidden signalling to her people to stop firing on the man when she noticed the other elevator was nearly there.

Before the doors could even open however a wall of shadows rose up and blocked the bullets as the elevator came to a stop the doors started to open a moment later as the bullets just slammed into the shadowy wall, the four Auror's inside ran out and fired spells in return from cover behind desks and conjured walls.

"Oh a Shadow Wolf going by that wall, didn't know British Aurors kept them as pets." Nedylene comments calmly signalling to her people to take cover as the five Auror's started to rain spells down on them the odd shadow shaped like a fist coming in every now and then smashing up the odd section of the barrier they had up.

"I take offense at that pet comment." Harry says rising up behind Nedylene as more shadows lashed out at the woman the moment he fully appeared.

To everyone's surprise Nedylene didn't even move from her place with the badge in one hand her other hand went down to her sword as in one smooth motion she drew the weapon and cut the closest shadow blade to her body a flash of the blade being all most of the people could see as she blocked or cut down all the other attacks.

"Now that is impossible." One of the Auror's says from behind their own barrier having seen the whole thing as Nedylene's men had stopped firing the moment they had heard the sword leave its sheath, they quickly however went back to the fight not even flinching or stopping when one of the Auror's was hit with a slashing curse taking off his arm.

Nedylene just started to laugh as Harry quickly moved backwards to avoid her downwards slash another shadow raising up to block the follow through attack Harry putting a little more energy into the shadow to make it more solid so it wasn't cut like the others.

"Oh it's been many years sense I fought a Shadow Plane being and a Wolf at that, this should be fun." Nedylene says with a laugh moving in to attack Harry again her sword always moving at a near lightening fast speed, Harry was only just able to keep up with using the shadows around him to block and attack with.

"Glad to be a challenge then, mind telling me how you're so fast with that blade?" Harry says jumping into a shadow long enough to appear on a desk still behind the Mercenary lines said merc still battling it out with the Auror's even though a few of them now were down with spell damage or shards of their own barrier sticking out of their bodies from where one Auror had blown it up.

"Training and a weighted training blade at that, plus this sword is enchanted to be feather light and ever sharp." Nedylene says back with a smile jumping forward and slashing down just missing Harry as he dived into another shadow to avoid the attack.

Kingsley watched as Harry blocked another quick attack only to give a yelp of pain when she brought her hand gun up and fired a bullet right into his right flank, Harry quickly vanished into a shadow to get the wound looked at avoiding another bullet in the process.

However this wasn't all that Nedylene did as in one smooth motion brought her sword down slashing into Harry's right shoulder bringing another yelp of pain from the wolf as he finished vanishing into the shadows.

"Get away from him bitch!" Tonks' voice called out from the doorway to the stairs as she came into the room with another two Auror's right behind her the young wife having seen her husband being shot and then sliced into before he could get away fully.

Nedylene looked up at Tonks words giving Harry the few seconds needed to move from behind enemy lines and appear next to Kingsley slumping down as he tried to gain his breath and get ready to change back to treat his injuries.

"You got a mouth on you girl, better keep it shut if you know what's good for you, this is just a job for me nothing personal." Nedylene says her sword coming up and blocking or even deflecting the few spells that Tonks had thrown at her.

Tonks only gave a few choose words before having to duck down from the returning spell and weapons fire the two with her didn't move fast enough one going down with a bullet entering his leg and a stunning spell hitting him as he goes down the other taking a few rounds in the shoulder and a bone breaking curse in the hip.

Kingsley gave a few choice words himself when he saw this and then the condition Harry was in once he was human again the slash down his right arm bleeding slowly while the bullet wound in his left leg was going to slow him right down.

"Everyone keep your heads and concentrate fire on that barrier and the riflemen in that lot before we all get cut down." Kingsley calls out firing off a few more spells and firing the last few rounds in the pistol throwing it over to Harry once he did the young Auror trying to slow the blood flow from his shoulder not paying the weapon any mind at the moment.

"How you holding up Potter?" Kingsley asks looking over at the young man who had pointed his wand at his leg and softy says a summoning spell as the bullet came out of the wound the cry of pain going unnoticed by everyone thanks to the battle going on, a quick healing spell to stop any more blood flow being muttered as the young man slamming his head back against the desk to take his mind off the pain in his leg.

"I'll be good in a few days sir but I'm not moving from this cover until some of those guys are taken out." Harry says softly taking up his gun now and loading in a new clip trading places with Kingsley as the dark skinned Auror moved around him to think on a plan while Harry helped keep the Mercs pinned down.

"You should have just went right into that idiot's office and taken him out." Kingsley says sharply looking over the edge of the table long enough to get a look at how they were doing on witling the enemy numbers down.

"About half are still up people, keep up the good work." Kingsley called out seeing another of the Merc being hit with a bone breaking curse in the shoulder.

"It won't matter sir if Nedylene is still up by the end her sword is made from some kind of metal I haven't seen before and it appears to be able to cut or block just about anything." Harry stated firing a round at the enemy only to have to pull back before he could fire again when a spell from said woman came at him and nearly took his hand off.

"It's a mix metal from what I can tell, more than likely Adamantine and something else she might have found at some point." Kingsley says firing off a few spells at the dark haired woman who once again deflected the spells with her sword.

Deciding to try and take out the woman Kingsley rushed from cover right at her a conjured sickle sword appearing in his hand as he managed to avoid being shot and jumped over the barrier and locked blades with the woman who just smiled at him.

The two continued to dance and fight each other without paying any mind to the fight as Tonks with the other Auror's who could move without too much trouble started to move closer to the barrier and take out the Mercs, Harry using his gun to great effect as he changed into his Wolf form long enough to move his location and then attack on changing back but it was clear he was tiring from blood loss by his aim going off and the trouble he was starting to have lifting the gun alone.

Kingsley knew he was out classed with the sword against Nedylene but he had to keep her off the others long enough for them to take out the few remaining Mercenaries, ducking under a wide swing of the sword Kingsley hissed in pain when in one quick move the sword came back the tip slicing along his right arm but didn't cut deep enough to force him to drop the conjured blade.

Managing to lock his blade with hers a few moments later, the large man brought his fist up and into her ribcage the woman's eyes going wide in pain as she gave a gasp backing up quickly her sword arm however proving to be fast enough to once again deflect another stunning spell while she gained her breath after that punch.

"Now that is just low," Nedylene gasped out as she straightened her back again and readied herself for another round with Kingsley.

"No such thing in a fight Nedylene." Kingsley says vanishing his sword after seeing a number of deep nicks in the blade from clashing with the Mercenary captions own unknown blade, a quick wave of the wand conjured up metal plating along his forearms and fists, flexing his fingers a little before he brought them up in a Boxing stance his wand within his closed fist ready in case Nedylene decided to start using magic.

Giving a smile to the dark skinned Auror Nedylene gave a nod as she moved forward with the grace of a dancer her sword coming around to attack from the right, Kingsley in one smooth motion brought his left arm up and took the blow on the metal plating of that arm, his other hand shooting out trying to land another blow.

Nedylene showed her grace once again as she managed to twist her body enough to avoid the hit while pulling her weapon around for another try this time on Kingsley left side, Kingsley taking a half step back to avoid the counter attack.

"Harry you able to shadow travel into the Minister office?" Tonks says sliding along the ground to get to Harry's side her wand firing off a few stunners as she crossed open ground to get to her husband's side.

Harry gave Tonks a look for a moment at her coming to his side when it would have made more sense for her to attack the dwindling Mercenaries numbers but then again he would have rushed to her side if she was injured so he wouldn't say anything to her about this.

"I tried when we first got here but the moron has some kind of ward up that is stopping me from travelling into the office, not sure how but it is." He says leaning out of cover long enough to take down another of the three remaining Mercs with a bullet through the leg.

"Damn this would have been a lot easier if we could have taken him out quickly…" Tonks spat out kneeling by Harry's side patching up his wounds a little better then what he had done so far as all the moving around he was doing kept on opening up the wounds.

"All Auror's on the Ministers floor be warned that another group of twelve Mercenaries are on the way up to your location having broken through the locked downed entry hall, watch your backs people." Amelia's voice rang out over Tonks' and Kingsley's badges.

"Oh my night squad already on the way that's nice." Nedylene says only to give another gasp of pain as she miss timed dodging one of Kingsley's powerful punches the sound of ribs cracking echoing through the nearly silent room now as she was the only one on her side still standing, however Tonks and one other Auror save Kingsley were down and unable to really carry on the fight.

"Auror Tonks and Williams get in that office and get that moron before this lots backup gets here I'll hold her back." Kingsley's orders sharply taking a glancing blow to the head when Nedylene brought her sword around the tip of the curved blade only just cutting above his eye the man not letting this near hit slow him down as he brought his right arm forward trying to land another hit.

"Oh I can't let you get in there while I can still fight." Nedylene says moving a few steps to one side to block the door to the Ministers office her sword and wand both coming up now as she started to fire spells at the two Auror's trying to get to the office.

Tonks and Williams both quickly backed up from the office pulling office chairs and even desks up to block the incoming curses using shielding spells only when really needed, Kingsley moved in quickly not seeming to notice the blood dripping down into one eye, or the multiple cuts on his arms from where the sword had been able to cut through the metal on his forearms, he was still moving fast as his fists came in trying to knock the woman out or out of the way.

The two clashed again Kingsley however had slowed down a little from his injuries but he was still able to block her attacks because of her own injuries, Nedylene was using her wand now trying to take down Kingsley while also keeping the two standing Auror's off her but she knew it was only a matter of time before she was taken down.

Kingsley dodged another attack from Nedylene when she twisted her body enough to bring her blade into his shoulder cutting a few inches in, thinking fast and before she could pull the blade out however Kingsley brought one hand up and locked his hand around her own hand keeping the blade stuck in his shoulder.

"Got you now you pain in the ass." Kingsley says with a snarl not paying the wand coming up to point at his head any mind as his other hand shoot up and into Nedylene's jaw the sound of bones cracking sounding out as she tried to pull away from him forgetting about her wand after that one blow.

Tonks and William seeing what Kingsley's was doing quickly darted past the two locked combatants knowing that there orders took priority over helping Kingsley take down the Merc caption nether of them looking back when they heard another sound of a fist slamming into her face.

Kingsley was about to bring his fist in for one more blow that would more than likely knock the woman out when her wand came up and was now resting against his throat Kingsley stopping dead his fist raised as he locked eyes with Nedylene's single eye.

"What spell is she going to cast is what is going through your head at the moment not that it matters much as at this close range any spell I cast well more than likely crush your windpipe and kill you," Nedylene says softly keeping her eye on Kingsley while listening to the sounds of the fight that Fudge's bodyguards in his office where putting up against the other two Auror's and going by the sound the two were winning.

"Which is faster your fist or my spell?"

"Neither." Came the answer from just behind Nedylene. Kingsley, looking over her shoulder as she turned her head enough to see Harry laid out on the floor his gun pointed right at Nedylene's back as he pulled the trigger, Nedylene's eyes going wide when Harry pulled the trigger.

The gun shot sounded like a cannon to Kingsley as the bullet hit Nedylene in the back of her hip causing her to gasp out in pain and lower her wand a little this being all Kingsley needed to bring her down with a hard and fast right hook.

Nedylene let go of her sword at the same time Kingsley's fist hit home in her cheek sending her crashing into the ground the bullet wound in her hip adding to the level of pain she felt until she passed out, Kingsley giving a sigh as she fell to one knee himself looking up in time to see Tonks exiting the Minster office with the man himself being pushed along before her Lucius Mafloy only a few steps behind her with Williams leading the man out.

"Report you two?" Kingsley asks softly while falling backwards to lean against the desk just behind him giving a nod to Harry who was limping over to them.

"Mafloy here thought it would be fun to fire off the killing curse at me when he realised Fudges little boy scouts he calls bodyguards were being taken out by the two of us." Tonks stated calmly looking over her shoulder at the man she says while narrowing her eyes, "If I hear one cry of Imperious curse from you I'll force feed you a bottle of Veritaserum now let's get you into a lovely little cell."

Before anyone could move however seven more Merceries came into the room by the stairs all of them pausing at the sight of their employer cuffed as was the last of the people who could give them orders having seen Umbridge down in the main hall on their way in, looking at the four awake Auror's two of them standing and ready for combat and two on the ground both of them leaning on desks but wands at the ready the group looked at each other before holstering their weapons and started to treat their own wounded.

"Our employer has clearly been overthrown and we aren't payed enough to fight for his freedom so if you don't mind we'll just treat our wounded and wait for you lot to come to some order so we can sort out this mess." One of the Mercs says moving over to the group to pick up Nedylene.

"Understandable, just don't leave the building if you don't mind and if you help with our injured as well I'll let Madam Bones know that you were only following orders." Kingsley says pulling himself to his feet wanting to see the Ex-Minister into a holding cell before he let anyone look at his injures.

The Merc only gave a nod before returning to his people and relaying the offer, Harry pulled himself to his feet then and with the help of his wife started to hobble along behind the Minister taking up his badge as he goes the others falling into step.

"Madam Bones we have the Ex-Minister in hand now and are on our way to the holding cells, we have many injuries here and need healers as well as another squad of Aurors to watch over the left over Mercs who had surrendered to us and are helping with our injured where ever possible." Harry reported into his badge wincing slightly when Tonks pressed down on his injured shoulder while adjusting his angle he was leaning on her.

"Understood and good job you lot, report to medical when you drop them off in holding and get patched up as we still have a lot of work to do." Amelia says over the badge turning her chair to announce to the whole Ministry that the Minister was no longer in power and that a new Minster would be chosen once we are finished cleaning up the mess Fudge had left them in.

Tonks gave a small smile to Harry as the pair made it to the elevator giving him a quick kiss and whispered words for how he did and promise of a long rest once they sorted out the whole mess.

Harry just gave Tonks a kiss before closing his eyes and leaning against the elevator wall silently waiting for the thing to get to the needed floor and then for a nice bed to lay in and get healed up planning on not moving for a good hour once he was there if he got his way.

Kingsley couldn't help but give a small laugh as the thought went through his head that they had done it they had won and taken the Ministry back from the Voldemort supporters and could now really fight back against the madman who was trying to destroy their world.

00000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Kittymitten, CClan, FluffyNevyn, Trogo, slimjim84, EyeOfDlareme, Coru 32, acepro Evolution, Warrior of the Dark Phoenix, Master DK, Rio47, ranma hibiki, Jim Red Hawk, Karou WindStalker, kidderz90, The Submarauder, Naginator, RobC, WhiteElfElder, Lientjuhh, Joe Lawyer, sh8ad8ow, nightwriter84, Obsidius, Gon Freaks, chrisguy9017, monbade, Dericof Diname, Hivedragon, Umbra8191, Patrick S, michaelc100, Shaggy37, Fury074, ILikeComps, Tribernator, nobother, Istariol, tumshie, Penseln, SemenDemon.

A/N: Now thanks again for all of those reviews also for those of you questioning how Harry was taken down by Nedylene, know that her sword was forged in the Shadow Plane and has a mix of _Adamantine_ and Shadow Crystals that can be found within the Plane, because of this mix it can cut any shadow based attack and can even cut into the Shadow Plane itself if she pushes enough magic into it.

Hopefully it will answer any questions on how Nedylene was able to cut Harry while in his shadow travel stat, anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Man that took a lot of work and time to get this chapter just right but I have to say that I'm very pleased with how it turned out and hope that it well answer some questions but also have a few new ones being asked... not that I'll answer them anyway just one of my little quirks. Anyway Enjoy the new Chapter and Marry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers.

ENJOY!

Chapter 29: Conflict.

It took a couple of days for the remaining Department heads to meet as all of them even Amelia had to go under questioning to make sure they had gotten all of Fudge's supporter's and also Voldemort supporter's, they also took the time to question the deputy heads as a result of this lot of questioning nearly half of said deputy heads being arrest for being Voldemort supporters.

Of the dozen departments within the British Ministry of Magic only seven came to the meeting to deduce what to do now that Fudge was no longer in power, Amelia being one of the last to enter the room with Harry and Tonks flanking her as Auror escort a number of other Auror's around the room also standing calmly many of them showing signs of the battle not three days before hand.

Amelia looked over her fellow department heads before taking a seat near the head of the table the seat next to her at the head of said table remaining empty as it was used by the Minister only, Harry moved to stand against the wall leaning back and to one side to take weight off his injured leg his arm in a sling to allow the potions he had taken to work on his injures, Tonks taking up a spot right behind Amelia in her arms being a number of folders that held helpful information on what was going to be talked about this meeting.

Looking over the six other department heads Amelia gave a nod to Arthur Weasley and Madam Edgecombe who had been proven that she had gone along with Fudge and Umbridge because the Toad of a woman had the head of the floo and transportation on watch and was even blackmailing and threatening her daughter and husband with arrest and Azkaban.

The surprising person seating at the table for Amelia was the Matron of the Greengrass family who had to be pushing a hundred and sixty years in age but didn't look any older then seventy although her silver handled walking cane and long silvery white hair did show she was very old even by Wizarding standards.

"Madam Greengrass I didn't know you headed a department." Amelia commented softly sitting down calmly and taking the top most file from Tonks' arms just looking at the oldest person in the room with a friendly smile.

"I'm not surprised you didn't know as this is the first Department Head meeting I have received a time for in over thirty years ever sense those damn Pureblood supremacists rose up and started taking control… they didn't approve of my department and have been trying to get it shut down ever sense." The aged woman says her voice sounding like a soft breeze though the trees.

A title of the head being all Madam Greengrass needed from Amelia to know she wanted to know what her department did, "My Department's job if we had the people to really do is to locate any accidental magic use, if it turns out to be a Muggle-born we approach and make ourselves accessible to the parents, letting them know of our world so that they can start to learn about our world and how to fit in a little better."

"I can see why those Death Eaters and there supports wouldn't like your department please know that we'll see what can be done to restore it back to full force the same for all other departments neglected after the Pureblood supremacists took over." Amelia says clearly all of the people before her giving a nod of thanks and even a small smile at the thought that they could do their jobs now and not fear being fired or thrown into Azkaban for said job.

It took a few minutes but soon everyone was seated and looking to Amelia to give the report on how the Ministry was shaping up after the shake down and take over, Amelia admitting that her own forces had suffered a number of injures and even a few deaths at the hands of Death Eaters who refused to surrender even when their head within the Ministry Mafloy and his puppet Fudge had been arrested.

Arthur was the first to speak up after the first run through on what had happened since the Auror's had taken over the Ministry, "So what is going to be the first thing we cover? The fact that we are now wide open to attack by a resurrected Dark Lord as nearly all Auror's are injured or we just don't have the numbers to patrol all of the needed areas, or should we sort out who is going to be the new Minister in these dark times to come."

"I say we get a new Minister in if we decide to go down that path or we could just get the remaining needed Department Heads placements filled and then run this Ministry as a council rather than the whims of a single man, but that is just one option we could take." Madam Greengrass comments calmly looking at the others around the table to see what they thought they should do next.

"Maybe we should sort out what to do with the two dozen Mercenaries first as they have been locked within this building for three days now and I'm sure they would like to be able to go home some time soon." Edgecombe says softly looking over some of the information they had on the Mercs.

"No good doing that as the contract states that they will only take orders from the Minister of British Magic and those he or she names, at the moment all three named people are cooling some of my cells meaning they aren't going to listen to a thing any of us says and carry out their last orders more than likely as such we need to get another Minister in to office before we talk about the Mercs." Amelia says calmly looking over the contract again before sliding it across the table for Matron Greengrass to look over.

"Indeed and even if we do let them go they won't return any outstanding money for breaking the contract seven months early so the question should be if we are willing to let go a few thousand Galleons or are we going to keep them on until the contract is up and then let them go." Matron Greengrass states one long bony finger tapping on the parchment the contract was on while thinking on the matter herself.

"All of this means nothing until we choose who is going to be the next Minister." Arthurstates to the group looking over everyone for a moment before saying looking at Amelia, "I say we put forward names for possible Ministers and then vote on it."

There was a few moments pause as the other department heads gave a nod of the head as Arthur gave a nod himself and says locking eyes with Amelia now. "I put forward Amelia Bones as a possible Minister."

Everyone seemed to give a nod of agreement to this until Amelia shock her head and raised her wand, "I Amelia Bones Matron of the Bones family hereby decline any and all nominations for the Ministership for this election and until such time as the government is stable one again from the under handed dealings of the previous Minister of Magic."

"Why would you do something like that? You would be the best person to lead us in these troubled times?" One of the department heads cried out looking at Amelia as her magic sealed her oath with just a low glow from her wand

"I won't take the Ministership right after my own people lead a coup as that would be a signal to the people that I did it to grain control and enforce my own law on them, this way they will know that I didn't do what I did for my own gain but to help them in the long run, if after this war and I am still alive the new Minister wants to step down then I may put my name forward for the rebuild but until that day I can do more good building up the Auror force and plan how to stop the Dark Lord once and for all." Amelia states back leaning back in her seat watching as the other department heads started to argue amongst themselves over who should become Minister.

The fighting didn't even stop when a gray clocked figure of the head of the Unspeakable entered the room with the bright robes of Albus only a few steps behind the unknown man. Amelia looked at the two new comers with a small smile as both took a seat the gray clocked figure pausing for a moment at Harry looking at the young Auror's shadow before sitting down, Albus just gave his cheerful smile to the group before sitting down.

"Nice of you to join use Grand Master Balances I take it the cleaning of your department is finished and you are now able to give a report on how bad it was." Amelia states calmly to the Head of the Department of Mysteries who like all privets heads went by the name Grand Master Balances as like the beings who live in the Shadow Plane the Unspeakable also lived in the gray between the light and the dark.

"Four of our number has betrayed their oaths and have been dealt with as fitting the crime of doing so, there personal effects that aren't termed classified by my department will be brought to their families in the coming days." The masked voice states spells and such masking whether the person was male or female, but everyone seemed to decide to think of the unknown Head as male for some unknown reason.

"Understood, and Albus nice of you to join us as well as maybe now this lot can sort out a new Minister without fighting between each other as I have already given an oath that I won't be taking up the Minister's mantel until after the Dark lord is defeated for good." Amelia says calmly looking over her shoulder at Harry who just gave a nod to show he knew that she wanted an update on the hunt as he hadn't told her yet about the locket.

"I would have thought you would have put your name forward my dear but if you're sure that is what you want then I won't try and make you change your mind," Albus comments calmly listening to the new fight going on between the department heads save Balances who just leaned back in his seat.

Harry just looked on at the fighting for a few minutes before giving a sigh and looked down at his own shadow saying calmly to it knowing that everyone could hear him if they choose to listen, "You know it's times like these I like Shadow Plane politics nothing messy just the odd battle between the Five Dragons of Shadow over who should be allowed to do what in what areas of the Plane."

"That may be so pup but this isn't the Shadow Plane and there is a lot more than just five powers in play." Balance says looking over at Harry before turning back to the talks going on calling out for silence after a few more moments of listening to the talking department heads.

Harry just growled at the man as no one save Moody got away with calling him pup he was an Alpha for god's sake leader of his own little pack and no one was going to get away with calling him pup, Amelia hearing the growl gave a slight cough, Harry backing down but his eyes promised that Balance was going to be in trouble later if he had his way.

The talks carried on for another hour before Madam Greengrass put her own name forward on the condition that the moment the new year rolled around she would step down and they had rebuild the departments back to the way they had been before the Purebloods took control.

Albus seemed to like the plan and even put forward his vote to support the aged Madam Greengrass who gave a nod of thanks for his support as they had gone to school together even if she was a few years ahead of him within Hogwarts the pair had been good friends back then and still were to a degree now.

The meeting carried on much like that for the rest of the morning Albus being one of the first to get to his feet and moved to Harry's side fallowing along with the young man while saying softly "I have located another of Voldemort's Horcruxes and was wondering if you and your wife wanted to join me in recovering it."

"I'll go see if we can get a few hours free, which one is it?" Harry asks moving towards his and Tonks' shared office being married within the core after all had its advantages, one of them being able to partner with your wife or husband for all missions or cases as well as a few extra holidays off if your played your cards right.

"I believe the clue was something like this, 'a ring of Slytherin is known to rest in the den whence this saga began, there where the blood of the evil Fool rests' I think he was talking about the Gaunt house that is near Voldemort's fathers village, I have checked the general area and the location of the cottage is very heavily guarded with wards and more than likely traps, as such I thought it best to find you and get your help as you do have to deliver it to Szotfrin."

"I'll let Madam Bones know and see if Tonks can join us as you can never be too careful with the wards you are describing a little extra back up should be helpful." Harry comments moving to tap Amelia on the shoulder have a quick few words with her before getting a nod and a Tonks wave to follow Harry and Albus.

The three of them quickly moved through the Ministry building passing the hall that the Mercs had converted into their medical ward the leader Nedylene standing off to one side with her second a cane within easy reach as she turned to look at the group rushing past, a small smile formed on her face as she gave a nod to the group.

Harry returned the nod with his own little smile as he had to admit that once Nedylene had woken up and confirmed that her employer was locked up she was a very friendly woman who really enjoyed her work even if she didn't like some of the people they worked for.

One of the things the two had spoken to each other about in the debrief was how Nedylene made her sword, the witch just smiling and saying that she had managed to get some of the purplish crystals that could be found within the Shadow Plane from time to time, after a lot of research and work had worked out with some help from a family friend to melt them down and mix them with Adamantine creating the blade she called Shadows Bane.

The group of five as Zarra and Rose both came out of Harry's shadow to join the group for this hunt of one of Voldemort's Horcruxes or at the very least in Rose's case watch the group get by whatever was protecting the ring as she was ordered to do by Szotfrin once he saw that Albus had worked out his little riddle.

/ I'll only get in involved when you have the ring in your hands otherwise I'm just here to watch. / Rose states to the group Albus and the others only just getting a nod in before she sank into Harry's shadow.

The group paused for a moment on reaching the Apparition point, Albus telling them where they were going to appear while Harry undid his sling and tested his arm giving a nod at the slight stiffness of its movements but nothing major by his standards, Tonks checked his arm herself giving him a look that clearly said he was going to be taking it easy on this mission or else.

With a simple nod of the head to each other the group vanished with only the slight of pops sounding, reappearing on a quiet country road with waste high stone walls on either side of the single lane road.

Both Auror's took a few moments to look around the area they had arrived in Albus just giving a nod of the head to show that this was the right location, Harry pausing in his looking when he saw a graveyard not too far away an old manor house right next to it.

"This is the place Voldemort gained a body again… he must of sent some of his servants to the graveyard to fix it up just to hide his resurrection that little bit longer." Harry commented calmly only taking a moment longer to look at the graveyard turning to face Albus and giving a wave as if to say let's get moving.

Albus gave a nod at Harry's look before starting down the road away from the ruined manor house and towards a lightly wooded area that was just off to one side of the road an old gate coming into view in the stone wall right alongside the woods, a old disused riding trail only just visible on the other side of the gate.

The group walked for a few minutes along the small trail not really seeing anything out of the ordinary but they all felt that something was waiting and watching them the further they moved into the lightly wooded area.

The group came to a stop when Albus raised his wand and started to wave it back and fourth muttering detection spells while narrowing his eyes a little at the results he was getting, "I don't know what he has caged here but I do know that this ward wont allow anything to leave once across the line but it well allow things to pass through to the other side just not back out, the ward stones appears to be within the building going by these readings."

"Then I guess we have to get going and hope for the best." Harry says softly Tonks giving a nod as she got her wand ready and also pulled her K-bar knife for in her other hand Harry doing much the same with his gun and wand testing his arm a little before giving a nod, Albus just holding his wand a little tighter before following the two through the ward Rose and Zarra staying behind just watching them walk into the unknown.

The inside of the wards showed a rather dead looking forest trees having either been burned or almost drained of life all around the group, the ground itself almost looked dead as well as the trees, Harry raising his head a little to sniff the air his head quickly coming down as he gave a slight cough his eyes starting to sweep the area even more now.

"Not good I smell brimstone Lower Plane beasts on the air... Hell layer I would have to say, not strong enough or quite right for the Abyss layer of the Lower Planes." He says softly holstering his gun as the bullets wouldn't do anything except piss off what ever devil Voldemort had summoned to protect this site.

"I thought I knew that smell, but what makes you say its from he Hell layer Harry my boy?" Albus asks as they slowly moved forward the slightest sound making the group come on guard and face the location of the sound for a few moments before carrying on.

"His nose is very good Albus, plus doesn't that smell in the air just reek of the old testament of what Hell is suppose to be like." Tonks softly almost afraid to talk any louder for fear that what ever was within this area would hear her and come hunting.

Albus could only nod at Tonks words as the group carried on coming to a stop in a well lighted clearing with a small shack like cottage on the other side, Harry looking around for a moment before diving forward as the back of his shirt was ripped like some large cat had taken a swipe at his back and he had only just dodged in time to avoid taking a serious injury.

Tonks quickly danced forward as she felt something start to approach her, her outer robe being snapped off thanks to a few well placed buttons and such that would allow her to remove the robe with little effort the sight of the robe being shredded while floating in the light breeze for a moment being all she needed to see to know that they had some kind of invisible enemy on there hands.

Albus seeing the two Auror's dive or dodge forward quickly raised his wand and made a shield appear around his body something came slamming into it a moment later bouncing off it and landing in a shadowy hollow of a tree on the edge of the clearing showing the misty outline of a large cat.

The three of them looked at the outline for a few moments getting the feeling that the cat was around seven foot long with whitish eyes that seemed to glow with feral cunning and ravenous Hunger all at the some time, the set of eyes vanishing a moment later as the large cat ran into the light again.

"Oh my Hellcats, haven't seen one of those in years, try to get them into natural darkness Harry, Tonks as they are invisible in light and magical darkness doesn't seem to work as well." Albus comments waving his wand as thin layer of mist covered the ground showing the paws and lower legs of the Hellcats as they now knew they had at lest two of the Devils circling them at the moment.

"Oh nice, any chance some catnip might calm them down and get them to leave us alone?" Tonks asks firing some stunning spells into the location of one of the cats using the moving mist of it walking through it as a guide for where to aim.

"Not even funny at the moment dear." Harry says slashing his wand to try and cut one of the Cats down only to have to pull Tonks and himself to one side as said cat jumped at him, nicking him on his injured arm as he flew past, Tonks firing off a few spells to try and drive off the cat and give them time to get back to there feet.

Albus did give a small chuckle at Tonks comment as a length of chain shoot out of his wand and slammed into one of the Hellcats wrapping around its middle area a few times before suddenly giving off a huge electrical charge the scream of pain that sounded a lot like a normal Lions or other large cats cry of pain sounding out a moment later.

The creature seemed to look at Albus for a few movements before shaking off the chains and vanished into the tree-line to avoid the mist for a few moments to rethink its attack plan on the aged Headmaster.

The pair of Aurors at the moment kept on moving from side to side circling around each other to keep the Hellcat that was attacking them in sight, when the mist suddenly swelled a little Tonks only had time to point her wand at the area, she screamed out in pain when a set of large teeth clamped down on her wand hand the sound of crushing bones sounding a moment later as she brought her other hand around with the knife still in it eyes going wide when the blade didn't seem to even cut the short fur of the large cat.

"Damn it all let go you overgrown house cat, let go of my hand NOW!" Tonks snarled brought her knife down again and again on the neck of the beast firing the odd spell from her wand that was still trapped inside the beasts mouth as she could see a little blood start to leak around the teeth that had help crush her hand.

Harry looked up from were he had fallen when Tonks had moved suddenly knocking him off to one side the sight of his wife locked in close quarters with the larger predator causing him to growl low as he rushed forward not paying anything else any mind as he brought his wand up and fired into the cats exposed side.

The sound of pain from the Hellcat a moment later as Harry hit it with a slicing curse in the side the cat letting go of Tonks hand for a moment to turn its head to glare at Harry only to have a wand pocked into its eye as Tonks gave a loud snarl of her own.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Tonks yelled out as she fired a blasting curse right into the eye the Hellcat flying backwards as a large chunk of its skull vanished into a fine blackish mist of blood Tonks being a little surprised that so much of the skull was still intact from the point blank blast, the Cat taking a few steps forward before coming to a stop.

Both Auror's watching it for a moment longer before turning to see how Albus was doing after seeing the Cat stager forward another few steps and then fall on its side red energy rising up from it as its whole body vanished a few moments later going back to Hell for the one hundred years banishment.

Albus meanwhile had been playing a game of tag with his Hellcat as the thing kept on climbing trees and then trying to jump on him while also keeping to the light, this strategy was forcing the aged Headmaster to keep on moving away from the trees at the edge of the clearing yet also keep them within spell range as even with his wand being so special it only had a good range of about twenty feet.

The cat came in for another charge a few moments after Tonks blew the head off its partner Albus flicked his wand at the last second causing the ground under the large cat to rise up and impaling the Devil but the spike didn't stop growing until it slammed into the ward high above the clearing, the black blood of the devil started to slowly creep down the spike before the red energy started to rise the whole body vanishing a moment later leaving only the blood stain and the light glow from the ward at the spike tip hitting it.

"Well that was a good little work out, are you two ok? Nothing broken or removed?" Albus asks looking over at the two Auror's seeing Harry kneeling beside Tonks her mangled hand within his as he carefully wrapped the hand with a field bandage, the young woman just giving a slightly painful smile and wince to her husband as he pulled the bandage tight.

"Nothing that a good healer wont be able to fix, lets just hope that there isn't anything else large and hungry in the area as I don't think either of use can take it what with my arm and leg and now Tonks with her hand." Harry says calmly moving to stand next to Albus once he was done with Tonks' hand the young woman also moving to join them her wand being shifted into her off hand now.

Albus only nodded at Harry's words before moving toward the shack Tonks just giving Harry a look herself before moving to follow the Headmaster the group coming to a stop at the door that had a snake nailed to it long dead and only leaving a skin and few bones left, the walls of the shack looked like a good sneeze would blow them down but otherwise the rest of the building looked about as good which wasn't any surprise given how long it had gone without maintenance.

Both Harry and Albus looked over the wards that were on the shack to protect it from the Hellcats as the part of Voldemort's soul within would have been considered a feast by the creatures from Hell and may have even been able to pull the rest of his soul to this location to feast on that as well, because of this the shack had a lot of protections over the whole thing.

"Hmm nicely layered and like the barrier ward the key stone for it all is inside the shack, any chance of use just blasting the wall out on this place and then just looking through the remains for the damn ring?" Harry comments looking at Albus with a slightly hopeful look on the possibility of destroying something.

"No you may not blow this place up, what is it with you lately and blowing stuff up?" Tonks asks just looking at Harry who seemed to think on the matter for a few moments.

"Maybe because I had to take apart that engine in the car Sirius and I am working on and I want to let off some steam before I put it back together and as you wont let me touch you sexually at this time of the month every month I have to do something else."

Tonks just blinked before bringing her good hand around and slapped Harry over the back of the head, "Don't tell people about that sort of thing again, and you Headmaster forget what you just heard or I'll pull out your beard."

"I seem to have gone deaf for a moment there Ms Potter," Albus says with a smile using Tonks' married name just to help get the message across he hoped, "Anyway Harry I don't think this wall will come down despite how the building looks... let me try a few things and see if I can bring down some of them enough to get in to the keystone."

The two Auror's stepped back and just watched as Albus waved his wand over the shack a slight glow coming over the whole building for a moment before he seemed to narrow his eyes a little, "I can't seem to bring down the ward on the door so we can get in... can you lend me some strength and your own skill to bring them down Harry?"

Tonks watched the pair as they worked on the wards her eyes sweeping the clearing catching sight of Rose sitting on the edge of it with Zarra sitting on the Shadow Wolfs head. Seeing the pair sitting so calmly Tonks just knew that they were safe for now.

"Got you!" Harry called out in joy as the door to the shack seemed to crumble to dust leaving the path open for them to enter the hiding place of the ring, Albus going to step forward but Harry stopped the aged man crouching down and looking around the door frame and floor.

"Just because we have dealt with the magical protection doesn't mean he hasn't put up a few non-magical traps." Harry states giving a small smile at the trip wire along the base of the door signalling Tonks to pull Albus back and away from the doorway Harry stepped back and then with great care threw a rock he just picked up onto the wire a click was the only warning as a crossbow bolt came flying past slamming into one of the trees across from the door.

"Simple but effect ageist most magical people as they would only think of magical traps nothing Muggle," Harry commented carefully stepping into the shack his wand coming up to provide light to see if he could spot the ring and ward stone to get the barrier ward down so they could get out of this dead section of forest.

The brief scan of the single room within the shack Harry found quickly where Voldemort had hidden either the ring or the ward stone given the fact that a section of the room off to one side had a fairly new rug thrown over it, it showed all the signs of being thrown over that section of floor and never walked on and as the devils had eaten all life force within the area the rug was pretty much untouched.

"Looks clear." Harry called back as the others entered the room Albus going towards the small fire-pit to one side a small box sitting on the far side, Tonks however followed Harry's line of sight and saw the rug giving him a small nod as she flicked her wand to throw the rug in such a way that it would block anything that might fly up from hitting them.

After nothing happened other then a large cloud of dust Harry and Tonks looked down to see a small hole had been dug under the rug and a large stone placed in it taking up all the space runes and such carved into it.

"One Ward stone." Tonks says with a smile as she turned to look at Albus who was holding an empty box a worried look on his face at the lack of ring. "That's strange everything points to the ring being here and its not."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Tonks words and just looked at the box in Albus' hands for a moment his eyes narrowing for a moment before looking down at the ward stone, being careful and ready to jump back should anything happen Harry carefully lifted the stone from its resting place showing to his pleasure a single ring sitting within a smaller little hole beneath the ward stone.

'Got you' He thought with a smile as he brought up a dragon hide glove and quickly slipped it on being careful he slowly brought the ring up to look at it in the low light within the shack, a slight shake of the head and smile being all Harry showed the others as he slowly got up and started for the door.

The ring caught the light just as Harry was about to walk outside Albus' eyes going wide as he tried to reach for the item only to have Tonks step in the way, "I'm sorry sir but the orders stand the moment one of the items is found it is to be handed over to Rose for transportation to the Shadow Plane, no matter what the item may be." Tonks states calmly to Albus having seen the look of realisation in the man's eyes at the sight of the ring.

"But the stone within the ring could be one of three great items to ever be made or even to the Wizarding World." Albus states moving to follow Harry who was already on the edge of the clearing holding out the ring to Rose.

"Doesn't matter it will be trapped within the Shadow Plane within a mater of moments." Tonks states as Harry managed to wrap the ring in the second glove handing it over to the Shadow Wolf who gave a single nod of the head and vanished when Harry whipped around and signalled to Tonks who turned herself and fired a blasting curse into the lump of garnet the wards coming crashing down a moment later as the four of them vanished a moment after that Zarra hitching a ride on Harry's shoulder.

Albus gave Harry a slightly upset look on arriving in the Ministry building the sight of Matron Greengrass moving to stand on a stand before a group of reporters and even the captain of the Mercenaries causing him to look away from the two Auror's who both moved to report to Amelia while also listening to the aged new Minister state what she planned on doing while in office and her plans for the war that was to begin soon.

Both Harry and Tonks only paying her a second glance as they reported to Amelia about the successfully destruction of not only the ring but the locket as well.

00000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the Following Reviews:

Shaggy37, Karou WindStalker, Naginator, WhiteElfElder, RobC, Wonderbee31, sh8ad8ow, Another damon blade, Tribernator, IlikeComps, Rio47, Umbra8191, slimjim84, jafr86, SemenDemon, lordamnesia, Pinellas62, Tmctflyboy, Loiosh311, Penseln, Obsidius, Dericof Diname, Mr. Skellington, tumshie, imagelesssky, Hivedragon, Penny is wise, willtrytowriteforfreebooks, blackdisk, Pandesme, jasongill, Martoof, Boxcrusher, Poseidon93, anonymous, Thaumologist ,Thaumologist, writer-of-deathandlife, Hawk531, deadkid23, wise harry, major wallace, bookivore, dart, bobcox26, outlaw wizard, TheWickedTruth89,

00000000000000000

A little Extra! Think of it as a Christmas Present

Creature Profile taken from the Department of Mysteries

**Name: **Nightshade / Human shaped versions called Nightwalker

**Size**: 10' to 20' Tall but very thing looking

**Speed**: Extremely fast

**Attacks**: Claws mind basted spells and death touch

**Special Qualities**: Shadow Walk, immunity to cold based attacks, can summon undead when in the normal plane.

**Climate/Terrain**: Any darkened and shadowy environment or the Shadow Plain

**Organization**: Solitary

**Information:**

A creature that is considered one of the worse beings to wonder the Shadow Plane, able to fill others around with a senses of dread like a Dementor, able to withstand even the deadless of spells has marked this creature as a Undead being that has somehow grown in power while within the Shadow Plane.

Although they are powerful beings Nightshades or Walkers as the human shaped one are called do not seem to be independent of the controls of the Five Shadow Dragons in control of the whole Plane.

Know spells that has been used by these beings are spells that course darkness, invisibility, confusion, cause disease, and even a single touch to kill.

00000000000000000

**Name**: Rose

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: Unknown

**D.O.B**: Unknown

**Eye Colour**: Shadowy Blue

**Hair Colour**: Jet black with dark gray flicks

**Height**: 3' 8" at the shoulder, 6' long from tail to nose

**Weight**: Unknown

**Physical Fitness**: Very good shape with little to no fat on her body.

**Spell Knowledge**: Outstanding 10/10 rated by the Auror Academy.

**Spell Power**: Unknown.

**Special Abilities**: All Shadow Wolf powers as stated in the report written by Mrs. Selune Lovegood: Shadow Walk, Shadow Travel, Shadow Manipulation, able to talk telepathic.

**Strengths**: Shadow Control unmatched by any records.

**Weakness**: standard weakness to light like most Shadow beings.

**Rank**: Alpha Female for the Shadow Pack in the employ of Szotfrin

**Next of Kin**: Alpha male of the same pack and unknown number of children

**Information:**

The named Shadow Wolf of Rose is Harry Potter mother figure and trainer of his basic hunting skills and Shadow control powers when she found him lost and hungry within the woods near Surry, she has sense raised harry as one of her own.

Although she has a possession of power within her own pack Rose has a fun loving and playful side to her that no real leader of people in the human world would be able to get away with and still have control over their place of power, having given birth to a large number of pups in every letter and showing a control over Shadows that no other female wolf within the pack however has allowed her to maintain total control of the females and most of the younger males of the pack.

Rose has always had a joy in walking the normal human world and has a knowledge of most of the forgotten history of Wizarding and Muggle world but has so far refused to share this information with anyone save Harry who like her has also refused to share it.

Fun loving and friendly is really all Rose is about and as such is viewed as little threat to everyone save those who threaten her pack and Harry her favoured pup.


	30. Chapter 30

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or from.

A/N: Another chapter ready for those Wolf fans out there and I have to say I had fun doing it, nice calm chapter after all those fast paced chapters of the last few chapters, anyway I hope you all enjoy it and leave lots of great reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 30: Calm.

Over the next week the Ministry started to clean house of all Death Eater and Voldemort supporters this proving to be fairly easy as once you caught one of the higher ups on the chain of command you found everyone under his command, so when they got Lucius Mafloy to start talking the two lieutenants under his command which lead to fourteen grunt soldiers or new recruits.

However by the end of the first week they only had two inner circle members which meant there was still eleven other on the loose with at lest sixteen people under there command, although they did catch another Lieutenant while cleaning house.

The numbers however didn't help the new Ministers mind set however as it meant they still had close to a hundred or more marked Death Eater on the loose, also adding to there troubles was the fact that a number of so called high standing members of the government had also gone to ground the moment the Ministry building had come out of lock down and they found out that the Aurors were heading out to arrest a large number of there fellow members for being marked Death Eaters.

Amelia Bones in the week since the attack had also made some changes namely recalling all Auror's who had been forced to retire because of the budget cuts that Fudge and his puppet master Lucius had made to her department the Auror numbers going from just under a hundred people quickly growing to a little over a hundred and thirty people for those who were willing to come back or hadn't been able to get a decent paying job since being let go.

Andromeda Tonks had been one of the Aurors recalled onto active duty and one of the first things she did once she confirmed that she had her old rank of first rank second class Auror was look over both her daughter and son-in-law's injuries and ordered them both to take a week off and given the fact that she was a fully trained healer and field medic her orders could and would outrank even Madam Bones which had been for the pair to remain on duty and help out around the Ministry.

Both Potters having just been moved up to second rank third class Auror's had accepted the order with relief as Harry's arm had been delayed in the healing because of all the work and Tonks' hand was often seen fully wrapped in bandages as the energy from the Hellcat bite had some how slowed the healing process of most potions to fix the shattered bones, she could use the hand but it was painful and slow going.

It was for this reason that Andromeda appeared at the local bus stop in a heavy dress to help counter the winter cold and wind from the beach side town that her daughter now lived in, her doctor's bag going unnoticed to the locals thanks to a few charms, the reason for the visit being Amelia's request to see if her two best up and coming Aurors were fit for duty yet or if they needed anther week or two, which would put them coming back after there yearly Christmas drop off of presents at Hogwarts.

Arriving at the house Andromeda paused a the sight of the car that was parked in the driveway the front end missing all of its panels at the moment as well as the engine while the door to the garage were closed a light only just viable through the small windows along the bottom of the door, the make and model of the car clearly telling the dark haired woman that this car was the project that Sirius and Harry had been working on for a few months, looked like they were nearly done.

What did surprise the woman was the sleek white and gray sports bike that was parked on the road side the tank having a bird of pray panted in deep blue and looked like it was almost on fire, not knowing anyone who owned a motorbike that had a pant job like this one Andromeda came alert and pulled her wand from her sleeve moving quickly but quietly to the front door.

Finding the door unlocked but closed Andromeda opened the door carefully and entered the main hallway a set of stairs off to one side leading up to the bedrooms on the second floor of the house, a large open archway opened out onto the living room just a little ways down the hall the kitchen and small dinning room with a simple bathroom taking up most of the remaining ground floor, the upstairs if she remembered right had three bedrooms one a small study and larger bathroom to the down stairs.

Coming around the corner of the archway Andromeda couldn't help but give a small smile and chuckle as her daughter was laid out on the leather couch that was in the living room her feet resting on the lap of a blond haired young woman she hadn't seen since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur Delacour.

The young French woman was dressed in faded jeans and long sleeved white button shirt with the top few buttons undone to show some of her cleavage, a leather jacket was thrown over a chair to one side in a soft powder blue colour and helmet in the same shade of blue being all Andromeda needed to see to know it was Fleur's bike parked outside.

Her daughter however seemed to have decided to have a lazy day today given that she was only in a soft cream coloured silk dressing gown and little else underneath that, the smell of blood had her head snapping to one side to see Rose laid out in Harry's old bed when he had been stuck as a Wolf, the Alpha female wolf sitting calmly and like the two young woman was watching some romance movie, every now and then turning her head just enough to take a small piece of diced meat from a bowl next to the bed.

The slight sign of movement was all Andromeda need to locate Zarra who had taken one of the throw pillows from the couch and was laying in just a open little blue dressing gown showing that she was totally naked under that while laying out on the coffee table a small bowl of melted chocolate above her head with one hand midway towards dipping into it and licking the chocolate off said hand.

Looking back at her daughter and her friend Andromeda just shook her head at the bowl of popcorn on the currently black haired woman's stomach every now and then either Fleur or Tonks would reach up or out to get a few of the buttery goodies and eat them without looking away from the movie.

"Well I must say this is a nice way to greet your mother when she comes to cheek up on you, dressed as if you only just woken up and with a guest in the house no less, I thought I raised you better then that Nymphadora." Andromeda states with a small laugh as Tonks nearly jumped out of her skin sending popcorn everywhere over both herself and Fleur.

Rose sat up sharply when Andromeda spoke her Alpha's name, just looking at the mother of her adopted son's mate, just looking for a few moments she seemed to give a nod and then lay back down taking up another piece of meat as she lay back down.

Zarra on the other nearly went through the roof when she flew up sharply at the sudden voice, the look on her small face was all Andromeda needed to set her off in a fit of laughter the Mephit just glared at her before flying over to the remotes for the video and paused the movie.

"Damn it all mum don't do that!" Tonks snapped getting to her feet making sure her robe was on tightly now as she waved her wand to clean up the mess Fleur doing much the same to stop any stains from forming on her shirt.

"Then pay attention to your surroundings dear." was the return answer, Andromeda moved fully into the room and over to the only empty chair within the room that didn't have a person or a persons belongings on it. "Now were is that husband of yours and have you both been taking it easy to allow those injures to heal like I ordered?"

"Yes we have mother and also its nice to see yo too, hows dad?" Tonks says sitting back down putting the now much emptier bowl of popcorn on the floor to one side, Fleur calmly sat back down and brought a hand up to hide a small smile at how Tonks and her mother interacted as she never acted that way towards her own mother.

"He's fine dear, a little upset that I left the Hospital to rejoin the Auror's but otherwise he's ok, he was talking about taking that training course the Ministry is now offering to people who wish to brush up on defence work even though I offered to give him a few private lessons." Andromeda says taking up her wand and moving around to kneel down in front of her daughter holding out her other hand to take Tonks formerly crushed hand.

"Do I really need to hear about you and dad doing private lessons of any kind?" Tonks asks with a whine, Zarra joining Fleur in trying to stop from laughing at Andromeda's teasing her daughter, Rose having just given a wolfish snigger off to the other side remembering a number of times she had teased her own pups.

"Now there is no need to get upset about something like that dear, after all I taught you a few tricks when you talked me into letting you into the academy in the first place... unless you were talking about something else dear? In which case you really need to get your mind out of the gutter."

This comment had everyone save Tonks now laughing out loud now while Andromeda didn't seem to notice looking over the now fully healed hand a small smile did appear at how red her daughters face was but otherwise she didn't show any sign of how much fun she was having at Tonks expense.

Tonks in all of this just looked at her mother while trying to fight down the blush she was now sporting, flexing fingers as requested and forming a fist with said hand throwing the thoughts of punching her mother for that last comment out the window, "I stand corrected on that front mother, now hows the hand looking, everything ok I hope? Can I go back to work yet or do I have to wait until after the new year?"

Andromeda looked up from her work, giving a small smile she gave a nod and put her wand away taking an off white cream from her bag and started to rub it into Tonks hand pulling the fingers at some rather uncomfortable angles until she gave a final nod.

"I am now dear just rub some of this cream into the hand and flex the fingers the way I just pulled them as best you can for the next week as the new bones that had been regrown need to be pulled and such to make sure they are settling into the right locations, now where is that husband of yours and also nice to see you again Fleur dear."

"Nice to see you again as well Mrs. Tonks." Fleur answers having calmed down from her laughing fit by then, Zarra however hadn't and had even fallen off her place on the coffee table and was rolling on the floor a little muttering between laughs that she had never seen Tonks such a lovely shade of red.

"Now there is no need for formal titles dear, Andromeda or Andy is just fine with me, I take it you are visiting these two trouble makers for your Christmas break or just passing through dear?" Andy says getting up and moving to the spare seat putting her bag down next to the chair and then not even seeming to realize she was doing it started to pat Rose on the head as the Shadow Wolf's bed was right next to her new seat.

"A bit of both really, I was given the Christmas weeks off by the bank as I went into Curse-Breaking and finished basic in the six months since I joined up right out of school, as the Goblins have ways from getting from branch to branch with out wizards and such knowing I was able to get from the France branch to Diagon Alley without a problem... employee benefit."

"Makes sense, so you decide to visit some friends before going to see your family for the holidays." Andy says giving a nod at the information looking over at her daughter after a few moments locking eyes with said young woman and asking, "Are you and Harry coming to dinner this Christmas or staying at Hogwarts after doing your present drop?"

Tonks who had laid back down on the couch with her feet being placed on Fleur's lap again, her hand reaching down for the now half empty bowl next to her, she took a few kernels of popcorn before saying calmly throwing the corn one at the time up and catching in her mouth "We are going to do the present drop like the last couple of years but afterwards we were kind of hoping that you and dad could come here for Christmas dinner as this is really the first year we have been living here and thought it would be nice for a change."

"That would be lovely dear, I'm sure you father wouldn't mind the change and I would love to have a Christmas night off from cooking, will anyone else be invited or is it just going to be the four of us?"

"I have offered Fleur a place at the table but she is going home to spend the holiday with her family and as Harry has no other family save Rose and the other Shadow Wolves, we'll have just her and Zarra there so it should be a nice quiet evening." Tonks states pointing to first Rose who had dropped her head down and just lay there on the ground watching the paused movie with a look that clearly said hurry up as the major confession of love had been coming up before Andy showed up and she wanted to see if the girl accepted or not, Zarra however seemed to have decided that she wanted to carry on eating her chocolate not paying any of the women in the room any mind.

"In that case dear I look forward to it fully, be nice to have a meal with just family, I'll even bring yours and Harry's presents with me so you can open them after the meal, and speaking of your husband dear where is he?" Andy asks in the end already working out what to get the current residences of the house and not just the human ones.

Tonks and Fleur both gave a small giggle as they pointed towards the kitchen and more then likely the door that would lead to the garage. "After he found out what kind of movie Fleur here brought he said he would see us later and ran off to the kitchen and silencing wards going up not long afterwards so I have to say he's working on the engine of the car." Tonks says after settling her giggling fit.

Andy gave a nod to her daughters words before getting to her feet giving one last pat to Rose's head as she moved past bag once again in hand as she says over her shoulder to the pair on the couch, "In that case I'll go check on him and make sure he's ready for work like you are dear and then I might join you for the rest of the movie, before you say anything Dora I have seen it before but its been a while since I spent any time with you and your friends so I might as well stay for a little while."

Walking into the garage workshop area Andromeda paused at the sight of the half assembled engine and a number of trays around the place with what looked like the parts still needed to finish the engine scattered on them, off to one side was a work bench that unlike the others looked mostly clean with only the parts of a gun laid out neatly cleaning agents for the weapons placed neatly in a rack just above the table.

Looking around for a few moments Andromeda didn't see Harry until his messy hair appeared on the far side of the engine to her location his eyes coming to rest on her for a moment before turning back to his work waving a hand towards the only stool within the room which was in front of the gun bench.

"Here to check up on me and Tonks are you Andy." Harry states without getting up from what he was working on his head angled to look down at an open book that looked to be a do it yourself engine repair manual.

"Indeed I am Harry and my daughter has a clean bill of health but she is going to need to work some bone strengthener into her hand for the next week as the bones have regrown without a problem but they aren't as strong as they should be, the cream should fix that without a problem." Andromeda says sitting down carefully placing her bag on the table pausing for a moment at the sheet of paper sitting to one side the lines of some kind of riddle clearly visible to her and a few having been crossed out.

'A goblet of Hufflepuff might perchance to be found deep within the vault of the insane servant, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, ye should seek that which you seek and cannot be found within the place you seek and cannot be found, the last the Fool guards, precious pet, legless and evil, minds linked, evil begetting evil... hmm odd little riddle, I wonder why it has references to two of the founders lost artefacts.' Andromeda thought to herself after reading the uncrossed out parts.

"I knew I forgot to put something away." Harry says all of a sudden from behind the dark haired woman who jumped a little from being so deep in thought on the riddle, "What you just read there is the key to making sure the dark lord stays dead this time around but we have hit a snag on two of the clues, namely the goblet and Diadem the last one is clearly his pet snake."

"I was just thinking it was an odd riddle given the fact that the two items listed are believed to be lost to the Wizarding World." she says back taking up her wand and starting to scan Harry for any problems while also thinking on the clues as something about the comment on insane servant had her thinking she should know what that was, the vault part was easy as it meant Gringotts.

"Well those are the items needed to finish the dark lord off once and for all, that and sending him to Szotfrin as final payment for the information in the first place anyway how am I doing Andy?" Harry asks at the end leaning against his work bench eyes moving to look at the paper with the clues on it his eyes narrowing a little as his mind worked on the problem.

Andromeda looked back at Harry after going over the results of her scans a small smile forming on her face as she moves to take the stool again, "Your in perfect health and have no lasting damage from your injures as such you like Dora can return to work in the morning."

"That's good to know and just so you know if you think of any answer or possible answers for the two remaining artefacts clues I would gladly take them, as they have been driving me up the wall trying to solve them." Harry states with a slight growl moving to head back to working on his little project.

"I'll keep that in mind Harry, and I'll be seeing you if not at work then Christmas evening." Andromeda called out as she moved to leave the room Harry only giving a small nod and wave to show he heard her as he bent down to get back to work on the engine.

Entering the living room Andromeda gave a small smile to the girls and took a seat settling in to watch the movie with a sigh every now and then patting Rose on the head when the wolf rose her head enough from her bowl of meat just in front of Andromeda's chair, 'Life is good with these little moments, it shows what it is worth living for.' Was all she thought while enjoying the movie.

00000000000000000000

The next few weeks past quickly with the Ministry still cleaning itself up a bit but they had processed enough to be able to effectively counter a number of Death Eater raids starting to happen around the country, the Muggle ministry also getting involved in countering a few of the attacks as the Death Eaters couldn't seem to tell the differences between a normal town and a military town as proven when they hit one of the few SAS military base towns.

Harry and Tonks were a part of some of the teams that went out in response to these attacks and were even on one team to pick up the half dozen dead from the failed attack on the SAS base, comfortingly only recruits and veteran were announced the death of the two lieutenant that was leading them having gotten away.

Hogwarts and Hogemeade had been attacked by small raiding teams but those had quickly stopped on realizing that the Ministry was really doing something to stop the attacks and the Dark Lord was losing people as fast as he could recruit them.

There had been a attack on the new Minister but this had failed when the Dark Lord himself showed up to try and kill her only to run a fowl of the aged woman who had forgotten more spells then he well ever learn not to mention the fact that he also had a half dozen Auror's firing spells at him at the same time.

Madam Bones showed up with the back up squad in time to see the Dark Lord vanishing after Matron Greengrass threw a flame spell that produced a jet black flame at him and burned half his face as it cut right through his shield, the remaining Death Eaters left behind quickly being rounded up and taken in.

The Daily Prophet the next day had an image of Voldemort's face as he was fleeing the burns clear to everyone as was the message underneath that, the man was only a man and could be beaten, this news of course had the Dark Idea as the Auror's and Ministry personal had taken to calling Voldemort go into a rage and launch an attack on a Muggle street only to loose half the attack force to the Auror's who had been waiting for the retaliation to the Prophet's headline and as such had planted spies in most major threat locations around the country.

Christmas morning within Hogwarts found Tonks and Harry within the Great Hall, the pair in red Christmas outfits Tonks in her normal sexy one while Harry just had a great coat with white trim and Christmas red.

The presents this year once again being mostly cloths and class planners the fifth years getting job descriptions books that explained what skills were needed for most jobs as well as helpful tips and skills on some jobs that employers looked for in people.

After the present drop Harry and Tonks left a little after lunch. Albus only stopping them long enough to let them know that he still hadn't found any more information on the missing items not even his contacts and Riddles old head of house know any possible answer to the hidden location.

The couple however found a rather large surprise when they got home, the first clue that something was off was the sight of Rose sitting at the door to the basement just giving them a look that clearly said not to try and get past her at the moment.

An hour after getting home Tonks had been able to get past Rose and into the basement to get something only to be greeted by the sight of a single slightly small female Shadow Wolf to Rose and sleeping next to her was five pups the wolf looking at Tonks a snarl being her only warning as she slowly backed away.

"HARRY!" Tonks yelled the moment she retreated back out of the basement looking around for her husband only to see him standing in front of the oven putting in the roast for dinner his head only turning enough to look over at her while finishing what he was doing.

"Yes dear?"

"Why is there a Shadow Wolf that isn't Rose or you in our basement? Also why is it we have a small letter of pups with her?" Tonks asks moving to stand more in front of the dark haired young man, arms crossing over her chest as she didn't remember agreeing to other wolves save Rose to having there pups within her house.

Harry blinked at Tonks at her words before turning to look over at Rose who had lain out on the rug that was under the main dinning table the blue eyes just looking back with a look that clearly said she had been the one to invite the unknown wolf into the basement.

"Rose I offered you a place to have another litter of pups, not the whole pack." Harry states moving around Tonks and kneels down to have a better angle to see the Alpha female.

/No choice in this matter as our normal hidden location was destroyed by a new housing development going up outside of London and we didn't have time to search for the beta females another location, lucky she is the only one who was carrying at the moment./ Rose sent back to the pair of them getting to her feet as she moved over to the basement door again and took up her post to guard the entrances having dozed off to one side before being the only reason Tonks had been able to get past in the first place.

"How long do we have our extra guests and are we going to have to bring in some supplies for her or is she going to be able to hunt on her own?" Harry asks getting back to his feet and going to work more on dinner Tonks giving a hand but muttering every now and then again about having extra house guests who were uninvited in the first place.

/She can hunt on her own my little stray and I'll be looking after the pups while she does, as to how long she will be here that should only be a few months maybe a little longer, long enough at any rate to give the pups time to grow and survive the Shadow Plane/ Was Rose's only words before she settled down to resume her nap.

"Well as long as I can work on my potions and the laundry down there without getting bitten I suppose I could live with it but only this one time the next lot better be your own Rose and no other." Tonks says with a sigh moving around Harry as she helped get dinner ready as Sirius, Andromeda and Ted would be showing up in a hour or so time for afternoon drinks and just being together as a family for Christmas.

A good hour later Sirius and the Tonks showed up at the front door Remus only a few steps behind the ground only really stopping by to drop off some presents as he had a dinner date with Sarah and her family, both Harry and Tonks wishing him luck with dinner and gave him a clean set of cloths as a present back.

Before the Werewolf could leave for his dinner date Tonks did ask him if he could ask his girlfriend to come by the house at some point in the next week as they had a few extra guests that could do with her Veterinary skills, Remus agreeing without a problem having been able to smell the soft scent of a resent birth coming from the basement.

On hearing about the extra guests and that they needed Sarah for a check up Andromeda pushed past her daughter and son-in-law wanting to see what they had hidden in the basement to have visit from a Muggle trained healer when she was just as able to fix just about anything, getting to the kitchen and without some much as a word just looked at Rose who was blocking the entrances to the basement.

Rose seemed to look Andromeda up and down for a moment before giving a huff and got to her feet moving to one side just in time for the dark haired witch to push past and down into the basement, the cry of delight and cooing sounds coming a moment later was all the others in the house needed to know that she had fallen in love with the puppies.

Harry lead the way for everyone else down the basement the sight of Andromeda on her knees with one of the pups in her arms as she feed it from a bottle she must of conjured the small size of the cub being a clear sign that it was the runt of the litter just by the slightly small size of the pup compared to the others.

"Oh lord no dear you may not keep him." Ted states at the sight that greeted him his wife just looking over her shoulder at him while holding the pup gently.

"I will decide and if 'her' mother allows it I'll keep 'her' if I so choose." Andromeda states after a moment of just looking at her husband head turning back to the feeding of the pup making the odd cooing noise a few moments later as she complemented the pup on her healthy appetite.

/ She says if her pup chooses to follow you once she is old enough you can look after her, but also warns you that as a Shadow Wolf she will vanish from time to time back to the Shadow Plain. / Rose spoke up then having moved to sit just behind the laid out mother and four pups suckling at the moment.

Ted groaned again at those words but didn't say anything as Andromeda gave a little laugh and hugged the pup even closer now saying softly to it but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'll call you Sapphire after those lovely eyes."

"Not the most normal of pets but I suppose this is the norm for our family wouldn't you agree dear?" Harry comments looking over at Tonks who was trying not to fall over in shock at her cooing mother.

"Since when has my life been normal since I met you my dear Husband?" Tonks asks with a small smile looking over her shoulder to give Harry a cheeky smile.

"I choose not to comment on that." Harry answers with a smile as he headed back up to the kitchen to see how dinner was doing that and saw Remus out as he was now running a little late for dinner with the girlfriends parents.

A good few hours later found the family sitting around the dinning room table enjoying the roast that Harry had been working on most of the day and just enjoying a good time with family and friends, Andromeda was still holding the new born pup with a odd cooing sound coming from her when it snuggled into her arms for warmth.

Looking down at the pup Andromeda couldn't help but think of her two sisters who had marred into Death Eater families, of how she escaped that fate by running and marrying Ted... how she escaped the fate of being married to one of the Lestrange brothers and how her younger sister was saddled with that curse.

It was the thought of Bellatrix that had Andromeda realize a possible answer to the riddle Harry was working on to defeat Voldemort for good, 'A goblet of Hufflepuff might perchance to be found deep within the vault of the insane servant.' the words seemed to echo within her mind for a moment before she suddenly put the wineglass she had been drinking from down with a loud click like sound.

"I may have worked out where the Goblet of Helga Hufflepuff is." She says all of a sudden handing Sapphire over to Ted as she rushed off to the garage coming back a moment later with the sheet of paper with the clues on it, reading it again to make sure she remembered it right she gave a small sad smile as she says looking up and at her daughter and son-in-law.

"His most insane servant who is totally loyal to that mad man is none other then my little sister Bellatrix Lestrange... the goblet is in her vault at Gringotts and as such its nearly beyond our reach."

Harry couldn't help but nod at this as he leaned back in his chair wineglass raised slightly as he thought on that information, she was right after all they now knew the person who more then likely had the goblet but now they had a bigger problem.

Getting the Goblins to open the vault and let them take the Goblet from it.

00000000000000000000

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Bill Lewis, Gon Freaks, Impstar, boydri, Aderran, Ryuus2, justyouwait, loginanout, DnG The Blind Guy, agnar, boydri, WhiteElfElder, gaharbert, TwilightEclps, Goldrune09, gennastar, Blitz-gurl-42, bobcox26, CluelessWarrior, Naginator, Umbra8191, sh8ad8ow, SemenDemon, slimjim84, RobC, IlikeComps, starboy454, Lientjuhh, Penseln, Tribernator, Fury074, major wallace, Shaggy37, Tmctflyboy, Karou WindStalker,


End file.
